


Dance With The Devil Tonight

by AishiCc



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 1x2x1, 3x4x3, Alternate Universe - Horror, Bigotry & Prejudice, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, F/M, Food Fight, Hilde is Adorable, Light Bondage, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Vampires, Werewolves, Witchcraft, violent removal of clothes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 101,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amidst talks of war and peace among the nonhuman races of the Night relationships begin and change that will bring about the end of the Night or it's salvation as well as their own. 3x4x3, 1x2x1</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Quick And The Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fall in snow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fall+in+snow).



> Another chapter fic from FFN, enjoy.
> 
> Dedicated to Fall in snow here on AO3.

First off happy Birthday to me! Now with that out of the way it is back story time, read it helps. Like most of my Vamp fic, posted or not, the Night World book series, sooooo NOT Twilight, helped inspire it. The Witch circles, pure blood Vamps calling themselves Lamia, Vamps created by a Witch with a spell, all from the books. Reading them is not required, a good idea though, as the world is similar but little else is, Vamp Anime inspires too. This one uses the Traditional or Fan Cannon Yaoi pairings for the show, the partners. I do a lot of non-cannon yaoi but not everything is, fan cannon yaoi is fun too. If you like my other Gundam Wing fics you should like this one, I hope. Like in the show certain pilots get along better or worst when the first meet. OOCish is because it is an AU, plus monsters, but they are not completely not them.

**WarNinGs** : AU, OOCish, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, Occult references, Blood, Partly inspired by The Night World book series, A few OC’s, Very slight Shounen-Ai hints, A little language, Not Betaed, that should do it.

**Aishi Say**

“ _Here I stand, helpless and left for dead_

_Close your eyes, so many days go by_

_Easy to find what's wrong_

_Harder to find what's right.”_

And yes Breaking Benjamin’s ‘Dance with the Devil‘, is the source of the name, and a bit of the plot. I watched an X tv AMV to this, KamuixFuma, and fell in love with it.

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight**

Quatre felt a predatory gaze on his back, the look of a hunter surveying likely prey, and he turned the moment the gaze shifted. He saw two of them, it was clear as day they were Vampires, well clear to anyone not human themselves. As a Witch he knew well how the undead moved with the grace of a hunter and the control of a fighter, an intriguing mix humans and non alike found captivating. The one had wild dark brown hair and deep ocean like eyes, he held an intensity about him as if something in him was barely contained. The other was taller, lighter of hair, and moved with cool indifferent movements as if he were some lazy feline. Lighter brown hair was gold kissed and swept over his sharp face with a wing like grace, orbs a rich green, and those eyes turned back to the blonde meeting his aqua gaze. Quatre froze, he had never really met a Vampire’s gaze before he had always been too afraid to. He had heard all the stories about their powers, how one look could rob even the strongest of their wills, so they could be crushed without much thought. He did not feel mental claws crushing anything, all he saw was the cold beauty of emerald, a captivating beauty but his will was still intact. Studying the Vampire more closely, when he turned his icy gaze form him, the blonde noticed all his beauty was a cold beauty, a terrifying allure, and he understood why humans were so fascinated by them. “Who _are_ you looking at so intensely Quatre?” His fellow Witch asked following his gaze to the two Vampires with a grin.

“Duo?” Quatre asked turning, spell broken, “Do you know them at all, either of them?” Duo was a darker person then he was, he ran with Vampires sometimes Circle Midnight was like that.

“Sure, that one there is Hiro Yui, Lamia and I mean from one of the top clans, like the strongest in all of Japan. As for the other one, the Bloom family wanted a male heir, since they only had one daughter, and the daughter chose him. All I really know is he has a love hate relationship with the clan, except for the ‘sister’. Oh and most people just call him Barton since he does _not_ get close to people, let alone non-blood suckers. His pretty face hides an evil mind, which is why he can be as bold as he is.” Duo sneered, he hated smug punks like him, the other had been a lowly human and now he acted like he was some god. The young Witch would love to put the Vamp in his place.

“He was human?” Quatre asked, he was Circle Twilight they did not hate humans as much as their darker counterpart, but many did not like the Made much either. They were often seen as sub Vampires made only to amuse the Lamia, the true Vampire, the ones who never were, never would be, human. Lycan Mades were rarely treated differently once accepted by the pack. He did not hate humans, he pitied them for their fear and ignorance of the world around them. Generally many Made came to hate what they had been with such force it was almost frightening. “He was looking at me, is that good or bad?”

“You?!” The braided youth asked surprised, Quatre looked like some angle from a human’s dreams, but he was a powerful Witch from an old and noble family, which made him powerful but still. “Well that deepens did he look hungry?” Duo cooed, Vampires fed on Witches and on others of their own kind if they felt like it, they were very lose about such things.

“I don’t think so, I felt his eyes and turned and we just stared at each other for a long moment. I have never seen such cold eyes.” Quatre bit his lip, what had made them so cold? Had he always been that way, is that why the Bloom’s only daughter had chosen him because he was like one of them, a cold killer born as a human?

“You looked him in the eyes?! Hecate save you my friend, just like Lycan you do _not_ do that and walk away, _not_ with him,” Duo had heard stories. Some Witch girl had done it and he had ripped her eyes right out of her skull, crushing them between his claws without any expression at all, you treated humans like that not your own side.

“I’m not a threat Duo…well not physically,” Quatre bit his lip again, freezing when Barton dropped from the second story balcony, black duster flaring like wings before flowing like living shadow as he moved up to them.

“What?” Duo asked before turning, long braid swishing as he did so, frowning up at Barton, but careful not to meet his gaze.

“Move Witch, or I shall move you,” Trowa ordered, voice calm almost indifferent, he watched Duo move as ordered before walking off. Turning his attention back to the blonde beauty who had dared to met his gaze he tilted his head slightly, “You, who are you?”

“I am Quatre the Winner heir, who are you to address me so informally Vampire?” Quatre was from a powerful house, he was no longer an arrogant youth but he would not allow himself to be intimidated. He was scared of this man, he had heard of Barton and the Bloom, a family with a nature taken name. The blonde could not help but wonder what the other’s first name was, and why he had been made into what he now was.

Green eyes narrowed slightly but the delicate looking blonde held his head high and he sneered, cowardice really pissed him off. “Winner hm? I am the Bloom’s heir so that makes us equal name wise. Tell me Witch do you think you are superior because I was once vermin?” Trowa knew many did and that was fine they could be easily corrected, but the blonde seemed prideful not arrogant, which was an unusual change.

“No, Barton, I do not. And it has nothing to do with your reputation, Duo told me about you, I just do not think all humans are worthless beasts. Made or born a Vampire is a Vampire just as a Lycan is a Lycan, they are no longer human. Now what do you want from me Barton, I know you want something, otherwise you would not have bothered to come and converse with me.” Quatre was good at being formal and when formal nothing got to him, he would not be caught off his guard. He was as strong a telepath as any Vampire, no mind games would work on him, but as before none were being used.

“Fragile appearance but with a steel will, I see your reputation has not been inflated to keep your house from shame. I have heard many stories of house heirs only to find them nothing but empty tales, I so do _hate_ when that happens, don’t you?” Trowa’s sneer soften to a half smirk he rather liked this one, he had nothing against Witches really so maybe he would try and make friends? “As for your question, I was curious to meet someone who did not shy from my gaze as so many others do.”

“Duo told me you do not let other’s meet it, I must admit I do not understand your reasoning.” Quatre frowned, this young man was most confusing even for a Vampire, but he enjoyed the sound of his soft voice maybe he could get behind that cruel mask he wore?

“Ah yes, the Maxwell adoptee, well I do not like fools meeting my eyes like they have some right to do so. You, however, have a respectful fear of me but you refuse to cower like your friend, this I respect.” Trowa nodded at him but did not try to touch him or move any closer, he stayed where he was waiting to see what the other would do.

“Duo isn’t cowering he just…you can’t respect me and not him as well, I am sorry but that is the way I am. He does not like you that is why he left,” Quatre looked up meeting those rich eyes once more, noting they had lost some but not all of their chill.

“To leave a friend all alone with me after warning them does not sound like a very loyal friend, leaving you to my mercy as it were.” Trowa chuckled a cold sounding mockery of the laugh, “Tell me what spell you would have used to stop me if I chose to bind you or something?”

“I have no spells or talismans that would protect me from you on me, but if you did you would be held accountable, my father is _very_ protective of me.” Quatre knew spells that if done would stop any one from even being able to touch him, but he had firmly told his father he would not go through a week long spell. He watched those cold eyes turn to Duo, who was talking to a few other Midnights, probably amazed he was not only unharmed but had been able to start a conversation.

“Yes, I have heard of Lord Winner, a Vampire who he caught with what, your fourteenth sister? One little taste and he blew the fangs from her skull, it took her over a week to die you know? My kind can starve to death and no blood stayed in her, poor little thing. Tell me what will your father do to me?” Trowa cooed arms crossed and curious, Witches knew so many nasty spells, and the Winner Lord allowed no one to touch his offspring unless he approved of them, it made Winners dangerous.

Quatre blinked confused, “Do to you? Why would he do anything to you Barton, you have not done anything to me?” He remembered the Vampiress, she had been a pale women with long blood red hair and dark blue eyes. She had been Aroree’s lover for a month before she had been caught, and Aroree still did not speak to her father. The pale Witch did not want to imagine what his father would do to a Vampire like Barton. His father would make sure it took a long time for the Made to die, but he had not even tried to touch him. “Did you know her? I mean she was a Made like you so…”

“No, but I did see her before her death, as for Made yes, she was vermin once too but that was all we had in common, her house is a rival to mine. Just because you Witches all get along for the most part don’t assume we do,” Trowa shook his head, “To do so is foolish, Lycan are territorial, and let me see we are…the jealous type?”

“I do not put much stock in stereotypes, and I only asked because you knew. Are you always this defensive or am I just special?” Quatre watched Barton unsure why he cared so much. He had never really cared what Vampires had thought about him or even his family, but for some reason he cared what this one thought. “You can not be jealous when you care for nothing,” He took a step back when green eyes flashed.

Trowa glared, taking a menacing step forward before sighing, “It makes life easy nothing to love, nothing to lose, nothing to live or die for. Have fun Witch Prince, some of us have to work for our power.”

Quatre watched Barton close his eyes as he sighed before speaking in that soft voice of his then just walking off, trench coat flaring behind him as he moved. He sneered at Duo and the three other Witches before walking off heading Hecate knew where, “Well that was rude.”

“Dude, what the _Hell_ did he want?” Duo asked walking up to him, “Seriously, I mean you and Barton _talking._ I would never believe if I had not been here to see it for myself.”

“He was curious to see if the rumors about me were true, and since they were he did not harm me. Duo I know Made are normally colder and more defensive but he is just so…” Quatre trailed off not sure what he was saying, Barton was just a Vampire, he was no friend of the family. The Bloom and the Winner houses were not enemies, they were nothing really.

“Yeah I know, he’s somethin’ alright and nothing good, that Bloom girl has some strange tastes, maybe he’s only a good little boy for her?” Duo laughed unable to see Barton submitting to anyone, but there had to be some reason the Blooms did not take him out and replace him, and it was not his sunny personality.

“No Duo, there is something about him, something…not frozen and dead I know there is. It’s strange but I enjoyed talking with him, even if he did seem to try and pick a fight. Duo do you remember the Vampire who bit Aroree?” Quatre asked, he did not want to think more about why he wanted to learn more about Barton, but he did and he knew he did.

“Oh yeah, some upstart took her almost a week to starve and bleed out, no one could feed her and they tried, they said some guy even tired to kill her but nothing worked. Why did he say something? The punk I’ll…” Duo turned when Quatre took his arm, “Cat?”

Quatre shook his head, “No Duo, he only mentioned it, you know my father. You can’t hurt him and you know it, I don’t want to see you getting hurt when he did nothing.”

Duo sighed but pulled his friend into a hug, “OK fine, I’ll wait to deck him until he tries something and he will, I don’t trust him little buddy.” He smiled ruffling golden hair, “I gotta go, we Midnighters are going to a little meet and greet of our brothers and sisters.”

“Sure, go have fun Duo I need to go see Iria anyway before she starts worrying, after Aroree the whole family worries.” Quatre smiled waving goodbye to Duo before heading into the mansion.

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight**

“And where have you been?” A gruff looking man asked puffing on his cigar, glaring up at Trowa from where he was sitting.

“Out, you bore me,” Trowa answered giving the man a blank stare, arms crossed, unimpressed with this man.

“Why you little punk if I had my way…” He was cut off by a door opening, heals clinking on hard wood as a tall red head in a dark green off the shoulder dress with a high split on her right side walked in. “Lady Bloom,” The Vampire said bowing low, Trowa only turned.

Lady Bloom walked up to them, fingers slipping around Trowa’s chin, “You come with me. As for you, do _not_ speak to my dear brother like that again, or I _will_ strike you down.” She smiled taking a black leather clad arm pulling Trowa with her.

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight**

“Katharine?” Trowa asked as she pulled him in to her room unsure if he was in trouble or not.

“Kathy, Trowa, I swear sometimes you are _too_ bold little brother.” Katharine teased gently pushing him to the bed, “That’s my good boy, now why are you here, I do not remembering calling for you?”

“I knew you would be here so I came. Kathy why an enclave? You don’t fear humans, you like them, so why?” Trowa asked removing his duster and setting it aside, his maker was the only one who called him by his first name.

“I know I like them, and I like you Trowa. I know what you think of me sometimes, but I do love you as if you were my kin, and you are of my blood and I am of yours.” The Vampiress hugged his shoulders cheek on his left one, “Tell me why did you speak with the Winner boy, he is not someone I thought you would talk to?”

“I’ve heard stories of him and I wanted to see if there was any truth to them,” Trowa answered with a soft sigh, this women was a strange one to be so kind to a former human being as pure of a Lamia as she was.

“Oh yes, the gentle angelic looking youth with a will of steel, and fierce loyalty to those he considers friend, tell me were you satisfied they were not just stories?” Katharine knew who he was, if Trowa wanted to know he would know, he was very headstrong just as Tobias had been. That brunet had reminded her of a bird of prey with his golden eyes and silent sometimes brooding nature, but he had been slain by a Hunter and she had mourned. Until she meet this young man, an orphan of natural predatory grace, who was as much a feline as Tobias had been a raptor. So she had tried hard to win his trust, which she learned was a task onto itself, but once done she had a loyal killer. Which she changed, and claimed as her counterpart and male heir of her house. At first her father had been furious, but after he had been pinned to his throne he decided to stop fighting with his headstrong daughter about such things.

“Yes, he is not the fragile thing he appears to be at first glance,” Trowa smiled, he preferred people with character. “He isn’t scared of me either, I think I hit a nerve though when I insulted Duo.”

“Maxwell? Oh must you test your limits all the time? I did not make you so you could try to find that _one_ living thing that could kill you. If you died I'd miss you so.” Katharine sniffed before kissing his neck, “Sometimes I wonder if you care about me at all.”

“If I hated you I would kill you, it’s what I do,” Trowa reminded the red head leaning against her closing his eyes. “I would miss you too…sister.”

Katharine smiled holding him for a moment before laying him down, fingers absently playing with his long bangs. She did love him as if he was her true brother and she worried about him, he was cold to all but she and their mother, and she wished just once he would try to make a real friend. Hiro was close, a Lord’s son and a Lord in his own right, he was much like her sired, but he needed someone to love, she knew that and Hiro was not it. He seemed curious about the Winner’s son Quatre, Trowa’s opposite in many regards. But the blonde was like her he bared Made, or even humans, no ill will, perhaps she should encourage this interest? “Rest well my brother I will return,” She kissed his cheek before walking out glaring at the guard, a Lycan, “ _No_ one is to enter that room save for my parents, if anyone dose I will drink the blood of your litter before your mate’s, and _finally_ yours.”

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight**

“Iria what do you know of Barton? I mean you know his sire don’t you?” Quatre bit his lip, he felt strange asking about the Vampire, but he want to know all he could so when next they met he would be prepared.

“Yes, Katharine had a dear friend named Tobias, with darker brown hair and golden eyes like a hawk, he was slain by a Hunter and she just broke. After a few decades she met this young man, a human with lighter hair and animalistic green eyes like a feral cat, and she was able to win the cat’s trust so she changed him and named him her counterpart. The upstart attacked the Lord Bloom at her command and since then there has been no further discussion. He _was_ the male heir and Katharine’s loyal assassin, some say lover, though no one can prove it.” Iria sighed softly, “I meet him once, he had his hair tied back and he was fighting with some Alpha Lycan, who had issues about the Bloom’s choice. He did not even transform, he just ripped the Alpha’s lower jaw clean off, to this day those four fangs hang around his neck. He is a terrible beast of a Vampire, more like a Lycan, I still do not know _what_ she was thinking turning him.”

Quatre bit his lip, he had not noticed a chain but he had been looking at the Made’s face most of the conversation. He could see Barton doing that too, but he could only imagine what loss had caused Katharine to do what she did. “I met him today, he was curious about me, but we did not talk for very long.”

“Did he touch you?” Iria demanded thinking back to Aroree, her poor sister had been tricked by one of those vile creatures.

“No, he did not even try to touch me Iria he only talked. I know how their powers work sister, but he did not use them.” Quatre did not think Barton relied on his powers to do anything, “He was talking to Hiro about something, Duo told me who they both were.”

“Hiro is here?! Who else? If Barton is here then there’s a good chance his ‘sister’ is here too hm…I know a few Witch families where meeting here but not Vampires too.” Iria frowned rubbing her chin, “I wonder if the Lycan will show up?”

“I’m not sure. I should go see if Duo is still around, good bye sister,” Quatre said walking out of the room, he knew it had not been the Vampire’s fault Aroree hated Father, she had told him about her and what their bite felt like. His sisters all distrusted the races that had to feed on humans for life he did not, every predator had it’s prey that was life and nothing was corrupt about it.

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight**

Trowa snorted from where he was sitting on the end of a pier, deep gaze as distant as the horizon, soft breeze playing with the few lose bangs he had not tied back their tips ending past his eyes. He sighed softly closing those eyes mind drifting back to his human life, alone, always alone even now he was alone. Katharine and Hiro were friends but even his sire did not know him all that well. There were secret parts in all souls fears, desires, anything that could or would not be shared were locked in these dark places, and these were things that he kept for his mind only. Fear was almost foreign to him, he only felt it for those few he let close but none for himself. As for dreams and desires he had few of those as well, and that was fine by him, feelings only got in the way. Dark eyes half opened when he heard soft footfalls nearing him, with a sniff he knew what and who it was and he closed his eyes chin still on his knees, “And you want Winner?”

Quatre bit his lip, but he knew Barton would hear or smell him long before he got close, he was a very deadly predator. He walked up to the Made’s right, noting the ponytail but did not ask, “Do you hate being the Bloom’s heir? It is an honor to be one.”

“Maybe to you, but I don’t care. I am loyal to Kathy not her house, I would slay them all if she bide me to.” Trowa thought about that feeding on an entire Lamia clan, now that would scare the other houses and likely start a war.

“Iria told me of your sister. She does not trust you, she thinks you will harm me in some way, but I do not believe that you will,” Quatre looked out across the sea, vast and empty.

“Because I am a Vampire no doubt, now Winner why do you believe I will not harm you?” Trowa asked not bothering to look at him, he could rip out the other’s pale throat and leave him to bleed out in the water if he chose before the Witch could even scream.

“Because I will not give you a reason to. Was Barton your human last name?” Quatre asked sitting down, the Made looked so different with most of his hair tied back but he did not hate it.

“Yes, I am not a Bloom I am a Barton,” Trowa turned his head to face him, “Aren’t we being awfully personal Winner? Why do you care anyway hm? Trying to get on the Bloom’s good side? If so go talk to my sister not me, I hate politics and I will _not_ waste my time with them.”

Quatre bowed his head, “Forgive me it is just that…I have to know, I have never needed to know about anyone before but.” He froze when Barton stood and moved to stand before him, “Barton?”

Trowa tilted his head, this was one strange little Witch, more like a curious little kid talking to the stranger mommy told him not to then any other Witch he had ever met. “Winner I’m not going to hurt you so stop that, or I’ll see if Witches really do float.”

Quatre looked up meeting those captivating eyes again as he stood, and he wondered if mice ever felt just like he did right now. He was not afraid of Barton, or even what he was, but there was something about him that Quatre knew meant danger do not touch. So far neither of them had even tired to touch the other, and he was unsure what he would do if Barton tried. “We are not all that different from humans in that respect, so I would care not to be thrown in the ocean right now. Why are you out here anyway, I thought you said you had work?”

“I did, now I want to be _alone_ ,” Trowa sighed softly when the blonde just stood there not taking the hint, “Why are you still here?”

“I do not think you really want to be alone, I think you only want others to leave you in peace.” Quatre smiled gently, taking a step towards the Made unsure why but he felt compelled to do so.

Trowa frowned at the smiling blonde crossing his arms, “My, my, aren’t we presumptuous? Tell me Winner why would I want you near me? I have yet to use your first name, even among vermin this is a clear sign of unfriendliness.”

Quatre sighed, “Be as crude or as cold as you want Barton, but I will not be scared off by you, and I would _prefer_ you call me Quatre.” He caught the blink of surprise before Barton laughed, it sounded more like a real laugh this time, but it still sent a shiver down his spine.

“Would you now?” Trowa jeered leaning close studying him, watching the Witch watch him with cautious eyes and he closed his own, “Give me one good reason and I will, sound fair?” The Vampire whispered into a pale ear, smiling when the pale Witch shivered, amused.

Quatre watched the Vampire closely as he leaned close, watching those dark eyes close before feeling the heat of his breath against his ear, shivering as his own eyes closed. The Made wanted a reason to trust him, befriend him, a reason for both maybe, but in a way they were the same thing. The gentle heir wanted to give him a reason, he wanted to become closer to this killer, to see what Katharine saw in him whatever that was. “Because I am no threat to your sister,” Quatre knew that his sire was the only one the Made cared for and he wish her no harm, she had never done anything to him. He felt a soft sigh before Barton pulled back with a nod and Quatre knew he had chosen wisely and he smiled.

Trowa opened his eyes catching the blonde’s smile, “No you aren’t Quatre, you’re too gentle to be a threat to anyone.”

Quatre blinked confused by the gentle faraway tone, he reached out, hand stopping before it touched darker skin and he looked down, “Forgive me I should have…” Quatre trailed when is wrist was carefully taken, “Barton?”

Trowa shook his head at the paler youth, he could be so timid, “You can touch me, I don’t bite those I don’t intend to make suffer or kill, and you are neither.”

Quatre meet the other’s gaze before touching his cheek, it was as warm as any other he had ever touched, not at all what he had expected from too many human stories. He could feel the former human better as well but there was an icy wall keeping him out, which was to be expected Barton was not the trusting sort likely he never had been, “You are so warm, I thought.”

“I’m not a zombie fool, I am still alive. Did you think we were icy to the touch like so many humans? It seems your family is afraid of my race.” Trowa watched pale fingers move down his cheek, Quatre was a strange one but he liked strange.

“Yes we are, I had never met a Vampire’s gaze, never touched one, I never wanted to before. Iria would be furious but I do not care, there is nothing to fear from you, no lust for power, or hate for our house.” Quatre smiled, “You look so different with your hair like this, but at least I can see both your eyes clearly.”

“When I’m working I tie my hair back, it was just something I always did, but…I’m not working anymore,” Trowa reached back to pull the tie free blinking when Quatre touched his arm, “What?”

“Iria told me there is a rumor you are your sister’s lover, is that true?” Quatre gaped when he realized what he had just asked, he paled taking a step away from the Made sure that would incur some sort of wrath.

Trowa watched the blonde gape before backing away clearly expecting to be struck, he pocketed his hair tie before stepping forward, grabbing slender wrists when the blonde moved to run, “No we aren’t, as for you relax I’m not going to hurt you, I know the rumors all right?” The blonde stopped struggling and stared up at him gentle eyes so confused, and Trowa closed his eyes lowering his head. “I’ll admit you surprised me with that one, but it’s hardly worth killing you for.” He released Quatre, if the other still wanted to run out of shame or confusion he would not stop him.

Quatre could only blink for a moment, this was not Barton he had heard of, the merciless killer who’s wrath spared no one, this was someone he longed to know, “Barton?” He whispered his fellow heir’s name softly, questioningly, as he took a step toward this Vampire so feared, so gentle. Pale hands touched a black clad chest he could feel the Made’s heart, his breathing, his life, he looked up relived he would not be chased away. “It’s because she made you isn’t it? She was so sad and lonely, but you made it better and they thought…and we call humans fools.”

“It seems Iria told you a lot, since I doubt Maxwell would speak of my sister at all. Do you feel better now?” Trowa leaned close, “You can ask me what you want, I will not strike you for it.”

“It’s just I…I can’t believe I just blurted that out like I did, it was so not like me at all it’s was so…Douish,” Quatre closed his eyes, it felt strange having someone so unknown so close to him but he enjoyed feeling the other’s presence. He blinked, backing away when he heard a clearly female laugh, and he just stared at the red head hugging Barton from behind, chin on his shoulder whispering something to him. She looked so much like that Vampiress and Quatre took an another step back, getting violet eyes to focus on him.

“Mm, brother dear who is this _adorable_ little friend you have made?” The red head asked in a teasing tone and Quatre realized who she was.

‘ _His sire, his creator, his sister, this is his sister oh Hecate._ ’ Quatre looked down, he did not know this women personally only her reputation, though she now used Barton to do her dirty work she had been a deadly creature in her day, and he knew still was. He looked to Barton, who had pulled away from her sneering at something she had said, meeting his gaze when it fell on him and the Vampire only nodded. “I am Quatre the Winner heir Lady Bloom,” Blonde crown lowered in a bow, while equal in rank he did not want to insult her.

“So you are the Winner boy? My you aren’t a _pretty_ little thing? I am Katharine child, there is no need for titles when it is only the three of us,” Katharine smiled at the polite blonde, he was adorable. “I assumed you would be here when you were no longer sleeping where I left you, he just _loves_ to worry me.”

Trowa snorted at her, “Please, you worry too much. Quatre here has been clearing up certain rumors.”

“Mm I bet. I’m only friendly, human siblings are friendly,” Katharine commented looking to Trowa to back her up.

“Yes, well, Vampires are lose,” Trowa countered, he knew Vampire pairs made up of every combination of family ever shown on Jerry Springier, only without Steve, he kind of missed Steve.

“Oh for heaven sakes be quite you sick minded little thing!” Katharine shirked covering his mouth, “I swear you Made have no couth or tack sometimes.” She smiled sweetly at Quatre, “Don’t mind him.”

“I don’t mind him,” Quatre informed her, blinking when she blinked, Barton just stared at her looking just a little bit annoyed about having his mouth clamped. He smiled at the Made knowing how sisters could be, “In fact, now that he decided to be nice I rather like him.”

“Oh yes my baby brother is such a mean little kitty isn’t he? It makes Father furious, and Mother…well Mother hasn’t been doing so well lately. So kitty why no biting, you always bite me?” Katharine teased smiling, Witches always said ‘Blood does not a family make’, and she believed that now, she had one person who would always care about her never her power.

\- _If you want I can rip your palm off? –_ Trowa smiled behind her hand before turning his gaze to Quatre, the pale Witch smiled at him and he smiled back.

“You do that and I will claw your pretty little face. Since you two are playing nice _you_ keep him out of trouble while I go talk to Father, you will won’t you?” Katharine asked lowering her hand, perhaps the two of them could get her brother to lighten up somewhat, and if not well oh well.

Quatre bit his lip looking from one Vampire to another, he knew Katharine was up to something, but since he also knew it was nothing sinister he nodded. “I am willing to try, but I make no promises,” Aqua meet dark green and he smiled, “After all I am only one person, Witch or not, and if he will not listen to you what possible chance do I have?”

Katharine laughed ruffling sun kissed hair getting a mock growl, “You are wise beyond your years, I’m sure he will be a good boy, after all your father may strike at me if you are harmed. You children be good now I will try to make sure Father does not lecture you too much about…whatever he lectures you about.”

Quatre watched her walk off, she seemed to be in very high spirits, which was good, happy Vampires where better then bored ones, or so his sisters always said. “She is not what I was expecting, but I like her,” He looked out across the water the sun would soon be gone and he shivered.

“You cold?” Trowa asked walking up beside him, Vampires were less bothered by the elements, Witches were the most human. Green gaze studied the pale youth as he rubbed his arms, and even without his heighten senses he knew the other was, but not everyone minded the cold.

Quatre turned to the duster wearing Vampire nodding as he looked away, he was not use to the chill the ocean breeze brought with the dark. He froze when he felt warm leather around him and he turned hands clenching the duster, “Barton?”

“What? I don’t care about the weather, but you’re cold,” Trowa shook his head at the blonde, hands slipping into his pockets, it was only a coat.

Quatre smiled slipping it on, it fell around him just as it did his owner, “Thank you. I will not forget your kindness, if there is ever anything you, or Katharine, need I will do what I can.”

“I’m sure you will, but I take care of my own,” Trowa glanced at the setting sun before turning his back to it and started walking slowly.

“I have no doubt, but I am glad you did not become insulted,” Quatre sighed softly, “I know you are not being nice to try and win my favor, you are doing because you want to, that is all there is to it, and that is a very nice change.”

Trowa nodded, “It would be annoying to always have to keep other’s away until you are sure they are not just looking for handouts, or an easy ride. I do not believe in easy, but that’s just me.”

“It can be, but that is the price of being born into privilege, at least I do not have to worry about you,” Quatre smiled, he never imagined he could feel so at ease with a Vampire. Aroree had told him about them but everyone one else in his family disliked them, saying they were nothing but lose moraled punks, and while he may agree Barton was a punk he did not see him as his family did. He was fascinated by humans and as a former human Barton was very fascinating, especially this kinder version he had stumbled upon.

“As long as you don’t change there will be nothing to worry about. Tell me something though, why weren’t as scared of me as you should have been?” Trowa asked eying the Winner heir, he was no longer afraid of him anymore, which was not all that surprising since all claws were in.

“Well I was, but I knew I would be all right as long as I was honest, I’m empathic so I can read moods.” Quatre watched the other blink before nodding, he did not seem upset or creeped out as some others were.

“Somehow that makes sense, some humans can gauge if a person is a threat or not, powers not needed, I was one of those lucky ones. So tell me what I am feeling right now? You can touch me if that will help,” Trowa stopped walking, curious to see just how good this Witch’s powers really were.

Quatre turned confused, but he nodded walking up to the taller youth reaching up, gently touching his cheek, watching those deep eyes close before closing his own. That shimmering wall was still there but he could feel what the other was feeling clearly, he was not even trying to hide it, “Your at ease, but why not I’m harmless.”

Trowa smiled, “Not bad, and harmless for now, you would kill anyone who tried to hurt your sister as well. They say it takes one to know one, tell me what would Iria think if she saw you now?”

“She would be furious, she and most of my family blame Aroree’s so called attack on the Vampiress not her, but I know better, Aroree loved her and that is why she hates Father. She would think you were trying to seduce me as well, but you’ve barely touched me, she’s so blind sometimes,” Quatre opened his eyes with a sigh.

“True, but it is easier to blame the Vampires, after all I’m sure your father wishes to ally the Winner house with as many Witch houses as possible, but Vampire and Lycan houses matter as well. If war broke out it would likely be those who feed on humans vs. those who are closest to them. Why did Aroree confide in you, is it because she knew you would not judge her?” Trowa frowned in thought, humans and non were not as different as they liked to think they were, and he knew that better then most.

“Yes, she knew I judge on who not what someone is, Iria find’s your powers intimidating and after Aroree…I shudder to think what lies she would tell Father about you.” Quatre sighed softly, “You’re thinking she could just tell him the truth, like about blinding that women, no, don’t think like that she would make something up. I know her if she…it’s not her fault, please don’t hate her?”

“I don’t hate her Quatre, she has an understandable fear of a Vampire’s powers, and after her sister fell in love with one it just made her even more paranoid about our kind.” Trowa smiled stroking a pale cheek getting aqua eyes to close, “You are a very sweet person Quatre, Iria just worries about you just as Katharine worries about me, thought for opposites reasons. She would have every right to worry about me so don’t worry about it, I’m not going to hurt her unless I have no other choice.”

“Thank you,” Quatre whispered placing a hand over Barton’s keeping it against his cheek. “What should I tell Duo if he asks? If anyone would asks it would be him he’s…”

“A Midnighter yes, I know and I don’t care, tell him the truth you made friends with Barton by standing up to him. Strange isn’t it? You all think your world is so very different from the human’s but it’s not, it’s just more intense.” Trowa laughed a bitter sounding thing to Quatre’s ears, “So many humans would sell their souls to become what I am thinking immortally will solve all their problems, like all their pain can be washed away with blood. Fools, only the truly dead have no problems, blood cannot wash away anything, not that they would listen.”

“Do you hate being what you are?” Quatre asked taking a darker hand in both of his pale ones, he knew some Made hated what they had been forced to become, and he still did not know if he chose this life or not.

“Hm? No, but I do hate fools who romanticize it, I have watched all those Vampire movies, what a joke,” Trowa glanced down at his engulfed hand. “My life has not changed much fighting all the time, not welcomed at home, the more things change and all. Don’t look so sad all right I am what I am, tears will not change that.”

Quatre looked up, Barton was serious but he was also all right, he could feel it so he nodded before walking up to, leaning against him for a moment then stepped back. “I will not cry if it will upset you Barton, but I do feel for you,” He smiled when Barton squeezed his hand, such a normal action coming from a stranger rumors painted as someone who crushed hands never reassuringly squeezing them.

“I know,” Trowa assured him before turning, pulling his hand free, “Yui-kun, hai?”

Hiro walked up to Trowa’s right, ignoring the blonde for the moment, “Barton-kun I would like to thank you for you quick work, Ookamiki was…an annoyance the Yui clan did not need.”

Trowa nodded taking the black suitcase, “Silver platter was an ironic touch, call me any time you Yui need to put down a dog, and you have no free time” Hiro was his best friend, or as close as people like them got to such a normal thing, and the other had more clan responsibilities then he did.

Hiro nodded formally, he normally did not relax around strangers even ones with Quatre's reputation, “I will pass that along. Winner-san I do not think that jacket suits you. Good evening to you both.”

“So that was work?” Quatre asked, he assumed he should not be surprised, thinking back on what his sister had said he reached up pulling Trowa’s chain out from under the black tee shirt. He blinked at a fang of tiger’s eye not the Lycan fangs he had been expecting. Not even considering just grabbing people's personal items was very rude, sometimes he could be too curious.

“The chain broke in a fight and I lost them. Katharine gave this to me, the pendent is bespelled so it won’t break as easily.” Trowa shrugged there was not much else to say, “I should be getting back there is still blood to spill, and yelling to ignore.”

“I understand,” Quatre watched him turned before grabbing his sleeve, “Your duster?”

Trowa turned shaking head, “Keep it, it’s a walk back to where you Witches are staying, I’ll get it back tomorrow.” With that he turned, black clad from merging with the shadows and he was gone before Quatre could protest.

Quatre frowned looking down at the black garment before sighing, there was nothing to be done about it he would have to make sure he had it with him tomorrow. He slipped his hands into deep pockets wondering when Barton would return for it, “Barton I wish I knew what your first name was, Barton just sounds so cold no wonder you use it.” With another sigh he headed back towards the mansions the Witches had claimed, hoping he could get to his room before running into Iria.

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight**

“Ah the prodigal son returns, you sit!” Lord Bloom snapped, pointing at the chairs before his desk, blinking when Trowa actually sat without a word. “My dear daughter seems concerned that you have gone and done something that will yet again make question my kindness in letting you live. Out with it boy, what did you do now?”

Trowa sighed propping his feet up on the Lord’s desk, crossing his ankles, blowing a puff of smoke at him, “Well I killed Ookmaiki for Hiro, but he was no friend of yours either. I think it’s just because we are on the same island that she is worried. So _Pops_ is there some little Lycan head I can bring you on a silver platter?”

“You and your impudence, if you were my sired I would rip that tongue of yours out and slap you with it every time it regrew until you learned to either dull or hold it.” Lord Bloom glared at him with golden eyes, “As it is you are spared the brunt of my wrath because my daughter chose you, and you are at least obedient to her whims. If she ever becomes bored with you child you will become mine to do with as I please, and I _will_ break that will of yours.”

“Why not just resurrect Tobias, oh that’s right Vampires pass on permanently, no second chances how _quaint_. How’s her mother?” Trowa asked, he knew she was sick, at any rate he did not want to kill her.

“She wants to see you, but you will put that out, even if it cannot kill our kind,” Lord Bloom did not snap he knew this upstart did not wish his wife any harm. His daughter and his wife were the only two people Lord Bloom cared about, the Made cared about them as well. “She’s in her room, down that hall through there, go it will do her some go to see you, though why I can never guess.”

“She is your daughter’s mother that is all there is to it,” Trowa got to his feet, dropping the half burned cigarette into a glass of wine before walking out. He thought back on his foster father and the night he had killed him, the night after his own death, Lord Bloom reminded him of that man, his blood had been bitter. Opening the door he nodded to the two Lycan before slipping inside, closing the door quickly behind him as he moved to the bed sitting down, “You wanted me?”

Silver eyes turned to him and the distant look faded with a smile as she took his hand, “You came back, Kathy told me you were here and that you would come. Something has changed I see it, tell me who did you meet child?”

“The Winner’s heir Quatre. Did the spirits tell you?” Trowa took her hand gently, Katharine’s mother had been kind to him before her sickness made her bedridden, and even now she only smiled for her husband and her children.

“Aye, they came with the candle’s light to whisper to me, they dance and lap the air like cats. You are so warm, so very warm I miss you when you go away, yes miss. You look like him do you know? Yes, your father knows, he was dear once but I lost him, that I did,” Lady Bloom whispered stroking his cheek.

“He who? Who do I look like mother?” Trowa asked, she had never spoken of another man, let alone one who looked anything like him, “Can you hear me?”

The red head smiled tenderly, “Yes, I hear your soft voice, so worried, so scared, it is all right I hear you. He ah yes he, the Lord of the Winner house he has hair much like yours,” Long crimson nails trailed over his bangs. “Not as graceful, nor as beautiful, you are beautiful, very beautiful, and so young, so very young.” She smiled again, “Quatre yes, I know him, gentle as a Summer breeze, I can smell him on your hands like a flower, soft and delicate…you are sharp and strong like a blade, good for our kind and for humans.” The pale Vampiress sniffed at his hand, “Mmm…a pleasant scent, yes a very pleasant scent, don’t you think?”

Trowa nodded, he had no idea he looked anything like Quatre’s father, was that why Quatre was not as afraid as others were? Could that even be why the young Witch had sought him out? “Yes Mother it is. Have you ever met Quatre?”

“I do so love to hear you call me that you poor motherless child,” Crimson lips curled into a smile, “No, only seen, he looks like his mother. You would look nice with red hair like your sister…no darker like night spilled blood, yes with such cold eyes. I have seen them like gems empty, lifeless, cold, my son so cold but never to me, no always warm.”

“Outside is cold, this place is stagnate, you need to be in the real world with real prey, you need life not death,” Trowa looked away. He did not know magic he only knew the art of killing, but he wanted to help this women. The only other person he consider family, he would do anything to help her but he did not know what to do.

“Outside yes, I was good then in the world of humans, I still remember when she pointed you out in a crowd to me, and I watched you kill. I knew then you belonged with our kind, and now I wonder what My Love wants from you? He shows you no warmth and he wants…he is the one who is sick not me.” Lady Bloom closed her hands around Trowa’s wrists, “You are a good boy, you love me, you don’t want me to be here.”

Trowa shook his head, “No I don’t, but I can’t help you, there is no one I can kill to fix this. I’m sorry, I’ve failed you and Katharine.”

“No, no you have not failed, if there never was one then you could never find one, not failing.” Red curls fell around her bare shoulders as she sat up pulling her son to her, she had always wanted a son, one with bright green eyes and she loved him, even half mad she loved him. “No one has fed me yet today, have you tasted mortal blood this night?”

“Yes, and Lycan,” Trowa answered before he frowned, “Why haven’t you been fed you need to…does he know?”

“My Love is not trying to starve me my dear boy he just has been busy, he wants to keep me here away from hunters for a while. There is one thing you can do for me, only one,” The Vampiress stroked his hair he was such a good boy.

“Name it Mother?” Trowa meet her silver gaze it was different, her pupils were silted, the silver darken to crimson, she was transformed and he was confused for a moment before realizing what she wanted. Vampires could feed on each other, it was not as filling as mortal blood but it restored them. She wanted his blood, that was why she had asked if he had fed, why she was holding him. Normally he would dethroat someone for even thinking they could taste his life but he would not fight her, he could kill and heal she could not, “It’s all right Mother I understand.”

Lady Bloom smiled tears in her eyes, “That man he should not yell at you so much…not at my sweet son.” A pale hand turned his face as she struck, long snake like fangs sinking into his darker flesh, he did taste of wolf and man, she still knew a wolf’s taste. She held him close, her sweet child so weak she could feel it and she stopped, looking up when the door opened.

“She needs her rest…Dear _God_ Rachelle what did you do to him?” Lord Bloom looked at the limp youth cradled in his wife’s arms, blood staining his throat, “Your so called son, look what you’ve done to him. If I had known you were this far gone I _never_ would have allowed him…”

Rachelle hissed resting Trowa’s cheek on her shoulder, “Allow? He does not heed you, all your warnings would not have stopped him, he loves me, I am his mother!”

“You are not, he’s a stray your daughter brought home, he is not your son. Now give him to me?” Lord Bloom was confused, the headstrong former human could have gotten away so why had he not fought back?

“He is, he loves me that is all that matters! He let me Daniel, he let me because he wants me to be better. My sweet boy wants me to be me,” Rachelle stroked his cheek and he moaned softly. “Shh…be still it is all right…yes all right. You hate him no hate, hate is not right!”

“Rachelle _please_ he needs to rest, give him to me so I can look after him?” Daniel pleaded, he was afraid his wife might hurt the Made more is she kept him, let her or not he was too weak to have a say in the matter.

“Kathy look after _not_ you! You hate, I heard what you said, _no hurt my son_!” Rachelle shrieked crimson eyes narrowed, fangs bloodied. She looked down at he son reverting, stroking his cheek before nodding allowing Daniel to take him.

“My Love I hope he did allow you, otherwise you will not be allowed to see your children until you are better,” Daniel turned walking out, wincing at the banshee like wail of his wife. He stormed past the guards moving quickly to the Made's room, laying him down and just stared at him before touching his arm, “You are a fool if you let her, but what else could you have done?”

“Trowa?! Father what did you do to him? Why is Mother crying?” Katharine rushed to her brother’s side glaring at her father, she knew he hated Trowa but to attack him like this was just wrong.

“It was your mother, she wanted him so I sent him to her once he came home, and she said he let her. I came in to see if she was all right and I found her just cradling him, if it was not willing then I will have to keep you from her.” Lord Bloom watched the bloodied chest of his often time nemesis rise and fall slowly, head turned towards his sister, her arms loosely around him.

“Oh Father what can we do? Mother has been getting worst for almost thirty years now? She would never hurt one of us Father, he let her I know he did, he loves her like a son should,” Katharine sniffed she wanted to help to but Mother had never asked that of her.

“I do not know child,” Lord Bloom answered softly, “Go to bed I will see to him all right?”

Katharine shook her head, “No Father, I will stay with him.” She looked up watching her father nod before walking out, “Oh Trowa how can Father be so cruel to you?”

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight**

Rachelle is modeled after Drusilla a bit, or at least what I remember or her, didn’t like Buffy so I didn’t watch the show every time it was on. I have left Trowa’s mother alive in a few AU’s, in which Trowa/Triton, and Katherine are related, dad is usually dead. If this is in any way Twilightish it is news to me, I **HATE** the rabid fans of the movies, just like Harry Potter, I am staying _far_ away from it. The Night World came out in like the 90’s and is way deeper, and has real Vamps and werewolves, sadly no movies. If you liked this then by all means leave a review and check out my other Gundam Wing works, I have quite a few posted.


	2. The Only Eyes That You Have Are Red

Well today is Easter, happy Easter mina!, so I felt like updating for the holidays. Since my best friend calls Easter Zombie Jesus Day, kindda is if you think about it, I decided to go with Vamps. I must say the many quotes and comments in the reviews make me smile. I hope chapter 2 is as amusing to the nameless masses.

**WarNinGs** : More Back Story, stronger Shounen-Ai hints, hissing.

**Aishi Say**

“ _Women and children all disclaim_

_You’re not the wiser, you’re not to blame_

_Stick ’em in a casket next to mine_

_Then we will see who is alive_

_Then we see the Vampire, Vampire…”_

From the song ‘Vampire’ by People In Planes, look it up on YouTube and enjoy.

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight2**

Quatre moaned as he sat up, frowning at the sun, “mmm…when?”

“Not soon after I came to see you actually,” Iria answered, sitting down on her brother’s bed. “Have you been skipping sleep trying to save our world again?”

Quatre smiled at the light teasing, “No Duo, he seems to know everyone here and decided I should as well. I love him, truly, but sometimes I do wish we had never met…I did not fall asleep on you did I?”

“Do not worry Dear One you needed your rest, and frankly so did I,” Iria assured him toying with his pale bangs. “Did you make any interesting friends yet?”

“Not really, most of Duo’s friends here are Midnighters, they are nice and all but their minds hold much darkness. You?” Quatre asked as he closed his eyes, it was a nice morning and he planed on just enjoying it.

“I often wonder why Duo is with them, until I remember his impish streak, still he is a good friend to you and I.” Iria lowered her hand, “Katharine…”

“What about her sister? I won’t say anything,” Quatre wanted to know more about the sister. Iria did not seem to hate the red head as she did the rest of her kind, and he wanted to know why.

“She was my Duo once, a red head’s temper all right but one had to earn her true wrath, now that would be Barton’s personal attention. I often wonder if she is still the Katharine I knew,” Iria sighed softly, she missed her friend.

“You haven’t spoken to her since Tobias died have you?” Quatre hated to think anyone in his family would abandon a friend in need, Vampire or otherwise.

“Around then yes, she was just so distraught over him, they were only friends but it hurt so much. Barton would likely hate me for walking away as I did.” Iria sighed bowing her head, she would not blame him really.

Quatre thought about that for a moment, whatever Barton’s personal feelings for his sister might be the Vampire would make no move without orders from his own. “Since our house is so opposed to their breed it would have come to that anyway, wouldn’t it?”

“Perhaps, you sound almost as if you think we are too hard on those creatures?” Iria knew they were not all so bad, but it was best to avoid them when one could.

“Despite how they came to be they can still feel pain as we can, I cannot help feeling some sympathy for them.” Quatre knew that and curiosity had drawn him to Barton, he wanted to help him somehow but was unsure how.

“Your pity is raceless Dear One, I am sure Mother would agree, but they are best avoided. We are not off their table, and I would hate to see you harmed by one.” Iria missed her friend but it had been so long, they had changed.

“You should still say hello, we are here as quests and should be civil to them no mater how much they may, or may not, deserve it.” He felt sick saying it but he knew many were not nice people, and many of them were in power.

“True, she is also an heiress, and was a good friend once, being civil is the least I owe her. Just when did you become so wise hm?” Iria knew her brother had changed a lot as he had come of age, that selfish brat was all but gone.

Quatre shrugged, “I’m not really sure. I think I will have a look around for most of the day, Duo kept me pretty busy yesterday.”

“That imp is such a bother isn’t he? Enjoy your day then Brother, and do continue to stay so wise.” Iris teased gently as she leaned close and kissed his forehead.

“I will Sister,” Quatre promised as she stood and walked away, turning towards his window he smiled. ‘ _I wonder if you are even awake yet Barton?’_

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight2**

Trowa half opened his eyes before closing them with a sigh, his head was killing him, “Who?”

“Just me so lay still,” Katharine answered sitting down beside him, “You look as weak as the morning I changed you.”

“Feels about right,” Trowa agreed before sitting up too quickly, “Mother?”

“I said lay still fool,” Katharine chided as she pushed him back to the bed, always so stubborn. “She is no worst, I think.”

“Think?” Trowa frowned, hands on her arms ready to try and push her away, “What do you mean think?”

“What I mean is when Father took you from her no one was sure if she had attacked, or you allowed it.” Katharine brushed long bangs back into place as she had many times, “Is Mother really so far gone?”

“No, she was hungry and…has this ever happened before?” Trowa relaxed his grip, he was weak and really should just stay were he was.

“I have heard of a few, but it is so rare it is almost a myth, I would not be surprised if it is some Witch curse.” Katharine watched him frown knowing where his mind was going, “No one has ever found the cause.”

“If it is a curse someone will take months to die for this,” Trowa sighed closing his eyes. “She is the only mother I’ve had that loves me.”

Katharine smiled fondly as she stroked long bangs, “Humans are so cold to their young, locking them away like strays. Did she hurt you Brother?”

“No, it hurts now but not then, why?” Trowa wanted to stop thinking and go back to sleep until it did not hurt to be awake.

“She took much, poor thing still so pale,” Katharine teased gently, she so love to make him smile. Lamia paled just as vermin did when they lost too much of their life force, they could simply lose quite a bit more before it became a problem.

Trowa sighed use to her teasing, “My head is killing me Sister so stop that.”

“I would imagine it does, losing blood and having it taken are not the same,” Lifting her wrist to dark lips she struck with four curved fangs. Allowing her blood to well up for a moment she drew back her teeth, tilting her hand watching her blood flow down her palm to dark crimson nails. Drops fell from dark points pass parted lips and she smiled at half open eyes. “Drink, and then you may return to your dreams, there is no need to suffer so needlessly.”

Trowa licked a drop of blood from his lip before opening his mouth, drinking when Katharine lowered her wrist. He was use to offering his to restore her, even before she made him blood she had taken some, not much, but humans could not lose as much and still function. Letting her go he licked her healing self inflicted wounds before sighing, tried but feeling better, “Thank you.”

“Hush, we are blood,” Leaning down she kissed his cheek, he was not as pale anymore. “Sleep now, I will assure Father, Mother did not take advantage, and let her know you are fine.”

Trowa smiled weakly as he opened his eyes, “I always am. Go have some fun, you hate just sitting around.”

“I will do not worry, sleep and recover, I expect to see you out of bed by sundown.” All teasing aside she knew he would be fine, the stronger the human the stronger the Made. Trowa just nodded slightly before closing his eyes and Katharine walked out to find her father.

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight2**

“I want you to order him to rest, even we can die from such things, and I do not wish him to get himself killed when there is no need.” Lord Bloom knew his wife would slip even father away if he told her she had been the cause of her son’s death.

“I already told him to rest, it has been so long since he felt so weak.” Katharine sighed softly as she touched her wrist, he was always so careful with his great power around her. “He was better after he drank, but I doubt I will have to fight him to relax.”

“I know the boy loves her as you do, but there is nothing he can do. All my vast resources have done no better then those who came before me. All I have, and it will mean nothing without her to share it with.” Lord Bloom turned when his daughter hugged his arm, “It is all right my Dear, your bother will see to you.”

“I know Father, but I do not wish to lose anyone again. If there is some cure he will find it, even if he must run the forests red with blood to do so.” Closing her eyes she tried not to think about the vengeance the covens would be facing if they crossed him, she was unsure if she could stop him.

“As much as I may dislike him at times his devotion to you and your mother has never been questioned.” Lord Bloom turned when he smelled a familiar scent, frowning at a young women.

“Iria?!” Katharine blinked releasing her father’s arm in surprise, she had not seen her since the Fall of Tobias’ death.

Lord Bloom frowned as the name jogged his memory, Winner’s daughter and so a prize to be won by any heir lucky enough to do so. “Lady Winner. My Dear I will speak with my friends before heading home. Take your time, there is no need to rush home, twilight is hours off still.”

“Of course Father,” Katharine answered before nodding goodbye. Turning her violet gaze on Iria she frowned slightly, “I did not expect to see you walking around alone with so many of my kind about.”

Iria straightened her long lavender skirt, not at all surprised by the veiled accusation, “Neutral territory is safe, even vermin are safe here.”

“I did not know you Twilights called humans that, pity you are the ones who _don’t_ like to play with their hearts.” Katharine would have enjoyed seeing a Midnighter try and mess with her brother while he was still human.

“As opposed to the Lamia perhaps? I like humans just fine, not as much as my brother thought.” Iria tried to avoid humans, they did not always understand magic or the word no.

“Quatre the Saint of your family, yes your father would want to keep him _far_ from our kind.” Katharine thought back to what she had seen of him, “I’m sure he finds us as unsettling as the rest of your clan does.”

“And why should we not? Your entire race is unnatural, the spawn of a spell that never should have been cast.” Iria knew she was being cruel, but she could not afford to be kind, kindness let their kind in.

Katharine’s violet eyes flashed, some red bleeding in as her rage began to flare, a dangerous thing. Red laced stare turned and went wide before she turned, “You look terrible.”

Trowa frowned before sighing as he crossed his arms, “I’m fine really, where’s the old man?”

“Father went to meet with his friends before returning home, where you should be fool.” Katharine knew he was stubborn, but there was no need for him to be walking around.

“You did tell me to be out of bed by nightfall, besides you know we felines only obey when we wish to.” Trowa smiled at her mock frown, she was only worried not mad, worried was perfectly understandable.

Katharine sighed as she took his hands in her own, “Wicked feline. I am glad you are all right, even if you should not have come.”

“And what threat is the Witch to me? Do not worry so, you chose me because I am dangerous.” Green eyes regarded the blonde, Quatre’s blood.

Iria turned her narrowed eyes when Katharine addressed someone she had not noticed come up to them, eyes widening in surprise. Her ‘brother’ had appeared out of nowhere, paler then she had last seen him, Katharine’s greeting confirming something was amiss. Not sure what was wrong with him she simply watched him, knowing how fast she had last seen him move. Her staring earned her an unimpressed comment, and she crossed her arms insulted. “We Winner do not go around hurting people, that is you.”

Trowa arched an eyebrow at Iria amused by her audacity to challenge him directly, few dared let alone a ‘lady’. “I see why you two use to be friends, she does not scare easily, just like her brother.”

“You stay away from my brother you _savage_ or I will…” Iria trailed off when she realized she what she was doing, lowering her finger she kept her head held high. If he was going to strike then he would look her in the eyes when doing so.

Trowa sighed, sounding bored as he uncrossed his arms, cracking his knuckles over his head, she had been doing so well too. “And what gave you the impression your brother is of any interest to me?”

Iria was confused when he did not strike or even glare, he just stretched, reminding her in more ways then one he was not impressed with her. “He said you approached him.”

“Ah, simple curiosity,” Trowa assured her evenly, watching confusion play in her eyes. “It has been satisfied so do not concern yourself.”

“Do not order me _pet_ , I am a _true_ heir, unlike you!” Iria watched dark eyes narrow at her choice of insult, and she faltered a little.

“Hecate save me I am surrounded by fools, how _boring_.” Trowa tapped his claws off his arm as they crossed once more.

“You _arrogant_ want to be Vampire!” Iria spat, watching Katharine’s eyes flash as she glared.

“Sister what is going on?” Quatre could sense nothing good coming from the trio, and did not like the possible fight that was likely about to start.

“Quatre?!” Iria cried, blinking at her confused brother, catching green eyes turn to him for a moment before turning back to her.

“Your sister here was simply reminding me why she _abandon_ me and our friendship, Tobias was right all along. Brother I am returning home, do as you wish,” Katharine glared at Iria before turning on her heal. If Trowa tore Iria apart she was perfectly fine with it, the blonde princess had already called him a savage.

“Sister,” Trowa acknowledged, bowing his head as she walked past him before frowning at the blonde female, not sure what to do with her.

Quatre watched Katharine walk off hurt before turning to Barton, he was eying his sister like a predator unsure about another one. Mentally sighing he prayed silently as he moved in between them, getting those dark cold eyes to focus on him instead. “And what do you wish Barton?”

“You do not want to know Winner,” Trowa answered not planning on elaborating, it was Quatre's sister after all. “However, I will do nothing as long as she stays away from my sire, past bonds only protect for so long.”

“Thank you for your honesty,” Quatre could sense Barton's annoyance with his sister but no deceit, the Made would hold his temper this time.

Trowa nodded but did not care for gratitude, he would slay the bitch on his sister’s command, “Even we savages can be humane when we wish, good day Lord Winner.”

“And what was _that_ about?” Iria demanded as the Made walked away, sure he could still hear her but not caring, she wanted to know.

“I told you before he was civil, and remains so as long as you do not provoke him, or his sister. Why were you fighting with her? You said you wished to try and be civil,” Quatre was so confused by what was going on, Winners did not go around starting fights as a rule. Katherine's parting comments seemed to lay the blame on Iria, Barton's annoyance was from loyalty more then any personal insult.

“It was not to be, then _he_ showed up and mentioned you…I fear I became concerned, but he said you were of no interest to him.” Iria sighed shaking her head, had the former human been telling the truth? She had heard many rumors about his temperament and tactics but could not remember any that referred to him being a liar.

Quatre blinked, surprised Barton had said that, even if it was just to shut his sister up it hurt more then he thought it would. “He does not hate me and so he remains civil, I see no point in annoying him when he is currently no threat to me.”

“Not unless his mistress sicks him on you to hurt me,” Iria countered, her brother was being rather indifferent about this whole mess. The fact Quatre was not being emotional over the Vampires was reassuring, if he had felt something truly dark he would not be able to hide it from her.

“I get the feeling she would exact her vengeance on you personally, rather then hurting an innocent just to hurt you. I know they are often spiteful in their nature, but they both did walk away, perhaps it was wrong of me to think you could be friends again?” Quatre knew if Katharine wanted Iria dead she would end up that way, and it might just be Barton who would do it. There was nothing he could do but try and keep things civil, another fight like before and there just may blows exchanged. Witch magic and Vampiric powers made a real mess out of targets and the surrounding landscape.

“No, you meant well but…she has grown cold since his death. Her brother also appears to have been hurt recently, he looks fine if not a bit tried to me.” Iria knew the only thing that could make a Vampire look that way was blood loss, excessive blood loss.

‘ _Barton?_ ’ “That is likely why she was so touchy, she does love him as if he had always been her blood.” Quatre had felt it so he was sure, the fierce loyalty was a bond both siblings shared.

“Lord and Lady what could hurt him so? There is no serious foe here, and only a starving Vampire would have drained so much as to hurt him.” Iria frowned as she thought about that, “Katharine is the only one who could feed that freely from him.”

Quatre bit his lip not liking the thought of Barton being hurt, or Katharine for that matter. “I will ask Rashid if he heard of anything. Sister.”

“Brother,” Iria responded watching him walk away, before glancing at the mansions the Lamia and their chosen had taken. “hm?”

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight2**

“How dare she insult you so? It is bad enough she forsook me in my time of need, but to turn her venom on you, unfair.” Katharine turned form her window burying her face against her brother’s shoulder, “I know you will _never_ forsake me.”

Trowa stroked his sire’s soft hair, sighing lightly, “What reason would you ever give me to? Forget the Witch she means _nothing_.”

“I worry because she will not stand for her brother being kind to you. As if you would do him some sort of harm, you are not that kind of monster.” Katharine shivered, Lord Winner had already used one nasty spell on a Vampire because of one of his children. Her brother’s reputation would earn him a worst death, worst yet if Iria told her father he was after Quatre. “I could not stand to lose you too, I just…damn that family!”

“Shh…Quatre is not like them, he will not allow his sister to tell their father lies.” Trowa soothed, sure the kindhearted blonde would do his best to assure their father his sister was mistaken.

“That child is not afraid of you at all, I hope their father listens to him before her.” Katharine sighed chin on his chest, his solid warmth was a constant she wanted to keep constant. “He must be cross with me.”

“He is the forgiving type so do not concern yourself. Feel better?” Trowa asked, wiping her eyes now that she was done crying.

Katharine took his hand kissing his knuckles, “How could the humans reject you as they did?”

“Humans are fools, it hardly matters now,” Trowa closed his eyes resting his forehead against his creator’s. “Forget them all, they are meaningless.”

“I cannot forget as easily as you can, but you are right, if she wishes to be my enemy then so be it.” Katharine had a few loyal friends and that was all she really needed, why kill herself to be loved by the masses as well? “Go feed, politics can lead to fighting, and I want you ready if I need you.”

Trowa smirked stepping back, “As the lady wishes. I’ll be back soon.”

“Don’t rush, you know nothing fun happens before Witching hour,” Katharine called, getting a half wave as Trowa walked out of the room. ‘ _If Iria is not careful she shall see just how savage you can be._ ’

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight2**

Quatre sighed, “Iria almost ended up on the wrong side of the both of them. Katharine was one step away from swiping her when she called her brother a pet.”

“I don’t like the guy but pet, I don't think so. You do _not_ keep something that dangerous as a pet, and implying her former friend would do such a thing is just low.” Duo shook his head, “Chick fights man, brutal.”

“If I had not shown up when I did it would have come to blows. Iria is powerful, but so are both of them. Barton was not the lest bit impressed, and let her know it.” Quatre sighed, there was no need for the fighting, neither Bloom were a threat unless made one.

“In a real fight it is not always the strongest but the one who wants it more who wins. How much pain would your sister bear for vengeance I wonder?” Trowa smirked when both Witches jumped a little in surprise.

“Barton,” Quatre greeted curtly, not at all amused by his choice of greeting, and still frustrated by their parting.

Trowa frowned, tilting his head at him, “Winner. Neither of us blame you, if that helps ease your mind.”

“It does, but you still wanted to kill my sister,” Quatre reminded him knowing it had not been personal, Katharine was in pain Iria had simply been the source, simple logic.

Trowa nodded, slipping his hands into his back jean pockets sighing, “Reminding you she wished me dead as well would makes little difference. I meant what I said, she stays away from my sister I will not harm her.”

Quatre watched the Vampire, tone and pose told him Barton was sincere, even sorry things had worked out the way they had. His sister had not been an innocent victim in this mess, “Enough of one. I am sorry Iria said what she did, I do not agree with her.”

Trowa looked up at the blonde confused by his soft tone, had he thought they assumed all Winners disliked their kind? “If you thought I was a dangerous savage you would not let me get so close.”

Quatre frowned, he was not that close really, but he had a point, “No, I would see just how effective my magic is against you.”

“You would have every right, every living thing has the right to defend itself. You are being awfully quiet Maxwell, how unlike you.” Trowa glanced at the other Witch, curious if he was intimidated, confused, or just trying not to interrupt for some other reason.

“Wasn’t there so I’m stayin’ out of it.” Duo was in no mood to get into a fight with the Made, and was curious about this nicer side Quatre had stumbled upon.

“Wise. What is you sister planning?” Trowa wanted to know if she was a threat, or simply an annoyance to him and his sire.

“I don’t think she is planning anything. She seemed more interested in what had hurt you then being afraid of you.” Quatre wanted to know as well, but did not feel right asking with Duo there. They were not close, and so Barton may not care to share as he might if they were alone.

“Ah, nothing she has to worry about, or you for that matter. There is no need to worry I was hard to kill even as a human.” Trowa smirked a little, it was sweet of the blonde to worry but there was no need.

Quatre frowned, sure that had been tested a few times, “I do not see why those two cannot simply get along. I know my sister is more at fault then yours, but I doubt the fight was solely her doing.”

“I was not there for the start but I agree, Kathy can be rather spiteful when she wishes.” Trowa sighed shrugging, not sure if there was anything to be done about it, “Are you mad at me Winner?”

“Mad, no, I would prefer Iria not hear of this though, she really does not like you.” Quatre could understand why, he was dangerous after all. Not all bad or not Barton was dangerous and still a stranger really.

“Agreed. Kathy likes you so don’t worry about her, she would never hurt you to get back at Iria.” That had to have come up, and was a fair fear, Vamps and redheads had nasty tempers.

“I never thought either of you would. I may not fully trust Vampires like the rest of my clan, but I can trust the both of you. You can trust Duo, he would never tell Iria anything I did not wish him to.” Quatre smiled turning to Duo, he did not want them to fight anymore either.

“I am well aware of Maxwell’s loyalty, he has nothing to worry about. Did you want to be alone?” Trowa was not sure if he was intruding, and it was one of the few times he cared if he was.

“Not at all, I wanted to be away from all that blind hate. Your kind are not all monsters, even humans know that.” Quatre thought Vampires and Witches were often portrayed poorly on TV, Lycan usually overly simplified. Transformed they were dangerous and sometimes feral animals, not all Witches or Vampires were evil sex fiends with leather fetishes.

“It’s cool if you want to hang around Barton, we ain’t close and all, but you’re not half bad claws in.” Duo held up his hands like paws, “Vampire Kitty fear me meow.”

Trowa chuckled at Duo, he was rather amusing, “Works better with real claws, but not bad.”

Duo grinned at the teasing, this was what he enjoyed just hanging and goofing off. “Show us then huh? Go on Cat tell him to prove it.”

Quatre was not surprised Duo dragged him into his playing, he often did, “You might want to, or he will not stop.”

“Nope, I’m like a little kid that way, _very_ persistent.” Duo held up his ‘paws’ again and batted one at Quatre getting a giggle.

Trowa extended his curved pale claws, curling them at Duo he smirked showing off his matching fangs, “ _Meow_.”

Duo blinked at the much more feline meow, Catwoman would be so proud, before clapping, “Cute! Do it again!”

Trowa flicked his long bangs with a sigh, “I am not here to amuse you.”

“Aww…mean kitty! No milk for you,” Duo teased with mock poutiness, getting a laugh from Quatre.

Trowa hissed mockingly at him before studying his claws absently, “Dogs do tricks for treats.”

“Dogs don’t have those, even curved like a kitty’s,” Duo frowned at them, sure they could sting just as bad. “It is cool, the cat jokes?”

“I look the way I do, have green eyes, and I do claw, why would I mind?” Trowa asked tilting his head, “Kathy won’t care either.”

“Cool, I guess you always looked like one huh? Cat’s always gotten angel comments, though he’s also as cute as a kitten.” Duo ruffled golden hair, “Even hates getting dirty.”

“Not everyone likes rolling around in mud, thank you _very_ much.” Quatre glanced at Barton, who was just standing there watching them, arms loosely crossed.

“Don’t look at me, blood stains worst then mud does, there is a reason we wear a lot of black,” Trowa happened to like the color himself.

Quatre glanced at the black button down he was wearing, sleeves casually rolled half up his lower arms, collar fluttering in the wind now and then. “So do we, though for a few different reasons.”

“Most spells aren’t that messy, looks cool with fire is my bet,” Duo loved his black robes, they did look sweet in flame light.

“Duo really,” Quatre shook his head use to Duo’s humor, “White looks nice too.”

“And looks good on me, as most colors do, I know surprise right?” Duo winked, before laughing when Barton shook his head, “Ah the Vamp’s jealous.”

Trowa chuckled, normally he would disfigure someone for a comment like that. “I have enough fools falling over themselves, you are welcome to them all.”

“Kitty no like attention huh?” Duo knew Vampires had a reputation, many wondered, and there were always more female Witches then male.

“Not the grabby kind no, they tend to back off when one of them falls to their knees bleeding.” Trowa retracted his claws, blowing a stray bang from his other eye, “Bores, the lot of them.”

“I hear ya man, I’m a hugger, but I don’t grab when I’m not invited.” Duo had heard of Vampires and Lycan slashing people for annoying them, nasty looking lines.

“I would hardly use you for a scratching post simply because you were happy to see me. That seems rather rude, even for me,” Smirking Trowa glanced at Quatre, he looked rather pensive for listening to banter.

“Good to know, well I’m out. Gotta meet a few friends in like 20 so, later all!” Duo waved as he ran off, deciding the big bad bad-ass Vamp wasn’t all that much of an ass after all.

“I never would have guessed you’d let someone tease you so much, well besides your sister.” Quatre had been surprised Duo’s normally friendly teasing manner had not met with any real hissing.

“I am selective about who I am friendly with, same as any feline. He is an amusing friend, I see why you enjoy him.” Trowa watched the blonde curious but unconcerned, Iria’s scent was nowhere near.

“I am not sure I would phrase it quite like that but, yes, I do. You two are not so different really, strange since you act completely different in public.” Quatre frowned at that thought, fingers curled around his chin. He could feel the Vampire near, mind calm but alert, it was not an unpleasant feeling.

“I am sure you are the same, you have been so far. I am a Made, I cannot afford to be as kind as you to strangers. To be honest I am no different then I was human, just harder to kill really.” Trowa looked up sighing softly, “I think that is why I fit in so well in this world, I was never a part of the other.”

“Is that so bad really? The human world is colder then it has to be, we try to see our young grow up wanting for naught.” Quatre knew it made some selfish, but in time most grew out of it, Vampires did as well, for the most part.

“Some think we must strive and fight for what we want, it is what makes us human, our sheer force of will. If that is so then I am more human then most would believe. Perhaps I do read too much?” Trowa frowned, talking more to himself then the blonde just then, he had been told that before.

“I don’t think so. Maybe not having everything handed to you makes it mean more but, how can one read too much?” Quatre found the concept intriguing, Witches were often teased about such things by others.

“Human concept perhaps. Human’s are fragile compared to Vampires, so I needed more then blood and a nap to heal. That is likely why Kathy never scared me, I was always curious about what humans consider the dark.” Trowa chuckled softly, “What do Witch parents not want their children to read?”

“Advanced spells and some history, the past of our race is no less bloody then your own. That is why there is Twilight and Midnight, I am not well suited for Midnight.” Quatre was fine with that, he hated inflicting pain on anyone.

“I am, I should be considering I went form Punk to undead Punk. Tobias was more like you I think, that is likely why he was slain, he did not wish to kill.” Trowa frowned finding that strange, “A Slayer is hardly an innocent, would you kill one?”

“If I had to yes, I do not enjoy inflicting pain let alone death. I am unsuited to your kind as well, no offense.” The last thing Quatre wanted to do was insult the young looking man, there was no need to.

“None taken, we are predators just as the Lycan are, we simply do not have to kill to survive.” Trowa had no problem with those rules, the unwanted usually adopted a kill or be killed attitude.

Quatre frowned the simple logic the world of night worked by, there was no argument to be made, magic did horrible things sometimes. “Why?”

Trowa blinked at the sudden question, he did not have to ask what the other meant, recovering quickly had saved his life more then once. “She cared.”

Quatre blinked, how alone had this former human been to only have monsters care? “That was it?”

Trowa sighed hugging himself loosely, it was not something he spoke of often. “Pretty much. The humans did not want me, she did. I guess you don’t know anything about that do you?”

“No. I have so many sisters it was hard finding any time alone. I am sorry,” It seemed hallow, but he had to say it regardless. If Barton was about as old as he looked he was barely an adult in the human world, and had nothing there.

“For what? You think humans are all that different form the rest of the world? We aren’t, monsters and saints the lot of us.” Trowa glanced up at the night sky, he had always found solace in the still darkness, some things would never change.

Quatre was not sure what to say, many of the night races considered themselves above humans, hence vermin, but Twilight knew they were more alike then either cared to admit. Following Barton’s gaze he wondered what he saw, “You had no chance.”

“Perhaps, but it made me strong, strong enough to silence Lamian Lords with a glare. Speaking of which, there is a meeting of my own to get to.” Trowa tilted his head at the heir, “Don’t you?”

“I should, Iria will be there, and so will Father. I do not wish to act as if I do not know you,” Quatre knew his Father would notice any kindness he showed, and too much could spell doom for the Made.

“Do you really?” Trowa asked softly, “Winner I understand, your clan has always been a bit weary of us. We will not take your actions in public personally, as we hope you will not take ours. We all have our parts to play, and as an heir you know that all too well.”

Quatre nodded, still not pleased about it, “Yes I do. I will see you there then.”

“Yes, you will. Do not look so depressed, it will be over soon enough,” Trowa assured him as he started walking past him. “There is always the moonlight to show the truth.”

Quatre blinked, looking up then behind him, he had no idea he believed that Witch tradition. Humans had adopted some of their beliefs and myths as their own but not all knew them, let alone believed them. Looking up at the pale white light he smiled, “Thank you Lady for your generous gift this night.”

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight2**

Lord Winner sighed as he walked along the stone path to the meeting the gathered lords would be having not too long from now. He turned, glancing at a young man with his gold kissed brown hair tied tightly back, black button down and light jeans causal. The head of the house of Winner frowned, sure he should know the youth from somewhere, he knew a great many people. Dark brown blinked when rich green looked up as the youth passed, blinking at him before walking past. Frowning he paused unsure what the other found so surprising, besides maybe who he was. “Odd.”

“What is Father?” Iria asked walking up to her father taking his arm, dark blue swaying.

“The green eyed young man who just passed gave me the oddest look,” Lord Winner answered his youngest daughter still confused.

“I would not worry Father, you are well known,” Iria assured him walking into the lounge with her father.

“This is true, ah there he is there speaking with…whoever that is.” Lord Winner did not know everyone there, various Lords, heirs, representatives, it would be impossible to know them all on sight.

Iria fallowed her father’s nod, frowning before the stranger in question turned when Katharine walked into the room from one of the side ones. She knew him before he bowed kissing her hand, frown turned to a glare, “That is Katharine’s attack dog, Barton.”

“Really? I have heard of him, however I had no idea he looked so normal. He does not look like a feral savage to me, must be in a good mood.” Lord Winner studied the young man, he looked like he could do some of what they said he had done.

“As long as they behave themselves. I see a few friends, I will met you again when we start,” Iria said detaching herself from the black suited arm.

“Of course Dear,” Lord Winner said absently, the red head had once been a friend to his daughter, she looked calm as well. “hm?”

“Kitten, why is his Lordship frowning at you like that?” Katharine asked, not sure why the Which Lord was eying her sired.

“Annoyed I’m not in a suit perhaps?” Trowa suggested, glancing at Quatre’s father, “Did Mother ever mention knowing him?”

“Not that I remember, but she knew most of the three courts before. He is handsome in the tall dark way but I prefer you, pretty kitty.” Katharine was not sure why he had brought it up, but Trowa could be like that sometimes.

“He looks nothing like them, strange since they are related by birth not just blood.” Trowa frowned, seeing very little of Quatre’s mannerisms in the man as well.

“They take after their mother as I do. Die your hair red or auburn and no one would know we are not kin by birth as well.” Katharine liked the soft gold kissed brown but a little red would look nice, he had the eyes for it.

Trowa frowned, not everyone with green eyes had to have red in their hair, “Mother thinks dark red, the color of night spilled blood.”

“That would be different. Ah, there is the little twit, should have spiked the wine.” Katherine frowned at Iria not pleased to see her.

“With what exactly? Witches are not easily intoxicated, none of us are.” Spiking the punch was such a petty human thing to do. Trowa did not like Iria, but Quatre would never forgive him if he acted on his instincts, they often left a mess.

“Blood, those prissy little purist would _die_ even if it was simply human blood.” Katharine folded her arms on his shoulder, red nails fingers absently toying with his ponytail. “Thank the Gods her brother is a better judge of character.”

Trowa sighed closing his eyes, “Not all the coven leaders here are purist, besides that is something bored high school preps would do.”

Katharine frowned, knowing Trowa’s low opinion of that subgroup, “Don’t be so negative. You are right though, I’m sure Quatre is here, and that would be unfair to him.”

“He’s here. Where’s the old man?” Trowa had not seen him, but he had not been there that long.

“The side room on the right, most of the Lamian quests are there, the Lycans on the left. It seems the magic born want us to all get along again.” Katharine sighed, watching green eyes study every face that moved like an alert stray.

“Yes, well, those who eat humans are less inclined to play nicely with them, the same can be said for the human world. It did not produce me by accident,” Trowa could care less if he was ordered to run the roads red or not. He had not been human for a long time, long before he had been chosen by the only person who had ever truly cared.

Katharine tilted her head, lips stopping near his ear, “They were fools to reject you, as is ever single one you have proven your value to since then.” Katharine kissed his cheek, “You are mine now, and I will suffer no one’s blatant disrespect of you to go unpunished.”

“I know Sister, let them speak of fellowship while looking at us like beasts. Prey should always fear it’s hunter.” Trowa sneered when Iria meet his stare, fang showing as eyes flashed getting a disgusted look, “Perhaps a little fun is in order.”

“mmm…my Dear you are a wicked thing when being spiteful, truly wicked.” Katharine purred pleased by his tone, Iria’s death would be his most feared legend if she ever gave him a reason.

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight2**

Quatre frowned as he walked up to the hall where the three factions would be meeting, the very center of the island. His mind was as far as the sun as he kept playing his last conversation with Barton in his mind, his sister’s words bleeding through now and then. No matter what she might say he knew he was of plenty of interest to the Made, Vampires had more then one type of interest to hold. That sudden point stopped him dead in the entrance to the lounge, just which kinds of interest was he holding? The young heir was sure he held Barton’s mental interest, those that annoyed or bored him were ignored or hurt. Duo seemed to have sparked that interest the moment he stopped acting like a trapped mouse, nothing wrong with that. The idea he might have sparked a more dangerous interest is what made him stop, ah where the mind went. Barton was a Vampire now, thought not like the monsters his family so feared, and the blonde had no idea what he had been attracted to as a human. Just because Katharine shared a sisterly bond with him did not mean they could not have become lovers, they even still could since it was not unheard of. Not all Mades were created out of romantic love, or love at all. Other then the sister there were no rumors of a lover, odd for an unbetrothed heir, Made or otherwise. Looking up he watched Katharine’s dark lips all but brush her brother’s cheek as she moved to whisper something. Whatever she said earned her a reply before a sneer that made him shiver, a purely warning predator expression. Barton was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek for whatever he had said and the blonde frowned deeper. Unsure if it was annoyance or jealously he turned spotting his sister looking uncomfortable. So he had sneered at her, I’ll get you my pretty as Duo would say just then. His father looked at the pair now and then, but had missed the threat and so simply looked thoughtful. Walking up to his family he frowned when neither turned to address or greet him., “What is it Sister?”

“That savage has no respect for tradition, so poorly dressed for talks. I do not know how Lord Bloom stands him.” Iria did not care how good he might look in those pale jeans he was a monster.

“He belongs to Katharine, and she seems to indulge him a bit much, odd since I doubt they are actually lovers.” Lord Winner had heard all the rumors, but they looked no more affectionate then close siblings.

“Why is that Father?” Quatre already knew that they were not, but he was curious what made his father so sure.

“Your mother was not the only one you inherited instincts from my son.” Lord Winner teased lightly, frowning when Lord Bloom entered the room. His daughter smiled as she greeted him, the son turned ignoring him. He had heard the rumor that the Lord had been attacked on his daughter’s command but he wondered. The Lord was not the kind to suffer insults well, even if he did dote on his daughter.

“Ah, the Winners are here, the son looks like his mother just like the daughter. Katharine is she still not speaking to you?” Lord Bloom eyed the blonde girl, she was a lovely thing just like her brother.

“When not insulting me or my brother yes, that whole family hates our kind.” Katharine could understand them being a bit nervous, magic was only so effective against them.

“Form what I hear the son is trying to get all three factions to find common ground. A good idea in theory, a bit harder in practice.” The Lamia were formerly of Witch blood after all, so there was something there, same with the Lycan. The Mades where either former Witches or humans, not completely different, but not exactly the same.

“Quatre is not a bad kid, he doesn’t look at us and go monster. Trowa he knows you can speak, so do say something.” Katharine was not sure why he was being so cold, they had not butted heads recently, at least not that she knew about.

“Yes, Quatre is wonderful, whatever,” Trowa did not care about the Winner house’s opinion on anything, it was not relevant, or even interesting.

Katharine sighed, someone was thinking too much again, “Claws in Brother Dear, what are we thinking about hm?”

“If they know anyway to help Mother,” Trowa knew the various Witch houses, Winner was an elite clan, and so, had the resources to help or even cast the curse.

“I doubt Iria would know anything, and going after daddy without proof will start a nasty mini war.” Katharine knew the Winners had the power, but why go after their mother and not Trowa? The Made annoyed far more people then Mother ever had.

“Even I would not kill a Lord lightly, if it turns out he had anything to do with it he will die, even if I must follow.” Trowa did not care if died as long as what he hated died first, felines were spiteful beasts.

“Hush. We will find a cure, but not this night. Poor thing, he must hate pretending he thinks we are monsters just so his family doesn’t get prissy.” Katharine shook her head, “I know I would hate that.”

“We all have our parts to play, he is stronger then he looks,” Trowa turned his head, focusing on another Made and sneered when they walked faster.

“True, it does not mean we have to like it. Come, the meeting will begin soon, and I would prefer to just get this all over with.” Katharine did not find these gathering as tedious as others, but she often found them too long.

Trowa met questioning teal for a moment before looking away, “Agreed.”

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight2**

Trowa frowned listening to the grand ending speeches as if all was well in the world, sipping his wine he wondered if half these Lords ever did anything of use. It was highly doubtful, the Lycan played guard, Vampire did the dirty work, Witches made the pretty speeches. Lowering his empty glass he absently tapped it with a claw. The Winner house was pushing for peace even with the humans, this amused him. Humans had burned their kind in the past, even now they were disliked even feared. Vampires were desirable to humans, his own increase in power pleased him greatly, but humans were fools. The only thing that kept them from enslavement was it had been tried before, and it was boring. Many of the Night enjoyed toying, harmlessly or otherwise, with humans. No more free humans meant no more walking toys, dull. Witches also did not breed as quickly as humans did, on average, so they were an unsuitable replacement food source. Vampires did not have to kill, Lycan did, it was the difference between a spell and a curse. Glancing at Quatre he wondered at what the blonde was thinking during all of this. He looked a bit bored with one long wordy speech after another, it was hardly surprising. When the blonde turned to meet his stare he smiled slightly at him. The Witch heir had good instincts and would make an interesting sparing partner if that could ever be arranged. At the questioning look he shrugged slightly and just smirked a bit, the other seemed curious not unsettled by being watched by a predator. Turning his gaze when he saw something move, he nodded slightly to the servant who refilled his glass. “If you want some blood in it you are free to take mine.”

Katharine frowned at the offered hand, other holding his own glass, “Let the Witches cringe.” Trailing a nail tip lightly over the offered palm she smiled, tilting his hand so his blood flowed down his finger into her glass. It was not uncommon for a Sire to feed off their Sired, it was a very old tradition dating back to their creation. Watching Iria watch her out of the corner of her eye she licked the blood from her brother’s skin, before kissing his palm. “You really are too good to me.”

Trowa shook his head, his Mother was also sentimental like that, “Please, it’s only blood. Having fun playing with your mouse?”

“She never did like blood, I assume Quatre doesn’t either?” Katharine asked before sipping her wine, much more to her liking now.

“No, but he also does not blindly hate our kind, I wonder who she finds more repulsive you or me?” Trowa had no problem annoying Iria, annoying her would not hurt her brother.

“Probably you, trading your humanity to be my plaything, how limited her imagination is. A pity really, oh well Brother Dear knows better.” Katharine could see why Trowa had taken a liking to him, he was not the fragile little angel he so resembled.

“I’m sure he is not so limited, but he was taught the same stereotypes she was, he’s learning at least.” Trowa was sure Duo’s imagination was much more inline with a normal Vampire, not all stereotypes were wholly wrong.

“I’m sure he will learn many naughty habits from you, much to his sister’s displeasure,” Katharine had never been as traditional as Iria was.

“Her pleasure is hardly my concern,” Trowa reminded his sister, frowning at the dark blonde female, curious just how powerful she really was.

“Children, I will be with the other Lords talking shop, you two play nicely now,” Lord Bloom said standing before walking off.

“Hm…I guess I should go say hello to my non-blood drinking friends. I will meet up with you later,” Katharine kissed his cheek as she wondered off, knowing he would stay around until she left.

Trowa nodded, sipping his wine until a shadow appeared before him, “Yes Winner?”

“Why were you watching me like that?” Quatre did not wish to voice his earlier thoughts, he was still unsure how he felt about them. To catch a Vampire heir’s eye was an honor to some, a nightmare to others, Barton’s was something that could be both.

Trowa looked up at the frowning Witch brow arched, amused, he was rather cute bossy, “Like what exactly?”

“Don’t be coy, you know what I mean,” Quatre muttered arms crossing, he wanted to know what game the other was playing.

Trowa sighed folding his arms on the table, “My dear Winner I look at things in three ways, like, dislike, or indifference. I watch what I find interesting, and so learn more about it, you Magic Bloods are so prissy.”

“That was completely uncalled for, there is no need to be so rude.” Quatre was not expecting this, a little ice for show but not this. The sudden change in mood was bad enough, his own physic abilities made Barton impossible to read if he wished to be.

“How cute, you think that was rude. Yes Lord Winner?” Trowa turned his attention to the elder Witch who had approached the pair.

“Barton. I am surprised you are still here,” Lord Winner was still curious about the look he had gotten, but now was hardly the time.

“I was asked to remain so I do. Can I help you with something, or have you simply come to collect your son?” Form his mother’s comments it sounded as if she had once cared for him, odd since she was Lamia just as Katharine was. Trowa was starting to think she might be the beginning of the Winner’s dislike, love made one stupid.

Lord Winner frowned at the question, he could ask the heir for a favor, but he was unsure how many did. “My daughter pointed you out. You are dressed rather casually for a gathering, you are an heir after all.”

“Perhaps, but I am here as a guard not an heir, politics bore me, always have. I am curious, how you would approach a human with an offer of peace. Those who grew up as strays will need more then pretty words to be won over, pity.” Trowa leaned back sipping his wine, animals did not trust what was too good to be true if they were smart.

“I heard you had a serpent’s tongue, and the venom to match.” Lord Winner watched the young man glance at him, mind clearly working. It was dangerous to insult a Lord like that, more so when the Lord was known to dislike your race.

“That I do,” Trowa assured him, setting his empty glass down once more. “Which is why I find it amusing your house wants so badly to become my enemy. Please do not waste my time denying it, I am well aware of the Winner’s disgust. Humans are not all as stupid as you seem to think they are, those like me will not accept you.”

“Because we dislike those who must feed on the living like the monsters of sorties? You chose to become one, I would say you are bias towards them.” Lord Winner knew the youth had a point, some humans choose to follow the ways of Magic, others choose the Dark.

“I choose to serve Katharine, becoming what I am was part of that, but perhaps I am. You are not the only ones with family loyalty, even though I have none.” Trowa had never really cared that the humans did not want him. He had learned to fight, to survive, and now he had a new world and a real family to call his own.

“We are aware, but it is rare for a Vampire to choose a Chevalier who is not a lover.” Lord Winner had no doubt this child was fiercely loyal to his sister, making him very dangerous.

“Chevalier? Aren’t Witch terms usually Latin or Gaelic?” Trowa knew French when he heard it, he had been around in his short years.

“We do yes, but as you know my family has our home there. You are her protector, loyal to her whims, interesting since for a Vampire she has few.” Winner answered, it was clear he had the Made’s attention, at least for the moment.

“Not all female Lamia are as monstrous as the name suggests, interesting since we are similar to those demons in our ways.” Trowa had read all about the various demons and monsters of the world, Witches loved their books.

“I see. I was unaware you had the time to read, good hobby. Tell me why?” Lord Winner was curious if the child would give him a straight answer to why he had sold his soul for whatever he had been given.

Trowa tilted his head at the elder man amused by his lack of personal boundaries, so unlike his son in many ways besides looks. Getting to his feet he smirked a little when the Lord tensed a bit, jumpy thing, “I owe you no answer, but I will still give it to you regardless. She gave me a place to come home to.”

Lord Winner blinked at the answer, not what he was expecting in the least, frowning when the heir walked past him deciding the conversation was over. “What an odd young man. I see why you wished to speak with him.”

“You are not upset father?” Quatre asked still not sure what had been going on, but more then happy it would not result in fighting.

“No, we are here to be civil after all. I see no reason why we should annoy them if they wish to leave us alone.” Lord Winner sighed to himself. ‘ _Rachelle that is your son as sure as if you had bore him yourself._ ’

Quatre frowned at the sigh and the far away look but decided to let it go. “I will be around if you need me.”

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight2**

“I do not know what Mother would see in that man, though at least he is smart enough to know we are simply close.” Katharine sighed curled up on the porch swing, watching her brother hop onto the railing, “You think they dated?”

Trowa frowned leaning back, fingers curling around old smooth wood, “Perhaps, dear once could just mean they were friends, you and Iria were close once. She mentioned my hair before talking of beauty and grace, nothing more on him. That man is not much like his son.”

“I am fine with that. Quatre would never ask you why like that, as if he has any right to judge you.” Katharine hated nosy people with no manners, or when Trowa knew he was on to something she wanted him to drop.

Trowa sighed softly enjoying being outside again, “Let him judge me if he wants to. Quatre will likely have something sentimental to say next I see him.”

“Well you told the father the truth while he was there, Witches just _hate_ strays, if you were not like me he’d probably try and adopt you.” Katharine teased giggling at his groan of displeasure.

“Oh shut up, that man wouldn’t last five minuets in my world spouting that peace crap. There can be no peace as long as we are seen as demonic, even if we are in a way.” Trowa opened his eyes, smiling at the moon, “Blood is life.”

“Black Magic has always been frowned upon, but we are not all blood guzzling sex fiends in slutty clothes, well not _real_ ones anyway.” Katharine corrected herself glancing at her brother, he had always enjoyed the night, as many of the smarter humans did.

“If you were the human race would be all but extinct, it still might end up that way at the rate it is going.” Trowa laughed bitterly at that thought, “I think you get the killer instincts form us.”

“Witches tend to dislike violence done to their own kind, and most humans.” Katharine frowned in thought. “Do you know what a Chevalier is?”

“According to his Lordship a Made created to obey its master’s whims, aren’t we all made for that?” Katharine treated him well because of what she had been looking for, her whim at the time had yet to change.

“Those are pets dear, Chevalier are more like personal guards, the term is not used much outside of traditional circles. You are my Chevalier, my loyal Knight who will vanquish who I bid you to.”

Trowa nodded, turning his dark stare back on her, “We are blood, the only blood I have.”

Katharine nodded before glancing at the silvery lit world behind her Sired, “Mother and I love you true, Father…Father has yet to forgive you for attacking him. He never did care much for Mades, you are not _all_ so bad.”

Trowa chuckled at the light teasing, they both knew a few, “It’s your own fault for creating us in the first place. How long do you think they will bang on?”

“Hours likely, I should go hunt myself. The last thing I need to suffer bloodlust with so many Witches around to whine.” Katharine glanced at Trowa, who had gone back to watching the moon, “You?”

Trowa shook his head, boredom could not be fixed by feeding, “I’m good really. Need me?”

Katharine considered his question as she got to her feet stretching, “No, I’m planning on going to bed after feeding. Stay or go as you wish.”

Trowa half watched her as she got up lazily, he had learned to watch what moved very young, “Understood.”

Katharine smiled fondly at her Sired, affection got you obedience, but it was hard to win, “Do get some sleep, we do still need it now and then.” Catching a smirk she walked into the silver lit world before being swallowed by shadows.

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight2**

I have two more chapters of this typed up so I will update this again when it hits 30 some reviews. I hope to post more Vampy stuff before Halloween so if you like this check out the other Vampy fics I have posted already while keeping a look out. Well that is enough shameless self promoting so ja ne.


	3. You Can't Die When Your Already Dead

All right so this might not be my most reviewed fic but the reviews I have gotten amuse and please me, seems the readers like it. Since I have this chapter done I am updating this fic, /purr. I like to update when I have a chapter done, or not too long after, and I like to reward the readers who take a moment and leave a review. Some leave a few words, others a quote and a comment, but all took the time to share something. I adore you all, signed in or not, you are just as important to me.

I went back and edited chapters 1 and 2, nothing big just a little more detail added, good yes? As always please feel free to leave thoughts, ideas, pleas, or whatever else pops into you head in a review. Chapter 4 is being cleaned up so it will be postable by the end of June. I will update this based on reviews, and how many other things I get done. If you like Gundam Wing and Vampires then I have a few other fics lying about you may enjoy. Hope to hear from you all soon. Aishi-chan.

**WarNinGs** : Politics blah, more back story, more of why I liked Hilde in the show and hopefully why she is liked in this fic, and murder.

**Aishi Say**

“ _I’ll never age and I’ll never die,_

_Unlike all the stars in the sky,_

_But why?_

_Cause I’m a Vampire._

_Dear,_

_For whose victims I shed no tears._

_I am neither sweet nor sincere,_

_And I’d rather drink blood then beer,_

_Cause I’m a Vampire.”_

A bit of Future Bible Heroes’ song ‘I’m a Vampire. This entire song is just a bit snarky and I love it. Feel free to YouTube search it and give it a listen, and yes every chapter after one will have either Vampire lyrics or a chunk of the title song here.

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight3**

Silver eyes looked around the human city seeing very little of interest, modern cities all seemed to look the same. At the word mother she turned, focusing where her daughter was pointing and blinked, smiling as she listened to her fellow red head speak. The youth had been mentioned before, a stray her daughter had taken a liking to. She had not seen her so happy since before her friend’s murder, Tobias had been a good man. This one was mortal, lighter of hair, and colder of eye. A prowling wolf among the sheep most humans had become, a sad fate for such spirited prey. Dark eyes focused on a familiar, narrowing at a challenge, otherwise calm looking. Sighing as if bored the human flicked their wrist before slashing, the familiar falling to the ground, head rolling away from their killer. Whipping the long glinting blade off on black jeans the human shook his head at his foe, returning the blade back up his sleeve he looked up. Katherine smiled in greeting, receiving a smirk and a nod before the human turned and walked away. “Interesting stray.”

“He’s really sweet under that stare of his, I’m glad you like him Mother.” Katherine knew the smirk and nod meant he had no time to stop and say hello. It was probably for the best, she was not sure how he would take meeting her mother just yet, meeting the family was always a big step.

“Pretty stare, knowing, sees through masks. You want the stray yes?” Rachelle always thought her daughter had fine taste in her male companions, none would ever betray her.

“Yes I do, but not like that, do you think Father would be pleased with a male heir?” Katherine glanced at her mother thoughtfully, it was more then a whim.

Rachelle frown for a moment before smiling a little with a nod, her husband would deny them nothing, “Welcome the child to our house if you wish. I have always wanted a son, and he makes you smile like you use too.”

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight3**

Rachelle sighed opening her eyes before turning her head sensing a life near, “Who?”

“Did I wake you?” Trowa asked walking into the candle light frowning slightly, he had not meant to wake her.

The Vampieress smiled fondly reaching out her hands, squeezing his hands when he took hers, “No Dear One. I was just remembering, remembering the night I first saw you, pretty stray kitty. Come, sit, speak.”

“You seem better, how long?” Katherine had said decades but he wanted to know from her, he had to know what answers to beat out of someone.

“Longer then you have walked. I am told a Made is the best to feed on since you were once mortal…magic can be so silly sometimes. The talks?” Rachelle watched those dark eyes, they so clearly betrayed his every thought to her.

Trowa sighed, politics had always bored him, “Nothing, Winner still preaches peace with all four races, yet speaks out against us as magic born mistakes.”

Rachelle kissed his knuckles, “Winner grew fearful of us long ago, our darker natures should be respected. Does the child shy away?”

“Quatre? No, he was only afraid to touch me the first time, timid little mouse. His father dared to ask me why, it shut him up at least.” Trowa looked away, neither one of them would ever understand why, they never could.

“Winner knew no pain until he began to hate, his wife was not so blind, nor their child.” Rachelle smiled to herself, so long ago.

“Human’s are no better, the louder one calls for peace the more they incite war, sometimes I think we are destined to destroy ourselves.” Trowa would not be surprised, the other three races were not so different, the same things set off their little wars.

Rachelle turned his hand sniffing at his wrist, “You are no longer so limited, free to live as we should. You are not worried?”

Trowa frowned before shaking his head, “Not my nature. If you need my blood then take it, I can take another’s when I need to.”

Rachelle rubbed her cheek against his palm, “The Winner boy, I would very much like to meet him someday.”

Trowa smiled absently, “Someday Mother, his father be damned.”

“Perhaps,” Rachelle whispered before striking, short but sharp fangs piercing flesh darker then her own had ever been. Swallowing a few mouthfuls she released him, looking up she smiled, “Go, sleep now hm?”

Trowa glanced at the blood that had flowed down his palm nodding, “Good morning Mother.”

Rachelle licked her lip meeting dark eyes, so much more alive without the ice, “Rest well my son.”

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight3**

‘ _I owe you no answer but I will still give it to you regardless. She gave me a place to come home to._ ’ Quatre frowned looking out his window at the rising sun, Barton made it sound so simple. A life of solitary survival in a cold world had become a life as a protector of a pack, killing for other’s survival beyond his own. Why choose such an existence, nothing but fighting and death? What had the humans done to him to make him such a beast? Sighing he closed his eyes ‘ _Why_?’ ‘ _She cared_.’ The answers were in essence the same, Barton’s lack of compassion had a clear cause, the Made’s loathing of their former kind made a bit more sense now. “What happened?”

“Quatre what is wrong?” Iria frowned at her brother when he just sighed, he had been quite since the gathering had ended.

“We don’t create people like Barton do we?” Quatre asked turning to face his sister, “Only humans abandon their own right?”

Iria looked away feeling the sting of her leaving her friend to morn alone, “No Quatre, all the four races can be so cold to a child it turns them into a monster.”

Quatre nodded absently, turning back to the rising sun feeling nothing but a chill, “Shouldn’t we help them?”

“Quatre, once one cares for nothing it is all but imposable to make them care again. The sad fact is a Lamia’s blood may restart a heart, but it cannot make it feel.” Iria knew he was talking of Barton, her father had shared the conversation. “Death is a mercy for the lost, more so the pity for the immortal.”

“To live so long caring for nothing…I cannot even fathom it. Do you think Kathyarine cruel?” If Barton was as dead inside as he lead others to believe she very well may be.

“In a way, if she changed him simply because she missed Tobias, and he reminded her of him in some way.” Iria was silent for a moment as she thought back on the man Barton had replaced, Kathyarine had never slept with him either. “The Tobias I remember was a gentle soul who hated the dark side of his nature, Barton seems to thrive on it. If the child was truly so alone one simple act of kindness bond him to her then…she is kinder then any of his own race.”

“It is no wonder the Made come to despise humans so much, so many lost and broken, seeking what they cannot even name. You do not think me a fool?” Quatre turned back to his sister, still not sure how she had been able to walk away.

“For pitying Barton no, your gifts work on all, even the mad. Just remember sometimes humans do reject someone because they know something is wrong with them. That one is a savage sure as you are a saint, you will never truly be able to understand him. Nor should you want to, such ice is best left for the demons whose blood he shares.” Iria had heard all about the spell, leeching soul energy off the living through their blood like the demonic beings they were.

Quatre nodded sighing, Barton did not feel like a demon, even if his blood was mixed with the Dark. “I cannot help someone who does not want it. I will do what I can to remain civil, but it is best not to get too close, a dog can only have one master.”

“That they can. Get some sleep Dear One, we will do what we can to bring peace when the sky is darker.” Iria turned, closing her brother’s door frowning at the far wall, peace was never free.

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight3**

“Hil he’s a crazy person,” Duo reminded his friend and fellow Witch with a sigh.

“That does not mean he can’t be cute, I have to have _something_ to look at while everyone is talking.” Hilde teased trying to picture what a savage Vampire would look like clean and calm, it was not easy.

“Oh he’s cute, in a kitty meets fox kindda way, but he’s a Vamp, not so bad when amused though.” Duo had to admit he was starting to like the guy, though he still wanted an apology for their first meeting.

“Ooh, well that one reminds me of a wolf and a hawk, now you have me doing it.” Hilde pouted, watching the dark blue eyed Vampire stop and speak with a Lycan.

“Huh? Oh Hiro Yui, Barton and him are tight, well as tight as people like them get. Good call on the critters, wolf griffin.” Duo smiled, Hiro was more his type, wolf intensity versus feline coyness, plus no not nice meetings.

Hilde frowned studying him for a moment, he looked very clean and very calm. “You should say Hi.”

“Hil you don’t say Hi to Blood Knights just like that, especially not the elite crazy ones. Would you walk up to a wolf and pat him on the head? Wait you just might, aw Hell bad example.” Duo tapped his chin trying to think of another one when he noticed a shadow. Turning he blinked at Hiro, “Um…Hi.”

“Maxwell-san,” Hiro greeted with a slight nod of his head, while not a friend this Witch was not a foe either. “Have you seen Barton-san today? Winner-san perhaps?”

“Cat’s at home, heir stuff, and I’m sure he’s trying to make sure everyone is getting along alright. As for Barton I haven’t seen him since before the meeting last night, he’s probably staying away from the happy masses.” Duo assumed he had asked because he had been told about their little talk, or the other figured Quatre’s best friend might know something.

Hiro nodded agreeing with the other’s logic, once more Barton’s profiling skills proved useful. “He prefers being useful rather then just hanging around being useless.”

“I hear ya, unless I’m lazy, or tired, I don’t like just standing there and looking pretty.” Duo watched this other Vampire comparing him with Barton. It would not surprise him if he was also more casual around friends, they both seemed the type.

Hiro tilted his head slightly at the phrasing, the Witch was rather boushen with that hair. “Likely. It is nothing that cannot wait. Arigato Maxwell-san.”

“Wait a second Blue Eyes!” Duo reach out grabbing the other’s wrist stopping him, looking up he met dark eyes, letting him go sitting back up. “You don’t have to just walk off like that, Hilde here is harmless too.”

Hilde smiled at the confused Vampire, Duo was so impulsive sometimes. “Please sit if you want. I fear I am rather curious, but it can be hard to find an honest…what are you called back home?”

“Kyuuketsuki or vanpaia would be acceptable,” Hiro had heard both, the latter was rather self-explanatory, the former was rather literal.

“Ky u ke su ki,” Hilde repeated slowly getting a nod at her pronunciation, pleased she smiled a little before frowning. “Vanpaia sounds like just another way to say the world but what does kyuuketsuki mean?”

“Breath in blood devil is the literal translation, however bloodsucking is the wording most would use.” Hiro was use to rewording translations so Westerners would more clearly understand, different cultures used different phrasing.

“Blood sucking devils…sounds like what a close minded Witch would call your kind. You might be a blood drinker, but I wouldn’t call you, or Barton, a devil.” Hilde had never met Barton, heard of was another story, nasty tempers did not make one evil.

“To an innocent no, but to a foe we are Shinigami, death god from my homeland. It is why we work so well together, he has more patience for strangers though.” Hiro had never cared much about first impressions, or making friends with anyone, Barton had been intuitive and skilled. Respect had become friendship, both needed someone they could trust outside of their clans.

“Shinigami, Duo uses that word all the time. Dressed up as one last Samhain, I love flowy clothes!” Hilde had wanted an outfit just like Duo’s after that, it had looked so comfy.

“You Witches often know of many kami, Barton-san knows many as well.” Hiro frowned slightly in thought before turning his dark stare to Duo. “What does the Maxwell house think?”

“We want an understanding, we can have that. Lycan and Lamia don’t kill more then they need, and we don’t treat them like monsters. What does the Yui clan think?” Duo thought that was fair enough, since wiping out large numbers of your food source was not how he would do things.

“The Yui and the Bloom clan believe an understanding is reachable only if the Witch covens stop trying to control our every move. Hunters do not like being told how to hunt, after all, even less so by those who do not hunt at all.” Hiro found it quite annoying when he had to defend his every kill to some coven as if his was a minor lord.

“Well you guys are suppose to protect us all from the humans, but that is a lot harder now, they are _way_ better armed. Guns may not be able to outright kill you, but enough blood lose can fuck ya but good right?” Duo had heard enough blood lose lead to a coma like state, regrowing limbs or organs that fast had to be taxing on the body.

Hiro frowned, discussing Lamia weakness with outsiders was not something he normally did. “Both Lycan and Lamia are blessed with rapid regeneration, after repairing so much damage we will slow down, even stop healing until we feed. Such damage is _very_ hard to achieve even with modern firearms since humans tend to stop aiming when a shot to the head does nothing.”

Duo cringed at that, living through that kind of pain no wonder they were so feared, “Circle Daybreak can only win over so many.”

Hiro shook his head, it was best to avoid humans and leave their races a myths, well besides Witches that was. “I protect the three races _not_ the fourth.”

Hilde frowned a little, someone was not a human lover, “They aren’t even a real circle anymore, ever since the Witch hunts that is.”

“Well, yeah, but some Twilighters would fit in. Cat feels for them, but even he knows not all humans will welcome even our race, let alone the two that feed on them. No offense,” Duo did not want to insult the Blood Knight for more reasons then one.

“None taken, every hunter has their prey. Lilith’s dream simply created a new form of predator, your magics are not always effective against demons. We do not need their names to send them back, we do it the simple way.” Hiro was fine with being part demon, Barton had commented once the pure could not face the Dark and walk away untainted anyway.

“Demons have their place, it would be nice if they would just stay there.” Hilde muttered sighing at the dark clouds starting to form above, “I guess then you Blood Knights would be kindda bored huh?”

“We would adapt. I will see you both later Maxwell-san, Hilde-dono.” Hiro bowed to the pair before heading off again.

“Hilde-dono…I rather like that. Duo what do san and dono mean?” Hilde knew Duo knew, he had a few Japanese friends so he could follow Hiro better then she could.

“San is your normal Mr. or Mrs. honorific, dono is for a lady, they are very polite, but you don’t outrank him so he was just being polite.” Duo thought it was kind of sweet of Hiro to use dono on a Witch who was not, in fact, a lady of high birth.

“Well I may not be a high noble but my rank as a magi is worthy of the title, we are both better then we look.” Hilde winked as she stood, “I’m going to head back before it rains, it’s a little chilly today to get soaked.”

“See ya Hil!” Duo called before getting up as well, “I wonder if Cat is actually busy?”

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight3**

“Hil and Hiro are getting along, he’s a little stiff but not so bad really.” Duo smirked when Quatre jumped before turning to frown at him. “He was looking for you, or Barton.”

“I have not seen Barton since he turned his back to my father.” Quatre sighed before nodding to the chairs before his desk.

“Your old man huh? And what did he want with Fangs anyway?” Duo could guess but Daddy was not as observant, and had not seen them together yet, as far as he knew.

“I am not entirely sure what was going on myself. Father started talking about his informal attire and the fact he was an heir, and Barton retorted asking why my father wishes to become his enemy. I have no idea why he asked that, Father was being civil really, it was almost like they were picking up another conversation.” Quatre sighed again, had Barton sensed something that caused him to hiss as he had, or was it something else?

“Face it Cat your old man no likely the immortals, and they know it. The only reason Cy hasn’t used your clan for scratching posts is he likes ya, who wouldn’t, you cutie you?” Duo cooed the last few words grinning at the blonde, someone was slow today.

“Cy,” Quatre repeated softly, Barton’s bangs did hang in his eye so it was a valid nickname really, and very Duo. “I really do not wish to think about his claws and my family.”

“Yeah, ouch for them. Don’t worry the guy might just have been in a mood. Peace talks and Punks are not peanut butter and chocolate here. I wonder if he and Hiro are the only Blood Knights here?” Duo knew this was an informal meeting so having only two would be fine, those two did not need back up.

Quatre sighed, face in his hands groaning, “It seems Father is calling in the most dangerous Lamian and Lycan Lords and Alpha here. I really do not know what he hopes to accomplish. Neither race may be fans of our recent pushes for peace, but they are not about to start open war over it either.”

Duo propped his feet on his friend’s desk, careful of the stacks of lose paper. “Well we of the gray side of magic seem to agree with that. The Wolves and Bats are still willing to talk, not all their kind are human haters. Pops probably wants a nice causal sit down to try and keep it that way, rather then a formal gathering. Cyke’s clan is a nasty one, few would vote war if they voted peace.”

“The question is will the Bloom choose peace? With war the Vampires could very likely take over our world, they and the Lycan are better trained and harder to kill.” Quatre sighed chin in his hands, “Barton did not seem inclined to listen to my father, though he seemed annoyed by him so that could be why.”

“You want to know what his clan is thinking _ask_ _him_ ,” Duo did not see a problem, rumors stated his temper very well, as well as his blunt honesty. The guy did not lie, he might make you work for it, but he would speak the truth even to a foe.

“I cannot just walk into the Lamian’s side of the island and knock on his front door.” Quatre knew he could do just that, all there knew him, but that did not mean he could or should.

“Well I can if you want, but he’d likely make me earn it.” Duo frowned tilting his head back with a sigh, “Cat and a fox.”

Quatre blinked at his friend, not having to ask what he meant after thinking for a moment. “Likely, he trusts you, but I’m not sure he would open up just like that.”

“Not the type. Yui seem incline to side with us, they never back down from a fair fight, but they often decline starting one.” Duo was fine with the most powerful of the Japanese clans being on their side, even if their heir was not a human lover.

“Hiro is a noble warrior after all, Barton may be more of a rogue but I trust him, and I want him with us.” Quatre glanced at the storm brewing outside, “His reputation alone would help assure the lesser houses wanting to fight would…see the error of their ways.”

“Why Cat how sneaky, I approve. The guy loves playing boogieman to fellow monsters, plus he’s already here. Know any Lycan clans who are with us?” Duo was not sure who was around, he was never big on politics.

“Perhaps, but none here, few packs chose to come just for talks, most are small and already with us.” Quatre was not surprise many Lycan felt pity for the humans they had to kill where Lamia seemed less concerned.

“Well more will be coming so we might get lucky, at any rate we won’t be bored soon.” Duo stretched before getting to his feet, “Maybe you two can do the talking thing tonight. I’ll see ya later.”

“Goodbye Duo,” Quatre responded mind already elsewhere, as it had been most of the day.

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight3**

“What do you mean Winner has called in all the High Born clans?” Katherine asked frowning at her father, “This _was_ informal, wasn’t it?”

“Seems all that cheering went to his head, the fool. He wants to gauge how likely we who will decide things will do just that.” Lord Bloom was fine with the logic, but did not like the fact the Witch Lord was using a meeting as an experiment.

“And what will _we_ be deciding Father?” Katherine was the next in line, it was her duty to see the will of the Bloom clan was carried out.

“Peace, the Witches may be trying to choke us with their collars, but in the end they will ease up, or many who are borderline will choose war.” The Lord was tempted but petty fighting would lead to headaches, talking was fine for now.

“And we shall lead them no doubt,” Trowa drawled from the doorway he had leaned in, profiling was a gift.

“Of course we will, our clan has long been protectors of our world, we will not sit back and become pets to the Witches.” Gold eyes regarded the former human, it seemed his wife had not fed as deeply this time.

“That is fine by me, there can be no peace as long as our very right to exist is questioned by those who need never fight to survive. What Mother saw in that man I will _never_ know.” Trowa had always hated those who refused to try and understand those not like them. He understood what he hated, it was why he hated it.

Lord Bloom smirked at Barton’s willingness to wage war with the rest of the clan only to frown, “Long before your mother became ill they were good friends. He had always been weary of our darkest side, but back then he was not so blinded by his fear and hate. Bad dealings only made things worst, monsters we may be, but we are not soulless.”

Trowa chuckled bitterly, “How human. All threats to our survival are to be eliminated, all enemies to this clan are to be executed. Those are my orders, a soul would only get in the way.”

“Trowa don’t say that, please? The humans abandoned you, we did not accept you so you could become just what they thought you were.” Katherine hated it when her brother spoke like that. She knew that was how he felt, but on some level he had to know it was killing him.

Trowa looked away, “I am what they thought I was, I don’t know how to be anything else really. Do not worry Kathy I gave my word to stay by your side until the end. If war comes it will end long before you.”

Katherine smiled fondly as she walked up to him, gently turning his face back around. “Trowa you have yet to fail me. What was the other part of our promise?”

“To become happy. How can I be happy if you are in danger, and Mother is wasting away?” Trowa sighed placing his hand over hers, “I am trying.”

“I know,” Katherine assured him softly, he had become more expressive since they had first met, more like the man she knew he really was. “If Mother can be helped we will find a way, if war must come you will strike down those who stand before us. I simply do not want you to forget yourself in all of this. I do not want the price of my life to be what I love in you.”

“It will not be. What do you think of all of this?” Katherine could order him not to fight, but that did not mean she would. She had been very clear in her explanations before she had changed him, she was the only one who worried about the price.

“If the Witches wish to order us about, rather then treating us as the equals we are, then we must correct them. Do what you do best, respecting our power will help them remember why they do should not want to fight us.” Katherine smirked as she tugged on his bangs, “Just try not to ruin any shirts I like hm?”

“Yes Sister. I am going to go hunt now, I would prefer to be at my best for another round of meaningless speeches.” Trowa smiled before kissing his sister’s hand and walking off, war would slow down any progress they could make helping their mother. If a few had to be torn apart so he could focus on those he loved so be it, the island could seep crimson into the surf for all he cared.

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight3**

“Hil can’t we just show up for the end and say we went?” Duo was not looking forward to all the talking about the same old things.

“Someone has to be level heads, and Quatre cannot do it all.” Hilde reminded her friend, turning when Duo did a human skidding on the grass. “Who?”

“DEMON!” The human cried getting back to their feet wooden blade drawn, “I’LL KILL YOU!”

“Should we stop them?” Hilde asked eying the Slayer, some did go after Witches.

“Depends on which Vampy they are trying to kill,” Duo answered, keeping his own eyes on the male.

“You have done a rather poor job so far human.” Trowa reminded him dropping from the trees above, straightening he snatched the human from the ground. “Foolish little man, you will pay dearly for crossing me.”

“You will burn in Hell for this!” The Slayer spat, cringing at blood red slightly glowing eyes, “ _Monster_.”

“Exactly,” Trowa agreed, bearing four wicked fangs before striking, those who challenged him to the death always got the death.

Hilde stared at the four fangs like those of an animal, teeth behind them still looking so normal. Blood dripped from the Vampire’s jaw as he fed before he dropped the corpse turning, red laced eyes focusing on Duo, “Um Duo?”

“Hey Cy. Bad day?” Duo tried not to stare at the blood, but it was rather hard not to out of the corner of his eye.

Trowa sighed before licking blood from his lower lip, “Annoying really. Who is your friend?”

“Hilde Schbeiker,” Hilde answered trying to read the Vampire's mood, “Barton?”

Trowa nodded, amused when the dark haired Witch just blinked at him but did not appear afraid. “Quatre already there?”

Duo shrugged not really sure, “Maybe man. You going? I mean you are an heir and all but…not your style.”

Trowa crossed his arms, “No it’s not. I swear that man is either blind, or really does want to start a war.” Frowning he tapped his claws off his upper arm annoyed, martyrs, saints, and their fanatical followers.

“I’d side with blind myself. The guy needs to make up his mind really, we equal or we aren’t.” Duo preferred going with equal, simplified but not exactly wrong.

Hilde walked up to Barton tilting her head at him, “What do you think?”

“I think in a war your kind would lose badly, many of we monsters are annoyed, and we are not all that merciful when annoyed.” Trowa had never been all that merciful anyway, the innocent were safe from him no one else was. “We are the same really.”

Hilde smiled at the softly spoken afterthought, humans and them perhaps? Reaching up she wiped the blood from his chin eying the smear on her thumb. “You use to be human, but really what am I but a human with magic and a longer life? Shouldn’t you be scary looking?”

“Common misconception that monsters are always scary looking, quite a few look human until it’s too late to get away.” Trowa did not mind this Witch, her reputation of being insightful and gutsy seemed well enough earned.

“Are you warning me to run Mr. Vampire?” Hilde asked batting her eyes in mock innocents at him, Duo had said he was all right calm and she had to agree.

Trowa smirked at the game many played with his kind, often getting a nasty bite for their trouble, “Perhaps.”

“Can’t make me,” Hilde informed him holding out her blood smeared thumb, “You missed some.”

Duo blinked at Hilde, surprised she was playing the cat and mouse game with Barton of all people. The Vampire appeared honestly amused by her game as he leaned in closing his mouth around her thumb. Pulling away he chuckled when Hilde examined her thumb as if looking for holes, “Flirting much?”

“Duo he’s harmless really…well to me. Right Barton?” Hilde turned to look over her shoulder at the taller young man, she doubted he was older then thirty really.

Trowa smiled, hand resting on her shoulder, “You are too amusing to become a snack my dear. You are going to assist Quatre yes?”

“Yes. I’m no lady, but I am gifted so I have some say in things. Will you being helping too?” Hilde knew the Vampire were the more borderline group, they did not have to kill, and not all enjoyed it.

“I will do what I can, but my first loyalty is to Katherine, who likes him. His father would not welcome my assistance unless it was to kill something.” Trowa was not all that broken up about it, he did not care much for the lord.

“Who wouldn’t man? Don’t worry about it, just glare at a few people and that’ll shut ‘em up.” Duo patted his shoulder, grinning when the Vampire frowned at him questioningly, “Good kitty.”

“I guess we should probably head in huh?” Hilde asked, moving between them she took each of their arms, “Come along boys.”

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight3**

“Sir, so far the nastier of the clans have yet to arrive, they should be attending the meeting tomorrow night.” The young looking brunette informed her master glancing at her smart phone.

“Wonderful. If the clans wish to war it is beast I know now. From here they can start nothing, the spells have been put into place to seal this island off if it comes to that.” Lord Winner did not like the idea of having to do so, but that was worst case.

“Completed before the first invitation was sent. Your son and daughters are seeing to things with our guests.” Brown eyes looked up, “What do you think?”

Lord Winner sighed softly, “I think I am getting too old for this. Ah Quatre, do come in. That will be all.”

“Father do you think it was wise to request the strongest clans to come here without any official reason to behave?” Quatre knew a few of the clans hated each other outright, mostly Lycan, and only did not spill blood during council ordered truces.

“Yes. Those who would start the war will be here, we shall convince them peace is best for all, or we have failed.” Lord Winner turned to his son and heir, he looked so like his mother in white, she would have been so proud of him.

Quatre nodded, thinking back on Barton’s retort to his father the night before. Made who had once been human were often the first to incite revolt, they did not understand the larger world as those born into it did. Barton had made a valid point however, talking down to those you wished to enlighten was never the way to go. “Some will always give into to their darkest nature, race matters little then.”

“This is true, but humans have so little power. The Lamia and their demonic gifts are the biggest threat when lost. They may look human still but transformed they are nothing but monsters, the Lycan simply beasts.” He had seen the true faces of many demons, his son may feel for Barton as a lost soul turned monster, but if his son saw the Made’s true form he might just change his mind.

“And will they all be here?” Quatre knew few would ignore a summons by a High Noble, informal or otherwise. It could still take over a day to get there, portals were draining, and few Witches of that power would create one simply for a meeting.

“By this time tomorrow those who would start or stop a war will be here, those who refuse my invitation are of little concern. I will be relaying on your gifts to judge the moods of the crowed, especially your fellow physics.” Lord Winner turned towards the door, “Some may hear you where they would ignore me.”

Quatre nodded as his father walked out of the room, before absently glancing at the full length mirror, “Barton for one.”

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight3**

Hilde smiled entering the large hall with Barton and Duo, the looks of shock were enough to make her purr. If those fools would try talking to Barton like a person they might just see that he was one, until they tried she counted herself one of a lucky few. Sitting down she turned when Barton sat down to her right without being asked, glancing at her he smirked a bit. Grinning back she turned to Duo who took her other side, feet crossing on the glass coffee table. “I am going to be _very_ popular after this.”

“Well yeah, you touched him and lived.” Duo teased getting a mock sigh from the Vampire, “There, there Cy she loves you for you.”

“Why is Quatre friends with you again?” Trowa asked crossing his arms as he leaned back, “He must enjoy being pink.”

“Cat likes just about everyone, I mean he did make nice with you. The tall, cute, and brooding type is not his.” Duo had to admit he prefer his coy sense of humor more then its darker version, Quatre was not big on teasing people beyond friendly.

“Well I think you’re cute, cuter when you smile.” Hilde ignored Duo making faces behind her, knowing her friend. “You don’t smile much do you?”

Trowa shook his head, “Not really. I didn’t have any reason to human, now I spend most of my time hissing.” Trowa closed his eyes with a sigh, “We cannot all be Duo.”

“I am a happy person really. What was it like being human? I often wonder what it would be like to lose all my powers, but you never had any right?” Duo was not sure if the human had been a psychic or not, he was not even sure how old he was.

“Prying is rude Duo. Quatre probably hasn’t even asked that yet.” Hilde chided turning to frown at Duo, not that Quatre would hurry up and ask.

“It’s fine Hilde. I’m precognitive and good with animals, but I wouldn’t called them powers. Being human is not something I miss, I learned how to fight and kill by doing. Quatre would not enjoy hearing my life’s story very much, neither would either of you.” Trowa glanced at both of them, frowning before looking away, “Stop with the looks.”

“Barton I’m sorry. I mean, I guessed people were cold but…do you hate them?” Duo knew if Barton told Quatre the emotional Witch would want to hug the former human. The blonde could make people feel so much better, but not everything was fixable with a kind word and a hug.

“They are my prey, our relationship has not changed all that much, I am simply harder to kill then I was. Do you think I should?” Trowa had had this conversation before, Katherine had cursed humans for their false humanity. His mother had just stroked his hair assuring him he would never be alone again, their simple kindness had won his fierce loyalty.

“Midnights aren’t big on welcoming humans into our world, they have proven time and time again they try and destroy what they do not understand. I don’t hate them as a whole, some do practice our ways and mean us no harm. I don’t think you should hate them, but I don’t think you should love them either.” Quatre was Twilight, he and Hilde were Midnight, Barton would be one of them if he had been born a Witch.

Hilde nodded, “Duo’s right. Those who are worthy of love should be loved, those worthy of hate should be hated. I knew you were no threat to me and here we are. You could always do that too, it means somewhere in your line there is Witch blood.”

“Those I love are very few, those I hate do not tend to live long enough to do more then beg. Kathy said I was well suited to this form, though she regrets the fighting I am required to do. I never knew my real blood so for all I know one my parents was part Witch, it hardly matters now. Kathy will enjoy meeting you Hilde, and you as well Duo.”

“She’s here right?” Duo asked looking around, he knew what she looked like but did not see any hot red haired females with short hair about. There was no mistaking that form as anything but, not that he was going to say anything.

Trowa closed his eyes for a moment, “No. She is still outside, Quatre is here though, the room to your left Duo.”

“Right psychic. I didn’t know you could sense Cat so well with all these Witches around…a little creepy.” Duo commented not looking towards the doorway Barton had indicated, he always thoughts Vamps couldn’t track like that without exchanging blood.

“I think he just saw him Duo,” Hilde gave Quatre a little smile before standing, “Play nice I’ll be right back.”

“Sneaky man,” Duo complimented with an impish grin, the man under the scary mask was showing a lot of promise.

Trowa smirked, propping his own booted feet onto the table, expanding his pack was not so bad after all, “Cat.”

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight3**

Quatre sighed not pleased with his father’s plans, if fighting broke out it would be up to the Knights of the three races to keep the peace. Barton and Yui he knew were two but for a meeting this big that seemed insane. Walking into the main room he looked up spotting Barton sitting in one of the chairs, Hilde seated to his right, Duo at her left. The long haired male was sitting there ankles crossed on the table, Hilde leaning forward looking at Barton, the Vampire glancing at him. Hilde turned smiling, she said something to the two males before walking up to him, “How?”

“Oh Barton is a gentleman if you treat him like a person and not like a big scary monster.” Hilde reminded her blonde friend, knowing that was how he had gotten the Vampire to play nice.

“Well, yes, but why are you three together? I thought he would be working, or with his sister…how long have you been here?” Quatre was very confused, Duo and Barton were starting to get along all right, but them showing up together would also have been strange.

“Duo and I were just on our way here when some hunter got thrown into our path. We asked each other if we should step in, and he just drops down like a cat. A little hissing back and forth and the hunter was lunch. Those teeth looked so painful, kept most of the blood in his mouth unlike some I have seen. I had no idea who he was until Duo started talking to him, he calmed down rather quickly then. Even let him clean the blood off my finger.”

“How did you get blood on your…the hunter’s,” Quatre answered his own question, frowning as he looked away for a moment. “Why?”

“To prove he didn’t scare me. All the stories and rumors you’d think he was Satan himself. He reminds me of a stray, a little weary of people, but once they are sure about you harmless.” Hilde straightened her knee length lavender skirt, “It is probably what Katherine saw at first as well since they are close.”

“They are, how do you know they are? Have you seen them together?” Quatre was use to knowing things about people like that, but Hilde was not empathic, though she did have a lot of empathy.

“The way he said her name, tone tells you a lot. He reads people like I do, though he has powers to help, I don’t.” Hilde glanced over her shoulder, the boys were doing exactly what she had asked.

“You do a wonderful job just like Duo, he does not retract his claws for just anyone. My father should not be so quick to write off all Vampires as monsters. I am worried these meetings he is having will end badly.” Quatre glanced at Barton who looked as relaxed as a dozing feline, Duo yawned and he smiled a little. “They just look bored.”

“You know Duo hates long speeches,” Hilde reminded her worry prone friend, he seemed comfortable so she wasn’t worried. “And Barton seems to think this whole thing is a fool’s errand, he may be right.”

Quatre sighed softly before glancing at the former human, hoping it was just his dislike of his father. “I hope he is wrong, Father wants to avoid civil war as we all do.”

“Some of us more then others, those who may not listen to him will listen to you. We are all here to support you Quatre, you are not all alone.” Hilde hugged her friend, “Come say Hi while you can.”

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight3**

“I want coffee,” Duo whined opening his eyes, at least he had a nice comfy chair.

“Go fetch,” Trowa replied keeping his head bowed, coffee sounded good to him but he didn’t feel like moving.

“Too lazy,” Duo yawned glancing at the Vampire, did they even have to sleep really?

“Conjure it,” Trowa had seen Witches summon things out of thin air with the right reagents and spells, useful looking trick.

“Not a Mage in World of Warcraft, I can’t just snap my fingers and poof snackage. If you have a transmutation or summoning item on you hand it over and we’ll talk.” Masters could learn to do it without an aid, but he was no where near old or powerful enough to turn pure magic into anything but a weapon.

Trowa opened an eye glancing at the Witch, “Sorry, I just kill your kind not collect your toys.”

“Listen bub, try not to remind me you can hand me my ass too often, or we’ll have to see just how well you can.” Duo turned his head catching a smirk as a green eye closed once again, “I’m serious you jackass.”

“mm hm. Hello Quatre,” Trowa opened his eyes looking up, tilting his head he frowned slightly, “Whatever put that look on your face?”

“Oh he’s just worried this will end badly and all Hell will break lose,” Hilde answered sitting Quatre down in her former spot before turning to Trowa. “Something you know more about then any of us.”

“All Hell breaking lose has been the norm of half my existence, or sure seems like it. If the Covens fail to convince the Houses and the Packs we will not be subjugated then they will get to see how monstrous we truly are. Trust me my dear it is _not_ pretty.” Trowa extended cat like claws for a moment, “Trifle.”

“Cyke if you are going to talk about war again you could at least not sound so bored, death dealing might be humdrum to you but we are normal.” Duo sighed opening his eyes, “And I still want coffee.”

Trowa sighed leaning forward, normal people never understood him, not even his creator did entirely. “It was when I was still mortal. I fought to survive everyday of my human life, it taught me how to survive in this world long before I knew it existed. The redundant fighting proves no race learns from the mistakes of the others.”

“That is not true Barton, we want to end all this unnecessary fighting and pain. There is no reason why we cannot exist alongside the humans and each other.” Quatre could feel nothing but ice and it hurt, did he really have no hope left?

“Quatre’s right, only the Lycan must kill to survive, needless killing is wasteful and breeds more hate. The humans forget this so quickly,” Hilde sat down beside Barton with a heavy sigh.

Quatre bit his lip as Barton closed his eyes looking away, the more he heard about the other’s former life the more he wished he could do something. The worst thing to do to a feline was make it feel cornered, and if the talks went badly many would feel that way. Hilde gave Barton a little smile when he touched her hand, her empathy for her friends was almost as strong as his own. “We can change things, can’t we?”

Trowa turned at the question, no one had ever asked him to change anything but himself. He was a master of inflicting pain and those close to him only seemed to suffer, right now two of them looked miserable because of him. Sighing he wondered why anyone even wanted him around except to kill something, “How badly do you want it?”

“Pretty bad bub, you volunteering to play Reaper?” Duo knew how having a sucky childhood messed with you, ice could only hide pain for so long.

“I slay who I am ordered to unless I have the need or right to. If the Bloom side against you that is the end of it.” Trowa leaned back in his chair closing his eyes, “Kathy rarely sides against her father.”

“Can’t you go fuck you to her if she did? I mean you aren’t a ghoul here,” Duo knew it was law to obey your creator but that did not mean they had no choice, did it?

“I will _not_ betray my sister. If she bids me to destroy the Covens then they will fall, or I will.” Trowa frowned slightly at the Witches, use to those looks.

“She would not order such a thing, her father yes, but not her. I have met her, and she use to be Iria’s best friend.” Quatre knew there was a slight chance Katherine would decide to take revenge for his sister’s betrayal, siding against him in war was another matter.

“Use to be there Little Buddy, just how pissed is Sis over that huh?” Duo had heard all about the hissing, but he wanted to know how she felt really.

“She is not planning to kill her in her sleep if that is what you are worried about. If Iria is smart she will refrain from calling me a savage, or a pet, in my sister’s presence again.” Trowa was use to both words, he agreed with the former.

“A savage would have torn that hunter apart not just drained them…right?” Hilde could see how that insult had caught on, he was very scary hissing.

Duo blinked at her along with the other two, “Well yeah…I guess so. Lycan kills always look like that so…Cy a little insight here?”

Trowa frowned glancing from one violet eyed Witch to the other, unsure if they had received a blow to the head recently. This conversation was jumping from tone to tone too often to be considered normal. Deciding himself a little confused was better then everyone else upset he let it go. “Disemboweling and dismemberment are usually the result of extreme rage no matter which race you are talking about. They are effective means of making a point, but I prefer to inflict a lot of pain while leaving them mostly intact. I scare all sides for a reason, and it is not my looks.”

“Kitty Vamp hiss,” Duo mocked making paws with his hands, “I’ve heard a few stories so…new topic?”

Hilde giggled at Duo, Barton just shook his head but smirked just a little, “How about how only Witches really look ravishing in purple?”

Duo chuckled, nodding towards his female friend and fellow Midnighter, “Behold, enough said.”

“Kathy may just disagree with you there, but still, very nice example Duo,” Trowa was not use to happy people, but he was starting to like them.

“Well all true Lamia were, or are, descended from Witches so I guess a _few_ concessions can be made.” Duo did not trust everyone, childhood had taught him that. Hilde and Quatre were family, Barton was not family but he was really starting to like him.

Trowa tilted his head considering the logic, joke or not, and had to side with Duo, Katherine even had their rare eyes. A hand on his shoulder drew a smile as he tilted his head back, “Sister.”

“Brother,” Katherine greeted fondly, pleased by his smile, turning she noted Quatre and Duo, the female did not look familiar but was sitting beside her brother comfortably.

Hilde blinked as a red head in rich deep violet moved up behind Barton, a crimson nailed hand resting on his shoulder earning a smile. His sister was paler then he was, hair blood red, eyes so like her own, she looked the part of a lady, “Lady Bloom.”

Katherine nodded at the young women with a friendly smile, “Brother Dear introduce your new friend hm?”

“Hilde Schbeiker, my Sire Katherine Bloom, the meeting starting soon?” Trowa asked glancing around the room, people were sitting down but that did not mean soon.

“Soon enough, and please Katherine, we are all friends here, or will be. How nice to see you _not_ acting like a brute.” Katherine teased taking a seat next to Hilde, growing up without a kind word had a way of making one cold and often blunt.

“Hilde is no more afraid of me then they are, I only hiss at the stupid.” Trowa reminded his sister stretching, “At least this is informal, PC is annoying.”

“True, but _some_ of us were raised as nobles not strays, _not_ that we all act it. Mother use to love these little gatherings, she had a gift.” Katherine sighed softly, folding her hands in her lap, she missed her mother and hated the idea of her fading away.

“We still like ya Milady. If I doze off wake me when it’s over kk?” Duo closed his eyes folding his arms as he bowed his head, no coffee so he might as well take a nap.

Hilde shook her head at her fellow dark eyed Witch, “Quatre you’re being awfully quite, still worried?”

“Just thinking really. Lycan prefer actions to words, and I fear the Winner House rarely sides against the Witch part of the council.” Quatre could count the times they had, and those were when the council tried to pass something blatantly unfair. Balance in power was the key to peace, the universe was all about balance and counterparts after all.

Katherine nodded thinking back to her father’s last recount of one such meeting, “True, but when you do you see all are treated fairly, that can go a long away.”

“Winner has never been as vocal in his dislike of the Lycan as he has our kind, they are beast we part demon. He should worry more about the Houses then the Packs, if the Lamia want war the Lycan will hardly stand in our way.” Trowa understood the Winner’s logic, wolves hunted and killed, demons corrupted and took, generalized but not entirely wrong.

“They were also created by mistake us design, I may very well be part demon but I have a soul, just as any Witch does. And you Brother Dear, are not the monster many claim you are, unless they have earned your wrath.” Katherine was well versed in the tell of Lilith and her quest for immortally and power, her small coven had become the first Lamia. Named for the blood drinking demons of old, they had spread their blood creating the Houses as they stood today, and their army of Made and ghouls to fight for them.

“So what if the first Lamia were dark Witches seeking power from whoever would give it? I have meet a few who are just as humane as I am, your brother would never lift a finger against me.” Hilde knew he could but he never would, she was trusted, harmless, safe.

“Why would he? Those he claws are spiteful harpies not worthy of the life they were given, or traitors, either way vermin to be disposed of. I would never choose someone so undeserving to become my blood, nor would they be worthy of it.” Katherine had been intrigued at first but many were, under the mask was one of the sweetest souls she had ever met. If only he did not hide it so well behind his feline indifference, too long avoiding humans had created walls she was still running up against.

Quatre glanced at Barton, curious what his first impression of Katherine had been. She seemed to have seen the human in him soon after meeting him. The blonde understood how she might have felt, letting him get close for a moment had been enough. It had nothing to do with him being a Vampire, he had never used some spell or dark power, he had simply let the mask slip. Dark eyes turned to him questioningly and he looked down, he had not meant to get caught staring. “My father only likes you because Iria use to, him he is not sure about.”

“I have that effect on people, or so I have been told.” Trowa enjoyed confusing people, confused people could not lie very well. Glancing at Duo he frowned slightly, this imp of a Witch was not someone one would think the polite Quatre would seek out as a friend. Empathy had to be an interesting gift if it drew him to such people. Mercy, pity, compassion were not feelings he had needed growing up, they only got in the way. Strange how becoming a monster had allowed him to explore his humanity, “He is hardly my concern.”

“Brother having your new little friend’s father wanting to kill you would put a strain on your relationship. I am surprised he still tolerates me since his daughter no longer wishes to.” Katherine turned up her nose a little, forgiveness would take a long time, if Iria even wanted it.

“Sis would probably think you cast some spell on us too, not sure why he’s so paranoid, you don’t all act like jerks who can’t understand the word No.” Duo had no doubt their powers were formidable, old bloodline, and one look could tell you Barton had been dangerous as a human. As he understood it the streets had taught Barton to kill where he had learned to steal, both had learned not to be overly trusting.

Quatre sighed not sure if he liked where this was going, Barton and Katherine did not seem to think too highly of his family, except for him. “Enough do. He blames the demon in them but that seems like an excuse, though he may not be entirely wrong.”

“Blood Knights were originally created to slay the monsters of our kind, as well as defend us from our foes. We are the most likely to slip into nasty habits, our very natures leans towards the primal like Lycan, but also the dark humans try and hide. Even Midnighters do not practice demonic magic anymore, well not legally.” The creation of the Lamia had been a direct result of such practices and the Covens had chosen to outlaw such dark chaotic magic’s. Only a few elders knew such paths to the end of countering any spell casts by a rouge warlock or foolish humans.

“Humans love messing with dark magics, poseur Wicca and Satanists read a few words, screw up a spell, and die if they are lucky. Mage Knights have their hands busy, I’ll stick with killing monsters and demons.” Trowa was fine slaying inhuman things of nightmares, he was one as well, it was also fun.

“San?” Hiro asked walking up to the group frowning slightly, it seemed his friend had a knack of adapting to many situations indeed.

“Hiro, need something?” Trowa asked his fellow Knight and often partner, he was use to him calling him San rather then using his first name.

“Iie. I see Hilde-dono is enjoying your company as well.” The dark haired Witch was agreeable, Duo took a moment to get use to, but he rather liked him as well.

“It helps when one is not afraid of me. Looks like Winner is ready to grace us with his promises again, not enough caffeine in my system for that.” Trowa got to his feet not in the mood to listen to empty promises without a caffeine fix.

“Agreed. Come, we have a few moments before any fighting would break out.” Hiro did not expect the talks to go without some sort of hitch, he never did.

“True. A little fighting could be fun, Sister?” Trowa turned to the red head waiting for any orders she might give, she did like Hiro.

“Oh go play guard dog with your friend, don’t start any fights now you two.” Katherine shook her head, “I pity anyone who starts anything tonight.”

“Hiro is a nasty one too, though calm he’s pretty cool,” Duo opened his eyes, talking was more interesting then listening.

“Hiro is so like him really, earn his loyalty and he will do anything in his power to see you safe. I find that a _very_ redeeming quality in a man,” Katherine smirked a little, every man close to her was loyal, she made sure of it. Loyalty that was not at all built on sexual desires, such ties were fleeting and base.

“I think he’s sweet, and very cute,” Hilde chimed in smiling when Duo snorted, “Duo you are still my favorite.”

“I know Love, but I think he might mind if all you two do is gush all night.” Duo knew the type, Barton was confident nothing more, very feline.

“He probably would, especially since he isn’t here to roll his eyes at us.” Quatre found him interesting and would enjoy learning more about him, but now was not the time. If the talks failed he might never get the chance to, a thought he disliked.

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight3**

“San, Winner-san is not going to stand for another of his heirs deciding we are not so bad, especially not his only son.” Hiro knew Winner would not stand for his son siding with the Houses over the Covens if it came to that.

Trowa sighed, tying his long bangs back into a short and tight tail, “That fool will do nothing. Quatre wants peace and is willing to actually listen to us, he likes you as well.”

“I got the impression from Duo he likes most people who are not drooling mad men. He seems sweet but he is no Knight, neither are his friends.” Duo and Hilde had the heart but not the physical training, Mage Knights had to be strong to face off against a Blood Knight.

“One can learn, besides who exactly said only Knights can befriend Knights?” Trowa frowned at a familiar, “I will take any ally I can get.”

“Agreed, but if war does come I would prefer more warriors then philosophers on our side. If he can convince his father to listen your gifts will truly impress me.” Hiro trusted his fellow Knight’s gifts and skill, but sometimes he had to see something to believe it.

“Hiro if I could see to that I would, you give me too much credit sometimes.” Trowa snatched a glass downing the blood with a frown, “It’s sweet really.”

“You have yet to fail me, as I have yet to fail you. If war comes I will stand with you until the end, former human or not there is no one I would rather have at my side.” Hiro could care less if Barton had been born a human, he was loyal, skilled, and as dangerous as any pureblooded Knight he had ever met.

“And you shall have me, but for now we are both rather useless,” Trowa set the glass down on a passing server’s tray absently. “Looks like we won’t have any fun until the nasties show up tomorrow.”

Hiro sighed, sitting down watching the masses gesture and yell but nothing threatening, “Should we rejoin our friends?”

“No. His father would notice us all acting friendly, Kathy is a fellow pureblood heir, and a former friend of the family. She is also of no interest to him,” Trowa was fine with that, Lord Winter might have been friends with his mother once but not now.

“As long as she is no threat to his children she would not be, speaking of them,” Hiro frowned at Iria, he had heard the story of her betrayal.

Trowa huffed stray bangs from his eye crossing his arms, “There is one thing I like about her.”

Hiro tilted his head confused by the statement, “Oh, and what would that be?”

Trowa smirked at his friend before sneering at Iria, “She’s not in charge.”

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight3**

I am sorry any and all Iria fans who read this, I like her in the show but she is a logical bitch for the fic right now. I am crossing my fingers you all like this nice update, you did right? Right? If you do not have an account you might want to pop in every month or so to see if I have updated anything, holidays you got off of school for tend to get updates. Any ideas for later fics or chapters welcomed.


	4. So Forget About Forgiveness

Will you all believe I have Chapter 5 half done and totally forgot I had not posted this? God did I faceplam right then and there. After I got over my n00b moment I decided to go back over Chapters 1-3 and clean them up a little. Added roughly a 100 words or so per chapter so just a little added detail for clarification. As I said Chapter 5 is roughly half done, a bit more then, so if all goes well it will be posted Thanksgiving break or December sometime. Warlords of Dranor will be out in November so I am planing to stockpile a few updates and new works to post during the last big holiday seasons of the year. If you are a WoW player you can find me on one of 2 realms. Duskwood for the Alliance and Entrigg for the Horde, Order of Shadow is the name of both guilds. If you play D3 I am there too if you ever wanna kill something together. All right enough of a call out to my fellow Blizzard gamers out there.

**WarNinGs:** Blood, politics, Shounen-Ai, not much this chapter.

**Aishi Say**

“ _We're living in the darkness,_

_We hate the day._

_We're hiding in the shadows,_

_To the moon we pray._

_We are the creatures of the night,_

_We want your blood._

_We're the seduction of evil,_

_Want to conquer your world._ ”

From Blutengle's song' Children of the Night', the first few lines could suit a werewolf pretty well but the last two are clearly Vampy. This band does a lot of Vampire stuff so if you like Within Temptation and Vampires you may want to YouTube these guys.

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight4**

Trowa frowned just watching the waves, turning his head slightly to his right when he heard soft footfalls behind him, “Need something Iria?”

“Barton? I did not recognize you with your hair like that, why is it like that?” Iria frowned at the short tail, she had seen it like that when he had fought as well. She saw no practical, or other, reason for the look, and had asked not really thinking about who she was talking to.

“I put it up when I work sometimes, I never let it down after the gathering,” Trowa answered seeing no reason not to do so. Turning to look over his shoulder he frowned slightly at the blonde, “Yes?”

“Forgive me, I am use to you looking a little like my father. Did you wish to be alone?” Iria could not read him any more then she could any feline she had met, she was a Witch after all.

“And if I say yes you would just walk away? I do not care what you do as long as you do not hurt my sister,” Trowa informed her before turning back to the waves. The Witch may be powerful but she lacked the killer instincts he did not.

Iria sighed softly not surprised by the cold greeting, he was never rumored to be the warm and friendly type. “That is good to know, but I would yes. You have been civil with my brother, and have done nothing to me, though I am sure you have wished to.”

“And yet you are here?” Trowa glanced at her curiously, she seemed to be in a talkative mood. Odd since she had shown no interest in talking to Katherine and they had been friends, he was nothing to her.

“You did say you would leave me alone as long as I stayed away from Katherine. I may not like you but I know you are not a liar, and I hope you will trust I am not as well.” Iria watched the male closely but he seemed inclined to not claw. She could not remember any rumors about him attacking with no provocation or official reason.

Trowa nodded as he reached back letting his bangs fall back into his face, “Winner are not known to lie, even to those they dislike. Did you come here to be alone?”

“Not really, I like the water, it must smell wonderful with your senses.” Iria did envy them that, it must be nice to experience things so much clearer then she could. If there was a way to acquire such enhances senses that would not require inflicting pain on others on a regular bases she would gladly consider it.

“I hadn’t noticed, I tend to come here to think not enjoy, always did.” Trowa slipped his hands into pale jean pockets turning to face the blonde. “What has changed?”

“My brother was right, we do not have to be enemies, and perhaps you are not as savage as I first believed you to be.” Iria tucked a lock back behind her ear, the Vampire’s bangs swayed a bit more then she tough they would. He did not look anything like a monster just standing there as he was, was this what Katherine had seen when he had still been mortal?

“Not really, I am a bit too Lycan that way perhaps. Why were you friends if your family hates our kind?” Trowa was a curious creature by nature, immortals had to do something to pass the time, and he did not care for meaningless sex followed by a warm salty snack.

“She was nice to me, many are, but she could care less for my rank. I am sure you found that endearing as well, after all you did tie yourself to her. Tobias would have liked you once he got to know you, I think, he did hate the dark side of your nature.” Iria had met many who did, their race had it’s whispers in the dark to fear as well.

“I am use to the dark side of nature so it does not concern me, I control my emotions, they do not control me. If they did I would have torn you apart, if you do it right your victim does not die right away. History is such an intriguing subject, every race has its dark pasts, some just repeat them more often then others.” Trowa had spent much of his time recovering reading, he had been only human and much more fragile then he was now.

Iria nodded hugging herself, “We are trying to stop that cycle as best we can. I am well aware not all your kind are ruled by bloodlust but enough are. You do give in to it from time to time, those rumors are not all exaggerated.” She was willing to give a little benefit of doubt to the rumors, everyone famous had some complete lies tied to their name after all.

“I have yet to hear one that was,” Trowa admitted shrugging, “I am not sure if I should be flattered by that or not.” It did seem strange that his handiwork was not exaggerated, perhaps his work was to well known for such things.

Iria frowned, knowing what she had heard may very well be literally true disturbed her. Barton was a Knight and an enforcer for the Bloom clan so he had quite a few public kills. It made it hard to doubt rumors that painted him as dangerous and brutal. “I am not sure either, I would not be, but my family holds our power through helping not mortal combat.”

“You can,” Trowa reminded her evenly, she was not trying to be insulting. Witch clans held their authority through power and skill, while Lamia and Lycan had to prove their superiority through blood spilling and body counts. “As long as our natures drive us to fight like the Lycan we will, even if it is toned down. How exactly would you go about that? Stricter penalties for petty fighting perhaps?”

“That would do little good. The demon in you and the beast in Lycan darken your natures, even my brother would be affected.” Iria knew her brother had come a long way from being a spoiled brat in his youth but the potential was there, being inhuman just made it harder to resist.

Trowa frowned but nodded, she was not as blinded by hate as she first appeared. “Going against one’s nature is unnatural. Humans try so hard to pretend it drives some mad, I never bothered with such foolishness. Your brother is stronger of will then you give him credit for, I do break them for a living.”

“I do not wish to discuss your various duties _Mr_. Barton. Our Knights do the dirty work for our Covens as you do for your House.” Iris wondered if he enjoyed reminding people he was not as harmless as he looked calm, or if it was simply habit. Wolves could look approachable one moment and be snarling the next, keeping that in mind kept one from being bit.

“I am not sure why you wish to discuss _anything_. You have no interest in becoming friends, no matter what you may claim. You may have forgiven Kathy and Tobias their dark sides, but that is all you know of me.” Trowa sneered sliding his long claws off each other, they made a sound like blade against blade and the Witch winced a little. “Your brother would not wince.”

“You would not do _that_ at him,” Iria retorted crossing her arms. “You dislike me because I stopped being friends with your creator.”

“Humans created me _long_ before she crossed my path, you all seem to forget just how savage they can be.” Trowa retracted his claws as he turned his back on the water, “You betrayed her when she needed you most. May your gods judge you for that for they will be _far_ more merciful then I would.”

Iria turned as he walked past her, dark glare falling on a servant before he was gone. Frowning she let out a sigh, “You always did have good taste in men Kathy, they would rather die then betray you.”

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight4**

“What business do you have here Witch?” A large mean looking guard asked eying the young looking female. She was a pretty little thing, pretty little things did not do well around wolves of any type.

Hilde crossed her arms, with Barton here what exactly did they need guards for again? “I am here to see Barton.”

“ _Lord_ Barton is not here at the moment. He did not say anything about a meeting,” The guard frowned at the girl, she looked like the stubborn kind.

“I do not have a _meeting_ with him, I wish to _speak_ with him.” Hilde would have scheduled one if she knew the Bloom’s doormen would be this difficult.

“The Bloom are not entertaining quests at this time,” The guard did not see why this girl did not just go away.

“Goody for them, I am here to see Barton _not_ his clan.” Hilde could care less if the family was feeling welcoming.

“As you have been told _Lord_ Barton is not here,” The second guard muttered, Witches never seemed to listen.

“Leave now or you will be forcibly removed from Lamian territory.” The first guard threatened taking a step forward.

“Lay a finger on her and you _shall_ lose it. Hello Hilde did you need something?” Trowa asked walking up to her with a smile of greeting. He had not expected to see her at his front door, he would have to see the guards were well informed about his new Witch friends, and what would happen if they were harmed.

Hilde smiled relived, his timing was very good, “Yes, actually. Your doormen are being _quite_ rude.”

“They were not changed for their people skills. Come, you are more then welcomed here.” Trowa turned to the guards glaring as they stepped aside.

Hilde grinned up at them as she followed Baron inside, “Getting in late?” She noted he was wearing the same thing she had last seen him in, didn’t looked bloodied.

“Couldn’t sleep, it happens. Now what did you need?” Trowa opened a door allowing Hilde to enter a well lit room.

Hilde sat down enjoying the warm sunlight and pale colors, not very Vampy but very homey. “Not so much need as want really.” Dark eyes followed the Vampire as he sat down on the couch across from her, lazy but interested was very Duo. “I take it you get a few visitors?”

Trowa sighed leaning back crossing his arms, “The price for being single and in power, annoyances nothing more. You are not here for that Hilde, if you were I would not have invited you inside.”

“You don’t think I’m pretty?” Hilde teased, knowing full well she was not getting herself into trouble, not all males, inhuman or otherwise, mistook no for yes.

“You hate shallow my dear, as do I. To be honest I prefer curious Witches to any other kind of stalker.” The curious were always more interesting since he was like them, not all curiosity was welcomed though, especially from stalkers.

“Aren’t you sweet. I was hoping we could talk, I didn’t see you after they started yelling.” Hilde could have used less of that, why did men always think the louder they said something the more others listened?

“Oh Yui and I were…around. While we both agree talks do little it is still our duty to see they are not interrupted by actual fighting. We probably won’t have anything fun to do until the others show up, those here are happy just yelling.” Trowa sighed not impressed with such nosy displays, truly dangerous predators made no noise until it was too late to escape them.

“At least you two can have some fun,” Hilde sighed shaking her head. “Sometimes I wonder what is so great about being timeless? Was it worth it’s price really?”

“Some think so,” Fear of death and lust for power made people do stupid things sometimes. “But I did not become immortal out of fear of death, are you considering it?”

“I think everyone wonders what it would be like at least once, I’m not sure we can help it. I would miss my friends too much to just be changed. To save my life…I would allow it. Did you ever think about living forever?” Hilde knew he had been changed for much nobler reasons then to be young and powerful until killed, that did not mean he had not considered it a side bonus.

Trowa shook his head, “I was too busy learning to fight and take care of myself to bother with such things. Once Kathy told me what she was it was just something that came with the power she was offering. To protect one must fight, to win one must be strong, immortal…not so much.”

Hilde smiled at that, it had to be nice living such a simple life. “I’m not nearly so logical about things.”

“I don’t…oh…Who is this now?” Lord Bloom eyed the Witch girl, pretty thing if not a bit too short of hair.

Trowa sighed turning to the elder Vampire, “Hilde is a Midnighter who needed a little help.”

“And when did you start doing favors for any pretty thing that comes a calling?” Midnight members were not as shy around their kind but he did not remember Barton making nice with any of them.

“She is a friend of Kathy’s, so it is no bother. Now what are you muttering about?” Trowa asked folding his arms on the back of the couch as he turned.

“This nonsense is taxing during the daylight. You and Katharine can take my place tonight, I have had my fill of Witches today. No offense my dear,” Lord Bloom bowed his head slightly to Hilde, she seemed nice enough.

“None taken,” Hilde assured him, he looked like a Lamia with those gold eyes. “I think Winner’s plans are too simplistic to work.”

“Ha, try telling him that, waste of time. Maybe we should just beat the extremist down and be done with them all?” Lord Bloom sighed before turning to his adopted son, “Nothing to say?”

“The human’s world is constantly being torn apart by extremist why should ours be any different?” Trowa asked arms resting on the back of the couch. “Have Kathy give the order and I will go to work.”

“Do not tempt me _boy_ , she was not even born when the last civil war broke out. If it comes again the peaceful will not win, they will be slaughtered.” Lord Bloom knew full well what happened when a Lamia took their true form and went mad. Barton was a nightmare as he was, without his human façade the Winner house would fall to his claws.

“The Covens will see the error of their ways, or they will pay dearly for their lack of vision. I am no diplomat, convincing them to listen is _not_ my job.” Trowa glanced at his right-handed nails, they looked so harmless just then.

Hilde frowned looking from one immortal to another, trying to control the dark sides of the Lamia and the Lycan through force only allowed them to come to the surface. Treating them like people gave them no reason to growl and bite, why couldn’t the Covens remember most of them had been of their blood once? “There are people who words alone will not reach.” Dark eyes looked down when Barton blinked before just staring at her.

“ _Finally,_ a Witch who makes sense. Winner’s boy is a bit idealistic still but there is hope for him.” Lord Bloom nodded to himself, “Do not break him hm?”

Trowa frowned at Lord Bloom as he walked away, “Quatre is allowed to be. Is that why you chose Midnight, you are not?”

Hilde tucked a stray bang behind her ear before leaning forward, “I like humans, mostly, but I do not think we can all live in prefect peace. I guess you don’t need to be told that do you?”

“No, I don’t. If it makes you feel any better I still would have liked you then, this is who I am, who I will always be.” Trowa had no plans on allowing himself to change as a few Made did, he controlled his demons they did not control him.

“I like the real you, this warrior guy scares me a little. I hope war can be avoided so we can go back to just being friends and not possible enemies.” Hilde hated the idea of having to face off against him for more reasons then one.

“You do not wish to chain us to walls so do not worry, I will protect you and my other Wiccan friends from the monsters of my kind.” Trowa assured her taking her hand, “I am very good at my job.”

Hilde smiled squeezing his hand, it made her feel better just like Duo’s always did. “Thank you Barton. I had better go before I worry someone besides myself.”

Trowa nodded letting her go, watching her as she walked towards the door, “May your Lord and Lady keep you.”

Hilde turned hand on the door frame, smiling at the goodbye, “May your power keep those you cherish.” Turning she headed out the door knowing the lives of a very few were all he truly cared about, being part demon did not mean you could not be noblehearted.

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight4**

“I swear that man tries to make my life difficult, and that ‘son’ of his is no better.” Lord Winner frowned at the printout he was holding. “His wife was always the voice of reason in that family.”

“Is not the daughter a friend to the Covens?” Rashid asked from where he stood before the large window, the warm sunlight did little to improve Winner’s mood.

“Lady Katherine is very much her mother’s daughter, but she bows to her father as bit too much to be of much use.” Lord Winner flipped through a few pages, “A pity really.”

“The son only obeys her yes? If she denounces war and refuses to agree with her father the Bloom’s forces would be divided.” Barton was the most feared of the Bloom’s fighters for good reason, the rest of their forces were nothing special for a House of their status.

“I have seen nothing to contradict those rumors, however, Iria hurt her, and Barton has no love for me. I am unsure why exactly, it seemed almost personal but we had never met.” Lord Winner frowned in thought, quite for a moment, “Rachelle?”

Rashid turned at the name spoken as a question, “I thought her mad and kept away form all. A sad fate for one so clearheaded and reasonable.”

Winner nodded, “She was a dear friend once, one of the few Lamia I trusted but now…last I heard she was being cared for at the Bloom’s stronghold, but I am unsure. Only she would speak of me, but in her current state she is unsafe to be around, he would never risk his daughter’s life, or her own allowing her near Barton.”

“Perhaps she is not as far gone as you assumed and the child is safe form her madness? The only person he cares for you have done nothing to, your distrust of his kind would hardly warrant a personal response.” Rashid had heard all the rumors, as a Knight of the Arcane he had needed to, Barton seemed rather indifferent until angered or threatened.

“I have not seen her in decades, she could very well be nothing but a ravenous beast by now. I know Daniel loves her, as I did my dear Katrina, but is just as powerless as I was to save her. No one should have power over life and death but sometimes…Quatre is so like her.” Winner smiled with absent fondness, he was so protective of him for a reason.

“And where is your son?” Rashid had not seen his young friend in quite sometime do to their duties, he was one of the reason he fought the Dark so hard.

“Outside I think. He seems distant, I fear Barton is partially to blame.” Normally that would be enough for him to be seeking the perfect revenge spell, but the former human had not harmed his son only confused.

“You allowed _him_ near your son?! That is unlike you,” Rashid knew the Vampire attacked when provoked but he was not the nicest of people, not the kind Quatre normally sought out.

“Not by choice, they met here, and it seems my son formed an accorded. He has yet to harm my son, even snap at perhaps, but his troubling childhood has depressed him. It amazes me who humans entrust their children to, it is a small miracle he is as sane as he is.” Lord Winner shook his head sadly, some never had a chance to defy their fates.

Rashid nodded turning back to the window, Quatre would be troubled by such a thing, his pity was raceless, “Is it wise to allow your son to become friends with him?”

“Katherine was a good friend to Iria, and I truly do not believe the child wishes my son harm, but I do worry. Such pain is not easily soothed, and Quatre’s powers can react more intensely with a fellow physic. Iria seems fine with it so I shall not interfere just yet, I would rather have the child as an ally, even if just to my son.” The child’s reputation alone would be enough to keep many at bay, especially if he made nice with the sister.

“If you are sure then, I will go have a look around. Things may have been quiet so far but that will not last forever.” Rashid turned form the window and headed towards the ornate doors, they may look nice but only the spells cast on them would keep anything out.

“Do not work too hard old friend, or my son will chide me,” Winner teased as his friend walked out closing the doors behind him. Turning a few more pages he frowned at the words, things were never as simple as they sounded.

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight4**

“Cat you with me buddy?” Duo turned his head, folded arms staying behind his head, “dude harsh.”

“Hm?” Quatre murmured turning to look at his lazy friend, “Sorry.”

“Cat I love you man but you need to relax, seriously, no serious bitching last night was a _good_ thing.” Duo was more then happy to doze under a tree like a few of his Lycan friends, but it was hard to relax when your best friend was a million miles away in a bad way.

“It is but I…the worst will be here tonight, and I do not see them being as understanding as those already here.” The Bloom were the most feared House there already, and besides Lord Bloom muttering a few times they seemed to be on the same page as his father.

“That is what the Knights are for, face it kid they were bored last night. Why do you think we did not see either of them the rest of the night? At least _I_ didn’t.” And he had looked, the two Knights of the Blood were growing on him. Not such a bad thing really, he took pride in getting people to lighten up, a feat onto itself with some people.

Quatre sighed hugging his knees, watching the shifting shadows moved along wind blown grass. “I do not want to see him hurt. I do not care if he enjoys fighting or not, I hate it.”

“Cat the guy is a survivor, they fight because they don’t know how not to. Look I know a thing or two about growing up all alone. It changes some people more then others, sometimes they can’t change back.” Duo sat up, palms resting on his ankles, “The Kitty needs a lot of love and time to heal, Sis is good on the love, but time is out of her control.”

“I’ve never been all alone, my family is too large for that. I don’t know what to do Duo, Father will _never_ let us get close I know that. As long as Barton is this terrifying figure that is what Father will see him as, even if it is not who he really is.” Quatre closed his eyes, “Iria thinks I should abandon him like the humans because he is damaged, it is not his fault he is scared…is it?”

“Look no offense but _fuck_ your Sis,” Duo muttered getting a blink and he bit his lip a little. “Red needed her after her friend got killed, and she just bailed leaving her all alone right?” Quatre nodded but said nothing. “Did that help Red heal? Nope, finding someone who gave a fuck and would never abandon her did. I know, my friends are my family, you and Hil are great, and if I can, I’ll be adding Barton and Hiro to my circle as well.”

“I cannot be that someone for him if my father would have him killed Duo. Aroree hasn’t spoken to any of us after…Father may not hate him now, but as soon as we get in a fight over him he will.” Quatre closed his eyes again, “I am _completely_ useless to him.”

“Oh for _fuck_ sake as if,” Duo scoffed shaking his head, “If we all are playing nice then wouldn’t allying a powerful Witch clan and a powerful Lamian one be a good thing? I know the Maxwell would love being cool with the Bloom and the Yui.”

“Your clan has always been more welcoming, you are lucky they found you. Father would not stand for a second heir being seduced by the Lamia.” Quatre frowned at that, Barton had not laid a hand on him in anyway Duo had not, in fact Duo was much more physical towards him. If Barton ever hugged him he would probably turn red as his sister’s hair, he was not sure how Barton would react to that.

“Yeah I have been very blessed, some bad shit early on but now smooth sailing. Look Quatre, you know I’m all about follow your heart and damn the masses, but you should be sure of his before you go and piss off your old man.” Duo could guess what would happen if Quatre blurted out ‘father I love him‘, nothing good would come of it. There was little doubt Barton cared about the blonde, he had not been born yesterday, how much…that was the million dollar question.

“If his sister is right even he might not know what it wants, she seems pretty sure who he really is has yet to remove all its masks. I tend to agree with her, but there is little I can do about that but wait and see if my gifts tell me what he wants, and not just what I do.” Quatre was use to bonding quickly with people, he always had, but this was not the same.

“Well calm the Kitty is _very_ nice, hissy…still nice to look at. Give it time Cat, we have that and rushing can end a beautiful thing before it ever gets to start.” Duo gave his friend a reassuring smile, he wasn’t the only one around who had a knack for reading people.

Quatre couldn’t help but smile a little at Duo’s teasing, even straight people commented on looks like that now and then. “Katherine saw the soul that is inside and coxed it out, I can do the same if he allows it. How did you become so wise Duo?”

“I listen really. Feeling a little better about the future?” Duo had always loved trying to figure out people, he knew Barton enjoyed doing that as well, even if some of their methods differed.

“I am yes, thank you.” Quatre smiled thankful yet again he had gone to that party, if he had stayed home who knew where they would all be now?

“Anytime Kitten, now try daydreaming while I cap nap hm? Trust me smiles look better on you then frowns.” Laying back down Duo closed his eyes content now that Quatre looked thoughtful rather then depressed.

Quatre smiled blushing a little at Duo’s suggestion, he did not daydream like that. “I’ll give it a try. Sweet dreams Duo.”

Duo smiled sleepily, sometimes you just needed someone to care a little to make things better, “Back at ya.”

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight4**

Trowa sighed arms folded on pale cool stone, breeze swaying his long bangs slightly. Stare turned when he heard cloth rustle from the room behind him, more instinct then thought. Frowning the former human turned back to the sunlit world that often cheered people up, it did nothing to help or hurt his mood. The sound of bare feet on soft carpet drew his stare back over his shoulder, “You should be sleeping.”

“So should you,” Katherine retorted as she stopped in her doorway blinking at the bright world outside, why did sunlight have to hurt first thing?

Trowa nodded turning his gaze away from his sire, staring at trees did not upset or worry the trees any, “Didn’t feel like it.”

Katherine shook her head, white night gown trailing as she walked out onto her balcony. “If you need to wear yourself out I am sure Mother would be more then happy to fed.”

“I have no doubt, but drained I am useless, I tended to skip sleep even as a human, I need it even less now.” Trowa had always been fine sleeping when he could and no more, some people needed more or less sleep then others.

Katherine crossed her arms loosely, studying her creation, things had not changed much between them since the night she told him what she was, or the morning she made him family. “You think too much Brother Dear, the trees only speak to druids not us.”

“I would worry if inanimate objects or plants did speak, they are just something to look at.” Trowa turned his head to look over his shoulder. “Did I wake you?”

“Not at all, I sensed you near but that has never disturbed me. Did you have fun with Hiro last night?” Katherine had found the amethyst eyed pair to be rather charming, Midnights were not all doom and gloom types.

“Mostly we just talked since there was nothing for us to slash. Tonight we should be more useful,” Trowa had always preferred being useful. Helping strangers had given him something to do while honing his skills, not all humans were beyond redemption and hope.

“Just try not to break the furniture while reminding everyone to keep their attacks verbal, those fancy chairs add up quickly.” Katherine teased as she stopped beside him, frowning when he said nothing, “I’m sure he would appreciate the lack of chair carnage as well.”

Trowa shook his head, “I really hope no one there feels pity for chairs, there is some madness that should _not_ be tolerated.”

“You’ve never had a favorite chair have you?” A favorite chair became a _very_ personal thing to some people, she herself had a few only her brother would be allowed to sit in and get away with it. “That exception aside I agree wholeheartedly. Quatre is a sweet kid, but you can’t play bodyguard for him unless something attacks. Just knowing you are near will bring him comfort, you can be very intimidating when you choose.”

“Only a fool would start something with both Hiro and I there, but some of the worst fools of our kinds will be there. Do not worry Sister I may think these talks are a waste of time but I will see they continue, as will Hiro.” A truce meant he could get back to what mattered to him rather then what loyalty compelled him to deal with, fools.

Katherine placed as hand on his shoulder, pleased when he turned his head to face her, “I have no doubt you will see that child is stressed no more then he has to be. Scare the fools, I will offer my aid where you cannot. I would prefer he not have white hair before we tire of talking, though it could be charming…what do you think?”

“I think Duo has teased him enough about his hair turning white he dose need it from anyone else.” Trowa would likely tease him about it regardless, but cats enjoyed playing, and not just with things they intended to eventually kill.

Katherine tapped a finger off her chin as she thought for a moment, “Perhaps you’re right. The mouse has a whole room of mangy rats to worry about right now doesn’t he? I am not surprise Father wishes to be far away from them tonight, though he will miss some fun.”

“He will likely spend the evening with Mother, it will be easiest for him to tell if my blood is helping.” Trowa sighed resting his forehead against folded arms, “I should just kill something and pass out.”

Katherine sighed placing her hands on his shoulders, some people tried to do too much. “If it helps you can give her more when we are back home. If not…we will find what will. I have yet to meet another with a will like yours, our power is our will, and our rage. Promise you will save a little vengeance for me hm?”

Trowa made a fist before flicking his fingers, claws extending a few inches and forever sharp, “There is no such thing as a little vengeance Sister. Those who did this will pay dearly for their foolishness, I will not be so greedy as to withhold them from you and your father.”

Katherine closed his fingers into a fist as his claws retracted, “That is why we love you so baby brother, you are one of us as sure as if you had born into our clan.” Turning her head she kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly, “Go to bed, you may stay here if you wish, but get some sleep please?”

Trowa nodded, not thinking would be a nice change of pace, “I’ll stay.”

Katherine smiled letting him go, emotional discussions normally ended in him sticking close. “Come to bed then, it’s nice and warm…and very fluffy.”

Trowa shook his head at her, she did like fluffy things, “Go back to sleep you are talking nonsense.”

“Yes, yes, warm fluffy bed will make it all better,” Katherine cooed before laying back down lazily, she really did love her soft fluffy beds. Trowa just shook his head at her again but was smirking so she ignored him until he laid down, curling up beside him with a content sigh. Tobias had been a wonderful pillow as well, a perfect gentlemen who loved her without any desire to move beyond deep friendship. “Night Kitten.”

Trowa smiled at the red head as she curled up, voice already half asleep, “Good afternoon Sis.”

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight4**

Katharine sighed softly, tucking a stray strand of hair behind the simple green star earring her mother had given her. Closing her eyes she scanned the room before reaching behind her and catching her brother’s wrist, “There you are.” Smiling she placed her hands on his arm when he pulled her close, “Feel better?”

“I’m fine,” Trowa assured her resting his chin on her shoulder. “Your old man still hiding from the masses?”

“Yes, I have you so there will be no problems.” Katharine smirked as she turned to face the young man she had given eternity to. His long bangs were tied back so his death glare would be even more effective, white shirt and black slacks as dressy as he got unless she ordered otherwise. “You’ll ruin that shirt.”

Trowa shrugged at the half joke, “I have so many for a reason. So orders?”

“Just do what you do, I will handle the formalities,” Katharine envied his patience but around representatives it failed more often then her own. She could understand why, Gods knew she could not stand most of them. Turning from him she headed for the guarded doors ready to get this yelling match started. Walking past the two guards she entered the room pleased when eyes turned to her then her brother, the silence was all she needed to hear to know she had their attention. Ignoring the following eyes she strode right up to the seats reserved for her house. Nodding to Quatre she sat down, arms resting on the arms of the chair, legs folded to the left. “My father is engaged in personal business, I will be speaking for the House of Bloom during this meeting. Now what _were_ we discussing before my arrival hm?”

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight4**

Trowa sighed softly from his sister’s right, arms and legs lazily crossed, listening but not really caring about what was being said. Noting Quatre’s calm voice he opened an eye glancing towards the blonde, highly doubting Quatre noticed in the least. Speaking as one would to two bickering children he was busy getting two Lycan to relax enough to say something requiring thought. The darker haired Lycan noticed his stare first, looking annoyed until he remember who was lazily frowning at him. Sitting back in his chair he agreed petty fighting amongst themselves was not solving anything. Smelling the other’s fear the second one hastily agreed getting a sneer from the Vampire, bickering was such a waste of time. Quatre turned catching the sneer before it became an amused smirk and a shrug. Returning the smile he returned to his seat, ending fights sure was easier with Barton around. “Father?”

Lord Winner shook his head when his son got between two growling Lycan as calmly as if they were mere puppies, he was his mother’s son all right. Catching fear in the Lycan facing the Vampires he turned, green eyes were glaring with all the lazy indifference of a feline’s. It did not take long for both wolves to sense their peril and sat back down, his son sharing a smile with the young Bloom adoptee before sitting and prompting him to continue. “As I stressed last night we must agree to respect the ways of the three races or we will fall to each other rather then to the humans.”

“Blah humans are weak,” A Lycan muttered getting a frown from many of the Mades in the room.

“Perhaps, but Hunters are well trained in fighting us, and modern weapons make them more formidable then ever before. Normal bullets can still hurt your kind Lycan and sliver is easy to get, none of us are invulnerable.” Lord Winner glanced at the Vampires but none made any comment, Barton looked lost in thought as a few others did. “It is why we cannot continue this petty fighting amongst ourselves, weaken we can be hunted down and destroyed, even we born of magic.”

“Ha you need us _far_ more then we need you Magic Thrower, why should we not allow the humans to burn you all again?” The same Lycan who had badmouthed humans jeered.

“Humans have decided our kind are not their largest threat, you who must feed on them are who they will burn, gun down, imprison, what have you. We knew this when we from this alliance, and the reasons are still valid.” Lord Winner knew his kind would survive the longest if war broke out among the four races, Vampires would likely suffer the worst.

“Humans run like frighten deer when faced with something they cannot kill easily, we shall slaughter them all and take our rightful place as leaders of this world!” The black spiky haired Lycan shouted jumping to his feet, a handful of others joining him in roars of challenge.

Winner opened his mouth to speak only to leave it open when the roaring of the leader stopped, his voice a choking gag. Barton’s fingers curled around his neck, holding him easily off the floor, expression freezing cold. “Stop your boasting _fool_ before I remove your offensive tongue. I could have killed you as a mortal, now it would take but a gesture.” Dropping the wolf he turned flashing eyes on his clan, before turning and sitting back down as if nothing had happened.

Closing his mouth Winner reminded himself of just how fast and well trained the Knights of the Blood really were even still in their human guise. Barton’s threat was by no means empty, and the Lycan murmured among themselves clearly well aware of it. “Those who have tried to concur man have failed each and every time, and that was before they created so many nasty weapons. The only way to claim this world would be to utterly destroy it and ourselves. Then we would turn on each other as we have before, three races locked in a struggle for power. We must see our races survive any catastrophe humans cause, while not causing one ourselves.”

“It seems to me peace would be much easier if the Circles stopped treating us as tainted magic. You all can stop assuming we will use you as a convent food source, and treating the Lycan as savage animals.” Katherine chimed in fingers tips together, legs crossed. “Not that we Lamia or the Lycan are blameless, _but_ much of the ill will is started by your own people My Lord.”

Mummers from the crowd far outnumbered the frowning Wicca and Lord Winner sighed softly, “We cannot be solely blamed for our weariness My Lady. We can substation your races as easily as humans, and the Lamia have farmed their food before.”

Katherine nodded in agreement, “This is true, but such practices are now outlawed, and if humans ever do wipe most of their population out such research will come in handy, unless you care to supply us? Unlike our Lycan cousins we need not kill to ensure our survival, without a steady supply of humans your kind would become food. It was your own reckless use of magic that created us, and too many have tried to _unmake_ us since.”

Lord Winner frowned but Bloom cold logic was a Hell of thing to argue with, “Such research has been forbidden for centuries when no easy cure could be found.”

“We are not some sickness!” A Lamian female cried standing, sitting when Katharine turned to look at her.

“You were corrupted and cursed, if we had the means we would have reversed the spells, but that was not possible.” Lord Winner closed his eyes wishing once again it had been, “While many of you are no threat enough are, and that is what causes so many problems. We are not blameless there, our resentment and fear have played their parts in this.”

“Glad to hear you admit that Lord Winner, The House of Bloom will never deal with those who would lie to us. Now that we are all agreed the worst of us all are to blame how would you see those problems resolved?” Katharine leaned forward, “Our Knights rounding them all up and locking them away would solve the immediate problem, but would not sit well with your house.”

“The very worst of us should be helped, imprisoned if there is no other way as the humans do, but no it would not. We must choose to live in peace with each other, the petty fighting for power needs to stop.” Lord Winner glanced at the Lycan who was still rubbing his throat, “We are the leaders of our kind it is up to us to do so.”

“We are tried of Witch rule!” One of the black haired Lycan’s pack shouted leaping at him, blinking when he saw a hand appear sticking out of his chest. The arm slipped out of his body as he fell over, his pack growling.

Trowa frowned at his bloodied arm before turning to the Lycan, about a fourth of them were on their feet, a few Lamia joining them. Flicking blood from his claws he sneered at them eyes flashing, “Do _not_ forget only a Knight may kill at a gathering. You wish to start a war with the Circles then do so away from neutral territory, or you all _will_ join him.”

“Perhaps that would not be so bad Barton? Those who are standing do represent that worst of us all, our sworn duty is to utterly destroy threats to our peace. Which half of the room would you prefer?” Hiro glared at the crouching baka as he stopped beside his friend and fellow Knight.

“The point has been made, those who feel we seek to control them have voiced their concerns. Perhaps they should be addressed before anyone else is executed?” Quatre gave each Vampire an even stare, daring them to kill anyone else. He was sure he was safe from their claws but that did not mean he was entirely safe from them, nor could he stop them. A Knight of any races sworn duty was to eliminate threats to their own kind’s survival, and the other races as a whole. Starting a civil war was a rather big threat to the Three as whole, and Vampires as a race.

Hiro frowned slightly at the blonde Witch Heir, those eyes never flinched, and had to admit the blonde had more of a spine then he had originally given him credit for. Glancing at Trowa he caught the amused smirk at the other’s choice of words, he sometimes wondered about his friend’s sense of humor. The Made Heir calmly sat back down crossing his long legs, he seemed inclined to wait. “Only _if_ they remember to only attack with words.”

Quatre blinked when Barton simply sat back down without a word, he had expected him to say something. Hiro on the other hand gave a warning before taking a seat not looking all that amused, not that he could remember seeing him amused. “Alpha Greymoon you were saying?”

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight4**

“Will you be watching the Greymoon or should I?” Hiro asked as he came up to Trowa, who was rolling his sleeves halfway up his lower arms.

“I’ll handle them, after all I killed a clanmate not you.” Trowa answered before glancing up at the raising moon, “Even if it was full only a fellow Knight has a chance against me.”

Hiro frowned at the absent tone, “Is something wrong? I know we have not known each other long but you know I am true.”

“I knew that when I first met you Hiro-kun, what do you know of The Madness?” Hiro was a born Vampire, he would likely know more stories then he would.

Dark blue eyes went wide before looking concerned, “Who?” Mades had yet to ever be so inflicted but that did not mean they were immune.

“Katharine’s mother, I don’t know how long but longer then I’ve been around at any rate.” Trowa closed his eyes with a soft sigh, Hiro was one of the few who would care if he did go mad, besides those who would have to face him.

Hiro nodded thoughtfully, Trowa had mentioned the woman before, they seemed to be close unless his profiling skills were completely useless on the Made. “I am sorry, I have only ever heard good things about her.”

Trowa nodded, Hiro was not one for heartfelt ramblings, “She took my blood but I am still not sure if it helped any.” Sighing he clenched his fingers, “All I know is whoever has to die to fix this will once this mess is over.”

Hiro placed a gentle hand on a trembling shoulder, “If you have need of me call. Made or not you are a loyal friend, and I could not ask for a better fighting partner.”

Trowa smiled placing a hand over Hiro’s, “I will be all right, a few more days can hardly matter. Quatre can really glare when he wants to.”

Hiro chuckled, the blonde would be a formidable ally, “You’d never know looking at him would you? We did what we could to help his cause, peace will come soon enough.”

“Supremacist and purest groups will always exist, but for a time all serious talk of war will be of past or human ones. Go see to your duties and I will see to my own.” Trowa patted his friend’s hand before turning his head, “Sister.”

“Brother, Yui-san,” Katherine greeted using the honorary title she had been taught, it sounded nicer then mister to her.

“Bloom-dono,” Hiro replied with a bow of his head, he liked the fiery red head, she never backed down from a good fight.

“He didn’t have to go?” Katherine frowned but shook her head, Knights were not ones for long goodbyes.

“Work. I thought you would have headed home since the talking is done.” Trowa turned his attention back to the dark slow moving waves, “finally.”

Katherine giggled at the muttered word, hugging her sired shoulders loosely, “My Sweet it is, I was just talking to Blondie a bit before heading home. Wander in when work is done, there was a bit of snapping after all.”

Trowa nodded touching her wrists lightly, “I will not be out all night, Greymoon would become extinct if that were to happen.”

Tightening her grip for a moment the red haired Vampire smiled, letting go she paused as she walked away, turning back to him. “He’d worry if the next time he saw you you looked dead on your feet too, remember that My Sweet.”

“I will,” Trowa watched her go satisfied before sighing, gazing out at the dark eternal waves once more. “How much is even left to worry over anyway?” Turning from the waves eyes flashed, burning a rich red in the dark as the Vampire went to work.

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight4**

And Trowa ruins yet another shirt...poor little shirt. Sadly Chapter 4 is over 1000 words shorter then 1-3. Chapter 5 will be nice and long again so yeah!. As always drop me a few words for faster updates. I try not to work on fics readers are not reading, or at least not liking enough to review at least. If you like werewolves and 1x3x1 the look for a new fic that will be posted this month. OK bye bye now.


	5. Forget What They Said

Feels like I have been working on this chapter for forever, you all know that feeling I'm sure. Well it is done now so I am posting it, and hoping people will enjoy it. Read, review, ect.

**WarNinGs** : Back story, focus on secondary charters, nothing else that new.

**Aishi Say**

“ _I’ve been prey before,_ _now I’m predator,_

_I’m cold inside,_ _Like a vampire._ _”_

From Catrien Maxwell's 'Like a Vampire', had this song stuck in my head for a while now.

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight5**

Wavy rose red hair shifted with a shake of the head, it did nothing to clear it but it was reflex really. The pack of Hunters had used cheep Wiccan tricks to weaken her and now advanced slowly, jeering at their cornered prey. Coughing she could do little but glare and hiss with her powers slowly returning to her. Dark eyes grew wide when the hunters began to fall around her, a perfect head shot for all but their leader. Two shots and he was on the alleyway’s cold asphalt as well. Unsure she had dragged herself about a foot away from the shocked human, rain diluting the blood that had leaked from the human bodies that now littered the alleyway. Hunger flared for a moment before dark eyes focused on a black shape that had dropped down from above, human as well. The lead hunter looked up at it in fear, begging and pleading. Cries turned to outrage and rants as the figure turned and knelt before her. Katherine blinked up into dark green eyes, sure she had never seen them before. Confused but unafraid she blinked when she no longer felt the rain, looking down at the black garment now protecting her. Pulling it tightly around her shoulders she looked back up at the strange human, his expression as calm as ever. Glancing at the dead over his shoulder she frowned, “Why?”

Head tilted slightly as she was regarded for a moment, “You needed my help.”

Katherine blinked, his voice was so calm, his answer so logical she was confused, “But you do not know me, I do not understand you.”

“I dislike their kind, is that not enough of a reason to save you?” Frown was thoughtful, pose relaxed, tone even.

Katherine considered that, she had to admit the child’s logic was sound, the fact he was not eying her torn dress as some human males would did not hurt. She sensed no dark intent in the child, only simple curiosity. He was watching her like a house cat might and she smiled a little, he even resembled one. “Thank you for my life stranger, and thank you for your kindness.”

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight5**

Katherine yawned as she sat up, turning her head when she sensed her sired near, turning her head she smiled. Reaching out she took his hands, they had always been so warm, “I was just dreaming of you. It is a pity Lord Winner and his daughter see nothing but claws and fangs.”

Trowa shook his head, “What they see hardly matters Sister. You really should not sleep in when there are so many annoyances about.”

“That is why I have you, to claw all their little eyes out.” Katherine grinned up at him before squeezing his hands, “Will you go to Mother again?”

“If you have no need of me yes,” Trowa answered glancing down at their hands, the gentlest hands he had ever known belonged to monsters.

Katherine smiled at the young man she had chosen, the young man with such curious and gentle eyes. “Go, even if your blood does little just being near helps her I _know_ it.” She hoped his blood was helping, it hurt watching her mother fade away, it hurt them both. Lips curled into a smile when warm lips brushed her cheek before he moved away from her, nodding as he walked out. Sighing softly she wondered just what Lord Winter would do when he learned his only son had been charmed by those kind eyes.

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight5**

Rachelle smiled as she stroked soft hair, her beloved child dozing bellow her fingers. She hummed softly content that her child was safe and at peace. Her daughter was worried his violently protective nature would slowly kill the kindness in his eyes. Neither of them wished for that, he had not been made immortal so his soul could die rather then its shell. “A leanbh mo chléibh go n-eirí do chodhladh leat. Séan is sonas gach oíche do chóir. Tá mise le do thaobh ag guídhe ort na mbeannacht. Seothín a leanbh is codail go foill.”

“hm?” Trowa murmured partially turning his head, dried blood flaking and cracking.

“It is something I used to sing to your sister when she slept like this.” Rachelle answered softly, smiling when he half opened his eyes. “I did not mean to wake you though, you do need to sleep sometime.”

Trowa sighed as he lowered his head, he did not really care to be awake just then either. “I will, tell me what you said?”

Rachelle smiled when Trowa laid back down, he felt weak but he was still so curious, chuckling softly she shook her head. “Child of my heart sleep calmly. And well all night and be happy. I am by your side praying for blessings on you. Hush-a-bye, baby and sleep for now.” Ruby nails stroked soft hair as she spoke, knowing he would be still once his curiosity was satisfied.

Trowa sighed softly, it sounded like something a mother would sing to their child, “Thank you Mother.”

“Shh…the Spirits speak of mists and quiet.” Rachelle hummed softly as the child slipped back into the stillness of sleep. Content she smiled fondly, looking up when the door opened, “Beloved.”

“How do you feel Rachelle?” Daniel watched her as continued to stroke the young man’s hair calmly.

“I am well, how could a mother be otherwise when their children are safe and sound?” Rachelle smiled down at the child, “Are you afraid for him?”

“No, I wanted to see if this is really helping you.” Daniel tolerated the Made, he could even respect him at times, but he knew they would never be close.

Rachelle looked up, silver eyes bright in the candle light, “I believe it is, you should not take your frustrations out on the boy, he is very dangerous you know?”

Daniel shook his head as he sat down on the edge of the bed, canopies drawn so they hung like so many webs. “I am well aware Love, I do not understand it.”

Rachelle giggled amused, “Perhaps you should ask Darius? He would still be please to hear I am not a rabid beast yes?”

Daniel frowned at the name but sighed, “I would rather speak to his son, the boy lives as he speaks.”

“I would very much enjoy meeting Katrina’s son,” Rachelle smiled brightly at the idea, his scent had been warm and delicate on her son’s hands.

“We shall see, after all his family does not favor our kind.” Daniel shook his head before he leaned close, tilting Rachelle’s face so he could kiss her. “See to him Love, he is expected at the Gathering.”

“He will be there, he needs only a little sleep.” Rachelle could feel him easily, his powers recharging even as she answered.

“Things have been peaceful and Yui is here at least. Rest well, Katherine will come by afterward.” Daniel patted her shoulder before walking out, he had a lot to think about.

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight5**

Trowa yawned before licking his lower lip, turning he tilted his head, “Can I help you Duo?’

“Hey Cy, Blue Eyes not out here with you?” Duo asked looking around, as if finding a Vampire in the shadows was that easy, bats.

“Hi-kun is already inside, I smell Hilde but I do not see her.” Trowa frowned slightly, she was likely also inside, she was hardly afraid of Hiro either.

“Meeting Cat, she’ll be thrilled you asked about her.” Duo teased with a grin as the Made walked up to him. Blinking he frowned at him, “Dude you all right?”

Trowa tilted his head as he folded his sleeves half way up his lower arms, “I am fine, why?’

“You look a little pale, I swear I am _not_ making a Vamp joke here kay?” Duo knew it was not the black dress shirt, he had seen the Made in black a lot.

Trowa arched a brow at him, “I do not claw friends for jokes, even bad ones. I am weak but fine really, there is no need for concern.”

“Weak why? What happened?” Duo could give a fuck if he said don’t worry, a Vamp weaken enough to pale was worth worrying about.

Trowa sighed, he did not care to answer but he knew he could trust Duo, the other lied as well as Quatre. “Has Quatre mentioned Katherine’s mother?”

“Just that you are close to her too, makes perfect sense to me. Did something happen to her?” Duo knew her a little by reputation, she was the calm Bloom, seemed to run in the female side of the family.

Trowa nodded absently, arms crossing as he looked towards the hall, “Before I was even born.”

Duo blinked, from the Made’s tone he assumed the Made meant as a mortal, which had to be over twenty years ago. “You lost me? Sorry not all here.”

“The Madness Duo,” Trowa glanced at the Warlock, his expression a mix of sympathy and concern as had been expected. “It seems my blood does her some good.”

“Now that I follow. See I know more about the Dark Arts then Cat, shocking I know. Now this is all Magic Theory stuff, not your area I guess since you are a human Made, which is cool. Basic theory adds to the fact former mortals like you have the best blood for energy transfers since you use to be food. Since you are a close blood relation that also helps, just like with mortals, that is all fact. The theory part is also willingness, energy transference works best with willing partners, doesn’t mater what kind. Add it all up and you are the perfect sacrifice for someone like her, luckily it seems to work without killing you.” Duo kept his focus on the Made’s face, he was learning how to read him, subtle changes were very important.

Trowa considered Duo’s theory, it made logical sense to him, as well as why she had wanted him and not Katherine, Katherine’s blood was not what she needed. “Slowly, and I am unsure if the effects are temporary.”

“Well seems to me as long as she feeds on you she won’t get any worst, what it will do to you is less clear.” Duo knew weaken the Made would be slain eventually, fear of him would only keep the sharks away for so long.

“What happens to me is irrelevant, it always has been. Katherine would not be willing to trade my existence for her mother’s, nor would her mother allow such a trade.” Trowa closed his eyes, they would both rather see Lady Bloom mad or dead instead of him.

Duo bit his lip, he was not sure what to say to that. He had no doubt Quatre would get all teary and cling, but he was not Quatre. “They are your family, I’d miss ya too.”

Trowa turned his attention back to Duo, head titling quizzically at him, “Why?”

“You’re not so bad silly, you _really_ are not use to this whole friends caring thing huh? No big you’ll get use to it,” Duo assured the Made patting his shoulder, the braided youth was not worried about losing a hand.

“You make friendship sound like a chronic disease, you know this don’t you?” Trowa asked still looking skeptical, teasing or not Duo did not make friendship sound very appealing.

Duo blinked before grinning, yeah he could live with seeing more of this not deadish guy, “You don’t see me looking for a cure now do you?”

Trowa frowned slightly, shaking his head at Duo before looking up, “Your friend needs professional help.”

Hilde smiled as she stopped between the two young looking men in black, “Duo don’t scare the scary Vampire hm?”

“Why does Duo need help exactly?” Quatre asked stopping across from Hilde, he was pretty sure Barton was not entirely serious, pretty sure.

“The guy says I make friendship sound like a chronic disease, since I told him he’ll get use to it.” Duo answered, noting green eyes remained on Quatre until the Made gave him a skeptical look, “Humans.”

“Be nice Duo he can’t help it,” Hilde soothed, taking Barton’s arm she smiled up at him, frowning a little after a moment. “You all right Kitten?”

“Just tried Hilde, Duo already heard the whole story.” Trowa did not care to repeat the conversation, Duo could fill them in while he and Hiro were working.

“Poor thing, you look more Vampy with less color,” Hilde gave his bangs a gentle tug before moving up to Duo, taking his arm with a smile. “Cat tell him not to work too hard and then come on in, we’ll save you seat.”

“Do you plan on chiding me Quatre?” Trowa asked turning to face him, eyes glowing slightly in the dark just for show.

Quatre frowned slightly at the faint glow, like an animal’s eyes in the night, “Have you been doing something you need to be chided for?”

“By my standers or others? Duo will tell you, he is trustworthy and so is Hilde.” Trowa would not mind expanding his pride by three rather than only one, Witches were hardly so solitary.

Quatre opened his mouth to chide him before blinking, touched by the trust he was showing the pair he did not know nearly as well. “I will not chide you, but promise me you will take it easy?”

Trowa sighed softly at pleading dark eyes, so few people had ever looked at him like that. “After last night the Packs should be in a more docile mood, if not their blood will work just fine. Do not worry Quatre, I was hard to kill as a mortal.”

Quatre frowned slightly but had to agree with his comment about the Packs, and that their blood would heal the Made if they acted up again. Dark eyes looked back up at the sound of his name, the inhuman glow was gone. The other’s reassuring half smile was all the goodbye he gave as he turned and walked away. Quatre bit his lip, perhaps he was not as immune to a Vampire’s stare as he once thought. Shaking his head he headed inside as well, more then happy to take a seat beside Hilde, “Did I miss anything?”

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight5**

“Here,” Hiro held out his wrist the moment he turned and saw Trowa stop behind him, he had never seen the Made look so pale with his clothes still fully intact.

“Don’t,” Trowa protested pushing Hiro’s arm away before leaning against the stone wall, arms crossing as he looked away.

“Why do you refuse my help? What happen to you?” Hiro knew Trowa was weak, and he himself was no less stubborn when hurt, but the Made was his friend. Reaching out he closed his fingers around the other’s upper arms, fast as Trowa was even at his best they both knew Hiro was the stronger of the two.

“I do not need help Hiro, I need sleep.” Trowa answered turning to meet worried eyes, did he really look that bad? “Katherine’s mother…”

“ _Baka_!” Hiro snapped cutting the other off, before resting his forehead against Trowa’s with a sigh, he was too damn loyal. “You need not have come here tonight if you needed to recover, there are other Knights.”

Trowa sighed but did not bother to even try and break Hiro’s grip, “None here you trust, or who can scare a room as we can.”

“San-kun,” Hiro said with a soft sigh, as if he was any better really. “Are you sure you do not need any of my blood?”

Trowa tilted his head at him, Hiro did not make such an offer to just anyone. Shaking his head at his friend he placed his hands on the other’s shoulders, “Hi-kun you are adorable when you worry over nothing.”

Hiro frowned at his friend, he would pout if he was a less serious person, “Pass out for all I care.” Turning he froze, looking over his shoulder when Trowa caught his wrist, damn that smirk of his. “Change you mind?”

“Not at all,” Trowa answered allowing his eyes to shift to red, even other things that went bump in the night knew glowing red meant danger. “I am in no mood to snarl at the stupid all night long, are you?”

Hiro sneered dark blue eyes flashing to the eerie glowing red so many humans cowered from on sight, “Hardly.”

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight5**

Quatre glanced at Barton who had taken to stalking the right side of the room, Hiro the left. The few other lesser Knights were stationed at the entrances and the like, staying far away from the ruby eyed pair. He knew Barton was weak and should not be here, let alone working, but there was little he could do about it. Outside of Witch held lands they were of equal rank, he would be knighted once he passed his final challenge so he did not count that. Barton was a ranked Knight, but that was hardly surprising since non-ruby glares worked just fine half the time. This was the first time he had really seen what Duo called a ‘Grr Face’, which meant a transformation showing a creature’s inhuman nature, Witches tended to just get glowing eyes and phantom winds at that stage. He would admit if he did not know Barton was hurting he would have found the paled skin and pointed elf akin ears an interesting change. The wolves who were normally rather brash kept their tails between their legs, clearly blood loss did not have a scent they recognized when there was no blood around. Sighing softly he listened to a fellow pacifist speak, Relena Peacecraft had taken over her father’s work after his murder last year. He had seen a few Knights in their official attire then and wonder if one of the Bloods might have been Barton or Yui? One had been ranked of both Blood and Moon, Arcane had, of course, had more of their Knights around. A radical separatist group had been punished for the killing, and that had been the end of it. His fellow blonde was stressing the need for understanding rather then vindications and blame. She also lived as she preached earning her respect among the others, at least enough that they would hear her out. Perhaps she should acquire a scary Vampire as he had, Barton may think these talks futile but he made sure they happened. “What do you think Hilde?”

“Nice girl, but I wouldn’t want her commanding troops let alone Knights.” Hilde commented, well aware Quatre had been keeping an eye on Barton, who was pacing about like a bored albino kitty cat.

Duo yawned softly, “I’m with Hil on this one, Knight Commanders exist to lead their orders, they don’t need every noble about bossing them around.”

“You are only saying that because you will be facing your trial and be knighted yourself by Samhain.” Hilde reminded her friend, she was more then happy to remain where she was in the hierarchy.

“So will I,” Quatre reminded his newer friend, “I am also a noble so…”

“So are both of them, to Knights rank matters _not_ nobility, besides they are both Ranked and scary.” Duo was tried of pretty speeches, he was not sure they convinced anyone to do anything but tune out and maybe sleep.

Hilde shook her head at Duo, he was the same with long lectures as well, “Well Barton has been nothing but a gentleman towards me, a nice change from most Mades.”

“A lot of them seem so defensive, Barton could care less what the masses think of him, now you start talking shit about Sis and he starts, literately, busting out your teeth. What? I saw the guy he did it too, tore them all out with his claws one by one.” Duo had to say he was not surprised when he heard what had been said, slut, pet, bitch, the threesome with the mother was what had likely been the last straw.

Quatre bit his lip thinking about that, had he been that cruel as a human as well? It was not uncommon for a Made, of either race, to become a bit grayer after their change. Wolf morals were not like human’s, and demons were not known to have any morals unless under contract. Once again he found himself wondering just what the humans had done to a child to make such violence a second nature response to threats. He decided quickly to just stop, he was sure he likely would upset himself greatly if he continued. “I wonder what she is like?”

“Who, his Mom?” Duo asked getting a blink, daydreaming again it seemed. “From what I have heard she was a lot like your old man mixed with her daughter. They knew each other since they both were into everyone getting along, and focusing their energy on the humans and demons out there. Well about thirty years ago people saw less and less of her, all shorts of crazy rumors started but it seems she had the Madness, as it is called. Now I am not exactly sure how old Kitty is, but it is safe to say she was going before he was even born. It seems she got really bad seven years ago, or so they say, Barton showed up roughly five.”

“I heard she was always a little strange since she could divine things like some of our race can, but she was lovely and kind. Everyone who speaks of her laments the fact she is a raving beast locked away because Lord Bloom cannot bring himself to kill her.” Hilde shook her head, it sounded so very tragic.

“She is hardly raving if she has been feeding off Barton enough to make him one step above human.” Duo ignored the blinks of shock, “I am no expert, but since I do have a talent for some of the dark arts I have received some training you two never will. Cat you could probably beat him in a fist fight as long as he didn’t go Grr on you.”

“If he is that weak he should _not_ even be here,” Hilde protested not sure what he was even thinking, Yui could handle things just fine.

“He _has_ to be here, Katherine is here, and his first duty is to protect her. Father said such Mades are sometimes called Chevaliers, bodyguards and companions rather then guards or troops for the Houses. She treats him like her brother, younger but still blood, not the help.” Quatre was glad Barton had at least two people he considered family, Yui as well in his own way.

“She should just send him home, or at least feed him, he is useless to her as he is,” Duo muttered as he crossed his arms, Vampires oi.

“They fear him, as long as they fear him he is far from useless to her, however I agree she or Yui should do something.” Quatre admired the loyalty but was annoyed by the stubbornness, Barton really was good at bringing out conflicting emotions.

Hilde bit her lip, turning when it seemed everyone was done talking and they were free to go. Getting to her feet she shook her head, “I’m going to go powder my nose, you boys go on I’ll meet you.”

Duo stretched more then happy to be free to go, at least when he was full fledged Knight he would be free to work and not listen to these speeches anymore. “We can go get some coffee and sweets, all four races agree sweets are good.”

“Duo I think most demons would as well,” Hilde reminded her friend as she slipped past him and left the two males alone.

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight5**

“Shouldn’t you be warning me not to get too close to you?” Hilde asked as she walked up to the Made, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed he looked far from threatening.

“Why bother when you would not heed me?” Trowa responded as he turned his head to regard the Witch who was very dangerously close.

“That is because I am not afraid of you, and why should I be when you look half asleep already?” Reaching up she brushed some stray bangs back into the wing like mass that effectively hid his right eye from the world.

Trowa reached out catching her hand, lip cured to show a bit of fang, the Witch did not even blink. “You that sure I will not make a meal of you?”

“I am not worried you will kill me if that is what you are asking, that is for enemies not friends.” Hilde took his hand, it felt wind chilled but not entirely unpleasant in her warmer ones. Looking up she smiled reassuringly at him, “I have always wondered what a bite felt like, I am sure you hear that a lot.”

“I do, and they regret saying it each and _every_ time,” Trowa informed her studying his held hand, she was not afraid at all. “You do know weaken our powers are not always as controllable as we may like them to be?”

“If you were a threat you would already be feeding by now. I knew you would refuse Quatre, as you should considering his family’s feelings on your kind. I was wondering if you would send me away as well, my mortal blood is of more use then Hiro’s, or your sister’s. My family does not mind your kind, and none will accuse you of any wrong doing, well besides my Aunt in good humor.” Hilde smiled already hearing her calling him a naughty Kitten while patting his head.

Trowa considered that, Hilde called him Kitten as if she knew him, she really did not. Her instincts were sound at least, she had no reason what so ever to fear being this close to him. “Would you offer your blood to any Vampire you have known less then half a week?”

“No, just you and Yui, he is a little more formal, but I sense good in him same as you.” Hilde had decided they were both good people, Yui just needed to lighten up a little as she hoped Barton would as he got to know them all better.

Trowa smiled at that, she was as insightful as Quatre in that respect, “How strange to be shunned by humans yet trusted by monsters.”

Hilde examined the roughly inch and a half long pale claws of the hand she was still holding between her own human looking hands. Looking up she returned his smile, even glowing red his eyes were gentle. “Since when does being human make one so very humane?”

Trowa nodded, reaching out with his free left hand to trail his knuckles down her cheek. “I wish I would have met more people like you before…then maybe Katherine would not be so worried about me now.” Leaning close he felt Hilde squeeze his hand as if to reassure him before he struck as gently as fangs allowed. The short fangs most movie goers knew were used for biting prey you did not wish to harm, fully extended ones were another mater entirely. Hilde clenched his hand but she could do it no harm so he ignored it, swallowing a few mouthfuls. Slashing his tongue on an extended left fang he ran it over the four small wounds to heal them. Pulling away he nodded at the unmarred flesh, “Was it what you were expecting?”

Hilde blinked at him before a hand went to her neck, blinking again she found no wound. “You always do that trick?”

“When my meal is not something I plan to kill yes, would you have preferred I had left a mark?” Trowa had seen a few show one off as if it was impressive, what was impressive is the feeder had not killed them out of annoyance.

“No!” Hilde answered very quickly, as it was Duo would shout something along the lines of you let him do what _very_ loudly. Duo worried, jealously was not a problem, and worried he sometimes did stupid things, just like anyone else. “Duo’s teasing would be relentless.”

Trowa chuckled at that, no doubt Duo would have plenty to say on the matter, though he knew Duo did trust him. “Point taken.”

Hilde smiled, it was nice the two of them were getting along so well, “To answer you no. Too many stories I guess, or did you not use a nasty demon trick on me?”

Trowa shook his head at Hilde as he crossed his arms, “I do not use charms on friends, it is a nasty habit to get into to.”

“Well you don’t need dark magic to get me to like you Silly Kitty,” Hilde assured him before kissing his cheek, he felt warmer already. “Go get some sleep now hm?”

Trowa took her hand as he shifted back into his human form, kissing it he smiled at the young witch once more. “The best of us never do, see to Duo’s humor until I see you again.”

Hilde blushed slightly, she had always been a fan of gallant gentlemen, “I will see he behaves himself. Good night Barton.”

“Good night Hilde,” Trowa responded before turning and nodding to Hiro, bowing his head he turned and walked off with his fellow Knight of the Blood.

**As** **W** **e** **D** **ance** **W** **ith** **T** **he** **D** **evil** **T** **onight** **5**

“Well as much as I would have enjoyed bonding time with our new blood sipping friends, and I would have, it is good you put Kitty to bed.” Duo sipped his sweetened coffee with a content sigh, life was good.

Hilde blushed a little as she nibbled on her tart, the cherry red reminding her of blood more then usual, “He is use to taking playful orders from his sister.”

“Katherine will just smile and congratulate you Hilde, she is very supportive of him making friends with non-killers.” Quatre was not the least bit surprised Hilde had gone to Barton, they got along very well.

Hilde considered that, she had not been thinking about his sister when she had offered her power to him. His bite reminded her of a kitten she had cared for when she was a child, he had liked to nibble on her fingers with his little needle teeth. Not once had he left so much as a dent in her skin, his tongue had tickled as only a rough tongue could. “He looked tried but content.”

“Hilde men like it when people baby them just a little, the guy grew up alone, _way_ alone, so of course he likes you.” Duo would worry if it was more then a close friendship, or the start of one. Playful flirting was normal, they both did it, and Barton did not mind it in the least. The fact batting her eyes was not taken as an invitation to take a few sips was also nice, he knew a few nasty tricks to use on Vampires the others did not.

“I thought I might find you all together, Barton is not with you hm.” Katherine frowned slightly, she had half expected him to be half asleep with his new friends.

“Hilde put him to bed after the talking _finally_ stopped, poor thing was dead on his feet.” Duo did not bother to look up at the Lamian Lady behind him, he was no threat to her or her brother.

Katherine frowned slightly but let it go, Duo was protective of his friends and often made sarcastic remarks, he worried about her brother. “Oh he was a tough little Stray long before he saved my life on a rainy night. Hilde thank you for giving him a little push, he is most protective and never considers his own comforts.”

Hilde looked down, Barton had saved her life, why, how? “He has been kind, something I was not expecting from his reputation.”

“Ah, yes, _that_ ,” Katherine chuckled knowingly, not surprised Hilde had taken a liking to her brother, she had kind eyes as well. “Duo already learned how you treat him determines how he treats you, the imp chose wisely.”

“I’m good with people, besides I would prefer _not_ to become his latest scratching post.” Duo was curious if his training could hold the Made though not when his life might depend on it, betting wrong would be a mess.

“Well, I might as well head home, you kids have fun now, and thank you again for forcing him to admit he still has a human heart.” Katherine bowed her head before walking off, she was hoping Quatre would be able to do more soon.

Hilde glanced at Quatre and bit her lip, with his family he had to be careful where she and Duo did not, not that she saw Duo offering up his neck anytime soon. Hiro was more his type, she was interested to see how that would play out. “He was fine Quatre.”

“Hm? Oh, I know. I was thinking about his mother, there has to be some way to help her.” Quatre wanted to help his friend, with her well Barton would have no reason to weaken himself like that again in the near future.

“Duo you are the Dark Arts master among us, any ideas?” Hilde knew some theories but her studies were closer to Quatre’s, making the world a happier place had little to do with evil magics.

“Well there a few theories, not all wild ones either. The two main ones are similar, but hard to prove one way or the other. One goes that there was a flaw in the spell, which is why it effects Lamia and not Mades, different magic. Since recasting the spell without a lot of bigwigs saying yes and then watching you, annoying, is illegal it has not been fully tested.” Duo was curious but he was no where near skilled enough to rework that spell, few were thankfully. “The second has to do with the merging of demons Lilith used in the first place, bitch. Anyway everyone knows Vamps have different forms and powers because they are a composite of several demonic entities rather then one like most mortal demon hybrids. Now this is working off the theory that the high functioning demons are the twisted remains of the cast out Angels, and so that’s why holy things go ow. Now Lilith used blood from an Incubi and a Sucubi, twins, as two of her subjects. Their powers, looks, and intelligence were what she wanted. This is one of the reasons why Vamps tend to seduce their prey, that part of their nature feeds off lust, again theories and fact here. Now besides the humanoid demon form they also have a more beastie one, for lack of a better term. These are the result of the cannon fodder demons also used. Massive healing factor, blood fed regeneration, raw dark energy reserves, you get the idea. Most grunts and guards are these in human form, while something like Barton takes after the higher demon form, since he has a will.”

“Isn’t that the same as she messed up the spell? I mean you are saying a Lamia basically becomes one of these lesser demons right?” Hilde had teased Barton about demon tricks but she had never seriously considered he would use one, her family had some immunity at least.

“Nope, see the theory is the twins put a little cruse on Lilith when she drained them both instead of only taking a little, ballsy bitch that one. Either way Mades are immune since their creation uses the demonic essences in their Sire’s blood, rather then having the spell pass the energy to them directly like the Lamia do when they are conceived.” Duo could see that, demons were like ninja that way, you were safe until you crossed one or the contract was over. “There is also an old theory that Incubi and Sucubi are the same thing they just change gender as is necessary to seduce, feed, and breed, which I guess could explain why Vamps often have more… liberal pairings then the other races.”

Quatre shook his head, both theories sounded logical enough to him, and he didn’t really want to think about just what made up Barton’s dark side. “Undoing a demonic cruse is no easy task, and recasting the spell is flat out forbidden.”

“As it should be, making deals with dark powers never goes well, Vamps being the safest example.” Hilde knew a few Vampires she could trust, completely, but they were not pure demons.

“Watch it Cat, or you may get a set of fangs stuck in you yet,” Duo teased with a grin, not that he thought Barton would hurt him, much.

Quatre frowned at his friend, “Father would not think that was very funny Duo, I am not sure if Barton would.”

“Oh you men are being creepy, Barton wouldn’t snack on us with out asking, he has manners.” Hilde had not answered Barton now that she thought of it, she had not expected what she had felt no. Too many stories maybe but she had expected more pain, or loss of will, neither had been the case.

Duo sighed before yawning, “Ya got me there Hil, friends are not food, just remind me to not get too close if he shows up starving. Night all, try to get along without me.”

Hilde sighed once Duo was gone, he had looked tried too but boredom did that to him. She caught Quatre looking at her and fidgeted, “What?”

“If you like him you can admit it,” Quatre answered, Hilde had been acting a little strange and he knew it had something to do with Barton.

“He is very charming but no he is all yours, I let him drink is all. You can’t exactly offer since your Father would be none too pleased, somewhat understandably so. It barely hurt, and he healed the wounds. Are you upset?” Hilde did not want to hurt any of her friends, Quatre was so sweet.

“Not about that, Father would only allow it if he was hurt protecting me, otherwise he would assume the worst and take action. I do not know how I am to help him if my Father will take _everything_ the wrong way.” Quatre sighed in frustration, at least Barton had Hilde.

Hilde reached out and took Quatre’s hands in hers, “I want you to compare the person in those rumors to the person you have come to know. You tell me helping him embrace his gentler side is not helping, I dare you.”

Quatre closed his eyes, she had a very valid point, one Katherine would likely agree with. “And that is why he likes you.”

“ _All_ like me silly thing, really, but I agree. Your Father was all right with the sisters being friends so, maybe, if he sees Barton has a nice side too…If he can accept you as friends he will be more open to an expanded relationship. Or at least he won’t try and kill him after you confess your feelings.” Hilde knew Lord Winner was a good man who cared about his children, as any good father should. If he was shown proof that Barton was no threat to his son he would be pacified, and perhaps his mind would open up a bit.

Quatre bit his lip but nodded, if the Bloom and Winner could form an alliance it would be best for all involved. “Thank you Hilde.”

“No need, we are friends after all, I hate to see a friend suffer. Kitten’s color was better, and with a little sleep he will be good as new. In fact you could probably go see him, seeing as he and Yui are basically the heads of security for the talks. I heard a few purists will be coming in today, I’m sure they will just _love_ having Vamps in charge of their safety.”

Quatre frowned thinking that over, “Only a fool challenges a ranked Knight of any order, let alone ones with the kind of reputations those two have. Father would hardly object to trying to see the two sides do not clash.”

“Well Kitten making rank 2 out of 3 in less then a decade is insane, he’ll be rank 3 in less then another 5 I’m sure. Everyone knows you are basically neutral so no one will ask questions, plus your families have a truce and a history.” Hilde was all about helping people and helping her friends at the same time, everyone won in the end that mattered.

Nodding Quatre sighed, not looking forward to those who thought Witches and they alone should rule clashing with the other two races. An extremist would go after Barton seeing him as the most corrupted, since he had chosen to become tainted rather then simply being born that way. “Barton would be their preferred target seeing as he not only use to be human but was created to become an heir, not to mention his infamous savage temper.”

Hilde nodded with a soft sigh, that could get rather messy, and those bastards would deserve every agonizing wound. “All the more reason for Daddy to let you keep him calm and blood free. Duo and I will do all the sneaky work, you fail at lying anyway.”

Quatre frowned slightly but keeping Barton calm would be a good idea, even if it was within his rights as a Knight and Heir to kill such people. “Thank you for your efforts Hilde, I am sure he will be touched as well.”

“I have no doubt, but for now we could all use a good night’s rest. Duo and I will get our heads together before lunch, we’ll leave the Knights in your capable hands.” Hilde winked as she stood, between three Witches and two Knights all would be well.

Quatre nodded but allowed Hilde to leave without slowing her down with sentimental thanks. Folding his hands before his face he closed his eyes, once these talks were over he would be free to try and help Lady Bloom. Finding a cure for the Madness was a worthy endeavor, and one he very much wished to pursue. “Please let tomorrow go well.”

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight5**

Quatre looked over his shoulder as he followed the young guard, he could feel the darkness in this place. When the guard stopped he turned his attention back to her, she gestured at a set of closed doors. He frowned slightly at them, blinking when they opened, a black clad figure walking through them facing someone behind them. “Barton?” Quatre asked softly, blinking at the other’s blink, the young looking man the Made had been focusing on stopping behind him. “Am I interrupting?”

Trowa blinked at the blonde for a moment before frowning, glaring at the other he sneered when they quickly fled the room. Turning his attention back to the blonde he smiled in greeting, bowing his head, hands folding behind his back. “Not at all, the fool’s annoyance was minor and fear is enough of a reprimand really. Did you require something in particular?”

Quatre frowned slightly at the formal attitude but it was one he was use to dealing with. Nodding he decided it would be best to practice talking to Barton like this, “Yes actually. It has come to my attention some guests will be arriving today that have rather…extreme views on your kind.”

A brow arched a bit at the blonde before eyes narrowed slightly for a moment, sighing softly he shook his head. “You foresee them becoming a problem?”

“Hilde brought it to my attention last night that you and Yui are unofficially the heads of security for this gathering. They may simply talk but if they do not…well you will be their target as well as their jailor.”

Trowa nodded absently, he would have to find someway to thank Hilde in the near future. “This is true. If you would care to discus this further there are more comfortable rooms to do so in.”

“My Lords if I may?” A young women prompted, pleased when both males turned their attentions to her quickly. “I will be happy to show Lord Winter to your study, and see to his comfort while you make sure that…man has left as he should.”

Trowa frowned slightly but nodded, “That would be preferable Selka, if he lingers he will not regret his mistake for very much longer. Selka is one of my Sister’s attendants you are safe in her care.”

Selka shook her dreaded hair when Barton walked off, the blonde turning to her curious but relaxed. “Barton does not sire underlings, he does seem to acquire us though.” The Egyptian women smiled knowingly, “Come, the rat has out lived his usefulness if he is slinking about.”

“Who is he exactly?” Quatre asked falling in beside Selka as she walked purposefully, he could see why Barton got along with her.

“An informant, he is a petty thief who knows things about underground movements and the like. He claimed to have some information about the Madness, it has proven to be nothing new. If he is wise he has left and will not return without something more interesting to share. If he remains he will not enjoy his last moments of life, Barton is very good at what he does.” The Egyptian women knew her young master's talents well, it was why she did not fear him.

Quatre had no doubt of Barton's skill in removing threats, personal or otherwise. Since he did not care to talk about Barton's fighting prowess he decided to change the subject. “Why does Barton not create underlings if he has no problem using them?”

Selka smiled slightly at the curious blonde, golden tear shaped earrings flashing in the sun. Most would be too afraid to just ask that, Bloom did not care for cowards or fools. “That is a very good question young Winner, most would not have the courage to simply ask it.” At his blink she held up a dark hand to cut off his coming apology, gold rings on each finger shining. “He will take no offense at your open curiosity, I assure you. As a human he relied solely on his own skill and wit to survive, which he did admirably I might add. Roughly five years ago when he accepted my Mistress' offer he simply gained a few new skills but the trust issues remain. I was changed many years ago, and Lady Bloom was always most kind as is her daughter who I now server. When she came home soaked, paled, and wearing a duster that was not her own I was concerned. After she changed into a dry set of clothes she told me a story of a young man who had killed a group of hunters. When she had asked him why he simply answered because she needed his help and he disliked those kind of people. He did not gaped at her very torn open dress, or try anything beyond keeping her from getting any wetter. Lady Katherine sought out the young man and began forming a bond with him, like a stray he was wary but not dangerous or malicious. Once she had his trust she told him the full truth and offered him a place to belong, a true home. There was no hesitation on his part, the human world had done nothing but make him a trained fighter he owed it nothing. I meet him soon after, as one of his sister's personal servants there was no avoiding each other for long. Finally able to meet the young man I had heard so much about I was charmed by his honesty, Vampires are not known for that virtue unlike Witches. Lady Katherine was out with her father for a few hours so the poor thing had nothing to do, and no friends to do it with. Since I had been spoken highly of he warmed to me soon enough, sweet boy behind that frown. Over the few years he has been with us he has adopted a few more of his sister's sired but has sired no one himself. He does not care for certain aspects of his new nature, with his rank he needs not eternally bind another to him to get anything done. Someday he may change a mortal companion, but since he only began acquiring those this month I do not see that happening anytime soon.”

Quatre frowned absently in thought as he listened to the mid twenties looking women as she spoke of her earliest memories of Barton, she was understandably found of him. At her ending comment he blinked, was he truly the first mortal Barton had gotten close to? The idea made him blush since that was very flattering, Barton had admitted when they met he had only been curious and not unhappy the rumors were true. Many claimed to find him interesting but other then Duo had had never believed any of them until Barton. “Father would die.”

Selka chuckled heartily at the comment, not entirely a joke even if it was meant as one. “Oh I am sure he would. Barton was wise to seek you out child, as you were wise to not cower from the truth.”

“The truth?” Quatre was not sure what she meant by that, Barton had never lied to him as far as he knew, joking aside if that even counted.

“You meet his stare, many fear an immortal’s stare because of their powers, but you did not fear them or seeing the truth. It is easier to see all Vampires as dangerous and lacking impulse control, but you know better.”

“I am empathic, it is hard for us to blindly write off people let alone an entire group.” While Vampires were somewhat disposed to impulsive behavior they were not all amoral fiends, they were roughly half human.

“Pity there are not more of you. Bonding going well?” Trowa asked, arms crossed, head tilted to the side.

“Oh he is quite agreeable company milord, now that you have returned I shall see about some refreshments for our mortal guest.” Selka smiled knowingly at the young heir before walking out of the room.

Trowa chuckled shaking his head. “That women never was one for orders. By all means sit down.”

Quatre took the invitation, watching the Made glance at the large windows absently. “Do you have any plans for the radicals?”

“If they become an annoyance I will drain them dry of course.” Trowa answered as he sat down on the edge of the desk rather then behind it. “Don't look so appalled Knights have the authority to use lethal force, and I am well known for...creative uses of that force.”

Quatre frowned for a moment before sighing, “I am aware. So as long as they are only mildly annoying you will stand around and glare?”

“Pace more likely, but accurate enough yes. Annoying means trying to kill me if that makes you feel any better?” Trowa was not concerned about the lives of a few radicals, radicals of any races caused nothing but problems.

“I do not enjoy the though of people trying to kill you, but I know that is not what you meant. You do know Duo, Hilde, and I will help you any way we can, officially ranked Knights or not?” Quatre did not want to lose any of his friends, even if Barton was hard to kill he could still feel pain.

Trowa nodded absently, “As you mentioned Hiro and I are the unofficial heads of security.”

“Official not official, you are very scary.” Selka reminded her master as she set a tray down, handing Quatre a steaming cup with a smile. “Try not to scare the blonde with that frown of yours hm?”

Quatre chuckled at the rolling of dark eyes, sipping the tea he smiled, he was unsure why he had allowed stories to scare him before. Barton was dangerous, any Knight of rank 2 was, but not to him. “You look back to normal...is your blood?”

“It seems to, I think...once these talks are over I can worry about helping her. Weakening myself on an island full of potential threats will only result in my likely death and her insanity.” Trowa sighed looking down at his folded hands, helpless and frustrated by the simple fact politics was keeping him from helping his family.

Quatre bit his lip for a moment before reaching out and taking the Made's hands in his own. Hands that had done horrible things and that would again, squeezing them gently the blonde tilted his head, “Please don't talk like that? We will help you Barton you just have to ask.”

“Trowa,” Trowa turned his gaze upward to meet the blonde's, “My first name is Trowa.”

Quatre smiled, knowing exactly what being told that meant, “Thank you.”

Trowa smiled at the beaming blonde, his whole face always lit up so adorably when he smiled, “As if it so hard to trust you.”

“I will speak to Father about the radicals, he may not trust you as I do but he does want peace between all of us. I will also do what I can to speed this gathering along, please try and not resent my Father too much until then?” Quatre wanted to stroke the other's face but kept hold of his hands instead, Trowa seemed to be drawing some comfort form that.

“I'll do my best,” Trowa promised leaning close, lips near a pale ear, “Mother wants to meet you, once she is stable perhaps she will.”

Quatre held very still as Trowa leaned close, the Made's slow breathing ghosting against his ear differently then a mortal's did. Closing his eyes he listened to the other's words, blinking as Trowa pulled away. “Because she knew my father?”

Trowa shrugged, that was likely part of it, “She said you smelled soft and delicate, your scent was on my hands still.” Frowning slightly at his held hands, “She also informed me I resembled your father, and that they had been close once.”

Quatre watched the Made just stare at their hands as he talked almost to himself, frowning the blonde had to admit the hair did bare a passing resemblance as did Hilde's. “Once civil war is adverted I would very much enjoy meting your mother. I really should head back and get started on that...will you be all right?”

Trowa frowned slightly at the blonde, very few people asked if he was going to be all right when he was not bleeding badly. “I am fine, Hiro will likely have something to say about our guests.”

Quatre nodded, Trowa was planing on focusing on work rather then brooding, which was better. If he could not help someone he would rather focus on helping those he could, “I'm sure he will. I will see you both tonight then.” While he did not really want to leave he knew he could not stay there, civil war did need to be adverted.

Trowa nodded, work was a good distraction, “Hiro will be pleased to hear you all wish to help. Go do what you can, and remember until this over the cold shoulder isn't personal.”

Quatre smiled, he liked the sound of that, “You are the better actor but I will do my best.” Turning from the former human he walked up to the door, turning he caught dark eyes following him, “Don't worked too hard now.”

Trowa smirked as the blonde walked out, turning when Selka returned sipping a glass of blood laced whine, “Yes?”

“I like him so do not look to me for chiding young one, that is why you have an older sister. Now let us get to work hm? The sooner this whole mess is behind us the sooner we will all be happier.” Selka sipped her whine, dark eyes meeting rich green as the Made nodded, “Snacks?”

“Not thirsty, but thanks anyway.” Trowa dismissed as he straightened, turning to the older Made he half smirked at her knowing grin, “Yes you can help us annoy the politicians.”

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight5**

And there is Chapter 5 for you all to enjoy. Chapter 6 will have a lot of politics and back story for those who are into that sort of thing. Fear not there will be more then just history and bigotry, that would be so damn dull to write. Remember I have a Twitter now if you want to talk to me, or yell at me for playing too much WoW, all in good fun though. Well off to more updates now.


	6. V Is For Vampire

For those who like watching bigots square off with those they hate this chapter should be enjoyable. Politics, feuds, bigotry, all that fun stuff. There is some backstory and the like so it is not all just hate speech. I am hoping this will amuse most of you, the next chapter will have blood and maiming.

**WarNinGs** : A lot of hate speech and racist rhetoric, nothing else that hasn't been in this fic before.

**Aishi Say**

“ _Do you like our white skin?_

_Do you like our eyes?_

_Do you want to follow us through the night?_ ”

From 'Children of the Night' by Blunengel, love this band so enjoy.

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight6**

Lord Winner frowned at the report he had been given, the implications hard to ignore. The Three Suns were normally only a loud thorn in the sides of those who wanted peace, at worst they caused the fighting just to keep the hate alive. They were the largest group of purists, seeing everyone as one of three groups. Human, Witch, and other, and other was just a nice way to say corrupted, unwanted, evil. Winner knew not all Lamia were evil, even if they were all part demon, and while he did not overly trust them he did not wish to see them all destroyed. There was still a small group who sought a cure for both the Lycan cruse and the Lamia corruption, wishful dreamers mostly. Shaking his head he was not sure how he would keep the Suns in line without the officialness of an officially called gathering. Looking up at a gentle knock he smiled at his son, “Where have you been all morning my son?”

“Speaking with Barton for part of it,” Quatre answered knowing his father might not be too happy to hear that.

“Barton...why did you go to him?” Lord Winner trusted his son but his gifts sometimes got him into trouble, following your heart was not always the safest way to live.

“He and Yui are the unofficial heads of security as they are the highest ranked Knights on the island. Him being the highest ranked Made on the island will make him a personal target of the Three Suns, even if they only talk too much. He has assured me he will not start killing them as long as they do not try to kill anyone. I know they tend to only insight others to violence, but this is an unofficial gathering with few Knights so they might just be a bit bolder then usual.” Quatre was thankful his father seemed only curious, he really did not want his father disliking Barton.

“I noticed Barton did not seem to mind you as he does others, if you can keep him calm then you have my blessing. Katherine is Rachelle's daughter and I see some of them in him, perhaps I am simply being sentimental.” Lord Winner knew what a weaken Lamia looked like and was sure last night Barton was weak not just reminding the masses what he was. It had to have been Rachelle, only she or Katherine would have fed on him unwounded. Since there had been no serious fights he could wright off Yui as a cause, and was thankful for that. It made sense then that it had to been Rachelle, but why? Had she attacked the child in a fit of madness, or was she not nearly as bad as the rumors claimed? He wished to know but was unsure if Barton would speak much on the subject, perhaps he would open up to Quatre? “Quatre you have met the Bloom what do you think of them?”

“Think of them?” Quatre asked confused for a moment, his father was clearly thinking of something sentimental, but he was not as good at picking up not broadcasted thoughts as he was emotions. “Katherine seems to be much as you and Iria described her, as I assumed she would be. Her younger brother is more of a mystery to me. He dose not wish me any harm Father, though I do not believe he is overly found of Iria.”

Lord Winner nodded, even Rashid did not believe the young Made wished to harm his son intentionally, which was more then fine with him. “Considering the history your sister and his has that is understandable, if not a bit regrettable. Tell me son does he confide in you? Please do not look so alarmed, I simply ask because your gifts...”

Quatre could feel his heart continue to beat too quickly under his hand, his father had startled him. “His past is very dark Father, he does not like to speak of it since it upsets me more then it might others. If you wish to know something Father I could ask him, he is honest at least.”

“Bloom are not known to be liars...I am not sure if I really wish to know. Your mother would chide me for some of the choices I have made, the mistakes I could have avoided. I am beginning to think I made a terrible mistake.” Lord Winner did not relish the idea of causing the fighting he was trying to avoid, or getting his two youngest children caught up in war.

Quatre hugged his father, not needing any gifts to know he needed the comfort, “Do not worry Father Barton and Yui both like me enough to protect me. I am going to go get ready, Hilde and Duo will be meeting me in about an hour.”

Lord Winner blinked before returning his son's embrace, the boy could charm the Devil himself, “Thank you Quatre, go I will be all right.”

Quatre nodded, his father had moments just as everyone else did, “I know Father. Do not worry about the Suns, they do not want the full fury of the Bloom and Yui clans hunting them down.” Turning he headed out of his father's den, not adding if they hurt either of his new Vampire friends he and his older friends would join in the hunt.

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight6**

Hiro frowned rubbing the bridge of his nose already annoyed with the added work he had been forced to do because of some self-righteous Witches, who would be happy to see him and his entire races staked and burned. The scent of very strong hot coffee drew his attention, “That had better be for me.”

Trowa chuckled at the Lamia that could have been his brother in another life, as well as this new one he had been given. “You do remember I am not your sired don't you?”

Hiro opened his eyes, smirking at the Made he had grown closer to then he had ever thought he could, thankfully the other had turned out to be just as he appeared. “So you will not share then?”

“What a horrid friend I would be then,” Trowa teased before holding out the large black mug in his right hand.

“Indeed,” Hiro agreed just as mockingly as he took the mug, sipping the hot liquid he sighed contently, blood kept him alive but never awake. Aware of Trowa chuckling softly at him he debated growling, very few were allowed to tease him so. He decided to just allow the other to laugh as he wished enjoying his coffee, soon work would have to be done.

Trowa shook his head at Hiro, not surprised he was ignoring him it was nothing new. Sipping his own coffee he turned when he felt eyes on him. Frowning he did not recognize the Witch who was blinking at him as if he was somehow a surprise. - _Hiro do you know that kid?_ _-_

Hiro opened his eyes glancing over Trowa's shoulder, they looked unsure but nothing more, - _No, he acts like he has never seen our kind before.-_

Trowa sniffed, his sense of smell not as acute as a Lycan but still nothing the sneeze at, - _As young as he is he may not have.-_

Hiro shrugged unconcerned, if Witches wished to shelter their young so be it, - _I'm heading in now, you?-_

_-No, I'll met you in a sec,-_ Trowa answered heading towards the child.

_-As you wish neko, just watch your paws.-_ Hiro tossed his mug to the stone ground unconcerned, Trowa could handle some infant Witch even if he had still been human.

Trowa did not bother sending a response as he stopped before the golden blonde with brown eyes, titling his head at him curiously. “Why do you stare child?”

“You are Barton are you not?” The boy asked sounding more curious then afraid.

Trowa nodded, very few called him by his first name, “I am yes. Have you come to see if the rumors are true?”

“You are a demon in a pleasing human guise, a killer, nothing more then a beast who can talk like a man.” The child spat, blinking when green eyes flashed crimson glowing like a blood moon, “Mistake.”

Trowa frowned at the child before picking him up by the front of his jacket, “Almost, everything I am I became because humans did not want me. I learned to fight and kill but they had no use for me and so I was discarded, the first being who ever showed me true kindness became my sister. You and your order may think me weak, evil, perverted, whatever insults you prefer but just remember people like your parents create things like me. Now run back to your kind before the next monster you meet decides you look good enough to eat.” Dropping the child Trowa walked calmly past him ignoring the whispering crowd, Knights existed to kill what bumped in the night. The Three Suns had already ruined his good mood, pity he was fine enforcing their thrice compounded karma rule. Rank hath its privileges.

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight6**

“I'm telling ya Cat this whole Three Suns things is going to turn ugly, and by ugly I mean Cy throwing corpses around with his teeth.” Duo was half expecting the two Knights to show up in full Knight tier II armor official gathering or not.

Quatre sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose stress headache already threatening to form. “Trust me Duo I am well aware they will provoke a fight if not directly starting one. If they do they will get clawed, as is what happens when pissing off a Blood Knight.”

“And what really sucks you can't just give him a hug and make it all better. I mean I get the whole we Magic Born are awesome, because we totally are, but I am in no mood to rule the world. Gods the paperwork alone would do me in.” Duo could not fault the fact that Lamia, Lycan, and the Made existed because of dark magic but that did not mean they should just be undone. What about the Made who had been turned to save their lives, or because they fell in love with a Lycan or Lamia? If the spell was undone and the Lamia and Lycan became Witches again, or as they would have been otherwise, what would happen to the humans? Would they revert to a dying state, if that been the case, or rapidly age, remain human and return to aging again at their normal rate? Barton had not been dying as far as he knew but he appeared to be late teens early twenties, so about a quarter of the way through his natural life span. If his mother and sister did not rapid age to death, he assumed Katherine was older then most Witches lived naturally, then what? Mom would be dead, sis would be ancient if not dead as well leaving him worst off then he had been five years ago. Add the fact Hilde, Quatre, and himself would outlive him by a lot, and maybe Hiro too depending on that aging thing, it would be like soul crushing painful. Dark magic could extend a life but that had risks, and Quatre would likely veto the idea outright. “I'm glad there is no cure.”

Quatre blinked when Duo muttered under his breathe after a long pause, his emotions dark and sad, the blonde could understand. His friend was not the only one considering humans short life spans, “I would not mind if it was something that could only be done willingly, but overall I agree.”

“Yeah I guess if a Vamp fell for a Witch who went nope on the immortal trip that would solve things for them. Who knows maybe I'll come up with something like that? I mean a cure is unlikely but another spell that acts like one maybe not so much.” Duo shrugged, no doubt people had been working on something like since finding the undo spell was made in to a big fat no no.

Quatre frowned slightly, unsure if Duo was thinking about their futures or simply using an example they could both easily relate to, Duo could be rather Freudian at times. “At least Vampires do not have to kill...I do not think I could kill someone every month like Lycan.”

Duo nodded, drinking blood would take some getting use to, eating organs out of a live victim was a whole other thing, and not at all sensual. “And letting that go. So you think we'll be able to hang with our new fanged friends after this time? I mean Cy's not going to offer up his blood with those Sun haters running around. And let's face it Vamp Kitty is going to need a drink and a good laugh after babysitting those fucks.”

Quatre tilted his head, Duo's sometimes head scratching slang and idiom filled dialogue aside he often made solid points. “They may want to relax by killing someone, but we should still make an offer, we are all friends now.”

“Your Dad cool with it?” Duo knew the old man knew they were hanging, likely that was all he knew.

“He agrees keeping Barton calm is good, he seems to be warming to him a little, which is preferable.” Quatre did not care if his father was warming to Barton because of memories of Lady Bloom, the former friendships of the sisters, he knew Barton was no threat, or some combination. As long as his father did not mind him spending time with Barton he was not going to give him the third degree about it.

“The guy did shut up those noisy puppies for ya so woot Brownie points with pops.” Duo totally got that, Barton did his job while making a point of publicly showing respect for Quatre by sitting down when told. Winner may not like, or entirely trust, Vamps in general but he did know the Bloom and Barton was a Bloom born one or not. “Plus no posturing or growling at you when you got in his face for killing the naughty puppy.”

Quatre frowned fingers curling around his chin, Barton had just sat back down without a word or even glare of protest, Quatre had neither the rank or authority to give him orders in truth. Hiro had been quick to stand down as well, a relief, he was grateful the Yui heir had taken a liking to him as well. “You're just happy they both can understand you.”

Duo grinned, “Not only that but they adore me.”

“Who adores you?” Hilde asked slipping between the pair, curious about the conversation she had just walked into.

“Barton and Yui,” Duo answered as he hugged Hilde's shoulders in greeting, best adopted, unofficial, sister ever.

“Exquisite taste of course,” Hilde teased hugging Duo back, she loved the braided goofball to death, most of the time.

“And neither of them here to roll their eyes at you both,” Quatre had no doubt Barton would find this amusing, Yui he was not as sure about.

Duo pouted when Hilde giggled, “Harsh man. Hil Babe come on be on my side, it's more fun.”

Hilde wished they would be able to just hang out this time but she knew better. Hate groups caused problems, and having fun while her newest friends were treated like crap was not going to happen. Duo would try, he was one to try and raise spirits, but a little smile now and then was then best he would likely get. “Come on boys, once this is over our fanged duo will need hugs and lot of sugar, we all will.”

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight6**

“I know many of you gathered here feel we of the Order of the Three Suns are unfair to you simply because of what you are. To be fair to those born as a Lamia or a Lycan it is not your fault, a child can no more be blamed for their race then they could be their color or ethnicity if they were human.” The Middle age looking Witch bowed his head for a moment, he truly did feel sorry for those born as tainted, they had no chance to escape their fate. “Sadly judging one on appearance is still such a prevalent human prejudiced, as if the color of one's skin matters more then what lies beneath it.” Even a few of the others seemed in agreement, it was a good sign. “And yet do we not suffer as the humans do form the delusion of that which is beautiful must be good? Is not a pleasing form just as dangerous to us as it is to them? I ask the Mades who sit here who can still think was it worth it? Is vanity and lust all that is needed to sell one's soul to the Darkness?” Eyes narrowed at him from around the room, his brothers and sisters sneering at those who glared. “Why just last night there was a killing because someone spoke up, out of place and overreacting perhaps...but to be killed so coldly and it being accepted is shameful. Yes they were a Lycan, a magic born mistake, but mistakes can be corrected rather then simply erased.”

“You forget Lord Leogan that the Lycan killed was instilling violence and was slain by a ranked Knight of the Blood, all in accordance with the laws set by the Council of Three.” Lord Winter remind the Witch who may pity those born as monsters but felt none for those who bore or created them, and even less for those who chose to be created.

Brown eyes turned to Winner for a moment, not surprised he spoke of laws. “Since this is an unofficial gathering of the Three, Lord Winner, I must disagree. The only two ranked Knights here are both Bloods, no Lycan or Arcane ones came to offer their services.”

“Lord Yui and Lord Barton are here as much as heirs as they are as Knights, since this is unofficial. Even in the human world gatherings that grow violent are stopped by police, would you have preferred a full on riot?” Lord Winner was not known for condoning acts of violence, one life to prevent a riot was a pity but acceptable. The Lycan had been no innocent, and had suffered little pain if any, the kill had been quick and clean.

“Lord Winner it hurts that you would even imply such a thing. I am simply trying to make a valid point, which I may have deviated from a bit mind you. Simply stated I would feel more at ease if the only ones with the right to openly kill whomever they wish were not of one race alone.” It was not an unreasonable request, official gatherings had ranked Knights of all three Orders for that reason alone.

Lord Winner frowned when his fellow lord brought up a valid point he actually agreed with, at least in principle since he trusted Yui and Barton to do their duties. “I fear the only Knights of our order here are only Squires, and will not gain rank until after Samhain. If you wish for my son and young Master Maxwell to act as Knights I have no objection.”

Lord Leogan frowned slightly, Quatre was no hater and Duo was opinionated but not a lover of the other. “They are young and not fully trained, but I have no other objections.”

Quatre frowned before turning to Duo, who looked as skeptical as he likely did. When his friend shrugged after a moment he nodded standing, “As long as Lord Yui and Lord Barton do not object to our assistance we are willing.”

Lord Winner glanced at the two Knights, sure they were talking to each other even though they were controlling their expressions and movements that others did not always do. The pair had been working together for roughly three years, he had not seen the pair work together before in a serious environment. Green eyes were focused on his son, frown thoughtful, normally that would annoy the lord. The fact the pair were considering if it was safe for them all to allow Squires to function as a Knight was comforting. Quatre turned to look at them both when the crowd seemed supportive of the neutral blonde and the honest brunette, also comforting. Barton nodded slightly before turning to Yui, the Lamian Knight nodded toward the crowd and Winner interpreted that as Yui giving Barton the lead. “Lord Barton?”

Trowa turned his attention to the elder Winner, starting to see what his adopted mother might have seen in him long ago. “They are acceptable.”

A Lycan with a pair of thick sliver braids stood, tailored pale gray pantsuit complimenting her tall willowy frame. “The Knights of the Moon are ready to serve, however we are content to leave things to the Bloods for now. Barton's kill was justified, and he is not bad for a Bat.”

Trowa bowed his head at the grinning Lycan, “Lady Greymane a pleasure as always.”

Lord Leogan frowned slightly, Lady Greymane was an Alphaess who had Knight level 2 training but had never passed the final test. She had arrived this morning since Greymoon and Greymane were not friends, though he had not realized she had any in the Lamian houses. “It is refreshing to see everyone being so reasonable.”

Quatre did not need powers to feel the annoyance at that remark, focusing on his own he tuned out Leogan. The man's followers were all focused, a few others wanted to claw the lord, most were mixed somewhere in between. Turning he glanced at Barton, dark eyes were narrowed like a hunter just watching and waiting. Sighing softly he turned to his father, “Father it is getting late, and we both know Leogan will do nothing but stir up his followers if he is allowed to ramble much longer.”

Lord Winner blinked at his son's choice of words, ramble was more of Duo's take on such things. “You may be right, but I am not sure how to end this with him acting like he is being silenced.”

Quatre frowned in thought, turning to Duo who jerked his head slightly at the pair of Knights on the second story. Nodding he turned his attention back to his father, “Perhaps by turning Leogan's request against him?” Standing he smiled slightly when Leogan stopped talking, he had wanted Witches to act like Knights then he would act like the ones he knew. “Apologies Lord Leogan but I would feel better if we continued this tomorrow. Duo and I are not fully trained, and working security is a bit out of our comfort zones.”

Lord Leogan frowned slightly at the young blonde, his request was reasonable, though he did not enjoy the idea of leaving the young pair alone with the Bloods. Oh well if the young Squire wished to risk his life there was only so much he could do to protect him, “I am sure you both will be quick studies. Go in peace all.” Watching the masses raise and begin to file out, turning to his right hand when he came up to his side. “I know he means well, but I fear young Quatre does not understand just what he will be working with. See to a lesson, but try to not harm the boy he is one of us not one of _them_.”

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight6**

“Aw come on we should just say fuck 'em and drink coffee and eat really bad for you sweet things.” Duo muttered at the pair of Vamps, Hilde he knew was on board, Quatre he was not sure.

Hiro sighed, “Don't tempt me Duo, Leogan and his flock should be sheered as soon as possible.”

Trowa sneered, shrugging when Duo frowned at him, “You are hoping to provoke a fight, or shall we just snuff out the sun we know to be false?”

“I am not about to give their group anything they can use to condemn us, otherwise I would say drain and crucify them all.” Hiro had no use for fools in his life, if they wanted a war they would be shown more blood then they had ever bargained for.

Quatre frowned, he did not like the idea of this island becoming a bloody tomb, “And they would be happy to stake and crucify both of you.”

“Golgotha revisited,” Duo whispered, noting Hiro's confused look, Quatre's shake of his head, and Barton's raised brow.

“Fitting. Hiro take Duo with you, we might as well pass on a few things while waiting for the mobs and torches.” Trowa had always wondered about angry mobs, fire and wood were not a Vampire's friends.

Duo tilted his head at Barton, surprised he knew what Golgotha was, “He has a point Blue Eyes. The Suns are talkers not fighters, nasty spells take time and reagents, and Cat may not be as nasty in a fight as me but he can hold his own just fine.”

“Attacking either of us would be unwise since Maxwell and Winner are both respected as neutral, and both of them are rank 2 Knight of the Blood. I do not like the idea of goading them into a fight but they are just so...I feel nothing but contempt and dishonesty from them.” Quatre sighed shaking his head, being around them for too long was painful.

Trowa frowned at the blonde, he looked like his head was starting to hurt, “Do not worry Quatre we kill fast, they are a threat to us all and must be stopped. Come you may try your sweet words before I use my claws, mercy will confuse and annoy them.”

Duo chuckled at Quatre's what look before he frowned at Barton's back, there would be some words about that comment later for sure. “Don't worry Cat I'll use my words first too, might as well see what being a Knight is really going to be like eh?”

Quatre turned his attention back to Duo, it did not seem like such a bad thing, and he had no doubt Trowa would rip anyone who tried to harm him apart joint by joint if asked. “You just want to throw fire balls at loudmouths.” Duo grinned an impish grin and Quatre shook his head at him, “Good luck with that.”

“Worry about your own luck boy!” Duo called as Quatre walked up to Barton before they headed off. Turning to Hiro he watched dark blue scan the world around them like the predator he was, intestacy was damn sexy. “You mind if I call you Hiro too? I prefer Duo myself, but I understand if you don't want to use my first name.”

Hiro smiled at the remaining Witch, “Hiro is fine Duo, I trust Barton's judgment when it comes to allies.” Crimson leached into sapphire like blood in water, fangs curving as they erupted along with claws, ready to draw rivulets of blood.

Duo had never seen a Vampire's eyes change slowly they always just seemed to flash to red and then strike. Red seeped from the outer ring of blue, joining the red seeping from the slited pupil. Fangs and claws curved as the grew to a length designed to maim not flat out kill. “Look guys I know we are green, but riot breaking up 101 is not the class I want to ace right now, savvy?”

“Maxwell stand aside, we simply wish to remind the Knight their kind cannot do as they please.”

Duo got between the small group and Hiro frowning, “Look, I am planing on being knighted after Samhain so how about we stop with that kind of bashing huh?”

“Stand with the Lamia and you can be taught the same lessons!”

Duo sneered hands erupting in purple flames, eyes glowing with a lavender sheen, “You want to dance with a Midnighter then lets dance.” Flames flew at the braided brunette and he laughed meeting them flame for flame. “You kiddies any good with dark magic?” Sneering Duo began speaking under his breath, flames darkening to lavender tinted black. Black flames tore through orange like they were nothing, blue slowing them. Hiro hissed from somewhere behind him but more annoyed then anything so Duo did not turn. With the last of his laying on the ground nursing their burnt hands he sneered tossing a dark flame ball up and down. “See I might be new at the hand to hand shit, but playing with fire I aced already.”

Hiro growled at his slashed victims, laughing when they cringed, gnashing his teeth they got up and ran off dripping blood as they ran. Turning he smirked at Duo's grin, “Worry about your own luck indeed.”

“What can I say I figured you letting Barton take the lead would piss them off, those guys were green, pitiful.” Duo was hopeful at least one of those fools would grow up, if not they wouldn't grow up much more.

Hiro nodded licking crimson claws, he was use to beating down fools, “You showed them mercy as they claimed to offer to you. Next time I face any them they will not be getting back up as anything but Dolls.”

Duo sighed, catching splatters of red on the pale cobble stones, not half of what those short claws could do. “Wanna go meet up with Hil?”

Hiro frowned as he glanced off in the directions the others had gone, they would be fine he knew but he still had an uneasy feeling. “Are you sure you want to be seen with me?”

Duo walked up to Hiro, taking his bloodied right hand, “You think I'm scared of you Hiro?”

“You really should be,” Hiro reminded the braided youth evenly, he wished him no harm but a monster was still a monster.

Duo shrugged, “Just keep those pointy things to yourself and we'll stay good friends promise. Come on Hil will be happy for the company, and no doubt Cat and Cy will come along once they had their fun.”

Hiro glanced at his bloodied hand being held by clawless ones and could not help but smile, he could get use to those hands very quickly if he allowed himself to. “As you and Hilde wish.”

Duo released the Lamia's hand so he could hug his arm, there was no doubt it belong to someone very strong. Smiling at the demon in a pleasant human form he had to admit he liked that answer, “I knew there was a reason I liked ya.”

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight6**

“Father seems to have decided you are not someone he needs to keep me far away from. I am not sure exactly why, I guess it really does not matter as long as he is not planing some horrible fate for you.” Quatre shuddered at the memory of what had happened to Aroree's lover, if Trowa was killed like that what would he do in his grief? Mades did not come back any more the Lamia did, death number two was permanent. Blinking he looked up when Trowa laid a hand on his shoulder, trembling stopping.

“You worry too much about your father. Killing me will only ensure the death of his house, you and you alone are safe from the Bloom wrath.” Trowa was not overly concerned with what Lord Winner thought of him just then, Iria either for that matter.

Quatre sighed, pale hand slipping over a darker one without thought, “Thank you, but I do not enjoy the idea of outliving my entire family like that.”

“Of course not yours wanted you,” Trowa closed his eyes just listening to the world around him, in no mood for surprises.

Quatre bit his lip once again reminded the family Trowa had chosen had been the first to want him, what kind of monster had brought him into the world originally? He felt a prick of annoyance and turned his attention to the group who was circling them, clearly the Made wanted a fight. “What do you want?”

“We want the thing that still calls itself Trowa Barton.”

Quatre blinked at hearing Trowa's first name outside of his home, not that it was impossible for others to research the Made's human life. “You have no authority to take him anywhere, this is your only warning.”

“Already so lost to your brothers and sisters aren't you child? Did you learn _nothing_ from that sister of yours?”

Quatre glared, they were not doing themselves any favors pissing him off as well. “Wanting the Bloom as allies does not make me lost, it makes me safe.”

“There is no safety in the arms of demons, only pain and death!”

Quatre blinked at the wall of flames, blue white and fueled by magic, “Harming me will only unite the Winner and the Bloom against you.”

“Who said we seek to harm you brother?”

Quatre turned, Trowa snarled at the Witches who stood inside the dome of flames, eyes not just crimson but burning. Claws were fully extended to six inch sickles rather then just claws, fangs bared, teeth directly in front and behind also pointed and ready to puncture and tear. Skin paled as Vampires did when they went to stage one, ears pointed to finish the inhuman look. Quatre had seen a less intimidating version of this form before, this was the last step before going demon, a step he did not wish to see again anytime soon. The 'leader' stood outside with a few others all looking smug as they watched the Made hiss at the flames like a horror movie Vampire would a cross in their face. Fire was one of the few things that could kill all three of the inhuman races, though casting flames that could burn a demon took a lot of power. “Stop this now, this will not end the way you want it to!”

“I fail to see how that is true Lost One. The beast cannot cross the flames, containing demons is easy when you have their names. Irredeemable Soul you will burn in flames, you would have lived longer if you had rejected the Red One.”

Quatre felt the flash of rage, a trapped animal who was in no mood to be taunted. Those inside were focused on holding the flame cage, if they faltered then those outside would be in danger. Chanting under his breathe he began to gather his power, he had been learning a few nasty tricks of his own. Striking he lasted out with lighting, arching branches hitting the five before him. Turning from the smoking fallen he watched the Made strike, pale claws dripping red gore as he turned to snarl at the gathered group outside flames that had weakened to orange. The group kept the fire up and Quatre sighed softly, area of effect attacks were draining and he had not had enough practice mage fighting.

Getting a bad feeling he looked up, frowning at the chanting Witches unable to hear them or read their lips through the flames and their waves of heat. Glowing red glare was focused on them, he was unsure if the Made could see them more clearly. Sudden movement caused him to cry out, freezing in shock when he realized what had been cast. Trowa stood before him an arrow like shaft of fire burning in his right shoulder. The Made grabbed the flame causing it to flare, roaring as he tore it free, Vampires did not like being burnt anymore then humans did. Turning he flung the arrow like flame back at the six Witches, who were frozen in shock. Quatre blinked when the Flare Arrow blew as it was designed to do, much like a grenade, killing the remaining enemies with a flash of intense flame.

“Barton?” The Made ignored him, falling to his knees, left arm all that stopped him from falling forward. “Trowa?” Quatre whispered kneeling before the wounded young man, he was a mess. Lifting his face Quatre tried to ignore the black gaping tear that had been an intact right shoulder moments ago. “Can you hear me? Trowa?” Crimson blinked, focusing on him and thankfully not in a clearly about to attack him way. Smiling in relief the blonde reached out stroking Trowa's cheek, “I...Trowa?”

“Get away from me,”Trowa ordered eyes still closed, weak and in pain he was dangerous to be around. It was one of the first things Katherine had drilled into him, attacking friends was a nasty habit to get into.

Quatre bit his lip, logic told him Trowa was right, but he looked so vulnerable and in pain, how could the blonde leave him like that all alone? If more of the Three Suns, or just anyone who disliked him, came along Trowa would be slain. Leaving any friend helpless to die alone did not sit well with him, and it was not going to happen. Ignoring the warning, and the hiss that followed, he took the Made in his arms, careful of his half detached right shoulder. “You are not going to attack me so just be still, gods you are a mess.”

Trowa sighed, resting his head on Quatre's shoulder, his warmth and scent were comforting, “Hopeless.”

Quatre smiled at the softly spoken gibe, he could feel the weakness and the pain but not the hunger, perhaps because there had not been much blood loss. “Thank you.”

Trowa would have shaken his head if that would not have been a bad idea, “I can take more damage then you can, simple math.”

“If I was just a Squire I would accept that logic, we both know we are friends now, or are you foggy?” Quatre would not be surprised, pain and injury effected the brain, not that he cared if the Made could think too clearly just then.

Trowa sighed, the blonde was so sentimental it was sweet, even if he was not use to people he had not known long to care so much, or even at all. “Slow yes.”

Quatre glanced down at the badly burnt right hand laying on cobblestone, some dark blood had seeped from the charred flesh of the wrist, there was little left on the hand. He knew charred flesh could feel no pain, but were black became angry blistered red pain began. Glancing at his own pale right hand he bit his lip, “Would you drink?”

“hm?” Trowa murmured, he had allowed his mind to wonder as he kept his senses open to threats.

Quatre frowned slightly, Trowa did not sound very awake and he was worried, “If we are attacked again you should be able to fight. It is better for me to pass out then you...are you still awake?”

Trowa tilted his head, frowning at the blonde’s worried face, it matched the fear he could smell and did not like at all. “You aren't scared?”

“A little. I know weaken Vampires cannot always control their impulse to feed, but you could easy bite me right above my heart now and you are still.” Quatre had not really thought about it until just then, he could not even feel Trowa breath against his shirt. Half open red eyes just stared him unsure, Hilde had been the first mortal friend who had offered up her blood so it was still a new concept. Smiling reassuringly he hoped Trowa would accept his help as well. “You were harmed helping me so Father will not smite you, or Katherine, I promise.”

Trowa closed his eyes with a long sigh, Quatre was not about to let it go, “And if I refuse?”

Quatre blinked, he had not really considered Trowa saying no and not changing his mind after being assured Quatre was not afraid and Katherine would not be harmed. “Why would you?” Trowa closed his eyes but said nothing, Bloom were stubborn things. “I can just force my blood down your throat when you pass out if you are going to be stubborn about it.”

Trowa chuckled softly, the blonde really did sound like a polite version of his sister sometimes. “Witches...so sentimental.”

Quatre smiled at the teasing, holding up his wrist for the Made to strike, pulling away his wrist if instinct took over was safer then blasting the wounded Made from his throat. He would have liked to hold Trowa's remaining hand, he found such contact comforting. The little fear he felt was on instinct taking over, not of Trowa himself, Quatre knew him well enough to be sure of that. He bit his lip when he felt warm breath ghost over his wrist, Trowa's breathe was always so warm against his pale skin. The tip of the Made's tongue tasting his wrist surprised him, he had no doubt it was instinct but he was not use to being licked by anything bigger then a dog. Four sharp fangs pierced his skin, a moment of pain and they were completely forgotten. Sighing he closed his eyes, he knew from Aroree that a willing bite was pleasant but stories were one thing. Resting his cheek on soft hair he moaned softly in protest when Trowa raised his mouth, wrist feeling oddly cold. “Done?”

Trowa frowned slightly at the Blonde's comment, channeling his inner Duo for a moment it seemed, shaking his head at him. Glancing at his shoulder for a moment before laying Quatre down, blinking when a pale hand took his refleshed right one. Ignoring the pain from the raw red flesh that was very sensitive to touch. Crimson eyes flashed when he looked up, hand pulling from the blonde's as he stood frowning. The four who were watching him were not Witches they were Vampires so not Suns, narrowing his eyes at them he bared his fangs. A cloaked female, a noble from the groups deference, stepped forward. She looked down at Quatre, who was even paler then normal at the moment, a bit of blood on his wrist from the bite. Turning to him she titled her head as if considering something before shaking her head at her men. “Epine.”

The female bowed her head slightly at the French word meaning thorn, the Lamian tradition of nature taken names was the normal after all. Thorn and Bloom were more casual rivals then blood, so they could get along if they choose to. Since Thorn was such a cliche sounding Vampire name they had kept the French, though she liked using Thorn in her head or with friends since it sounded less formal. “Barton.” She greeted with a thick French accent, smiling a little when he hissed at one of her men who got too close to the unconscious blonde. “De vos amis?” She nodded to the Winner son, Winner and Bloom were not official allies though they did have a truce from a few past friendships.

Trowa turned back to the lady, frowning slightly at her fair question, “Dans l'affirmmative?”

The female smiled, the other's French was very good, not that most Lamia did not speak it since it was an old tongue. His answer of if so was a bit challenging, he had been changed to be a protector and it appeared to be a default state of mind, interesting. Deciding to be kind rather then rude she held up her hands slightly. “Paix. Ne pas avoir de mauvaises intentions, est-ce que tu me crois?”

Trowa frowned slightly, doing the math of his chances in a full out fight, he was not one to trust another's good intentions, “Pas vraiment.”

“Comment rafraichissante,” Lady Epine smirked, few would be so candid, even cheeky, wounded and out numbered. “Etre encore,” She soothed as she walked slowly forward, having no intention of seriously harming him. Barton held still but still ready to fight if need be, at least he did not consider her an open lair. Stopping within arm's length of him she looked him over more closely, his injuries were clear. His shoulder had been badly burned, arm partly detached, right hand had been burned as if he had been holding something burning. Looking back up she smiled again, such determined eyes for one so young. Looking down at Quatre she whispered under her breath before striking, left hand grabbing her right arm, snapping it even as he collapsed against her. Flicking her arm she ignored the bone snapping back into place, broken bones were minor annoyances to her kind. Stroking the back of Barton's neck she smiled amused, feisty thing, “Shh...Ll sera en securite, je promets.” Turning form the unconscious Made she was holding she nodded to the blonde on the cold stone, “Amenez-le.”

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight6**

“So you think Quatre and Barton got attacked too?” Hilde asked nibbling on a slice of lemon supreme pie, tart plus sweet was her preferred stress combination.

“Well we got jumped, and they were after Yui there not me.” Duo licked some jelly from the corner of his mouth absently. “They make our kind look bad, dumb asses.”

Hiro glanced at Duo over the rim of his mug, he still had a bad feeling but no solid lead still. “They were poorly trained.”

“Well yeah they were just sent to scare me into not working with you duh, as if right?” Duo scoffed before grabbing a second doughnut, no haters were going to ruin his night.

Hilde frowned, Duo was clearly not concerned and not just acting like he was not, she knew him too well to miss the difference. Hiro seemed uneasy about something, she did not know him well but he was not really hiding it. “Shouldn’t they be here by now?”

“If Cy broke a claw Cat would drag him home like his hand was about to fall off, gotta love the guy though. You got a bad feeling Hil, or you just worrying out loud since Cat isn't here?” Duo knew Hilde was very good with puzzles where Quatre and he were better with people, so Hilde sometimes picked on things they missed.

Hilde shook her head at Duo, even if he did have a point, “Maybe a little of one. Not sure why when Barton is as dangerous as he is, and will not hold back just because Quatre is with him.”

“I do not work with fools who would risk death just to spare another's feelings in battle.” Hiro muttered under his breath, if Quatre could not handle the violence of a Knight's life then it was best he know that before reaching rank 1. “This surprises you?”

“Just that you'd come out and say it, I guess I really shouldn't be huh?” Duo smirked a little at the quizzical look, what was it about intense eyes when they were confused anyway? “I hate gore myself, thought I can live with causing it.”

“We are Midnighters Duo, Quatre isn't, maybe if he wasn't so empathic...I will never understand the Suns, the humans that created Barton, any of it.” Hilde wiped her eyes when Duo took her hand, “I'm fine Duo.”

Hiro shook his head but he understood, “Those who have pure hearts cannot, that is why Barton is fond of you Hilde. Do not worry if there was trouble there would be screaming, lots of screaming.”

Duo chuckled, he had to admit Barton and Yui both had made messes like that in that past, “No telepathic call for help either huh?”

Hiro shook his head, It did not take long to call out mentally, “No.”

“Well there you go no screaming masses or mental help me's.” Duo frowned after a moment, “Though now I am worrying a little.”

Hiro chuckled with Hilde at Duo, he was endearing and loyal if not tactful, “I will call him and settle this.” No doubt Trowa would find this whole thing amusing, he had taken to having friends rather well now that he had taken the chance on them. Closing his eyes he sought the link he had with the Made, normally it took but a moment. Frowning he sensed nothing, nothing at all, even if Trowa was simply unconscious he would feel him there. “iie.”

“What?” Hilde asked when the Lamian Knight paled, looking sick suddenly.

“He said no,” Duo answered softly, laying a hand on Hiro's shoulder feeling him tremble, “Barton isn't answering?”

“Even if he was knocked out or drained he would still be there for me to sense, since he is not...,” Hiro trailed off hanging his head, how could this have happened? Trowa was too well trained and skilled to have been killed by some hate group, even with Quatre there to worry about.

Hilde looked to Duo who hung his head, “He can't just be dead like that? The protective spells on this island itself protects all from personally directed spells and besides Yui who could...no.”

Hiro growled, ruby eyes glowing as he looked up, “If they have killed Quatre as well I will kill every cursed Sun here, rules be damned.”

Duo sighed, if Quatre was still alive and Barton was not then he had to be hurting as much as Hiro, “We should find Quatre. He might still be alive just out of it, if not we can get to the revenge.”

Hilde touched the side of her neck, what would become of his mother now, did she and Katherine know? “Those who snuff out the merciful deserve none themselves.”

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight6**

Katherine sighed as she sat down on her bed, Trowa was out with his new friends, and while happy for him she missed having him all to herself. Hiro was loyal she already knew that, Duo and Hilde were both charming, and Quatre was something all the more special. She had given the former human a family, a purpose, and a home but she could not give him what Quatre could, a completed soul. It warmed her heart to know that in a few years the child had found everything he had ever been denied, without even really having to try. Flopping back on the bed she closed her eyes, after this gathering was finished she would have to give her brother a little personal time. Gods knew he had earned it, not that he seemed to take personal days, sick days she had to growl a lot. With some help from Duo she had no doubt something could be worked out, Witches were clever little things. Plans came to a halt with a sudden pain in her chest, a pain she had only heard spoken of. Her mother had spoken of the bonded a Lamia had with those they sired, Dolls, Ghouls, and the like it was nothing but control. Normal Mades were bond more strongly but Trowa had been her equal, truly of her blood. “Trowa...poor child, please be at peace now. You don't have to fight any longer, Tobias see to him for me...please?”

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight6**

Quatre groaned sitting up, face in his hand his head fuzzy, “Ow.”

“You should lay still child you are weak.”

Quatre glanced at the young looking women, age was no easy thing to tell with a Vampire, “Who?”

“Awake I see.”

“Sister?” Quatre blinked at the cloaked figure, it had been a few years but even with as many sisters as he had it was hard to forget the sound of one.

Pulling her hood back Aroree smiled in greeting, she had always had a soft spot for her baby brother as most of them did. “Brother. How are you feeling?”

Quatre lowered his hand to his waist, right knee remaining raised, “A little tried but just fine thanks to Barton. Where is he?”

Aroree chuckled at her brother's sudden change of mood, he was adorable worrying over others. “Your Made protector is here so relax hm? Honestly a little nap and some blood and good as new.”

Quatre frowned, Vampires did have the easiest time naturally healing themselves, “He came with you after you told him who you were?”

Aroree frowned tapping her chin, “He might have done that but no. Oh do not frown I did not harm him, not that one more wound would have mattered to him. Now answer a question of mine hm? Did you offer your blood, or did he help himself?”

Quatre frowned at his sister, “I offered, he is my friend Sister...well now he is...it's a little complicated.”

“I take it Father Dear has no idea?” Aroree did not even bother to hide her sarcasm, she had no love for her father.

Quatre sighed, he needed no gifts to know his sister's state of mind, “He does not seem to mind Barton, perhaps because Iria was friends with Katherine.”

“Katherine is not her creation, you see I have seen his handy work firsthand, for a creature so new to this world it was impressive.” Aroree had found him far more pleasant company they she would have believed from rumors, perhaps because she was no threat.

“Your...he tried to end her suffering?” The first conversation with Barton that had come up, he had sounded aloof then but they had not been friends then. “He admitted to being there when we first met, he called her house a rival.”

“More friendly then that really, at least now. Yes he came to see our father's handy work, an heir to a rival house showed me more pity then most of my kin. Katherine choose well when she bond him to her for all time, Lana thanked him for trying.” Aroree wiped her eyes, Quatre had cared, he had always cared.

“Aroree...I am so sorry,” Quatre did not know what else he could say, Father had changed since then, he might even accepted Trowa without decades having to pass.

Aroree nodded, her gentle baby brother had won a killer's protection and she was thankful for that, Barton was as dangerous as Quatre was kind. “You are the only one I still consider kin Quatre, the only one who cared...who always cared. Come I will take you to your friend now.”

“Did you bring him here because of Lana, or me?” Quatre really did not want to talk about his family's shortcomings just then, he may still end up suffering them as well.

Aroree chuckled softly as she began walking, “As soon as I pay one debt that boy racks up another, perhaps the Thorn and the Bloom should officially join forces hm? As it is the Epine have no love for the Suns, and I will be happy to add my forces to Barton and Yui. I only came here because of the rumors anyway. Who would have guessed you would befriend both Barton and Yui in less then a week, very impressive.”

“All I did was not shy away and be honest, they seem to respond well to being treated like people who happen to be very dangerous, and not just homicidal maniacs.” Quatre was in no mood to defend his friends constantly, even though he knew he did not know them all that well truly.

“I see you have had this conversation before, be at peace you know I know Lamia better then you do. Now these Suns were they after you both, or just him?” Aroree knew hate groups went after anyone they felt like in truth, hypocrites the lot of them.

“Leogan was not happy Duo and I sided with the Knights over the Suns so likely both of us, though who the Flare Arrow was meant for I am not sure.” Quatre would not have fared so well if it had hit him instead, and not just because a Vampire's body was harder to seriously damage let alone kill.

“A Flare Arrow? Nasty spell, and that explains the burned hand and half removed arm, they had better not have been aiming at you.” Aroree had seen the mess Barton had made of them, there was a reason Knights were so respected and feared.

Quatre bit his lip, he really did not want to think about the damage Trowa had received, “He already took care of them.”

Aroree smiled at her brother, she knew him very well and much preferred him now to the brat he had been. “Knights are not to be trifled with, and while young he is most certainly a Knight.”

“That was not why Katherine changed him,” Quatre was sure his fighting skill had helped but he knew why Katherine had done what she had done, at least he did now. While he did not entirely understand Trowa he had gotten to know him well enough to know he wanted him in his life as well.

“As an heir yes it was, as her brother of course not...well maybe just a little, noble brothers are nice to have. Ah here we are, you are both dismissed Lord Barton and I have an accord.” Aroree nodded to the large guards, even if her house was an enemy of the Bloom Barton would spare her because of Quatre, at least for today. Opening the door she nodded to her brother, she did not have to worry about him. “Feel free to examine him as closely as you wish, you can’t wake him without knowing the trigger.”

Quatre turned, frowning at his sister but let it go, it made sense she would want to keep Barton calm and comatose was pretty damn calm, as Duo would say. Ignoring Aroree he turned his attention to Trowa, who he had been worrying about. The burned and bloodied shirt had been removed, logically, the pants and boots were not what he had been wearing. Ignoring the change he focused on the right hand that had been charred last he had seen. The skin looked sunburned but the hand was a hand again, there was some faint bruising as if it had been crushed which confused him. Turning to the shoulder that had been badly damaged as well he frowned, there was still some angry red where the spell had struck and a thin line where the flames had burned through the shoulder as it was pulled free to be thrown. Reaching out he trailed his fingers along the red flesh feeling nothing, no pain, no emotions, “What spell did you use?”

“Sleep of the Dead, any tracking spells would register his 'death' as would anyone physicly attached to him. It is an old spell that effectively 'kills' it target, and is not covered by the wards cast on neutral meeting ground because it is not lethal.” Aroree had always enjoyed finding little loopholes, Midnighters were like that.

“That is why he does not exist to my gifts...Katherine?” Quatre turned blinking, “She thinks he is dead?” That was horrible, not that there was anything he could do about what had been done.

Aroree nodded, her brother's face fell, “Yes, so do the Suns so for the moment he is safe form them. I am sure Katherine would prefer temporary death to permanent death, a bit of blood and he will be good as new I assure you.”

Quatre turned back to Trowa stoking his cheek, it felt so strange not being able to feel anything but physical warmth when touching the Made. “Did you do this because of me?”

“Not entirely no, I did owe him from Lana but he was protective of you. Oh he acted all aloof about it, but I know how to read those tough guy types, bad boys can make good friends Little Brother.” Aroree smirked to herself since Quatre was not looking at her, he was focused on Barton. It had to be strange being an Empath and feeling nothing but the body of another, perhaps interesting in a different context.

Quatre nodded absently, half turning when his sister spoke of bad boys, Hiro could fit that description as well. “Yes they can. You are not going to warn or chide me?”

“You know how Father can be so you need no reminders from me on the subject, as for chiding I think you have made a very good choice. Just because I prefer ladies to men does not mean I cannot appreciate one now and then.” Aroree chuckled when Quatre turned to frown at her, “I approve of your crush and you frown at me so...adorable.”

Quatre shook his head before turning his attention back to Trowa, he looked peaceful, “I want to know the trigger.”

“Miss talking to your Attack Kitty hm? Again with the frowning, too cute, just kiss him.” Aroree giggled at his blink, “Sweetie he won't even know, besides it is such a classic I couldn’t help but master that version.”

Quatre did not want to think about what other versions might entail, “You and Duo and your constant pranks.”

“It is why you adore us. Now I will go see to getting you both something to eat, fill him in I will be back soon.” Aroree waved walking out, she knew her brother would be perfectly safe for a few moments.

Quatre sighed but he had to admit he did love them both even if they did drive him insane at times, not that Aroree had since Lana had died. Part of him wish to just let him sleep, but he knew Trowa would not be happy to hear his sister had been made to suffer just so he could get a moment of peace and quite. Laying his hand on the Made's chest he leaned close, licking his lips absently as he raised his head. Pale fingers clenched when his gifts felt a spark and the Made sighed, “How do you feel?”

Trowa yawned, hands on his face for a moment before running his fingers through his hair with a sigh, “Better then I should, you?”

Quatre smiled when Trowa turned to frown slightly at him, arms folding above his head. “A little worried about you, but otherwise just fine. See?” He held up his completely healed wrist for the Made to see, his sister had been very thorough.

Trowa chuckled closing his eyes, “So my nose was not playing tricks on me.”

“Why Lord Barton I am not sure if I should be insulted or not.” Aroree teased entering the room, two of her people setting a tray and large pitcher down before walking out. “I see your humor has returned.”

Trowa propped himself up, frowning at the help before turning his attention to the Lady, “Feel insulted if you wish Lady Epine, it is your right. Now did you have to shock me, or was that just for kicks?”

Aroree giggled as she filled a deep gold lined crystal chalice. “A bit of both, you did break my arm.”

“Trowa?” Quatre asked frowning, frowning a bit deeper when Trowa ignored his question and just sat up. “Will you lie back down?”

“Relax Little One he is fine, a bit thirsty I would imagine?” Aroree held out the chalice with a smirk, “I think I will enjoy working with you.”

Trowa returned the smirk as he took the chalice, “It has been amusing so far.”

“There is no need to flatter me, as long as you have my brother's favor you have mine as well,” Aroree teased as she filled a whine glass.

Quatre sighed, he was use to Trowa and his sister bantering, his own sister and Trowa not so much, “At least you two are getting along.”

Aroree smiled at her little brother,“I have never crossed his sister, and he is a most noble rival as ever there was one.” Trowa bowed his head and raised his glass at her compliment, she did the same.

Quatre shook his head but relaxed a bit, at least they were not circling each other like two beasts ready to pounce on each other teeth and claws at the ready. “I am just thankful Father does not hate him.”

Aroree huffed before setting her glass down, taking the pitcher handle, “He learned a little too late those with fangs are not always as monstrous as those who do not.”

Trowa frowned slightly as Aroree refilled his chalice, “This place is not an Inner Circle safe house so why can't I call anyone?”

“That shock you teased me about was a spell known as the Sleep of Death, I effectively severed your soul from your shell, it will take a bit more blood to fully revive you so drink up.” Aroree had wondered when he would notice he could not call out just yet.

Trowa frowned, lip curling in a snarl, “Excuse me?”

Quatre placed a hand on his shoulder, “It was the only way to convince the Suns you were dead so you could heal. Now relax please?”

Trowa sighed but raised the chalice to his lips once more, Aroree had no reason to lie, and he was feeling better. “You want to ease up before my left shoulder needs to heal as well.”

Quatre blinked before lifting his hand, he had not realized he had been squeezing so hard, “Brute.”

Trowa smirked as he chuckled softly, “I am not sure how you keep forgetting that.”

“He always did try to see the good in people, or we outsider types. You should eat a little something Little One, after all a pint of fresh blood won't cure all your ills.” Aroree had need a few sips, her brother's wrist had thankfully only been nipped not torn.

Quatre shook his head but accepted the plate, he was hungry now that he did not have worry occupying his mind. “You forgot about a nap.”

Aroree chuckled at her little brother, “So cute.”

Trowa nodded before turning his head, frowning slightly he finished his drink. - _Sister_?-

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight6**

Katherine Bloom glared at her shatter mirror, her blood long since dried and flaky. Her forces were gathering to descend on this island like a plague come dusk. Leogan and his followers would be torn asunder the likes of which the world had not seen since Dracula's glory days of impaling. She would have her vengeance, they had not only taken her brother they had also condemned their mother to madness. Getting to her feet she turned from the ruined vanity, freezing when she thought she heard her brother's voice. Closing her eyes she focused, laughing in relief she caught the vanity to keep from falling to the floor. - _Brother? How?-_

_-Quatre's sister Aroree is here with a small unit. She cast the Sleep of Death, and now that she broke it I'm not dead...or whatever.-_

_-_ _You are with Quatre and Aroree then?-_ Katherine knew Aroree and Trowa had no animosity for each other, and with Quatre there things would stay civil.

- _Not exactly sure where but yes, she is more then happy to join us in killing every last Sun on this island. Winner may be friendly but try and hurt something they care about and they can get very nasty.-_

_-Have Yui and your new Witch friends meet us us at that abandon bunker I showed you our first day. My forces are already moving to swarm this island come dusk, add then to what we have here and no Sun will live to see another sunrise.-_ Katherine slipped off her ruined dress, glass and blood did a number on even black. Slipping into well tailored black pants and a dark crimson button down she sighed.

- _Understood. Once this done we will see about helping Mother.-_

_-You can hardly give her your blood if you are going to be_ _spilling_ _it for another worthy cause._ _Will I need to bring snacks?-_ Katherine asked as she buttoned her blouse before tucking it in, she was never one for constricting clothing.

- _Aroree has already seen to refreshments, and Yui can see to his own meals.-_

Katherine chuckled, she and Yui got along just fine. - _I will see you in a few hours then Triton-_

_-Yes you will Kath-_

Katherine smiled, she loved that fool. ' _Mother when you wake you will be so happy.'_

_**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight6** _

Duo rubbed the bridge of his nose, Quatre and Barton's bodies had not been found near the burnt corpses they had left. Hiro said Katherine had not taken them, but the blood was mostly Barton's, and enough to mean he had been hurt bad since some of it was charred. His own locator spells had gotten him nothing, he just hoped the Suns didn't have them to mutilate and display. Hilde had gone to talk to the Winners, Hiro had talked to Katherine for a short but intense few minutes. The Bloom were on the warpath, Yui's men were ready to strike, and the Winner were likely looking for a way to make war on the Suns legal and sanctioned. With Quatre a potential victim of a Sun attack, and a respected figure among all three races, it should not be all that hard. Duo blinked as he walked into Hiro, who had just stopped dead, “ow.”

- _San-kun? How_?- Hiro knew the feel of the Made's mind, the sound of his voice, there was no mistaking them now.

- _Aroree used the Sleep of Death, it has been lifted and I am just fine now. Quatre is with us and we are meeting Kath and the others at the forgotten safehouse in 30,_ _bring the Witches with you. At dusk we descend and they all die-_

Hiro sighed softly, the more things changed and all of that. - _Duo is with me, Hilde will be back with us shortly. I had no idea that sleep could be cast here.-_

_-It is not necessarily fatal and so it still works, or so they tell me. If you need to feed do s_ _o, Aroree only seems to want to share with me.-_

Hiro smirked, it was nice Trowa and Quatre's sister were getting along, - _I am fine. Hilde is here I will fill them in so I will talk to you again soon.- “_ Barton and Quatre are alive, we will be meeting back up with them shortly.”

Duo blinked, Hilde gaped at Hiro before turning to Duo, “When did this happen?”

“He why my nose is a little sore?” Duo teasingly asked as he moved to stand next to Hilde.

“Yes, Sleep of Death thanks to Quatre's sister Aroree. Our forces are gathering and we are starting the slaughter at dusk.” Hiro was more then happy to have an island of targets to choose from to vent his frustrations on.

Duo frowned slightly, “Aroree always did like loopholes, a girl after my own heart really.”

Hilde bit her lip, Duo was into learning about all shorts of old and obscure spells, “But he's all right?”

“The burns have healed thanks to some fresh blood and sleep, being one us has its perks.” Hiro did not feel the need to go into any sort of details, the Witches were not stupid.

Duo nodded, Hiro was fitting in just fine, “Anything else we need to know Blue Eyes?”

“No one will think less of either of you if you are not as bloodthirsty as we are, literalness intended.” Hiro respected the Witches, while not warriors they were fighters, which was almost as good.

Hilde smiled a little, warrior types did not always play nicely with more laid back types, “We owe them for trying to kill Quatre if nothing else, after all no one's thrown fire at me yet today.”

Duo hugged Hilde's shoulder, she was a great friend to have around, “Poor Hil Babe missing all the fun.”

Hilde giggled, playfully shoving at Duo, “Save your sympathy for Quatre.”

Hiro shook his head at the pair, Trowa had always told him working with spellcasters was hardly boring, “Get it out of your systems because there will be no bantering once we enter the Blood's Quarter.”

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight6**

Quatre followed Trowa through the maze of tunnels that lay below the island, some of them hundreds of years old. Heavy boots went up to a little below his knee, tight laced and strapped three times. Pants were well fitted cargos tucked into the boots. High collared shirt was sleeveless, a choker was adorned with a flared winged bat with the Bloom crest bearing shield where its body should be. Thick leather cuffs were fitted to his wrists, fingerless gloves finishing the black and silver outfit. Trowa did not seem to mind the attire at all, and the Witch had to admit it looked good on him. “Comfortable?”

“Starting to think your sister raided my closet back home, not that I'm complaining mind you.” Trowa answered stopping in front of an ancient looking metal door.

Quatre blinked, he had only seen Trowa in button downs not this, “This is what you usually wear?”

“When I know I am going to me fighting all day yes, boots are best for breaking laws.” Tracing a glyph in blood Trowa opened the door.

Quatre shook his head, the punk reputation just kept making more and more sense. “I'm sure they are.” Entering the room he blinked when Duo attacked him, lifting him off the ground, “Duo, I'm fine really.”

Trowa patted Duo's shoulder as he walked around them, blinking when Hilde threw her arms around his neck. Chuckling he held the Witch back, “It is nice to see you too.”

Katherine grinned at the pretty Witch who was happy to see her brother, he could use a few female friends. “Well as long as you do not make any friends prettier then me I _guess_ I can stand them.”

Hilde turned, hands on Trowa's chest, “Thank you Katherine.”

Katherine chuckled at the girl, she was not the lest bit scared of her brother, “Just don't go getting any prettier, or I will have to rethink things.” Turning to Aroree she frowned slightly, “Still a little annoyed with you.”

Trowa shook his head, Katherine was so protective, “You're both pretty. So now that we are all here?”

“Greymane and her packmates are covering the docks and the woods, there will be no one sneaking off the island, or hiding in the woods till it's over. The Suns may not have killed any of us but they still tried, and no one hurts our friends and family.” Katherine was not in a forgiving mood, and she doubted even Quatre was in much of one right now.

Aroree nodded in agreement, “Epine forces are moving to protect our territories while we are out killing, since I brought more with me then some of the other Houses.”

“So escape routs cut off, hidyholes plugged, and safe-houses are being located...what will we all be doing?” Duo asked frowning slightly, it sounded like everything was pretty well covered.

“Why killing them silly, what have you two been teaching them anyway?” Katherine asked turning to her brother and Yui.

Hiro rolled his eyes, “We have been a bit busy on'na, they are fast learners.”

“Stop bonding, seriously, Lycan having all the fun,” Trowa shook his head, use to this short of thing.

Duo chuckled at the bantering, everyone was getting along so well it was nice, “Aw Vamp Kitty is bored, how cute. So after all the killing and general mayhem who's down with coffee and really bad for you sweet things?”

“Is that your answer to anything stressful or simply annoying?” Hiro asked frowning at his fellow brunette, he did not sound like he was joking.

Duo tilted his head at the Lamian Lord, “Duh.”

Trowa shrugged opening the door, “Sounds fine to me, mayhem before coffee.”

“Don't go encouraging people, either of you, oh never mind,” Quatre sighed, he did not understand some people and he was fine with that.

Katherine smirked at Duo as she walked up to the last door leading to the outside, opening it she sniffed the cooling air. Looking up she blinked when a shimmering white dome descended over the island, “Well I'll be damned.”

Trowa frowned at the magical forcefeild which was meant to quarantine the island in case of a cuop, or some other such disaster. All neutral meeting sites had such defenses in place, Knights were made aware of such things. “Leogan has powerful friends, or he is even less honorable then we thought.”

Quatre frowned following Barton's train of thought, “It would not surprise me if he started planing this the moment he heard Father was planning on this meeting. Taking out so many in power would throw our world into the kind of chaos that allows such uprising to get off the ground. They have to be feeling cocky since they still think you are dead.”

Aroree huffed a bang out of her eyes, “Leave it to our fool of a father to allow all of this to happen. Thoughts anyone?”

“There are three crystals, so we should simply split into three teams and take them out while our forces clear the island of the Suns and their allies as they move to back us up.” Quatre frowned at the shimmer which was actually rather pretty, magic was like that.

Katherine caught Trowa smirk slightly and nodded, “Sounds like our best bet. Once the field is down our cavalry will be able to clean up the mess for us. Trowa you and Quatre take the left, Yui you and Duo take the right, we ladies can handle the middle ground. Is everyone all right with this?” Trowa nodded as she knew he would, Quatre nodded after a moment, Hiro bowed his head, Duo shrugged before nodding, Hilde smiled, and Aroree grinned, “Wonderful.”

“This is going to be messy, horrible, and just a bit fun. Last group to take out their crystal pays. What, staying alive is one thing, free drinks is another?” Duo frowned at the looks, did Vamps not make beats like that?

Katherine looked to her brother who just nodded slightly, Yui shook his head amused, Aroree just grinned before nodding. “Very well Witch Rules for this one it is. Good hunting to you all.”

Duo grinned giving Hilde and Quatre each a hug before patting Barton's shoulder, “Glad you're not dead, stay that way.”

“Planning on it, keep that braid of yours intact.” Trowa smirked at Duo before turning to the tower that was his target. “So Yui time to go to work again.”

“Always seems to be my friend, it is time to show these baka what a tier two Knight can do.” Hiro was annoyed and ready to smite those who stood in his way, he did enjoy his work. Trowa nodded as he pricked his left middle finger before allowing his blood to cover the crest on his ring, Hiro doing the same. Tapping the blood covered hissing bat seal he sighed, a shadowy like substance which harden into an armor hard second skin. Pulsing red plates seemed to bleed into place over the chest, abdomen, and front of the throat, mostly darkening into a very dark crimson plate, the center masses connected by a few vein like cracks. Cuffs formed, three bone like spikes growing from them, a similar spike growing from the shoulders, two back swept horn like formations grew from the helmet. The skeletal muzzle like design had glowing red eyes with whips of smoke flaring from the far corners like candle flames, a few cracks near the eyes looked like scars. Black claw like armor formed over natural claws, black cape flowed like smoke behind them as they turned. Hiro armed with a sword at his back, and two at either hip, Barton had a broader blade at his back, a blade at either hip. The blades really the only differences in their gear besides the cracks, which were slightly different on each of them. Hiro raised his fist, nodding when Trowa tapped his cuff with his own before he turned heading off.

“Well that is intimidating looking,” Hilde commented, she had seen Arcane knights mostly, they did not look that scary in comparison.

Aroree ignored the Witch as the other pair walked off as well, her own breastplate was black and decorated with twisting thorns. Iron messed with magic and she did not relay on her spells to win anymore. “Knights of the Blood do spend much of their time slaying demons, intimidation is part of their charm.”

Kathrine smiled, her crimson rose adorned battle dress glinting in the faint glow of the dome. “Do not worry Hilde dear they will be just fine, Trowa was hard to kill when he was mortal. Now let us get going before we have to pay Duo's bill.”

Hilde smiled as she nodded, “He can rack up quite the bill when he celebrates so that would be a Hell of a bill.”

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight6**

Chapter 7 will have blood and other Vamppy things so there is that to look forward to. If anyone would like to pass on who they think should lose the bet feel free to put it in a review. If enough vote I will do what I can to make them happy. I will try to get more fics like this up, so you will not have to relay on older work while waiting for updates. Ta ta for now.


	7. B Is For Blood

So four days ago I posted this on Archive of Our Own and got a not serious/serious comment about needing more. Going through my Vamp collection of images and Mvs I got my Muses one tracked and got this done in 3 days. Now there will likely be only 1-2 more chapters to this fic, with the next one picking up the next morning with some flash backs, and the bet coming into play. I have a few other Vampy Gundam Wing fics that I need to type up, rather then off the top of my head like this one. One 2x3x2, one 1x3x1 and one 5x3x5 with some 3x4x3 ones that are half written half in my head. Any thoughts on this are welcomed. A link to my AO3 account is in my bio if you want to look me up there as well.

**WarNinGs:** Blood, demons, somewhat non-con at moments, nearing the end.

**Aishi Say**

“ _There is a greater truth in beauty and in life, And how it all can end when the Reaper swings his scythe. Deep within the Savage Garden, what do you dream of? For even the Devil can love._ ”

From 'Savage Garden' by Sable, feel free to YouTube it's a good song.

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight7**

Duo sighed, his mother of pearl and gold accented pale silver armor was thankfully self cleaning, he had no doubt his shiny spell protection would be scorched by the end of the day. Golden embellishes glinted, mother of pearl runes shifted in color, long white cape flashing pale lavender underneath. Smoking eyes were similar to Hiro's except they were lavender tinted white rather then smoking crimson. Hiro was walking calmly along, twin blades slashing through anything that got in their way, barely slowing down for more then a heartbeat at a time. Allowing the Knight to keep point Duo saw to making sure anyone on the ground stayed that way, as well as covering their backs. He had no doubt Quatre would be doing the same thing, Trowa and Hiro were the trained fighters with the experience.

Arching lighting hit his staff and he turned, frowning at the Witch blinking at him. Swinging his staff like a bat he smirked when the ball of power hit the Witch in her chest knocking her on her ass. So he was not a full fledged Knight yet, he had been trained in the traditional weapons just like any other Squire. His staff could channel, reflect, adsorb, and a few other tricks, all Knights were equipped with magicked weapons suited to their fighting styles and race. Most Vampires carried swords of some type, Lycan shorted blades, Witches staves and polearms. His race was more the distance fighters, though he did not mind getting up and personal when the occasion called for it. When Hiro stopped, studying the tower like construct before them he came up to the Lord's right. “You got a plan beyond go in a smash and slash?” Hiro nodded but said nothing, Duo was unsure if the other even glanced at him since solid eyes had no pupils to track. “You going to fill me in on it?”

“We walk back out alive,” Hiro answered, voice reverberating slightly with an otherworldly echo.

Duo smirked, staff swinging to rest over his shoulders like a bat, “I am excited about this plan, truly, but you forgot one little tiny thing?”

“Oh?” Hiro prompted, head turning to the Warlock, his half mask doing nothing to hide his grin, and Hiro was strangely glad for that fact.

“We win the bet duh!” Duo chuckled before glancing around, the grunts outside were all dead, or at least dead to the world, leaving him free to work. Walking up to the rune etched glass he touched the door, Leogan may have planned this little coup well but he was an arrogant thing. Tapping the nine runes he needed to open the door he turned to Hiro, bowing to him with exaggerated flourish, “After you My Lord.”

Hiro watched the Warlock study the door for a moment before tapping nine runes then turning to him, smirking at the grinning mortal he bowed his head. “Gladly Sir Knight.”

Duo looked up, blinking at the returned joke before grinning again as Hiro passed him, glancing around the foyer like the hunter he was. Closing the doors Duo smirked at the Lord, wondering a bit but saying noting. “This is going to be fun.”

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight7**

Quatre frowned at the door he had seen many times before, or at least doors just like them. Every sanctuary like this had a trio of towards that worked to protect the island, or the rest of the world from something unleashed. Leogan had summoned the shield and that worried him, only the Council had access, meaning Leogan had backing, had tricked those that did, or had possibly killed to put this plan into motion. What was worst then not knowing was not knowing what the plan was, did Leogan really think he could start a war here and get away with it? Opening the door he turned to Trowa, the Knight was looking for anything moving to still. “You know you never did bother to fetch your duster?” The blonde smiled when the Made turned to look at him, no doubt looking at him as if he was insane. “Is that your way of telling me to keep it?”

Trowa frowned at the blond, well aware the other could not see, “Perhaps I drank too deeply.”

“How so?” Quatre asked titling his head, Trowa had not taken that much in truth, though the blond was aware weaken the Made could have killed him without realizing who he was draining dry.

“You are clearly suffering from some sort of temporary insanity, why else would you be bring up something so trivial now.” Trowa could care less about the duster, he had a closet full, and now was hardly the time for exploring their relationship.

“Why because I think you like me, and have for a while now? Or are you just all business when you are wearing that armor?” Quatre was use to the Hellish attire, he only care for the heart within, the one humans had all but froze solid.

Trowa chuckled softly, reaching out he trialed black clawtips down a fair cheek, “You are most distracting when you wish to be, it is unwise when we are targets.”

“Until we walk through those doors there are no more targets around, besides am I not safe at your side?” Quatre reached up and ran his fingers down the trio of claw like marks that marked the left side of the helmet, pulsing crimson light below feeling warm but pleasantly so. “Do these mean something?”

Trowa laid a gloved hand over Quatre's, “Because they are the only marks that remain, or because I had them since I summoned the armor?”

“Both, they do not feel like damage,” Quatre knew blood repaired damage done to Lycan and Lamian armor and weapons, magic doing the same to his kind's arcane gear. The Witches Trowa had slashed to death had fed his gear well, it was slightly disturbing.

“Very good, each of us has a mark that identifies us, beyond our weapons we all look the same to outsiders.” Trowa knew those of his order that were useful, those that were fools, and those that may become prey if they step out of line.

Quatre frowned, three claw marks were very distinctive, “Your name?”

“In part,” Trowa answered before frowning as he sniffed the air, growling low in his throat he lowered Quatre's hand from his mask. He could smell the blond's concern at the sudden predatory sound, “Arrogance.”

“Who's? Who do you smell?” Quatre turned towards the doors, he had broken the seal but he did not have a wolf's or a demon's sense of smell.

Trowa sighed squeezing Quatre's hand, “I am sorry.” The pale Warlock turned to him questioningly, how nice to not instantly think the worst. “For what you will see me do, so much carnage is not for the likes of you.”

Quatre closed his free hand over Trowa's, “I want to help people, I am well aware that means maiming and killing. Such things are unpleasant yes, but I will do what I must to end as much suffering as I can.”

Trowa nodded, content with the other's words, “I will try to not leave too many for you to deal with.”

“Thank you,” Quatre said as he released the Made's hand, Trowa would tear them all apart with his bare hands to try and protect him, it made him feel very safe. He glanced off towards where Duo and Hiro likely were before following the calmly walking Vampire into the tower of glass, there was a war to stop.

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight7**

“So how long did you know your brother before you turned him?” Aroree asked as she entangled a Witch in her bladed whip before flinging her torn body away.

Katherine glanced at the blonde Made, Quatre's sister, “Not long at all.”

Aroree chuckled softly, “I always heard you had good taste in men.”

“It's a gift,” Katherine smirked as she struck out with throwing knives. “It seems your little brother agrees as well.”

“Well unlike myself my little brother likes men just fine, no offense.” Aroree liked Trowa just fine, and the young Made would not hurt her little brother just because he could.

“Oh none taken,” Kathrine assured the blonde as she caught a charging Witch, long red claws impaling her dark throat. “Yours is an endearing little thing, I'm afraid I scared him a little when we first met.”

“Isn't he though? At least _Father_ should not curse his beloved to a slow agonizing death just because he has fangs to bare.” Aroree would never forgive her father, and if he went after Barton she would kill him.

Katherine glared at the runed doors, “That man even raises his voice and he will be looking at a bad day. I lost Tobias I will not lose Trowa, not like that.”

Aroree nodded as she tapped the runes to open the door, “This partnership will work out just fine, and I assure you if our brothers are harmed I will see the Old Man loses more then two of his children.”

Katherine nodded, Quatre was more then welcomed in her House, “Mother would adore him.”

“Decided then,” Aroree agreed ripping the doors off their golden hings, spells aside they were just normal doors.

Katherine smirked as she flicked her wavy hair over her shoulder, “Time to school the boys.”

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight7**

Quatre froze as heartbeat after Trowa did, seeing nothing in the room to warrant a sudden pasue, mortal senses were so limited. Trowa lashed, knocking him back as the floor crumbled, chunks of stone congealing around black armor. “Barton!” Pale hands slid over smooth stone the Made gone just like that. Blinking he closed his eyes, seeking the other with his gifts, relaxing the moment he felt the other's mind. Getting to his feet he frowned when others entered the room, twin curved blades glinting as he moved to defend himself.

“Winner you are more skilled then we assumed, but surly you know you will never make it to the Made's side unless we allow it?”

Quatre glared at the smug looking noble, “Perhaps, but do you really wish to risk killing the Winner Heir?”

“Dear Boy we wish to open your eyes nothing more,” The noble assured the blond keeping his hands up and in sight. “Come, remove that armor and I shall take you to the beast.”

“And what makes you think I will trust you to do such a thing?” Quatre asked blades raising a bit higher, as if he would trust these people just because they were of the same race.

“Well you can trust us, or try to kill us that is true, and up to you. If you think you can find the beast before we stop you by all means use those blades of yours. Leogan wants the beast alive so he will live a bit longer.” The noble smiled when that seemed to get a reaction, “Don't make us drag your bleeding body to him.”

Quatre glared, changeling power into the crescent blades as he lashed out, taking the man's arms off before turning to kill more of them. He had no doubt they wanted to keep Trowa alive to play with, maybe even kill one of them before the other. It did not mater what Leogan wanted, that bastard would get nothing from him but defiance to the end. If he was going to be killed he would not die a traitor to those he loved or himself. ' _Don't you dare die on me Trowa...not until can speak to you one last time._ '

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight7**

Katherine sat down on the rim of the large pool above which a roughly child sized hunk of crystal was slowly bobbing up and down. “I think I should invest in gauntlets, my nails are all scuffed now.”

Aroree looked up from the panel she was standing at, the red head's chest piece was cracked form a few choice blows, her crimson sleeves long since torn off, her black leggings were torn, plates loosened if not half removed. “Well your hair looks _great_.”

“You're too kind, _gods_ Trowa is going to be a mess when he gets home.” Katherine sighed as she leaned down to fix the plates attached to her boots and legs that were still in one piece.

Aroree frowned slightly, her own gear in a similar state, “Well they just _adore_ him so.”

Katherine chuckled at the blonde's tone, at least Quatre had one open minded sister, “He'll kill every last one of them.”

“If I did not know he was a good man I would have clawed his throat open when I found him with Quatre.” Aroree went back to tapping runes as she tried to deactivate the crystal, the three needed to come down before they could deal with the main shield and save any committee members worth saving.

“You do not care my brother fed on yours at all?” Katherine knew why Aroree would not condemn Trowa like Winner might, but not caring at all was different.

“It was consensual, and done only because yours had been hurt so badly protecting my own, besides I do know your brother well for an outsider.” Aroree frowned at the shimmering runes, “You care?”

“Not about that no. I am thankful Trowa found a few people who do not shy from the scary side of him, Quatre would never harm him intentionally.” Katherine touched her damaged breastplate and sighed, spells did a number on even Knight grade gear.

Aroree huff a freed lock of blonde hair from her face. “I am so glad we are in agreement about those two, well enough to avoid bickering, hair pulling, house fueled mini civil wars.”

The red head laughed at that, getting up she walked behind the working blonde, glancing at the runes but saw only runes and colors. Reached out she slashed the fraying tie free, long red nails brushed out blonde hair before tying it back up with a strip of a former ruby sleeve. “Going well?”

Aroree ignored the Lamia behind her, Katherine was a curious person that was well known. When she felt her hair fall against the back of her neck she paused, unfamiliar nails coming it before tying it back up as if it was an everyday thing. At the other's question she shook her head to clear and focus it, “Leogan really fucked the pooch, the whole system is a chaotic mess.”

“Well he knew some of us would come to the towers and try and shut it down, I wonder why it was so light on guards?” Katherine knew this tower had no more guards them it should, why would Leogan not protect the crystals better. “You think he has more forces in the center, or maybe the other two?”

“It would not surprise me if he sent more to where the Knights were headed. After all we are nasty but our gear is not as powerful as theirs, which is kinda the point. I am about ready to go demon and chuck this damned thing out the window!”

Katherine blinked, tapping a nail off her chin, “Would that work?”

Aroree turned to frown at the red head before blinking, laughing at her self she straightened. “It will since I already shut down the safeguards, Hecate I forgot I am not just a Witch any longer.”

Katherine smirked, sometimes she forgot just how strong she was, everyone did, “We all have moments, now full on demon or not?”

“Full just for the joy of overkill,” Aroree answered, smirked back at the pleased smirk. Closing her eyes she allowed her human shape to change, any Vampire could change from their human to inhuman forms easily, fully demonic forums took a bit more practice. Cloven bent back legs replaced her long pale human one's, skin taking on a golden sheen. Golden spiral horns grew from the side of her head like a ram's. Ears pointed, eyes silted, nose flatten like a deer's. Her form reminded many of a Fawn, which was fine with her really. As a former Witch a demonic form that mimicked a beast from myth felt right to her.

Turning she caught sight of the red head in her 'true' form. Katherine's equally pale skin was now a pale green, not at all unpleasant. Darker green armor like scaled formed boots and gloves, torn like spikes clear as day. Red Hair was now one giant petal, petals replaced eyebrows, as well as growing along the edges of the dark green armor like scales. She lived up to the surname of Bloom all right. The golden still rather harmless looking demoness smiled at the wicked looking rose, “Shall we?” She placed her hands on the crystal ready to shove as she asked.

Katherine smirked at the pretty deer like thing across from her, demons were not big and scary monster types, especially the females. Dark green hands joined golden ones, “We shall.” Heaving the pair sent the crystal spinning through glass free of runes for once. Running up tot he broken square they watched the crystal fall and shatter in a flash of power and shards. “Pretty...so now what do we do for fun?”

Aroree turned at the suggestive question, the tone had been more teasing then suggestive, “Fine more fools to kill?”

“mmm...twist my arm why don't you?” Katherine purred with a wink before diving out the window, thorny vines shooting out and through a few fools who had gathered.

Aroree shook her head before jumping, hooves landing on the spines of two Witches before touching ground. “Lead the way.”

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight7**

Duo panted, staff sporting a wicked blade of energy, pale silver gear scorched, a few slashes and such also marring the mirror like shine. Glaring at the Warlock who was now less cocky with his crystalline constructs broken all over the formally clean floor. “Give. Him. Back.”

The Warlock backed away from the weary yet still plenty intimating Knight. “Lord Leogan…

“Lord Leogan is going to be someone's dinner by the end of the day.” Duo informed his fellow magic using male, “Now give back my partner before I break every damn bone in your body, including those little ones inside your skull.”

“The demons will not survive, will you?” The Warlock frowned at his fellow brunet, why did he care so much about a monster?

“You idiots really think you can kill both of them when you couldn't even kill one of them? Face it bub all the furry of Hell is coming for your master, I'm just the one of the 'nice' ones.” Duo did not know what Leogan had panned, but he did know Lords were hard to kill.

“The human will be free, the demon will die,” It was that simple.

Duo blinked, frowning at the clearly crazy man. “You cannot separate a Lamia or even a Made like that, and even if you could the Council would never allow it.”

The man shrugged, “All the demons will be purged!”

Duo lashed, glowing half crescent blade loping the guy's head in half, “Hiro...Leogan you are truly insane.” Stepping over the dead body he headed for the door the other Warlock had been blocking. Hiro had to be further down, and no mater what crazy spells these people tried on the Lamia Duo was going to find him and get him out of here. There was no way he was going to leave anyone he cared about to be used as an experiment or worst for a bunch of fanatics. Closing his eyes he took a moment to pray for Quatre, if he was right the blond would not be pleased with what he found at the end of his search. Opening his eyes once more he opened the door and ran, time was not on his side.

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight7**

Quatre shook his head to clear it, looking up when he heard voices whispering. He was chained to a chair, his armor and weapons gone, and he felt weak. “What do you want?”

“Ah Quatre you have rejoined the living.” Leogan cooed as he walked to stand before the annoyed looking blond. “What I want is for you to see exactly what you are trying to protect.”

“I know what Barton is, where is he?” Quatre was well aware Barton was a scary monster, Trowa the human who had never had a chance.

“Oh the creature is near, and mostly unharmed. It takes a lot to strip a Knight of their armor, I dare say he lives up to his reputation.” Leogan had lost many men weakening both Barton and Yui, but in the end he had gotten them both right were he wanted them. “Are you truly more concerned for him then you are yourself?”

“You want him dead, me you'd rather spare so yes.” Quatre saw no reason to lie, even if he was better at it, he could feel Barton near so Leogan was being mostly honest.

Leogan nodded, “That is true yes, I hate to condemn you to death but you will not listen to reason.” Shaking his head sadly he walked up to a pit in the floor, “You see I have been working on this for quite a long while now. It is forbidden to try and undo the spells that created the Lamia and the Lycan, and I agree most should avoid such chaotic magics.”

“But not you,” Quatre demanded, knowing he was only going to get so much out of Leogan before the time for talking was over.

“Clearly,” Leogan agreed ignoring the younger man's tone, the child deserved to know the truth of things, even if it would be taken to his grave. “I have been working on something else. All attempts to free the mortal soul from the demon's power have failed, it seems once one is made into a Vampire there is no human left. Sad as that may be it is sadder still that so many ignore the demons walking this world in human guises, using human memories to trick others into thinking they are not pure evil.”

“Trowa is not pure evil,” Quatre growled, anything pure evil would have fed on him without hesitation.

“Trowa no longer exists child,” Leogan informed the blond almost sadly. “Barton is all there is now, a monster who revels in blood and violence.”

“You know _nothing_ about him.” Quatre knew Trowa was not evil, he had a gentle soul deep down, a soul the blond wanted to protect.

“Child you have known him but an instant, I have been watching him since he became a Squire like you are now. No Made had ever advanced as quickly as he had, the demonic essences in Bloom's line had made him very dangerous. Yui stands beside him, even the Epine set aside only hate to stand with his minions.” Leogan walked up to the blond, “You will not renounce him, no you think he can cling to that last shred of humanity and save the creature. I wonder what would do to save a demon with no hint of humanity within?”

Quatre glared at the older man, “I will let him eat you for one.”

Leogan shook his head solemnly, “It may come to that, but before my death my will shall be done.”

“Killing us will only ally our families against you,” Quatre knew Leogan knew that, his father would not stand for Leogan harming his son.

“Very true, but if you kill each other that is another matter entirely,” Leogan nodded and the one of his larger followers grabbed the chair. “You believe the beast will do you no harm, we shall see won't we. Toss him.”

Quatre cried out as he was dropped into the pit, wooden chair shatter on impact with cold hard stone. Looking up the blond noted the blinding spells, he would not be able to use his magic in this hole beyond perhaps one blast. He noted some runes he knew were for holding demons and he looked around, seeing no one or thing with in in his limited field of visions. Getting slowly to his feet he turned, shadows were behind him and he knew the glowing eyes he found there. “Barton.” Reaching out he frowned when the other did not come to him, was he hurt or chained? The Warlock had not heard chains beyond his own, nor did he feel any magical bonds beyond the spells. “What's wrong?”

“What is wrong child should be clear to you by now. The spell took much from me but it was worth it in the end.” Leogan knew he would see his will done, a pity the young Winner had to die, perhaps it would be a quick death at least.

Quatre ignored the older man, keeping his dark teal eyes on the crimson stare in the shadows. He knew Leogan had tried to do something to Trowa, what he was not entirely sure of. Crimson eyes meant the Made was transformed, and likely weak if no longer hurt, blood was the Vampire's cure all. Biting his lips Quatre looked down at the broken chair, amazed he had not been hurt more then his few bruises. Feeling more then seeing movement he looked back up, blinking up at Trowa, he was not hurt. Pale skin was unmarked, the few slashes that had accompanied the one's in his black attire had long since healed. Reaching out Quatre placed his now darker hand to the slash on Trowa's shirt, the other's heart beat as slow as a mortal's when sleeping. “You're all right, why so quiet? What did he do to you?”

“I see you were not listening child, Trowa is gone only the demon remains, the same beast you foolishly allowed to get so close to you.” Leogan smirked when the blond blinked, it finally dawning on him he was in danger and not from his fellow Witches.

“no,” Quatre whispered, taking a step back, freezing when a clawed hand gently came to rest over his own. “Trowa?” The touch was gentle, why would a demon who cared only for blood and pain be gentle? Glowing eyes met his and the blonde shivered, clawtips digging into his wrist when his hand was caught. “Let go!”

“Demons obey only those mortals who can compel them, even a White like you should know that.” Leogan reminded the blond, watching him pull against a hold he would never be able to break without magic. “I do hope he finishes you quickly once he had fed, not that he should leave much blood in you either way.”

Quatre paled, Leogan had tossed him to a starving Vampire and expected Trowa to kill him, if Trowa did not kill himself afterward his father certainly would. Winner and Bloom would tear each other apart, Leogan would have an easier time starting a civil war without his father around. Reaching out with his gifts he could feel weakness but not the need for blood he had felt when Trowa had been wounded before. It did explain why he was not being bitten, the Made did not need to regenerate his body as urgently. Would Leogan hurt Trowa until he needed to drink or die, would Trowa attack or recognize him somehow and refuse? So many thoughts in his head stopped when he felt a warmth breath ghost against his skin. The Made was so close, the tips of snake like fangs visible through parted lips, glowingly eyes closed. Quatre would think him asleep he was so still, the fact they were standing being the clearest sign he was not.

_-Trowa what are you feeling, I can't reach you even though you are right here?-_ Quatre could feel a little still, Empathy was not something binding spells in general covered since it was not offensive or defensive truly. The Made was weak but not in any pain Quatre could detect, he did not appear to be entirely aware since he paid Leogan's voice no mind. Quatre thought back on all that Leogan had been saying, wishing he had Duo's knowledge of the demonic. ' _He claims to have killed Trowa's human side, likely it is just partially sealed, I would feel it if Trowa was truly gone, I can still feel him weakly. The demon is in control, at least mostly, but it must be the 'higher' demon nature since I am being drained dry right now. Duo said...oh Hecate that is what Leogan is planing! That is why Trowa is weak but whole, he wanted the 'higher' demon because that would be more torture. Yes Father would kill Trowa for draining me but seducing me first...and what will you do once you recover your senses and realize what you have done?'_ Quatre opened his eyes when he felt the wall against his back, he had not felt Trowa push him back with the pale hand still on his chest. Looking down at the inhumanly pale skin he gripped the other's wrist, feeling the slow pulse against the inside of his thumb. The Made was so calm just standing there, watching him as if lost in thought himself. “Trowa can you hear me at all?”

Glowing eyes met his own and Quatre saw nothing human there anymore, they were not cold but they were dead. Trowa may be vaguely aware of what his body was doing but there was no sigh of more, Leogan had used a lot of power to hold the gentle side that tamed the monsters within. Shivering when the Made sniffed at his throat he half wished he was facing a mindless killing machine. Without his magic or even a weapon he was no match for Trowa, even if he had still been a human being. There was nothing he could do but pray the demon struck soon, waiting was agonizing, and the warmth of his soft breathing left him cold. He did not even feel Trowa lift his hand until it had finished it's arch, sharp clawtips leaving raised welts where they had come into contact with his skin. His pale blue shirt hung open, not that it had been in one complete piece before. Quatre looked down at the damage, the middle welt had a small amount of blood leaking from it, not bad for being swiped really. Looking back up at the Made who had swiped him he watched a head tilt as lifeless eyes examined the wounds. It was so strange to see such dead eyes in something he knew to be alive, it made it all feel like a bad dream. A too hot tongue sliding over the collect blood drew a shiver, he should have been expecting that. - _Are you fighting your nature, or is the cat in you not ready to inflict pain just yet? Please Trowa if you can hear me then come back, tell me what I need to do to reach you?-_

Quatre moaned when the Vampire kissed his unprotected throat, fangs touching his skin but did not sink into it, hand against his chest once more. Quatre bit his lip, placing his hands against the Made's chest, trying to push him away. His musing about what it would be like to capture a Vampire's attention in a sexual manner returned, part of him wanting to pull the other closer rather then trying to push them away. This was part of Leogan's plans he was sure, that he would not fight back fully because he did want to be with Trowa. Feeling sick that the bastard was playing with them both he pushed harder, not sure how Trowa would respond. Fingers clenched black when he got his answer, Vampires were very talented with their mouths. He could feel Trowa's palm over his rapidly beating heart, his left hand resting on his hip. No matter what Trowa's mouth did to his throat the fangs never pierced the skin, not that Quatre would have noticed right away. No doubt this is what everyone warned him about, the power that was so hard to fight against. A fight made harder by the fact that he did love the Vampire that was holding him to a curved wall with his mouth alone, his had was resting against his chest but exhorted no force. Short nails dug into the Made's back, mind fighting to remember this was mas the man he loved, not truly. - _Why won't you just hurt me? Please stop being so good, you are a monster...aren't you?-_

_Am I_? Quatre thought he heard, a whisper in his mind or in his ear before it was nipped he was not even sure. Digging harder he felt sticky wetness against his fingertips, wishing he knew if he had truly heard anything at all. Biting his lip to keep from crying out he tasted blood, opening his eyes when he neck felt far too clod. Trowa had raised his mouth from his burning skin, eyes watching his mouth. ' _He can smell my blood...why not just bite me if he wants it? Is this part of the game?'_ Glaring Quatre silently let the demon know he would just open his blood laced mouth. Crimson did not even blink and Quatre wondered if he could even really see his eyes, or if he even cared. A hand pressing against him got a gasp of surprise, the Made capturing his mouth without hesitation. Quatre moaned against the invasion but there was nothing he could do, and if he was being honest he was starting not to care anymore. - _Quatre?-_

Quatre half opened his eyes sure he had heard Trowa's voice that time, which was imposable unless it was mental since neither of them could perform the act of speech right now. Closing his eyes once more he focused his thoughts, had he heard it. Could Leogan's spell be failing? Was the demon just toying with him? - _Trowa?-_ Reaching out he felt for the warmth that was unique to the Made, the ghost of which the demon held. Sure he felt it stronger now he felt the urge to laugh in relief, not that he could really laugh properly right now either. - _Trowa we need to get out of here, I can't use my magic while in this hole.-_ The blond knew the other was likely aware of that, no doubt Leogan had ran his mouth at Trowa as well before throwing him down here. When Trowa made no move to release him the blond frowned, what was he doing? - _Now is really not the time for you to start acting like a Vampire._ -

- _shh...Leogan has no idea he failed miserably just yet, he will if I let you go._ \- Trowa half opened his hidden eye, Leogan looked as smug as Quatre did flushed. - _Besides it's not like this hurts._

Quatre would have screamed if his mouth was not full, and if Trowa left hand had not pressed against him again. - _Even if it did I can't fight you powers without magic, not as weak as I am right now.-_ As mad as he might be with Trowa playing with him a little he was tankful for the support of his pale inhuman body.

- _I'm not using any on you Quatre, if I was you would be unable to think straight at all.-_ Trowa assured the blond, he knew how his powers worked better then Quatre ever could.

Quatre stiffened for a moment, letting the other's words sink in, this was not a result of his powers. - _You've been feeding haven't you?-_

_-Would you have preferred I use my teeth? Leogan had this planed so I played along, he can't separate the demon and human because I only have one soul, and it is neither.-_ Trowa had found the idea amusing, as if removing the 'human' from every Vampire on the island would be a smart move.

Quatre relaxed as he realized Leogan was so smug he was completely unaware Trowa had been faking. Knowing he had been fed on twice by the Made he frowned slightly, now that he knew he had not been enjoying a phantom's touch he felt much better. He would have to pay Trowa back later for playing with him a little, he would never let the Made go now that he had him. - _All I care about is you, not what you are.-_ Pressing his knee against the Made he smiled when the other moaned, it felt good against his lips.

- _Do that again and you are getting bit.-_ Trowa warned the blond, it being one sided was bad enough, he only had so much self control after all. - _Speaking of which I need to bite you, or at least make it appear like I did.-_

Quatre remembered the not so long ago attention Trowa had paid his throat and shivered, since Trowa had not release him he hoped he was still getting some energy from this. - _You care to tell me why?-_

_-Vampire, we bit. Once I_ _release you I want you to slump down, cover you neck so he won't see you don't have a gaping wound-_ Pulling his tongue from the blond's Trowa sneered at the panting, Quatre really did look good in pink and red. Moving his hand from Quatre's crouch he covered his mouth, baring his fangs before striking. Quatre gasped against his palm as fangs entered just deep enough to draw blood, licking it away Trowa smiled at the heat as well as the sweetness. Impaling his own tongue he allowed his blood to leak from his mouth forming rivulets along the exposed throat and his own. Releasing the blond he watched him slumped panting, holding a hand to the blood as he been told to.

“Well now Quatre I do hope you see just what you were foolish enough to claim was human. I wonder if it is done playing with you now? Perhaps it needs motivated once again?” Leogan sneered as he brought his hands together to blast the Made, crying out when he felt cold iron around his wrists before he was falling. Grunting he blinked up at the Made who was holding the chain's Quatre had been imprisons in, the end absently swung in a slow circle. “What?!”

Trowa threw back his head laughing, his own blood flowing past his collar bone as he did so. “You little Grays thinking you know anything about controlling demons. Oh you know my human name, like that is hard, but you have no idea what name I took when I became a Bloom, nor what my big scary inner demon is called. You think you could bind me with only one of the three, tsk tsk _very_ sloppy.”

“Monster! It doesn't mater, even if you kill me Winner will learn you molested his son, he will destroy you!” Leogan cried, damn the beast and his other names, just like a demon.

Quatre got to his feet, wiping Trowa's blood away with the end of his sleeve as he walked up to the Made's side. “My Father will do no such thing Leogan, Trowa did what he did so he could get you down here. Trowa is there anything else you need to know?”

“Nothing more he will tell us no,” Trowa answered coldly, jerking the chain he caught Leogan by his upper arms. “You forget even our souls can be laid bare by an Empath.” Bearing his fangs the Made struck, draining the Warlock before dropping his empty corpse to the cold stone. Turning to Quatre he held out his hand, smiling when the blond willing wrapped pale arms around his black clad form. Wrapping an arm around the currently darker skined youth Trowa easily jumped out of the pit, setting the blond lightly on his feet. “Much better.”

Quatre looked down at his ruined shirt and sighed, at least he had not be raped by the soulless body of the monster he loved. Looking up at Trowa he titled his head, not about to hear whatever he seemed to be listening to. “Prey?”

“mm hm,” Trowa murmured absently, glancing at Quatre he frowned slightly. “You sure you are all right with what I...”

“shh,” Quatre soothed, finger to pale bloodied lips, “You did nothing I would not allow you to, though it would be best if Father was spared the details.”

Trowa smiled as he opened his mouth so he could gently bite down on Quatre's finger. - _Even if you father did not distrust my kind he would not need to hear about Leogan's plan, or the fact the guy was getting off on it. I can smell it you know?-_

Quatre frowned not really want to think about anyone getting off to demon rape, even if it had been no such thing. “Could have lived without knowing that thank you. So you going to summon you armor again?” Vampires were built to kill just like Lycan, weapons only made it easier. Trowa shook his head as he glanced at his ring. Quatre frowned, had he not recovered enough power from the blood and lust to do so? “If you need more…'

“No,” Trowa cut the blond off, he would not take his blood or his body just then, for different reasons. “Leogan was right about one thing, I am a monster and its high time I show these fools what a demon in a bad mood can do.”

Quatre placed a hand on Trowa's shoulder, smiling when he turned to face him, “You are more then just a monster to me.” Reaching up he cleaned Leogan's blood away from pale skin, it really was beautiful once you got use to it. Flatting his hand against the Made's cheek he leaned up and gently kissed him, pleased to feel the warmth of a mind and not just lips this time. Opening his eyes he smiled at the questioningly look, “Hecate you are adorable unsure.”

Trowa blinked at the teasing, licking his lips absently, preferring the taste of the blond to Leogan's blood. Smiling he lowered his head, kissing his angelic Warlock with all the gentleness he had wanted to show him. Pulling away he sighed content, so this what having a complete soul felt like? “I don't deserve you Quatre, but I will aspire to.” Stepping away from the blond as he began to protest he closed his eyes. He wanted raw power and killing force, his 'higher' form was all well and good but 'lower' was best for mass murdering grunts. Quatre may know he was part demon but he was about to see it in its truest form, well one of them, there was no sugarcoating anymore.

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight7**

Duo moaned as he dug his fingers into dark hair, not even caring what the Lamia did as long as he did not stop doing it. Leogan's little underling had gone on and on about turning Hiro into a soulless demon before throwing him into a hole designed to hold Witches who needed contained. Duo knew all about demon possession, halfbreeds, etc since he had a skill for darker magic. These guys knew Hiro Yui but they had no clue what his demonic name was, and without out that they sure as Hell could not control Hiro like a puppet. Quatre was likely in a similar hole, since each of the three towers had one, and if he was smart he was enjoying this as well. To be fair he had not expected to warm to Hiro so quickly, but he had seen such a vulnerable guy when they thought Trowa was dead, he had fallen hard. Hiro for his part had been intrigued by him, more so after he learned Trowa liked him, and so had not held back. The Lamian Lord was feeding deeply form a very willing Warlock while Leogan's followers snickered about how weak and foolish Duo was. Duo knew he could be both of those things, as anything alive could be, but he did not need Quatre's powers to know this monster would only hurt him as much as he desired him to. - _After we win you are so removing my clothes with your teeth and doing this properly, hear me?-_

_-Hai, anata ga nozomu yo ni.-_ Hiro promised more then willing to comply, he had never desired a mortal or anyone else like this before. He had never allowed himself to, Trowa was the closest he came to being affectionate with another male, and this was hardly the same.

- _I got a yes out of that, I hate to say it but we had best get to killing these guys before I forget we need to.-_ Duo really would have been happy to stay where he was for the next few days, but it would be unfair if they blew off the war just to have a lot of fun. He would hardly blame the others for being mad if they did so, and there would be time for this without the cold as death stone.

Hiro took his cue with a mental growl, allowing his blood to coat's Duo's delicious skin much as Trowa had done before pulling away. Leaving Duo to fall as he turned to towards the clapping, Witches and their flare for the theatrics. Lashing out with the chain he caught the fool's legs and jerked them into he hole with a sneer. “You _dare_ try and bind a Lord to your weak will, _baka_!” Pulling the woman close he sank his fangs into her throat not even bothering to taunt or question first, everything he wanted to know was in her blood. Once she was dry he dropped her, holding out a hand to Duo he pulled the Warlock to his chest again before depositing him on the cleaner floor above.

Duo brushed dust from his slashed clothes, glad he had not been wearing a shirt he really liked since the dark purple tank top was in need of sewing or being ripped off with sexy pointed teeth, either or. “This is why I only wear my favorite clothes at home. So handsome what is the plan now?”

“We kill all who remain,” Hiro answered as he glanced at his rings, knowing Trowa was out there already because he could feel his power calling him to join him.

“Then fun sexy time, loved that plan, I am truly and utterly excited about this plan.” Duo grinned when Hiro arched a brow at him. “Hecate look hotter why don't you? So Knight, grr, or something more statement making?”

“Statement, I tire of all of these games.” Hiro answered as he closed his eyes feeling his power just begging for release. He knew Duo was curious what his other forms looked like, the Warlock was a curious as he was desirable, and Hiro hoped he did not disappoint. Choosing his more primal form he allowed his human form to shift into something unmistakeably not. Pale alabaster skin darken to black as hands became paws, all and all similar to a Lycan's transformation. Four limbs stretched as the canine form stretched, boney spikes at the joints contrasted the dark skin that covered the powerful looking build. Blood red flames danced along the spine, tail, and joints in place of fur. Four glowing orange ember eyes turned to Duo, skull like muzzle a bit lighter then the black skin it covered.

Duo watched the change with open curiosity, knowing a Hellhound when he saw one. Hellhounds were savage hunters, and it made perfect sense to Duo the wolf like Hiro could become one. Walking up to the large flaming canine he placed a hand on cool bone, grinning up Hiro, “Remind me to playfully tease you with a bit of 'You Ain't Nothin' But A Hound dog' later kay?” Hiro grinned as well as he could in his new form but said nothing. Nodding Duo moved to mount the hound like a giant horse, not at all concerned with the flames. “A little help here bub you're kinda tall?” Hiro knelt down a, shaking his head as Duo climbed up onto his back. Duo just grinned grabbing one of the curved spines protecting Hiro's shoulder since he could not grab any fur, seeing as there was none. “Alright lets go hunting.”

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight7**

Iria coughed to clear her throat of smoke, the three towers protecting the island were partiality destroyed, clearly the Knights had been there. She was confused as most were, rumors were abound and she had no idea how true any were. Barton had been slain and the Blooms were on the warpath. Both Knights were attacking the Witches openly. Leogan had begun a coup. The Witches had started a war. Quatre was dead. So many insane sounding things. An otherworldly howl froze her, were there demons here as well? A roar answered the howl, two demons, the Knights? A crash to her right drew a scream, turning she saw what had roared. The large feline creature was the gray of aged bone, skin looking like mummified skin over bone, though it moved like healthy living tissue should. Spines grew at the joints, blue white flames burned like a mane around its throat, head, and down it's spiked studded spine ending with a flare at tail tip like a lion, a boney sickle blade at the tip rather unlion like. Saber fangs flashed as the Hellcat lunged snatching a Witch and lifting only half of her from the ground. Skeletal lower jaw streaked red far more then the rest of the skeletal face, burning amber stare whisper from the otherwise empty looking sockets. ' _Barton...Hecate you are a savage truly.'_

A flash of gold in blue white flames drew her attention, blinking when she realized there was was someone sitting on the beast's flaming shoulders. Knowing that had to be her brother she ran towards the feline demon, freezing when it turned to regard her, flames shifting like rippling fur as it turned its head. When it crouched down, tail moving she tensed, relaxing when she saw Quatre standing on the ground, a pale hand on the demon's forelimb as if it was a horse. “Quatre?”

Quatre turned from Trowa when he heard his name, blinking when she crushed him. Squirming until she eased up, returning her embrace when he could breath normally once more. “I am fine Iria, Barton had been seeing to that.”

Iria frowned at the torn and bloodied shirt, there was too much blood on the sleeves to have been from a wound of his meaning it had been Barton's or a victim's. Looking up at the feline who could headbutt an elephant she frowned deeper. Oh she believed the monster had been protecting her brother but why was what concerned her. Quatre could charm also most anyone with his sincerity and optimism, but Barton was as much an animal as he was a man. His form was proof of that, there was nothing human about it any longer. “You are a right mess.”

“You would be as well if Leogan had tried to feed you to a weaken Vampire.” Quatre retorted looking down at his ruined shirt, he had forgot how bad it looked.

“He fed on you?” Iria demanded, pointing at the demon completely forget it could hear her as easily as it could bat her around.

Quatre looked up, his sister seemed to be looking for any reason to vilify Trowa as Leogan had done. “Oh he's just dragging me around in case he needs to recharge or gets thirsty, you know since Vampires just go around raping and biting everyone.” Glaring he crossed his arms, more then tired of listening to how evil vampires were, he had not missed the Hellcat he had been riding recently.

Iria gaped at her brother, he had sound so like Duo just then, it through her. “That is not funny.”

“So glad we agree on that. Trowa is not my enemy Iria, he never was and never will be.” Quatre placed a hand on cool pale gray and sighed, it was not easy to draw comfort from a touch in that form.

Iria frowned before sighing, “I heard he was dead, or starting a war.”

“Sleep of Death after saving me from a Flare Arrow, and Leogan is that one behind all of this.” Quatre would not waste a tear for the man, he was far more monstrous then any demon walking about currently.

“Leogan...but how?” Iria knew he hated Lamia, Lycan, and Mades but starting a war with them was madness. The sheer destruction needed to win would make it not worth it in the end, it never got past blood feuds and the occasional terrorist like attack.

“He tried to turned Trowa and Hiro into pure demons so they would kill us and started the fighting that would lead to open civil war. You know what Father would do if he learned Trowa had killed me, he would not cared if it was because of a spell or not.” Quatre knew his father would kill Trowa, grief made people do horrible things they would never normally consider doing.

“Neither would I,” Iria reminded her brother coolly, as if a spell would make it all right.

- _If you two are quite done I would like to finish with my duties and be done with this failed coup?-_ Trowa would have frowned if the skull face would have allowed him to, as it was his eyes darken in lieu of a glare.

Iria jumped at hearing a ghostly echo over a lower growl, forgetting Vampires could speak even in their lowest forms. “Haven't you done enough already?”

- _Leogan and most of his forces are dead yes, but if you are fine with your father being a hostage until he is executed that is fine with me.-_ Trowa was tempted to roar at the blonde just to watch her jump, she was too weak to hurt him badly with her magic. Leogan may not have targeted her but the island had been chaotic, she had done a little fighting at least.

“Father...you would leave him to die, bastard!” Iria spat, blinking when the feline lower his head and snarled at her, eyes flaring.

“Leave her Trowa, I am a Squire and my place is with you.” Quatre turned from his sister, holding still as the long tail lifted him and returned him to a flaming back. “Seriously Iria not all demons are monsters.”

“Quatre what are you going to do?” Iria did not like the idea of her brother fighting anymore, even if Barton would be doing most of it.

“I am going to go put and end to this or die trying, same with the rest of my friends.” Quatre answered knowing the others were all heading for the main building, it was the only place the shield could be activated from.

“Father would not want you to risk your life for him.” Iria understood Quatre's desire to help, but he was too gentle to be an effective killer.

Quatre nodded, she was right there, “I know, but I am sick of all this petty suffering and I will do all in my power to try and stop it.” Turning his head away he closed his eyes when Trowa roared, Hiro answering his call soon after. The Made glanced at the blonde Witch before turning and bounding off to join the others in general mayhem.

Iria hung her head, her brother was so stubborn when determined and this time it just might get him killed. Frowning she took off after them, she would be damned if she did not at lease go to help her father and brother if no one else. “Men.”

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight7**

Duo slipped off of the big bad demonic sort of wolf before sighing, he was feeling a bit drained and neither a good shag or stomach full of blood would help. Hiro stood behind him, sniffing the air as they waited for the others to join them, Trowa's roar had not sounded that far off either time. Jerking he frowned when a Knight of the Arcane walked up to him, armor battle damaged but mostly intact. Frowning he noted a stylized golden dragon over the other's heart and smirked, “Well Wu Wu took you long enough to get here.”

The Knight in question halted, head titling slightly at the demon behind Duo, “Be thankful I made here before that damn shield came down or you would be on your own. I take it that is Yui or Barton?”

“Yui, Barton is with Quatre, he would be the roar you heard. So what's the stitch?” Duo was not worried about being ambushed with two Tier two Knights at his side, Wufei would never let another kill him, even if he might try himself.

Wufei sighed, Duo and his strange slang, “All three towers have been breached and their crystals destroyed. There are rumors Leogan was in one and is now dead, unconfirmed.”

- _Confirmed, I drained the traitor myself.-_ Trowa sneered as he landed soundlessly, paler form contrasting Hiro's darker one.

Wufei turned to the Hellcat that was Barton, made sense the Blood pair were a feline and a canine. “Understood. The remaining forces are within, the Lycan have secured all escape routes off this island, any for the Suns not dead are being treated and detained by my men.”

Hiro nodded, he knew Chang was through since they had worked together before a few times. - _It is good you are here Chang, Barton and I cannot do this alone.-_

“You have done most of the work already, they underestimated you both.” Wufei had heard of Barton before, really only trusting Yui's assessment, he seemed to be exactly as advertised.

“Bub you have no clue how bad those guys done goofed.” Duo shook his head, turning his attention to Quatre when he moved forward to join him. From the welts and blood he could guess Daddy Dearest would be non too happy with Trowa, good for them. “Cat you know Wufei?”

“Not personally no,” Quatre answered, he knew Wufei specialized in fire much like Duo did, though that was one of the few things the pair had in common.

Wufei nodded, “It is a pleasure. Which of you Knights are in charge?”

- _Neither really, though Barton will follow our lead as long as it is sound._ \- Hiro answered nodding slightly to the flaming feline at his side. Trowa was younger and followed more experienced people when they proved they knew what they were doing, Hiro followed the Made when called for.

Trowa glanced the Knight still in his armor, the other had no trouble talking to them in these forms which intrigued him. - _You have a plan then Chang?_ -

“A bit of one yes, however those forms are too bulky for the hallways.” Wufei was pleased the Made was willing to defer to him, they had never really met.

The demonic pair glanced at each other before shifting forms once more, it did not take long to do. Anthropomorphic versions of their beast forms no bigger then a bipedal Lycan greeted the curious Warlocks. “It would be best if we did not bring the building down on the hostages.” Hiro agreed, no longer using telepathy to speak since he was in a humanoid form once more.

Trowa shook his head since rolling his eyes was out of the question, “The Council will be mad enough we destroyed their fancy towers.”

“How can you form consonances without lips?” Duo asked frowning at the Made, Hiro's skull was a face plate Trowa's was his actual face. “Not to mention the whole no eyes thing, creepy.”

Trowa chuckled, there was a reason demons took on human forms to seduce humans. “Magic.”

“Says the former human. So we waiting for the lady folk or something else?” Duo was fine waiting for Katherine, she knew what her brother sounded like.

Wufei rolled his eyes, “Who besides Bloom?”

“Lady Epine is with her, they have been bonding,” Trowa answered not revealing how he knew that.

“Aroree I take it? If they get here before we are ready then they are free to join us. I want one of you to cover each side while I head down the middle, as a Knight of the Arcane I have access you both do not, and so will not set off any alarms. Once I know what we are dealing with exactly you two can have your fun.” Wufei was more then happy to leave the Suns to the Lamia, he was not about to get between a hunter and their deserving prey.

Trowa glanced at the last stronghold, tail lashing, “They wanted us rampaging as demons, might as well show them why they need to be careful what they wish for.”

Hiro nodded, the fools deserved no less, “Agreed, San-kun take the left.”

“Hi-kun,” Trowa said with a nod before walking past Hiro without another word, Quatre smiling at Duo before running after the feline.

Hiro nodded to Wufei before following the pair, Duo following with a salute to Wufei. Wufei closed his eyes for a moment as he turned, “Nataku.” Opening his eyes he walked forward, thankful the Suns were so foolish to leave Witches free to roam about even if they were not fellow Suns. They would pay for being so arrogant, pay dearly.

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight7**

“Damn it those demons cannot be killed!

“They're both here?”

“Where is Lord Leogan?”

“Lycan have secured the island with some of the Lamia and a few Witches, we have no way off once the shield comes down!”

“Protect the crystal!”

Lord Winner raised his head, frowning at all the yelling. It seemed things were falling apart. Glancing at the monitors he gaped at the two demons walking calmly down halls, demonic flames taking out anything in their way. Quatre fallowed the feline, Duo the canine so the Warlock felt safe in guessing which demon was which Knight. Seeing his son alive and mostly well eased much of his worry, not knowing had been hard. They said he had been killed by Barton, which was clearly not true since they were both there. “Quatre.” Catching a flash out of the corner of his eye he blinked at a Knight of the Arcane, he had not known any had made it onto the island before the shield came down. The golden dragon marked him as Wufei Chang, the Solitary Dragon, and master of all things fire. Golden eyes fell on the monitors, a slight nod given, clearly things were going well.

“What do we do?”

“Blow this place at lease we'll kill them both!”

“Sirs reports of Knights of the Arcane coming in, Chang's trainees!”

“Chang is Here?! When did he?”

“Great, demons and the Dragon!”

“They won't risk Winner!”

“The Bloods don't care, and his son is the plaything of one of them!”

Winner blinked before frowning at that last shouted comment, unsure which of the remaining Suns was shouting what. He and a few other high ranking Witches were chained and bound, helpless to stop anything. At first the attack had seemed random, but with things going badly it became clear it was the Suns alone. Focusing on the monitor with his son he noted the feline pause as if listening to something, nodding slightly before lashing out with his bladed tail. The door to the left and the right were destroyed by blade or claw as the demons enter the room. The Suns all froze, gaping at the skull faced feline, and skull masked canine pair focusing on them. A savage roar cracked glass as Barton let his rage be known. Hiro growled as he pounced with a canine cry of his own, fangs and claws spraying blood every which way.

A gentle hand on his should drew his attention from the carnage to his kneeling son. His white shirt was slashed open, a few other slashes added to the damage. Right lower sleeve soaked red, a smaller stain on the left, a few splatters scattered about. His bare chest had faint welts that matched the slashes confirming the shirt had been slashed open. Frowning at that Winner hugged his son the moment his hands were freed. Ignoring Duo and Chang freeing the others, Hiro growling, and Barton holding the Witch who had been in charge. “It is good to see you my son.”

“It is good to see you as well Father.” Smiling Quatre hugged his father once more before glancing at Duo who was grinning at Wufei.

“A bit messier then I prefer but well done.” Wufei nodded in approval, it would take months to clean and repair everything, thankfully things like this did not happen often.

Hiro turned to Wufei, shrugging as he reverted to his human form, the only enemy was not going anywhere. “We did get a bit carried away.”

Trowa snarled at the Witch, bloodied fangs parting, enjoying her fear very much. - _Next time they claim to kill one of us they had better be sure they managed it, not that any will live long to try again_.-

“The spell worked,” The Witch said just above a whisper.

“You cannot separate the demon from the mortal, even if you could we are uncontrollable without knowing all our names. You have no idea what you would unleash if you could do such a thing.” Hiro shook his head, the only thing controlling their demonic sides was their human one, for lack of a better term.

- _Save your breath she won't remember anything for long.-_ Trowa reminded his friend before hissing, blade like teeth closing around her neck, spitting her head out before dropping her body as he retook his human form. “Bitter.”

“Was that necessary?” Winner asked, noting the Lamia's clothes were also torn, though blood stains did not show on black as they did lighter colors.

“All Suns on this island are slated to be executed, and a Knight has the right to slay who they wish. Barton you drained Leogan is that the end?” Wufei was ready to get back to the others now that they were almost done.

“There are a few small cells left but none here, I will give a full report on them later. They will scatter the second they learn they failed, and none of our forces can get to them all in time.” Trowa frowned slightly, not being about to call out was a pain.

“You killed Leogan?” Winner could not believe the other Lord was dead, fanatical leaders were hard to kill.

“He tried to kill your son,” Trowa answered turning to the Warlock, tone slightly annoyed.

Winner glanced at Quatre who looked away, getting the feeling there was more to it then just that. Turning back to the Made he opened his mouth, leaving it open when Katherine walked in frowning at the mess. “Lady Bloom.”

“Trowa I see you were annoyed, good thing we don't have to pay for all of this.” Katherine teased looking her brother over, he would be fine with a meal and a nice long nap. Glancing at Winner she nodded politely, “Lord Winner, it is in nice to see you did not help these traitors.”

“Well I see you mostly kept the clothes I gave you in one piece, I'm almost flattered.” Aroree cooed as she walked in, not at all phased by the damage and gore.

“Aroee!?” Lord Winner blinked at his daughter, she looked just as he last seen her save the battle torn clothing.

Cold crimson eyes turned to regard the older male, “Don't speak to me, not after what you did to Lana.”

Katherine smiled slightly when Trowa placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder, the blonde placing golden nails on the back of his hand. “Well I will be heading back to our main forces, Trowa follow when you are ready.”

“Sister,” Trowa acknowledged with a bow of his head, not surprise she had left. “She would have been proud of you today.”

Aroree smiled at Trowa, leaning close she kissed his cheek gently, “It's a pity you're a man Kitten, but at least you are a good one. I'll see to your sister while you Knights finish up here.”

Trowa bowed his head to her with a half smirk, turning dark eyes to Hiro and Wufei. “You think we will be called in first thing to debrief the Order or the Council?”

Hiro sighed, “I can't speak for the Arcane but no doubt the Lamian and Lycan will allow us some sleep before bothering us.”

Wufei smirked slightly, no doubt the Knights of the Blood had been running on just that for a while now, and like sugar or adrenaline it crashed hard when it crashed. “I will do what I can to help with that. With the remaining Suns being integrated it will take a day, even if they are drained one by one for any secretes they might hold. Barton it was an honor to face death by your side.”

Trowa bowed, use to formal Asians thanks to Hiro, “I look forward to being so honored once more Lord Chang.”

Wufei gave an approving nod, it was so nice to met a Made with manners who was not a Lycan, “Lord Yui until the next battle.”

“Always Lord Chang,” Hiro bowed before turning to Trowa, pleased with his friend. “He likes you, and he does not like many people.”

“I don't mind him either, and I am glad I don't have to babysit a bunch of lords after this mess,” Trowa rubbed his aching shoulder.

“Trowa are you all right?” Quatre asked frowning, Trowa's shoulder had not been wounded since the Flare Arrow as far as he knew, not that he knew what Leogan had done to him.

“hmm? Oh that, I'm fine really, Leogan had fun with draining attacks no impaling or burning.” Trowa lowered his hand, he was just stiff a bit all over, they all were.

Hiro snorted, “As if you would eat your little blond friend even half mad, bigots never understand what they hate. Get some rest my friend you already rose from the dead today.”

Trowa chuckled as she nodded, “As if Sis will let me do otherwise once we get home?”

Duo stretched, “I am so soaking the pain out of by poor abused body before sleeping. I need to be well rested so I can be abused by the higher ups.”

Hiro shook his head when Trowa chuckled softly, “Come I will see you assured Hilde you are fine before you get home.”

“Hil would kill me otherwise, Cat drag Cy to see her too Kay? By now!” Duo called as Hiro gently pulled the braided brunet behind him.

“I can see to finding her myself Quatre, get some rest you did well today.” Trowa placed a hand on Quatre's shoulder, nodding he turned and headed up the left staircase he had made a mess of coming down.

Lord Winner sighed softly, Quatre was looking after the Made no doubt worrying a little. It was hardly surprising since they had been fighting beside each other for hours now. “He did that to you?” Quatre jumped, turning he bit his lip. “Leogan tried to get him to kill you, that was why?”

“He thought he could weaken them and they would attack us, Trowa did just to keep Leogan talking.” Quatre was no good at lying and his father knew it, and if he even tried to lie about Trowa his father might take it the wrong way.

“Drained of energy not blood, much harder, Leogan really did hate him.” Lord Winner did not want to think about what an energy starved Lamia might do to recharge, Quatre had not shied or otherwise reacted badly to Barton's touch after all. Quatre turned to frown at him slightly, and he wondered if his son was thinking of what he had done to Lana. He had overreacted so badly and lost Aroree, he had not seen her since, and likely would not see her much again. “Come, rest sounds good for us all.”

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight7**

The next chapter will deal with the bet, Hilde greeting her boys, all that stuff promise. I hope all my fans mentally shouting 'JUST KISS!' are happy now. Sure there was a kiss last chapter but that so did not count, well not really. Anything you want to see or have answered just let me know in a review/comment. Probably won't touch this until I update 'Dress Up Dolls' again.


	8. And I'll Give You My Love

God above my Muses had ADHD so bad while working on the last third of this, and not during the AO3 only sex scene part either. I meant to get this up closer to the beginning of July not the end but what can you do sometimes? All in all I am pretty happy with this chapter, I hope the masses will agree. Any suggestions, requests, ect are always welcomed.

**WarNinGs** : Minor language, non-English used at parts, little else.

" _I find myself in her room_  
_Feel the fever of my doom_  
 _Falling, falling_  
 _Through the floor_  
 _I'm knocking on the devil's door yeah_!"

From Tito & Trantula's 'After Dark' which many might know from the snake dance from From Dusk Till Dawn. A Spanish version is in the TV series and it is also very good, what can I say I love this damn song.

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight8**

Lord Winner frowned as he watched the security log for the tower his son had helped to breach. Leogan's forces had started on his son almost imminently after separating him from Barton, a move that had harden his son towards them. The viciousness in which Quatre had dispatched the first trio had been shocking, truly. When defending a friend, or an innocent, his gentle son could be uncharacteristically vindictive but this was so much colder and deliberate. Watching glowing twin crescent blades rend limb and flesh with grim determination he began to wonder when his son had changed so much, and how he had failed to notice such a drastic reversal in character. Aroree had been acting out before going astray but Quatre had not acted up since getting over his rebellious stage, not even after befriending Duo who was a Midnighter. When his son went down he glanced at the side screen in which Duo was fighting, his nastiness not at all surprising. Midnighters by their very natures were darker souls, though by no means evil.

Frowning the Wiccian Lord leaned back as both Squires were secured while their Knight counterparts were tortured. The Three Suns throwing their members away in order to weaken the Knights, magic theory classes had hinted at the difficulty of draining a Vampire while not triggering their need for blood. Seeing it in action made him sick, as monstrous as Barton may be in stories he could still feel pain, and those screams would haunt his dreams for decades to come. Waving a hand to fast forward the images he paused when his son stirred before Leogan, thankfully unaware of what had been happening not that far from him. The verbal exchange was more of what he expected from his son, the sardonic tone something picked up from Duo. Frowning as he heard what was being said he jumped when his son was kicked into the pit, chair breaking apart, chains sliding from his pale frame as he got to his feet. A pale hand reach out as he spoke to a pair of glowing eyes, voice edged with concern rather then fear.

Dark brown eyes narrowed when the Made laid a hand over his son's before tightening his grip, his son finally reacting with fear. The Made sniffed at the blond's pale throat but made no move to strike, a move that seemed to confuse Quatre as much as his father. When claws lashed he almost missed it, so he had been right it had been the Made who had marked him. The small welling of blood was lifted with the tip of a tongue, still no fangs were used. When the Made went for his son's throat he growled, frowning when he saw no blood flowing. The over protective father in him bristled as his son fought back, blunt human nails eventually digging in so hard they drew blood. If Leogan was not already a cold corpse he would be thinking of the proper way to make him one just then. The Made however was still very much alive, and very lucky Lord Winner was aware of how little control weaken monsters had over their instinctual responses. As it was he wanted to blast the young man through a few walls for attacking his son, even if fangs were not in play.

When fangs finally attacked he glared, white knuckles ignored as was the sound of cracking wood. Quatre had not had a wound at his throat when he had appeared with the others, though that could have easily been remedied. Quatre slumped in shock and pain, Leogan gloating, the Made standing there dripping his son's blood to the cold stone floor still. Hands moved to attack the Made once more only to go unused when their owner was attacked instead. Leogan gaped up at the Made, who was holding a length of chain as if it were nothing more then a dog's leash. Winner shivered at the Made's laugh, it was as chilling as his screams had been, he was a monster after all. Listening as the Made mockingly chide Leogan he frowned, had the fool really tried a binding spell without knowing what the demon's name was? The name Barton took when he joined the Bloom house was symbolic really, the reference and reminder to a trilogy was not missed. Leogan's spat retort drew another frown, the lair was not lying then. When Quatre got to his feet Winner watched the blond wipe the blood from his unmarred neck explaining the stain on his sleeve. Walking up to the Made the blond countered the elder spell caster before turning his attention back to the more honest monster in the room. The Made wasted no time in dispatching Leogan, his comment about Empaths catching Winner's attention. Dropping the now useless male the Made held out his hand, smiling a genuine if not still amused smile when Quatre willing came to him.

Leaping out of the hole the pale creature glanced around, head tilting at something the crystals had not detected drawing his son's attention. Answering the blond the Made began to apologize only to be cut off, Quatre assuring him he had done nothing wrong. Winner frowned but if Quatre forgave the Made he could hardly do less, he had saved them both from Leogan. A mental comment was missed but his son's teasing was not. There was no weariness so Quatre had truly forgiven the Made for his deception, an act Lord Winner would need a bit bit more time for. When his son asked about armor the elder arcane user relaxed a bit, the Made had not come in his armored human form. When the blond began to offer the Made more blood, Lord Winner assumed, he smiled a little in relief when the Made quickly said no. Speaking of monsters it did not take a Seer to see how the Knights had ended up in their 'higher' demonic forms. When his son assured the Made he was not simply a monster before kissing him Lord Winner closed his eyes, his son really was hopeless sometimes. The teasing and the Made's expression where priceless, how old was the young man again? Lord Winner frowned slightly at the kiss, not at all savage or hungry, the Made's words getting a blink. Watching the Made step back he blinked once more when it was not his 'higher' form he took at all. The large demon that resembled a mummified cat with spikes attached straightened, blue white flames erupting like a mane around it's skull like head, down its spine, and flared at the tip of its tail armed with a scythe like blade. Empty eye sockets flared with a wispy ember flame, head titling at his son. Quatre stared at the Hellcat standing before him for a moment before reaching out, muzzle lowering to meet his flesh covered hand. Giggling at the otherworldly purr the blond reminded the Made they should get going, stepping onto the blade when the tail moved to give him a lift. Settled between flaming shoulders Quatre nodded and the pair were off, Winner losing sight of them once they were clear of the building, but did not miss the few followers the Made chomped as he ran. "Orders?"

Lord Winner sighed, "It seems Barton has done nothing worthy of retribution. Thoughts?"

"Do you still think it is wise to allow him near your son?" Rashid asked frowning slightly, Quatre did have a way of charming those around him.

"I still believe the young man is not out to harm my son, and I would prefer he remain a protector as he is now. I will not make the same mistake with him as I did with Aroree." Lord Winner answered watching the carnage he had missed while being chained.

"He will be relived to hear that," Rashid commented not clarifying which he the tall man meant.

Lord Winner nodded as he stood, "See Quatre rests today I have business to attend to."

Rashid bowed, "Of course, no doubt his friend will all be licking their wounds today."

"I have no doubt," Lord Winner agreed before walking out of the room.

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight8**

"Need sleep, hey Hilde," Duo greeted as he walked up to the commons area where Hilde had been sitting.

Quatre hid a yawn behind his hand as he nod, "Hilde, you did not have to wait."

Hilde smiled at her two best male friends, "I did leave to get news on the others while you two were busy. Also pastries and coffee." She nodded towards the boxes and cups on the table

Duo grinned hugging Hilde, "Love ya girl."

"I know," Hilde assured her friend before nodding, sitting she handed each male a large coffee when they sat on either side of her on the couch. "So how did it go?"

"Long, boring, but those assholes are on all the wanted lists...well what is left of them," Duo answered before slowly sipping the coffee.

Quatre sighed just holding his own as he leaned back, "I am just glad my father didn't blast Trowa the second he saw me."

Duo lowered his cup frowning, "In his defense he did save your ass so pops couldn't do him right there right? I though the guy kinda liked your new friend?"

"He does, not sure why, but if he knew what Trowa did he..," Quatre trailed off with a sigh, hanging his head.

"So getting the details latter on that but for now nope," Duo took a jelly filled iced something or other and took a bite. "My clothes have a date with really sharp teeth later, but my family isn't fangaphobic."

Quatre blinked before arching a brow at Duo, "You seriously made a date during all that fighting?"

Duo smirked, "Hell yeah I did. Hiro's arm didn't need twisted or anything, though the guy needs a good nap first because yeah."

Hilde shook her head, chuckling as she handed Quatre a pastry, "Classic Duo."

"I just helped prevent a civil war so damn straight I am getting rewarded for it," Duo took another bite, wondering if his blood was sweet or not absently.

Quatre couldn't help but smile at his best friend, thankful he had found someone who made him happy, someone who seemed to need someone too. "He has a point."

Duo tilted his head, "Did Kitten just encourage me there? Shit, I do rub off."

Quatre chuckled leaning forward, "Well I do like Hiro so yes I did. I want to go see Trowa today, but he had two long days in a row, and does not need any drama from my father."

"Like your old man would chew anyone out if you went to check on the guy, he did take a Hell of a beating for you. He is like my new favorite person right now, well tied with Hiro but bias there," Duo knew Winner was not that unreasonable, just protective.

"Duo's right," Hilde agreed chiming back in, "Trowa has defended you since that meeting, your father knows he is not a threat to you even if he is dangerous. If he is dead to the world his sister will still welcome you so there is nothing to worry about.

"Kathy and yours did seem pretty tight, and she even seems to like Trowa," Duo had noted the two sisters had shown up together, looking as different as could be really.

"They have an understanding, she is the only member of my family I am not worried about reacting badly to Trowa." Quatre was thankful for that at least, Aroree at least had some reasons to hiss at Trowa.

"As long as they get along I'm good, drama bad right now," Duo grabbed another sweet, nibbling it absently.

"Well news around town is all good, you two working with those bad asses has earned you both some street cred. Our little click is all the rage right now," Hilde smiled as she took a pastry and bit into it.

"I am just relived Leogan is dead and his followers are either being hunted or dead as well," Quatre muttered before finishing his pastry.

"I still can't believe they thought they could turn all the Vampires blood mad and that would end well for them." Hilde could see a few small random attacks working to bolster anti-Lamia feelings but an island wide blood bath on an island they were on was utter madness.

"Hiro called them every word for idiot I think he knows under his breath inside my head, it was hard to concentrate with his tongue in my mouth but he sounded none too happy." Duo was pretty good at telling if a word was meant to be insulting even if he didn't speak the language, idiot was usually pretty clear.

Hilde shook her head with a smile, Duo was rarely dull, "Charming."

"Cat's job, not enough sugar and caffeine in my brain," Duo sighed, he wished the Vamps were with them but the pair needed a nap at least.

"Is this normal?" Wufei asked as he folded his arms on the back of the couch eyeing the trio curiously.

"Becoming a tradition," Duo answered titling his head up at Wufei, he looked different without his armor on. Every time he had seen Lord Chang he had been in his mage armor or formal wear, seeing as he was a lord and all, seeing him dressed more casually was different, in a good way.

Hilde smiled holding up a pastry for the Chinese youth dressed in white with black accents, "Please join us?"

Wufei leaned forward taking the pastry before nibbling on it, white clad sleeves contrasting with the off white fabric of the cushions. "Thank you. So what were you all talking about?"

"Leogan's plan to turn a bunch of Vamps blood mad to start a civil war mostly," Duo answered shifting slightly before stilling. Work was a nice safe topic, and he wanted the other's opinion on a few things.

Wufei nodded, "Did he really try to bind Barton without knowing his demon's name?"

"Yes, Barton mocked him for it before killing him," Quatre answered noting Wufei's curious tone, he did not know the other personally. By reputation he was a warrior scholar, and since Trowa and Hiro had not minded working with him he had to be good at fighting if nothing else.

"Even humans know you need a demon's name to bind, trap, or banish it," Wufei muttered shaking his head.

"Yeah horror movies galore teach them that, also duh right? Well I hate to eat and run but I would rather not fall asleep at work." Duo got to his feet stretching, he would have to make sure they all got together sometime tomorrow.

"By all means Maxwell, you had a busy day," Wufei nodded to his fellow flame user. It was foolish to hold a Squire to the same standards as a Knight, and Duo had fought long and hard for their victory.

Duo turned and grinned, Wufei could be sweet when he wanted to be, "We'll have to hook up later when we've all had a nice nap."

Wufei bowed his head with an amused smile, "Sounds enjoyable, rest well."

"You too Dragon, guys," Duo waved as he walked away yawning.

Quatre glanced up at Wufei, the Asian Warlock absently nibbling on his pastry as Duo walked away, "You do not mind spending your free time with us?"

Dark eyes glanced downward, "Why would you ask that? Maxwell and I are on good terms as are Yui and I."

"Kitty seems to like you too, Quatre just hates to impose on people," Hilde explained with a knowing smile.

"Ah, I would enjoy getting to know you all better, the chemistry you all have is intriguing," Wufei confessed as he crossed his arms loosely on the back of the couch.

Hilde smiled, "As bad as Trowa, making friends with us only because we intrigue you."

"You would prefer it was simply because I found you to be of use to me?" Wufei asked tone light, half smirk on his face.

"Not particularity no," Hilde answered turning to smile up at her fellow mage, "Can you stay long?"

Wufei sighed softly, "A little longer, my trainees should be wrapping up their debriefings or being released by the Healers within the hour."

"Did you lose any?" Quatre asked gently, he had heard of Chang's trainees combat mages all them.

"No," Wufei answered with a slight shake of his head, "A few were wounded or pushed themselves too hard. Your allies did most of the heavy lifting we were mostly there for the clean up."

"I am glad you made it here Chang, Duo and I could not have done what you did alone," Quatre and Duo had been wounded and weaken limiting their power.

Wufei bowed his head, "I was happy to help Winner, needless and petty fighting benefits no one. If you ever wish to improve your swordsmanship you are welcomed in my class. It is foolish for our kind to relay solely on our powers to protect us."

"I agree, thank you I will be sure to take you up on that offer once I make Knight." Quatre planed to learn how to fight to the best of his abilities, Trowa could not fight for him every moment of the day.

"Wise," Wufei praised with an approving smile. "You are also welcomed my dear. What is your favored weapon?"

"Well I am good with guns, not really something we do more then enchant, and short swords or daggers." Hilde answered, she liked fast and precise over anything.

"I know a few instructors that would be a good fit, even if you are not a Knight." Wufei was fine with seeing those with the heart and will were given the opportunity to acquire the skills to match. Knights had civilian allies, always had and always would.

Hilde smiled and nodded, looking forward to learning from different instructors then she had been, "I look forward to it."

"Wufei? I'm sorry am I interrupting?"

Wufei looked up and smiled at the sound of his name, "Not at all Sally. These are two of the others who helped stop Leogan's insanity."

Sally smiled, Quatre she recognized, the girl was new, "Unity, Sally Po."

"Unity, Hilde please, Quatre I'm sure you know," Hilde greeted back with a smile.

Sally nodded, twin loops swaying slightly, "The last of your men are healed and ready for release, they wished to report in before heading to the debriefing."

Wufei nodded, he expected nothing less, "Wonderful timing as usual I have finished all of mine. I will see you both once our less mortal allies have recovered. Duo knows how to get a hold of me, he is welcomed to share it with you both." Bowing his head the Knight followed the Healer back towards his recovered followers.

Hilde smiled after the pair knowingly, turning to Quatre she frowned slightly, "You going to go see Trowa?"

"I am going to let him get some sleep for now, he had a long few days and needs it badly." Quatre would have liked to go to the Made but he was right. Trowa would be just fine after some sleep, perks of demonic healing factors.

Hilde nodded with a slight frown, "You think they will both be all right by tonight?"

"Well enough to hang out for a little while," Quatre answered frowning slightly. "Most of the fighting is on crystals so there is little they will need to cover in their debriefing. I am just glad things can get back to normal now, whatever normal is."

"We'll figure that out tonight silly thing, after all we are all friends now and that is what friends do." Hilde was more then happy to add Wufei to their little makeshift family, gods knew the more the merrier worked for them.

Quatre smiled in gratitude, between all of them they would figure it out in time, "Pieces solving the puzzle is how it should be. I think I will go get some sleep now as well, it will be a long night only in a good way tonight."

Hilde smirked, that was the plan, "Duo and I will see to the details you just rest up, no need to stress out your father over nothing."

"That is true, see you later Hilde," Quatre could only hope his father would warm to Trowa, at least he did not hate any of his new friends.

"Sweat dreams Kitten," Hilde responded as she tidied up the boxes and now empty cups.

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight8**

Lord Winner frowned as he studied the layout of the foyer, looking up when he sensed a presence that was not a guard or servant. Trowa Barton stood at the top of the twin set of stairs, head tilted slightly at him in confusion, attire casual black jeans and a tighter matching long sleeved shirt. Turning to face the Made the Mage Lord nodded slightly in greeting, "I see you are recovering nicely from your ordeals Lord Barton. May I have a moment of your time?"

Trowa frowned as he pushed his sleeves to halfway up his lower arms as he walked down the stairs. He could guess why the elder male was there, though he did not smell rage in the air. Coming to a halt on the last stair he nodded slightly as he crossed his arms. "You may speak Winner, you did not come for small talk."

"No," Lord Winner agreed as he considered where to start, there was so much he wished to say. "I want to thank you for protecting my son, it was not solely because of your sworn oaths as a Knight of the Blood."

"It was not," Trowa agreed evenly, frowning slightly at the darker male. "You did not come simply to thank me either."

Lord Winner sighed, unsure if the Made was simply tried or if it was something more. Barton had given him the oddest look and he still could not fathom what the Made thought of him. He cared about his son, that he was sure of, "My son..."

"What about Quatre? He was fine what has happened?" Trowa tensed, claws extending as he clenched his fists, if something had come after Quatre it was dead.

"He was still at the debriefings when I left, he was fine if not a bit tried still," Assurances relaxed tensed muscles and the Mage frowned slightly. "I have watched the crystal recordings, well most of them." The Made frowned as he nodded slightly not saying a word, not surprising really. "I am sorry for what Leogan did to you."

"He is dead I am not, there is no reason for you to feel responsible for his doings," Trowa reminded the Lord unconcerned with his sense of misplaced quilt.

Lord Winner nodded, "The fact you would dismiss my son so easily if he said the same thing is comforting." Noting the blink he smiled slightly at the Made, "I know what you did, and why. My son is quite taken with you, at first I assumed he was drawn to you because you were broken. That may have been true but it is more than that now, and that leaves me with a decision to make."

Green eyes narrowed, crimson leaching into them, "Touch my sister and I shall tear you apart screaming."

Lord Winner blinked taken aback by the viciousness in that quite tone, "I wish your sire no harm. After what I did to Lana I realized I had allowed fear to win...if I did the same now I would lose my son, not to you but because of my own foolish actions." Sighing softly he looked down, "I know you are dangerous and cold, but seeing you with my son I know just as surly you can be so much more. Quatre wants to be with you, it may not be my first choice but will not interfere this time. Protect my son as well as you can please? He is all I have left of his mother, everything she ever wanted in a son."

Trowa closed his eyes, red fading away with his anger, Winner was not here to fight him for his son. Opening his eyes he uncrossed his arms, bowing his head, "If I fail to save your son I shall die avenging him."

Lord Winner bowed his head not doubting the other's words, "I know you will." Smiling slightly he frowned when the Made winced suddenly. Reaching out he caught the younger male unsure what was wrong exactly, he had seemed just fine if not weary. "Barton?"

A savage banshee like cry filled the air, "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Claws raked at the Warlock as the Lamia's right arm snaked around the Made's waist, the Warlock flying threw the wall. Looking down Rachelle stroked long bangs as she held her son one armed, "I have you."

"Rachelle," Lord Winner groaned as he leaned against the hole temple bleeding, "I did not harm the boy."

"Darius," Rachelle hissed looking up, crimson eyes narrowed. "I may be half mad but I know all about Lana. You will not take my son from me, I'll kill you before you can finish the curse."

- _He didn't hurt me Mother_.- Trowa assured the enraged Lamia mentally, shifting slightly towards her.

"He didn't?" Rachelle blinked down at her adopted son, he would not lie to spare Quatre's father her wrath. Trowa sighed opening his eyes, focusing on her for a moment before closing them again. "Poor thing you should have remained in bed."

Lord Winner walked slowly up to the pair, "Is he all right?"

Rachelle ignored the question as she swept the Made into her arms and walked into a nearby sitting room. Sitting down she laid his head in her lap, dark red nails combing his hair, "There's my good boy."

"Rachelle is your son all right?" Lord Winner demanded as he stopped before the pair, if there was something wrong with him there could be something wrong with Yui as well.

"Of course not your kind have been trying to kill him for the last two days," Rachelle answered looking up from her son. "At least your son and his friends have been kind. Being willing to die for someone who is unworthy stings like few other things can."

"Rachelle," Lord Winner said softly as he knelt down, "I know I have made many mistakes in my life, but I am trying to make what amends I can. My son loves yours with all his heart and I believe that love is returned in full. I did not come here to harm your son, I came to assure him I would not."

Rachelle frowned as she studied the other's face, "You know your son would forsake you as your daughter did. It is fear not approval."

"I am working on approval," He assured her softly, it would take time.

Trowa sighed softly half opening his eyes, focusing on Winner. - _Leave it Mother, he is no threat to us that is enough._ -

"You should sleep child, your body is taxed still," Rachelle reminded her son gently, he was such a stubborn boy.

Lord Winner frowned at the weaken Made, "Did you do this to him?"

"Strange you are more concerned with a weaken Made then a mad Lamia. I have already tossed you about so why do you think I will not tear you apart?" Rachelle sneered as she stroked her son's hair, crimson eyes narrowed.

"I am concerned because my son means as much to me as yours does to you, and if he is hurt mine will want to know." Lord Winner reminded the Lamia as he looked up, "And it seems you are not as mad as they say...his blood is helping you than?"

"You Witches know the power of willing and blood sacrifices, combined it is extremely potent." Rachelle tilted her head, "Your son needs not to worry he is healing as we speak, blood and sleep work wonders for our kind."

"After the last two days is that wise?" For all he knew the amount of damage Barton had taken was all in a normal day's work, he did not know much about Barton really.

"He refused to rest unless I fed, and he is a stubborn kitten," Smiling the red head leaned back. "How is your sweet boy doing hm?"

"Quatre is well, his minor injuries were nothing compared to what he would have suffered without Barton's protection." Lord Winner would forever be grateful to the Made for his actions to safeguard his only son, whether they would ever become close was another matter.

Rachelle nodded clearly pleased, "Good, he smells delicate like a flower it intrigues me."

"What are you talking about?" He had never heard his son described quiet like that, he was not sure how he felt about it.

Rachelle took Trowa's hand, "I could smell him the first time I fed, he is Katrina's son sure enough."

Winner frowned, when had his son and Barton met again? "You are not going anywhere near my son until I am sure you are safe to be around."

The Vampiress giggled, "You truly believe you have a say in any of this? Silly man, too long playing with your magics you have forgotten how my kind work."

Winner rubbed the side of his neck with a glare, "I have not forgotten you tend to take what you want. Did Barton offer or did you compel him to?"

"You DARE!" Rachelle hissed pale skin cracking around her eyes as she began to change only to frown. "I will waste no more time trying to convince you of anything, Katrina would never have said such a thing."

"How well do you even remember her?" Winner demanded frowning, feeling guilty but not about to apologize. "You may sound coherent enough but you are still Mad."

A blood red eye glanced at him, "To heal completely that quickly I would have to kill my son, I refuse to take his life to heal my mind. Slowly will spare his life and my heart, I may be mad but I am not a monster."

"Perhaps not, but you are still unsteady where your son is only brutal," Winner had seen his work, vicious and cold but in control of himself, thankfully.

"You should not worry so much about my son darkening yours, your son may not be able to fully tame demons but he is good at putting them on a leash." Sneering she stroked soft hair, Quatre could bring her son to heel if need be, weak of body as he was.

Winner glanced down at the still form of Barton and frowned, the young Made was a weapon to be unleashed not a pet. "Does my son know his demon's name?"

Rachelle tilted her head with a thoughtful hum, "I am unsure, he does not need it regardless."

"Love is not enough to bind a demon's nature Rachelle, you know how the Dark whispers better then I." Winner knew demons and their natures, Lamia and Mades had demon blood coursing through their veins.

"How little you understand us still," Rachelle chided with a sad little shake of her head. "Your son is wiser by far."

"Because he does not fear your son?" Quatre did not fear many, his gifts gave him insight most could never have.

"Because he has seen the worst in him and never shied away, rare." Rachelle answered looking up at Winner, "He is a special boy born out of love, a savior of the lost and broken."

Winner smiled a little at that, Quatre meant the world to him, "He will do great things."

"He already has, a Squire helping to stop a coup with full fledged Knights." Rachelle smiled, turning when a servant entered, "Just set that there and leave us."

Winner eyed the food and whine for a moment, "How long will this last?"

"Each hour the power wanes, and each feeding helps a bit more, but by night fall I will be more mad the sane once more." Stroking her son's cheek she smiled fondly, "This island is full of his allies right now so he safe."

Winner nodded pouring himself a glass, "For the moment perhaps."

"You are starting to worry about the boy Darius, careful now or I might think you are warming to him." Chuckling she raised her wrist and struck.

Blinking Winner frowned at the action, "He cares for my son and is not as cold as I had come to believe."

Rachelle nodded as she opened her son's mouth before resting her bleeding wrist to his lips. "Mades are often forced to fight for their rights so they have to appear stronger and colder then most. My son is a gentle soul with a vicious protective nature, like a big kitten."

Winner sipped his wine, "Isn't that contradictory to him helping you?"

"Not at all, his life force has already been absorbed into my own, and my blood as Katherine's mother is as powerful as hers. Once the power has healed blood is simply liquid warm in the belly of the beasts." How little outsiders truly understood her race sometimes, a pity really."

Winner frowned, "And when you are fully restored what are your plans?"

"To keep our world from tearing itself apart, just because we are no longer close does not mean I will sic my son on you." Rachelle titled her head at the dark skinned male, "Unless you have harmed my children, then only Quatre and Aroree will be spared my wrath."

"As long as your son reminds an ally to my own I have no plans to harm him," Winner reminded the protective Lamia evenly. Lifting her wrist she began to clean it, pointy ignoring him like a feline would. "Do you no longer trust my words?"

"Winners are honest, even to we who go bump in the dark." Rachelle answered leaning back with a tried sigh, crimson eyes shifting slowly back to silver.

Winner watched her eyes shift before a sigh drew his attention, Barton blinked his crimson eyes, fangs glinting in a yawn, "Fascinating."

Trowa turned his head slightly, frowning at Winner as he sat up, "Still here."

Rachelle chuckled at her son, "Be nice Kitten, he has not had the best history with our kind."

Trowa frowned at the Lord for a moment before shrugging, skin darkening as his eyes phased back to dark green. "You did not have to do that Mother."

"shh," Rachelle soothed wrapping her arms around her son, chin resting on his shoulder. "Your friends will worry if you went to them weaken as you were, besides we are family."

Trowa smiled as he closed his eyes, hand resting over naturally paler ones, "Anois agus go deo."

Rachelle smiled as she closed her eyes, kissing his cheek, "Anois agus so deo."

Winner titled his head slightly but said nothing, he hated to ruin sweet family moments. When Barton turned his sharp gaze to him he frowned slightly at the Made, being able to read him even a little would come in handy. "If you want to know something simply ask, we both know you are not one to stand on protocol."

"You are not going to ask me to talk to your daughter for you than?" Trowa asked frowning slightly at the elder male, he knew she liked him far more than she liked her own father now.

"No, I will not drag anyone else into family matters," Winner answered shaking his head, "besides you are not exactly a fan of mine either."

Trowa nodded, "I am a cold blooded killer among other things I understand your misgivings about me, but no, I am not." Getting to his feet he sniffed the air, "Are you sure you have no further need of me?"

"Silly boy," Rachelle chided playfully, "go see your friends it will do you all some good."

Trowa smiled as he leaned down and kissed his mother's forehead, "Beidh me a thabhairt do le go luath."

Rachelle giggled as she nodded, "I know."

Winner frowned as the Made turned and walked out unsure what he had said, beyond learning how to pronounce Gaelic writes spells he was a novice. "I am sure he will be careful, well as careful as he is able."

Rachelle turned her attention to her old friend and grinned, "I am sure even drunk Duo will not try and get them all into too much mischief." True as that was she was not about to simply tell the mortal what her son had said, she was looking forward to it.

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight8**

Quatre sighed softly as he glanced through the paperwork required for taking the test to become a full Knight of the Arcane, he hated paperwork most of the time. Standard wavers and the like to protect the Knights from angry houses were all well and good but Quatre did not care to have to read them all. Reaching to open the door to his favored sitting room he blinked when his fingers closed over another's hand, recognizing the warmth almost instantly, "Trowa?" Looking up he blinked at the Made, "Why? How? What are you doing here?"

Trowa chuckled softly at the flustered blond, he was adorable like that, "I came to see you, your Father came by to assure my Mother he will not cruse me anytime soon so there is little to worry about."

Quatre blinked, the fact Trowa would just enter the Witch's third of the island just to see him was touching. As a Knight he could go almost anywhere he choose, but this was still not where he would be the most welcomed. Smiling he took Trowa's hand from the knob, reaching for the other as it rose to meet his other free hand. "You're all right than?"

"A little weak still but nothing to worry about, it has been a long few days." Trowa assured the blond as he squeezed pale hands gently, even human he would have been able to seriously hurt them. Leaning close he rested his forehead against the sorter heir's with a soft sigh, "Mother is doing better as well."

Quatre closed his eyes just enjoying the fact the Made was near and not in pain, after yesterday he missed the feeling. When Trowa mentioned his mother he bit his lip slightly, "I am glad, but perhaps the hallway is not the best place to talk."

Trowa nodded, glancing at the door it opened with a flash of red eyes, smirking at the blond as he lead him into the room. Looking around he gestured behind them and the door closed, being part demon had more perks than a healing factor and inhuman strength. "This room smells like you, nice view."

"I like working here when we are on this island, and with my father I am here often." This island was often used for peaceful meetings so Winners were no strangers to it. Setting the papers on the glass coffee table he watched Trowa walk up to the bay windows, eyes closed as he stood in the afternoon sun. Walking up to the Vampire Quatre wrapped his arms loosely around his waist, "Thank you for coming."

Trowa turned to look down at the blond standing behind him, smiling he shook his head. "There is no risk but you are welcome."

"Just because my father has decided he will not interfere does not mean there is no risk," Quatre protested gently, tightening his grip slightly, cheek against warm black. The Made always had such nice soft shirts on when he held him, not that he cared but it was nice.

Trowa turned int the blond's grip, arms slipping around the mortal, "shh, I made Knight tier 2 in less than a decade I am not easily deterred, and neither are you."

Quatre looked up, chin resting on Trowa's chest, "I'm glad you changed your mind." When Trowa tilted his head slightly the blond smiled, "About wanting me near you...that feels like so long ago."

Trowa shook his head with a soft chuckle, "You did warn me I would not be able to scare you off."

"Well if you in Hellcat form didn't do it nothing will," Quatre teased back, he had been wary at first but that fear had not lasted long really. He sensed the good heart hiding behind the monstrous mask and Barton could no longer scare him.

Trowa sighed, stroking a pale cheek, "Does my inner demon still worry you?"

"I don't know it only you, it doesn't matter to me that you are part demon because your heart is human, as human as my own." When Quatre had not been able to feel Trowa's warmth while looking into his eyes it had scared him, the dead eyes had scared him.

"If I ever lost myself and all that remained was the darkness in me would you still not shy from me?" Quatre had been afraid when he tough Leogan's spells had worked, but if he had been more afraid he had lost Trowa forever or what remained wearing his skin he was less sure. With a Lycan's nose perhaps he would have been able to tell but fear smelled the same to him, adrenaline in the blood from fear, pain, anger, or desire were all he could tell.

"If that darkness was still you no, because you cannot harm me," Flatting his hands over the curve of Trowa's chest he held dark eyes. "We all have our demons, I plan on winning their hearts along with yours so even blood mad you would not raise a claw to me."

Closing his eyes Trowa held the fragile looking blond to him, still so unsure about what he had done to deserve his affections. "Ari'nertamid."

Quatre blinked, that did not sound Gaelic to him, "What?"

Trowa pulled away, fingers interlaced at the small of Quatre's back. "Ari'nertamid is what my demon is called."

"Your...you just gave me the means to bind you to my will," Quatre knew Trowa trusted him but this was too much. "That is not fair Trowa your powers don't work on me."

"How do you know since I've never tried them on you, besides you know you don't need spells?" Trowa tilted his head at the worried looking blond, "Aren't you going to ask me what it means?"

Quatre sighed, Trowa knew what he was doing and he had a point, "Didn't sound demonic."

"Hebrew, Lion of Eternal Flames, literal but all the best ones seem to be really." Trowa knew a few demons who were both friend or foe, Knights of the Blood fought them often since they were demonic themselves.

"Ariel...cute," Quatre smiled, smiling wider when Trowa smiled back, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Duo would likely say whatever you want, felines are more fickle," Trowa had no plans just then, no doubt the others wanted to met up someplace tonight but nightfall was hours off still.

"Yes he would, and you are coy not fickle, which I much prefer," Quatre reminded his sometimes Hellcat.

Trowa chuckled looking up towards the door, gently pushing Quatre away before the door opened and a happy looking young women entered. Setting the tray down on the coffee table she bowed and left just as quickly. "Happy girl."

Quatre nodded as he walked over to the table and poured some tea, "She knew I would be here and half the time I do have company, though rarely the immortal kind."

Trowa shrugged slightly as he sat down on the window seat, stretching out his long legs with a lazy sigh, "It is peaceful here."

"So stay," Quatre said as he walked up to the Made holding out a cup of tea, he looked comfortable and the blond saw no reason why either of them should go anywhere. Trowa turned his head to tilt it at him, "Well the others are not expecting either of us for hours, and as long as you have no official duties to perform you should just stay exactly where you are."

"Kathy already gave me the next few days off, seems bonding is all she wants me to focus on," Trowa took the cup sniffing the tea, the blond always had such nice smelling ones around they lingered on him.

Quatre nodded, "And she is right, immortal or not you and Hiro need people in your life to remind you there is more to life then fighting, and there is more to you both then being weapons and heirs." Duo had often had to remind him he was not simply the Winner heir he was also just Quatre.

Trowa smiled, "I bow to your wisdom, it is not as if I really need to train to reach Knight tier 3 anytime soon."

Quatre playful smacked his arm, "Ha ha, very funny. Some of us do need to train, cats."

"If you want some help I offer my skills to you," Trowa sipped his tea before smiling, sparing was a lot of fun even if he could not go as hard as he could with Hiro.

"You just want an excuse to spend time getting all sweaty with me, and gods I have been spending too much time with Duo." Quatre looked down blushing slightly, not that he was against the idea in the least.

Trowa laughed, Duo would love hearing all about this, "I promise to keep all my clothes on unless you tell me otherwise." When that got a choke he just half smirked, "You did say you preferred coy over fickle."

"Yes, well, if you want to touch me you don't have to make me choke on tea just so you can fuss over me." Rolling his eyes Quatre smiled when Trowa laughed again, he really did like that sound.

"Oh I plan to stay right where I am thank you, you want fussed over you can come to me. Felines do not come when you call unless they care to." Trowa closed his eyes, right knee raised and resting against glass, cup held in both hands.

Quatre shook his head as he walked back over to the table and grabbed the plate of sweets and the packet of papers. Turning he smiled, Trowa looked good bathed in the light of day, the gold in his brown hair glinting. "Contrary feline." Trowa glanced at him when he walked up to him, taking the plate and papers when they were held out to him. Settling onto the cushions between the immortal's long denim clad legs he nodded before taking them back. Leaning against warm black he sighed softly, he could spend the rest of the day like this easily, "Your laziness is catching."

Trowa smiled kissing the top of the blond's head, "Hush you are talking nonsense again."

"Just keep crumbs out of my hair and I'll be happy," Quatre mocked as he held a sweet up for the Made, who chuckled as he took it. Leaving the plate in his lap he went back to reading, for this one moment everything was as at peace and he was not about to disturb it.

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight8**

"So this gathering who will be there?" Aroree asked as she stirred a bit of honey into her tea.

"Well Duo, your brother, Barton, Yui, maybe Katherine, and myself," Hilde answered, Duo had gone home to crash, and Hiro had left to do something work related no doubt.

"I am not exactly part of your little circle," The blonde Made reminded the pleasant mortal before sipping her tea.

"No, but you did help us so that means you were part of the bet...I wonder if Chang is still around?" Hilde had liked the Chinese Lord, he was nicer then stories said as well.

"I'm sure he is just finishing up, it was your kind who did a bad thing this time," She had no issues with Chang or the Long clan in general.

Hilde frowned but nodded, Aroree was just teasing a little, "Kinda sucks to be him right now, luckily I'm just a nice low rank Witch a bunch of Knights like."

"Men of good taste all of them," Aroree agreed with a wink, Hilde was cute and very sweet but not exactly her type. "So who actually lost?"

"Duo," Hilde answered with a grin, "He wins more often then he loses, but I am glad I won't have to cover him."

"I am looking forward to joining you all this evening, it has been a while since I had reason to celebrate." Aroree had not cared about much since Lana's death, her brother finding a protective kitty was a good place to start.

Hilde placed a hand over the immortal's with a comforting smile, "It's about time then."

Aroree returned the mortal's smile, "Yes it is."

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight8**

"CHANG!" Hilde cried catching sight of the armored Knight talking with a few of his trainees, who jumped while he simply turned. Running up to the Asian Lord she caught her breath while he frowned at her in slight concern.

"Are you all right?" Wufei asked, he did not see anything threatening around so he did not understand her running.

"Yes, I just wanted to talk with you," Hilde answered, touched he had been worried for her.

Wufei nodded, dismissing his trainees with a single word before turning to her, hands folded behind his back, "Yes?"

"Are you busy tonight?" Hilde knew the others would not mind, he had not been around when they had made the bet but he had still helped them fight.

"Not particularly no," Wufei answered after thinking for a moment, debriefings were over, trainees had been given the night off for their hard work, so he was free.

"Great then come drink with us," Hilde invited grinning, the guy was nice but needed to let lose a little.

Wufei titled his head, "They will not mind?"

"Not at all, besides Duo and Yui are buying," Winking Hilde smiled, they had all gotten along with each other so it would be just fine.

"Very well then I shall join you," Wufei would not mind getting to know the small group better, they would be good to know in the future he was sure of it.

"Great, come on I need to go raid the bakery on this island, trust me," Hilde assured the Lord as she took his arm and pulled him along with her. If he had questions he could ask them as they walked, she had already reserved the bar Duo preferred, they were used to tables of sweets appearing.

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight8**

Quatre sighed finally finished, he was not about to sign something so serious without fully reading it. Trowa was silent behind him but that was not surprising, comfortable silence was nice. Shifting he glanced at the sky, he might want to think about moving soon. Wanting to see his friends he also wanted to stay right where he was, at least this was possible now. Without having to worry about his father overreacting he did not have to hide his affection, something he hated to do. Stretching with a soft moan he turned to Trowa, "I'm surprised Father didn't come looking for me once he got home...Trowa?" Stroking the other's darker cheek he smiled when he stirred, "You will take it easy won't you?"

Trowa smiled as he open his eyes, "Cats doze, I'm fine really." Taking Quatre's hand he placed it on his chest, "Use your gifts if you don't believe me."

Quatre flattened his palm against black feeling the heart below beat slowly, smiling he tightened his grip as he tugged. Kissing Trowa when he moved forward he felt the other smile as he let him go, "Immortal or not I will worry about you."

Trowa nodded, "Of course you will, so are we going together?"

"Unless you want to go home and change I don't see why not?" Quatre liked the black sleeveless shirt, and with drinking and sugar involved black was a safe color to be in.

Trowa shrugged, "I don't really get cold so I'm fine. You tried of seeing me in black?"

"It looks good on you but maybe just a little," Quatre frowned at him for a moment before smiling, walking away form the Made he ignored his questioning look. Walking up to the small desk he opened the largest draw pulling out a bag after a moment of digging. Pouch in hand he walked back up to Trowa, "Care to see a trick?"

"You wish to cast a spell on my clothes? That would be a first, by all means." Trowa knew Witches could do all sorts of glamor and transmogrification spells to their looks but he had never had one preformed on him.

Quatre nodded, holding the bag in his left hand he placed his right on black once more, speaking softly in Latin he used a spell he knew well. Teal tinted white spread out from his hand leaving dark teal fabric in its wake. Nodding to himself he decided he liked Trowa in teal, dark like his own eyes marked him as his own in a way. "Nothing special, small magic is easy with a few herbs and gems mostly."

Trowa frowned slightly as he examined the now dark teal shirt, akin to midnight blue. "Interesting, will it stay this way unless you undo it?"

"Yes, I can change that if you," Quatre stopped talking when Trowa caught his chin, a bit different then the classic finger to the lips move.

"It's a shirt Cat, and I happen to like this color, always have." Letting the blond go the Made rolled his shoulders as he sniffed the air, "Where are we going exactly?"

"Duo's favorite bar here, he tends to come with me when Father and I come," Quatre was not surprised Trowa did not know, the planning of events was normally left to the Witches in their little group.

Trowa nodded as he half tied his hair back, "Lead on, the others should be heading that way soon enough."

"I just need to grab one thing from my room so met me outside?" Quatre gave the Made a quick kissed before running off sure he would do as he asked, they were leaving anyway.

Trowa chuckled after the blond, shaking his head he connected with his sister, - _We're heading out so just come to where I am, Quatre did not give me a name.-_

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight8**

Hiro titled his head at the tables of sweets, and a few of more traditional party food, bars were not known for cupcakes. Impressed he turned his head when he heard muttering, "I think you have enough Hilde."

"Oh Yui you're here?! Hello, you startled me," Hilde smiled at the Lamina Lord dressed in a hunter green tank top looking as normal as anyone else.

"It was not my intention," Hiro assured her with a smile, the young Witch was pleasant company even muttering to herself.

"She brought half the bakery here Yui, I am beginning to wonder if I made a mistake helping her with that?" Wufei frowned shaking his head, navy muscle shirt and white pants standing out but not nearly as much as his armor or formal attire.

Hilde grinned at the two Lords, they were as alike as they were different, "Worry when Duo stops using standard English for full sentences, until than it should be fine."

"Should?" Both males asked turning to her as one.

Hilde blinked, the stuff you couldn't plan, "Joking...mostly. It will be fine the three of you are Knights after all."

"My, my all this sugar makes me glad I don't have a mortal's metabolism anymore, right to the hips," Aroree smirked as she walked in, orange dress and strapped sandals matching some of the icing. "I think I may just have to start coming to more of these."

"Well technically this is the first one, just kinda of ending up together doesn't really count," Hilde was glad the others were relaxed and amused, it was a good sign.

Wufei nodded, "She has a point, I only just met half of them yesterday."

"A few days myself, Barton knew them for a little longer but not much." Hiro was fine with all of them, they were Witches he could stand and who could stand him.

"And since when is time so important to immortals?" Trowa asked walking in, crossing his arms loosely as he titled his head at the tables, "Well someone's been busy."

Quatre smiled, Trowa's duster contrasting with the pale blue and khaki he was wearing, "When Duo celebrates he likes to go all out."

"Well since he is paying half the bill he might as well," Hiro commented not at all surprised by that, it was not as if they had not won the day with their blood.

"Who exactly won?" Quatre asked, he had not been overly concerned about the bet but now that they had won the day it was worth thinking about.

"I'd say all of us but technically the honor is mine and Aroree's," Kathrine answered as she walked in, crimson dress shifting like blood. "Though that is likely because most of the bad men were focused on you four, still ruined my outfit."

"But not your hair," Trowa soothed turning to his sister and sire.

"Smart-ass," Katherine teased laying a hand on his shoulder, "Right thought."

"Right about what?" Duo asked walking in and stopping besides Quatre, lavender tee lose.

"Katherine's hair remains stunning in battle," Quatre answered with a grin, it was not wise to mess with some people's hair.

"Ah, caught up now good," Duo said nodding, he hated missing important conversations. Taking a neon green frosted cupcake he smirked, lobbing it at the Made he grinned when it brushed his still free bangs getting a blink from Quatre. "Looks good on you."

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight8**

Trowa scrapped neon icing from his bangs, a line of blue along his ear, yellow on his lower arm, a few splashes of color from near misses, "Well that was different."

Quatre giggled, black duster splattered with colored icing, orange and blue icing in his hair and on his face, "Common response to Duo."

Wufei shook his head, feeling sticky all over but not as annoyed as he normally would be, "And this is why I bespell my white clothes."

"Still a little surprised you joined in Chang," Hilde admitted as she took one of the few cupcakes left unthrown.

Wufei glanced at the color speckled Witch with a bit of a grin, "Nothing wrong with a bit of improvised hand-eye coronation training."

Duo laughed, drink sloshing, bare skin mostly icing now, "Oh, I need to remember that one."

Katherine smirked at the colorful male, he would be a fine influence on her brother, "If you can remember anything about tonight."

"Oh Witches can drink just fine," Aroree reminded the red head before sipping her own drink, it was sweet and strong, fitting for after a cupcake war. "Besides it is a wonderful excuse for chucking cupcakes at people."

Quatre shook his head as he smiled up at Trowa, not surprised the Made was mostly free of color. "You know the splash of green is rather cute?"

Hiro glanced at the pair with a fond smile, he was happy his Made friend had found someone outside of the clan to care for. Duo's giggle behind him drew his dark stare, smile shifting to an amused grin, "Watashi wa hitobito ga sorera o chakyuo shinai kappukeki o taberu tame ni to imashita."

Duo giggled at his blond friend, Quatre deserved the world really, and since running it would be a massive headache getting the rest of his soul was better. Looking up he caught a midnight blue stare and smiled, the Lamia had such damn pretty eyes. Hiro grinned back at him clearly amused and relaxed, a bit more frosting on him then Barton had ended up wearing but not by that much. When he spoke in his native tongue Duo just blinked at him, it sounded teasing but very pretty. Witches were use to Latin and Gaelic mainly, with a bit of Norse if they were good with runes but most of them specialized in Western styles of magic. Blinking at the amused Lord who still owed him a good clothes ripping for starters he tilted his head, "Hottie says what?"

Hiro smiled as he reached out running a finger through a patch of red that had hit Duo square in the cheek thanks to Wufei. "I thought people were to eat cupcakes not wear them," The Lamia translated before slipping his finger into his mouth.

Duo coughed, knowing he was blushing even if he too buzzed to really care, how did he forget he was talking to a Vamp who already wanted more than his neck? "Who's people in this room huh? Face it Blue Eyes we're all monsters here...well Cyke now...LOVE YA CYKE!"

Trowa rolled his eyes at Duo but laughed, it was hard not to when the guy was determined to amuse you, "Ta me i ngra leat freisin dusachtach!"

Duo laughed, hand resting on Hiro's shoulder, unlike with Hiro, Barton's Gaelic would not often go over his head. "Awness! He loves me."

"Clearly," Hiro drawled knowing exactly what Trowa had just said, Duo happy was as close enough to crazy as he needed in his life. "Wasn't the sugar enough?"

Duo looked up from his drink, "Sweetie you can't exactly get plastered like we mortals so blah, besides where is the fun in celebrating if you remember like all of it?"

Wufei sighed shaking his head, trying not to grin too widely at his fellow Warlock, "There is a simple sobering potion so there is little harm as long as you are with friends."

"I'm just here for the food," Aroree chimed in, piece of cake half gone not having to eat did not mean she did not still enjoy it.

"Keep her!" Duo decided nodding, they might not see Quatre's open-minded sister often but she was welcomed anytime. Aroree held up her cake rather then her empty drink, Witch drinks packed a punch.

Quatre smiled, hands folded on Trowa's shoulder one drink was enough for him since his father did not need anything else to worry about this week. Trowa was licking the sunny yellow icing off his lower arm seemingly ignoring them all like the feline he was. Quatre had seen his 'true' forms now, undead felines form Hellfire and nightmares, his human form anything but. Smiling the blond leaned up licking the blue icing from the outer rim of Trowa's ear feeling the Made freeze. Blinking innocently at the questioning look Trowa gave him, "Yes?"

Trowa titled his head at the blond Warlock who had been afraid to even touch him a few days ago, smirking he shook his head amused, "You want to clean your own face?"

Quatre bit his lip blushing slightly when he remember he was in a room with beings with exceptional hearing, and he was nowhere near as forward as Duo. Blinking when Trowa licked the smear of yellow off his check, dark emerald eyes glinting with amusement. "Brute."

"You _really_ should stop forgetting that," Trowa reminded the blond before returning to his arm aloof as ever.

Duo grinned at his best friend, the guy still needed to get use to the idea of Daddy will not blast my sexy Vamp Kitty boyfriend, there were worst things. "So feeling all better after your nap?"

Hiro frowned slightly but nodded, "All the wear and tear Leogan's fools cuased has healed just fine, in part thanks to you."

Duo nodded, he still needed to compare notes with Quatre, "Good to hear."

- _If you wish to leave you are allow to just say so Duo, no one is keeping you here.-_ Hiro reminded the very sticky brunet evenly. - _If you wish me to come with you just ask.-_

Duo blinked before smiling, Vampires had such nasty reputations when it came to sex, as if they alone had no self-control love spells anyone? Given the options he considered did he want to spend the night with this man in a bed being devoured in every peasant way he could think of or not? They barely knew each other, granted, but he felt a pull he knew the Lamia felt as well. That pull had nothing to do with lust, he had felt a milder version when meeting Quatre, souls meant to be tied together knew it. Nodding he held up a finger, Hiro nodded and headed to wait for him outside no doubt filling Barton in as he walked. Walking up to Quatre he smiled at the Made who was finishing his arm, "Ima gonna bounce so be good, and Cat you missed a little on his ear there." Grinning he backed away from a mock glare. Waving he walked out to various goodbyes. "Come on Handsome a drink and I'll be good as new promise."

Hiro shook his head but fell in beside Duo, wrapping a steadying arm around his waist, smiling when Duo leaned against him contently, "Lead and I shall follow."

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight8**

"I'd say we threw more then we ate," Hilde assessed as she looked around, it had been worth it just to see the Vampires having fun. She did not know them well but seeing them laugh and chuck cupcakes like normal people and not elite warriors was wonderful.

Wufei nodded, what had not been thrown had been picked at afterward, "Sounds right. It was nice getting to know you both a bit better outside of battle."

Trowa nodded, "I look forward to our next victory."

"Duo will be happy to hear that Barton, also you are all coming to Samhian...you will be free won't you?" Hilde knew Knights of Blood dealt with demon slaying but that did not mean they would both be needed that night.

Trowa frowned thinking for a moment, "I have never been to one really, wasn't much of anything while human."

Hilde took his hand with a smile, "Outsiders are welcomed as long as they behave silly. Quatre be a dear and fill him in won't you while he walks you home?"

"Home? Hilde I can't just leave you to clean all this up," Quatre protested, as much as he liked the sound of leaving with Trowa as Duo and Hiro already had.

"Oh please a simple spell and it will be clean as new, one does not have to be a Knight to be good," Hilde winked before crossing her arms. "Now out you two, shoo."

Quatre opened his mouth only to turn when Trowa placed a hand on the small of his back, "I will see he explains what I need to know Hilde, thank you for everything."

Hilde smiled at the not at all scary Made, as if he had ever been that scary to her, "Anytime Barton."

"Trowa," Trowa corrected before leaning close and kissed her cheek, she had more then earned the right to use his first name as she wished.

Hilde bit her lip before throwing her arms around the Made's neck, holding him tightly for a moment before letting him go. "Trowa then, Quatre."

"Hilde," Quatre said with a nod before he allowed Trowa to usher him out, sighing softly once they were outside. "I got your duster all sticky, sorry."

Trowa chuckled ruffling blond hair getting a laugh, "Keep it, looks cute on you."

Quatre looked down at the color spattered black and smiled, shrugging it off he folded it and laid over his left arm before taking Trowa's. "I think black looks better on you but I will, thank you." Trowa nodded but said nothing as he sniffed the air. Quatre watched him but he was calm so nothing unpleasant was about, thankfully. "Traditionally one dresses up as a deity they feel connected to, similar to what some humans still do."

Trowa nodded again, he did know a bit about pagan rights as dealing with conjured demons was part of his job, "So even an outsider like me?"

"Well the costume parties are a tradition, and unless you would attend as only a Knight it would be rude not to." Quatre gathered Trowa had little faith in higher powers even with the flames of Hell burning under his skin now, life had been cold for him.

"I can kill some low level party crasher without even having to transform, I will give it thought since no doubt Hiro will be talked into going." Trowa had never been big on parties, but now that he had real friends the idea of them was no longer mundane or troublesome.

Quatre nodded content before laying his head on Trowa's shoulder, it felt so good not having to hide how he felt about the Made. Walking the night holding him he felt safer then he ever had, all those Soulmate stories he had heard growing up absently came to him. "I would enjoy seeing more outsiders at our gatherings, understanding magic makes us far less frightening."

Trowa glanced down at the blond, "And what makes you think I was ever scared of magic?"

"People like you are only scared of things that can and will cause death, immortal or not healthy respect of something is a wise approach." Quatre smiled up at the Made, he had no doubt even as a powerless human Trowa had been as fearless as he was now.

"Not fearing death helps," Trowa reminded the blond gently, he had never feared his end only the end of a handful of others. "So just dressing up as a god then?"

"Food and drink are provided so yes, though if you wished to bring a small gift for the host no one would mind. Duo and I are planing on going to a gathering hosted by Duo's adopted family and they will adore you both."

"The Maxwell are not fans of our kind," The clan was not a hateful one they simply did not allow Lamia to simply get away with things, Trowa did not mind them.

"No, but they have no issue with well behaved monsters, especially when Duo has given them petnames." Quatre had heard Duo calling Trowa Cyke this evening, it seemed his bangs and catlike nature were as deep as Duo was going to go. The Made had not seemed to mind to being called kitty or kitten by a friend, anyone else was another story.

Trowa shook his head, "So bring Duo something shiny got it."

Quatre giggled, the pair had changed their views of each other quite dramatically thankfully. "I'll give you a few ideas you can pass along to Hiro tomorrow."

"Not even a week and already you wish to drag me into your schemes, how cute," Trowa smirked down at the blond hugging his arm.

"Glad you approve," Quatre drawled back, Duo liked to joke a lot when they were alone or with friends so he was use to it. When they reached the three way crossroads the blond gave Trowa a gentle tug towards the path that would lead them to the Lamia domain. Trowa tilted his head at him, "I want to stay with you...if you want to be alone after the last few days just say so and I." Quatre stopped talking when Trowa took his face in his dangerous hands, leaning down to still his lips with his own. Closing his eyes Quatre wrapped his arms around the Made kissing back, he still tasted vaguely of sugar. Slowly opening his eyes he smiled at Trowa, "Could you do that before?"

"Never kissed anyone as a human, never felt loved until the last days of my mortal existence," People had been cold and unreliable, making him self-reliant and cold in turn. It wasn't until monsters came into his life that he learned to feel something positive, something worth having a heart to feel. Quatre was something he had never thought he would find, an innocent soul who knew exactly what he was and only pulled him all that much closer. Closing his eyes he pressed his forehead against the blond's with a content sigh, "I'm sorry."

"Shh," Quatre soothed stroking the back of Trowa's neck, not needing any powers to read the other's heart. "I don't care what demons you have I love you, I'll always love you. Come you may not need much sleep but I do," Taking a step back the blond smiled when Trowa moved to his side, a strong arm along the small of his back.

"You'll make your father regret deciding I'm not so bad at this rate," Trowa warned playfully as he headed home with his insane blond at his side.

Quatre chuckled softly as he laid his head on Trowa's shoulder, "Remind me to pass on a few stories later."

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight8**

Hilde glanced at her phone, looking up when she sensed another nearby, "Something wrong Chang?"

Wufei shook his head, "Not that I am aware of. Are you heading home?"

"Yeah, everything is clean and minions are delivering the leftovers to the others so it's time to get some sleep." Hilde was fine with the being one of the last to leave, the female pair had headed out before she cast the cleaning spell.

"Would you object to my company? I am a guardian after all," Wufei knew the Witch could handle herself but tensions were still high and it had been their kind behind the attack.

"Well aren't you sweet?" Hilde grinned at a shake of the head, he was a lot like Hiro really. "So do you think this will complicate the peace talks?"

Wufei sighed softly, "I would like to say no but there are plenty who think our kind is a threat to them and this will hardly help maters. Dealing with Leogan needed to be done, and we forged an alliance with powerful Lamina houses that will help."

"As long as we can keep it together those who wish for war will fail, they will fall if they press too hard. Trowa wants to help his mother and so has no time or patience for dealing with such foolishness." Hilde sighed as she pocketed her phone, perhaps she should consider earning a Knight's rank as well.

Wufei frowned, he had heard Lady Bloom had the Madness but he thought her dead or hidden away as most did. "His blood then?"

Hilde nodded, "As Duo explained it him being a Made sired by her blood with a sincere desire to help her makes his blood perfect for healing her. It seems to help a bit more each time, not sure how long it will take to cure her."

"If she is completely cured the Lamina houses will owe him, even a partial cure would bring hope to the truly damned." Wufei was not a master of the Dark Arts but you did not earn tier two status by being ignorant.

"It would be nice if those like Lady Bloom could be restored, she is a voice of reason among her kind something they need more of." Hilde knew not all Mades were as safe to be around as Trowa, or Lamia as Hiro, but not all monsters were monstrous.

Wufei nodded absently, more voices shouting for reason over war would make his duties easier for the most part. A shout drew his attention and he smiled warmly at the dark blonde who was jogging up to them. "I told you I would be fine."

"You left out colorful Fei," Sally teased with a grin before shaking her head at him.

"I was unaware we would be wearing more sweets then we consumed," Wufei explained as he loosely crossed his arms.

"So cute," Sally cooed before kissing him, smiling at the younger female Witch he had been walking with. "And hello again Hilde."

Hilde smiled at the elder Witch with hair as unique as her own, "Hello."

Sally chuckled softly, "You said you were meeting Duo, but I did not expect you would escort one of his inner circle home."

"Duo is occupied, and rather tipsy, at the moment. As long as tensions are high it is best those who fight protect those they are closest to." Wufei had lost many in his past, the thought of living forever and never seeing them again in a better place made his heart ache. Lamia often changed those they loved, willingly or otherwise, but once one became immortal one lost the ability to return to the living world once leaving it. Dark magic was said to be able to raise the dead, Mades notwithstanding, but who was to say what was truly walking in the skin of the dead?

Sally nodded, it would not take long for news of this failed coup d'etat to spread making heroes and villains of those who had fought it. "Sometimes not being a ranked Knight is a disadvantage true. Go check on your little Dragons Fei, I will see she gets home safe and sound."

Wufei glanced at Hilde who nodded, "I leave her to your charming care." Taking Sally's hands he squeezed them before pulling her into a kiss, she knew him so well. "If Duo has any other get togethers planed before we all leave please let one of us know? I will be home in an hour at most."

"No doubt Fei, come my dear you can fill me in hm?" Sally hated to see Wufei go but his students were dears and after today needed their master if even for an hour or so.

Hilde smiled at Wufei as he walked away from them, she had learned much about him today. "So Fei?"

"Wufei is his first name, Fei has to be earned and it is no easy task mind you." Sally chuckled softly, oh her fire breathing Dragon had been worth every moment of frustration she had felt once he caught her attention.

"I earned Barton's first name in less then a week so..," Hilde shrugged with a smug smirk. "He has a very gentle bite as well."

"Well now it seems you made yourself a few nasty friends since coming here, delightful. Fei mentioned Barton was pleasant to work with, never had the pleasure though I have seen hi about." Resting a hand on the younger Witch's shoulder the blonde grinned, "We are _so_ comparing notes now, Noin will be pissed she missed this."

Hilde grinned right back, she needed more female friends in her life and Sally would a wonderful start, "The icing is from a cupcake war."

Sally chocked on a laugh, the big scary bogymen Barton and Yui chucking cupcakes around was too much. "Damn work, go on?"

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight8**

Quatre looked up when Trowa entered the room, darker hair still damp at the ends, black sweatpants replacing the mostly clean clothes he had been wearing. Dark eyes were closed as he listened to whoever was talking to him over the phone, Quatre did not have the Made's excellent hearing. Watching an angular face for clues he was distracted by soft lips moving to form words he could tell were not English but little else. The sound of a throat clearing snapped him out of his head, Trowa arching a brow at him but silent. "Work?"

"Your council checking up me, as if I will die so easily," Trowa shrugged as he walked up to the bed, setting his phone on the nightstand. "I would hope they were better informed."

"I am sure they are only concerned Leogan had done something more to you, not all spells require your name to work on you." Quatre was sure the fool would have tried something if Trowa would have been meant to survive long after their reunion. It worried him what Trowa would have done if his fangs had been lethal, he had no doubt Trowa would have ended up needing to be put down like a rabid dog. The idea of his death making anyone that insane with rage and pain scared him, the fact Trowa was so powerful as he was only made it worst.

Trowa shrugged unconcerned, "He would not have been able to properly bind me since I am no longer human. Do not concern yourself with what ifs right now Quatre, we are all just fine and they are not."

There was little he could say to that, his friends had all walked away battered and tired but very much alive and themselves. "Does Katherine know you gave me your name?"

"She assumed I would at some point, no doubt she will teasingly warn you about taking advantage and her wrath." Trowa knew how to fight, his will was a force onto itself, and just because the blond knew his demon's name did not mean he would live long enough to use that information.

"I have no intention to incur the wrath of any Bloom thank you very much, terrifying thought." Smiling the blond reached out for the Made, smiling turning to a grin when Trowa obediently came up to the edge of the bed. Controlling people was not a skill he liked to use but Trowa was accommodating towards his friends, they were not so different in that respect. Taking Trowa's wrist he tugged and the Made knelt on the bed titling his head, "How are you not tried?"

"Nocturnal remember? You mortals are so fragile, tiring so easily," Trowa purred leaning close, hands on the bed. "I bet you are adorable all sleep rumpled."

Quatre crossed his arms, mockingly huffing at the Vampire, "Oh please."

"What, you disagree?" Katherine liked to tease him about being cute, most only saw him as scary or hot. Trowa had never considered himself adorable but since the change he come to see many things differently, and not simply because he was no longer a human being.

"I'd think you were drunk but even as a human I am sure you could have handled Duo's cocktails." Witch drinks were strong, not surprising when Witches could not get drunk easily and the other two races were far worst.

Trowa chuckled softly as he shock his head, "Never drank as a human, wasn't safe to be impaired."

Quatre flatten his hand against Trowa's cheek under long bangs, "I wish I could have helped you in some way."

Trowa closed his eyes, tilting his head to brush a kiss against the heal of Quatre's hand, "You're here now so don't."

Quatre bit his lip but nodded, Trowa had grown cold but not cold enough he was beyond saving. Katherine had given him a home and family, Yui friendship, now he had also had Duo, Hilde, Chang, and even Aroree. Leaving him to fill the remaining spaces only a lover could, it was a responsibility he was willing to accept even if the thought of somehow failing terrified him. "I will try to remember you are happier this way, finally having those who care."

Trowa smiled, "It does change things for the better. You can lay down you know? I'm not going anywhere."

Quatre sighed, of course a Vampire would be able to tell if he was tried, they were hunters at their core. Laying down he was pleased when Trowa joined him without needing prompting. Snuggling into the hard solid warmth he felt his more pliant form fit like a puzzle piece, it was a good feeling. "If I wake up and you are not here I will be very cross with you."

"mmhm," Trowa hummed as he shifted slightly before stilling, he had no intention of leaving this bed for hours.

The blond sighed softly with a sleepy smile, he could get used to falling asleep like this. The Made was quite comfortable to lay against despite how hard he was, he yield just enough the blond did not even notice really. Mumbling a good night into bare skin he heard the other's responses inside his head before he drifted off. Today had been a good day.

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight8**

Duo reached into his nightstand drawer, digging for a moment before pulling out a silver flask that he downed at the Lamina Lord glanced around the room from behind him. It would take a moment for the draught to work, spells were like that. Aware of the immortal creature Duo listened for any clue where the other male was exactly but there was no sound, Vampires were as silent as the grave when they wished to be. “No one is opening that door unless it is a real emergency, bespelled it before I left.” He got no response but he had not really been expecting one, Hiro was not a chatterbox that was for sure. Sensing Hiro behind him he turned his head slightly to catch the other out of the corner of his eye, those dark eyes were focused on him with an intensity that made him shiver in a good way. It was no secret between them why Hiro was there, though Duo knew he was free to change his mind. Informing the Lord he wanted him did not mean as soon as he was sober again, not that Duo was going to say no. The Warlock had always been good with knowing when to push and when not to, so many relationship suffered form simple timing issues. Reaching back he took his braid in his hands, pity Quatre did not have a built in cat toy, “Consider yourself invited.”

There was a moment of silence and stillness and Duo wondered if Hiro was so in his own head he had simply not heard Duo say anything. Opening his mouth to repeat himself louder this time he felt hands close around his upper arms with a firm though not bruising grip, tongue removing a glob of icing that had ended up along his collar under his braid somehow or other. Shivering at the touch of wet heat against his cooler skin he sighed. Vampires were very good at what they did and Hiro would be as gentle or rough as he demanded, having an attentive partner was always best. Duo held still as the stickiness or half dry icing was removed form his skin with all the attention of a grooming feline. Food play had never been his thing, always seemed like too much work and way too much clean up later to be worth it but he was starting to rethink those notions. A soft breath dried his skin and he shivered again, Hiro had more self-control then he did. “Cloths.”

Duo was fine with slow and explore but that was not what he wanted tonight, he wanted fangs to tear his clothes to shreds and that is what he had been promised. Dark blue eyes flashed to rich crimson as the Lamia turned him before knocking him to the bed, fang tips visible through parted lips. Being stared at like food for a moment Duo scooted back, freezing when Hiro lunged grabbing his wrists. Far too hot tongue moved along the curve of his lower arm as more icing was removed, inner elbow receiving a gentle nip as it was passed. If the Lord wished to lick him clean before moving on to his clothes Duo could live with waiting a little longer. Tilting his head the Warlock trailed his tongue along a grace of the same blue Barton had along his ear before Quatre had seen to it. Mentally thanking Hilde for her aim he moaned as fangs trailed down the arch of his throat, he had been hit all over. Not at all displeased with the attention to his throat he dug his fingers into wild and darker hair. Feeling too hot wherever he had been cleaned of colored sweetness he meet inhuman eyes and smiled, of all the Hounds of Hell this one was his best friend.

Hiro licked the corner of his mouth before shifting away from the mortal who's skin still tasted vaguely of sugar, a pleasing aftertaste. The Warlock had demanded their promise be fulfilled but he seemed pleased enough to be free of drying color and the Lard smirked. Leaning back he ran his eyes over lose lavender and tighter black, it was a shame to ruin them but that was Duo's wish. Lowering his head he kissed the rough denim at Duo's inner thigh, his pants were mostly free of icing save what had hit from falling from his shirt. Sinking his teeth in just deep enough to draw blood he sucked it into black cloth, tongue trialing over wet fabric for a few passes before teethe shifted and he jerked his head away tearing the material from warm flesh with ease. Duo blinked at the missing part of a pant leg, four wells of blood still growing slowly as Hiro spat the torn denim away. Tongue tip cleaned the blood away before fangs slipped under stiff darkness again and pulled, a strip from seam to roughly the front torn from mid-thigh to ankle. Impressed by the tearing abilities of fangs Duo mentally went through his closet to decide how many jeans he could stand losing this way. The Lamia moved to repeat his bites and tears on the other leg, making reverse chaps out of what had been a nice pair of jeans in four easy jerks of his head.

Looking up through messy bangs he watched the Warlock watch him back, there would be no loss of sleep over the ruined jeans. Lowering his head he felt Duo tense but ignored him, tongue shifting to undo the copper button. Fangs were not the only thing a Vampire mastered using one way or the other. Lifting the zipper tongue with his own he caught the small hole with his teeth and slowly pulled the metal teeth apart. While not one to indulge he was a Lamia of pure blood and akama knew every way there was to get what they wanted form a mortal. Sinking fangs into denim once more he tore the seam halfway tearing the reaming denim in half. Pulling his fangs free Hiro ran his tongue up the bulge now much easier to access. A thin layer of cloth the only thing between the warm flesh and his mouth, nothing even to a human. Playing for a moment he sneered as Duo grew impatient, mortals really did seem to share that nasty little flaw. Taking pity Hiro slashed with a claw before tearing the damp fabric away, dropping it to the floor as well. There would be time to teach the Warlock how sweet the torture of waiting could be but tonight was fr fulling a promise they both desired.

Trialing his tongue once more along damp skin the Lamia took his prize into his mouth, careful not to nick with his sharpen teeth. You end up in bed with a Vampire you were going to bleed it was just inevitable, bleed from where is what changed. Duo wanted savage with his clothes not his flesh, it was not something you asked of one of his kind lightly. The little nips pleased the Warlock enough Hiro was not concerned about leaving more as they went. Enjoying himself he listened to the mortals failure to get more then a word or two out, all of them encouraging so he did not stop. Duo was free to enjoy this as much as he wished, Uke often had more power then they thought. Duo bit his lip as he watched Hiro work, clearly enjoying what he was doing. Not everyone liked going down or being gone down on but there did not seem to be a problem here. Digging his fingers into dark locks he released his lower lip panting, it had been a long time since anyone had paid him this kind of attention. “Hiro...gonna...”

- _Don't hold back Duo, feel ever once of pleasure you can I want you to._ \- Hiro assured Duo without pausing what he was doing, if Duo truly wished him to stop then he would. Lord or not he did not consider Duo less then himself, friends were equals or they never got past acquaintance.

Duo swallowed with a moan, there were definite advantages to telepathy that was for sure. Satisfied Hiro was fine with him cumming in his mouth he stopped trying to resist, it was not something he ever assumed another was fine with. Gripping Hiro's soft hair he cried out as he bucked, feeling the other's throat work not having to breath like a human was another advantaged Duo saw himself enjoying more often in the future. Panting he closed his eyes, he knew he would enjoy being devoured by this monster but experiencing it was another mater. His last Vampire had been a one night stand they were both down for, and while enjoyable that guy had not been as willing to please him over themselves. A Lord and tier two Knight of the Blood putting him first meant something, and if all he wanted in return was for Duo to feel then by the gods Duo would feel. “Do that often?”

Hiro looked up, head tilting with a smile Duo had a wonderful voice and had not hesitated to let him hear it once assured it was what clear that was the Lord was after. Claws swiped the denim open as they went down stopping right before they touched already exposed skin. “No, I do indulge others often.”

Duo nodded, Vampires had such nasty reputations sometimes, Lords even worst. “So why me? Not trying to be an ass just want to know.”

Hiro leaned close, hands braced against denim that was one tug away from coming undone. It was a fair question, and Duo was simply curious which was no secret about him. “Why are you worthy of my attention hm...because you consider me just as worthy of yours.”

“Deep Blue Eyes...smart and hot how do you pass that up?” Duo was more then happy to pay the Lord back for all of this, once he knew what he wanted besides to hear him scream in a good way. When he had met the Vamp pair he had not considered ending up like this but he was not regretting it. Quatre would get his fun now that his was all better, they poor thing had been put through the wringer wrost then his had. When Hiro just smirked Duo smirked back, confidence was sexy as Hell and add that to an already hot face and that was the end of that discussion. “Flattery is lovely but I believe we made a deal Blue Eyes.”

Hiro nipped Duo's smiling lower lip as he jerked the remains of black jeans away like a table cloth getting a blink. Duo was no stranger to this sort of thing but somethings not just anyone could or would do when asked. Pleased that only a very soft shirt was all that remained the Vampire trailed a claw down the front of his own shirt, he had plenty of tank tops at home they were just clothes to him. Duo slipped the shirt off as Hiro nipped and sucked down the other's throat until her reached soft sweet stained cotton. Trialing his fangs down the subtler curves of Duo's chest he felt the Warlock’s hands on his jeans, not having claws could be a hindrance sometimes. The planes of the mortal's stomach shifted as he went lower, there was only so much length to the tee shirt lose or not. Pulling up he moaned as Duo slipped his hand passed intact denim he was still clad in. Retracing the claws on his right hand the Lamia trailed blunt human nails over soft skin as he moved to slip one inside the mortal with the enthralling voice. Duo shivered as human nails moved along his inner thigh before a graceful finger slipped inside and curled within drawling a moan. Frankly he did not care if Hiro had picked all this up in however long he had been alive, or if this was some instinct all Vampires had because of their Incubi/Succubi blood, it really did not mater. A second finger was added and Duo gripped stiff denim, claws were not something he wanted inside him anytime soon. As Hiro worked him open he reached for his nightstand drawer once more, pulling it half out when Hiro slipped in a third finger. Rooting around he grabbed the tube he had been hunting for and let the draw crash to the ground, Hiro pausing for a moment to check if there was a problem before going right back to work.

“Gods enough,” Duo did not want to cum to fingers when he could enjoy something much better inside him. Hiro looked up at him, dark eyes confused until Duo held out the tube he had made a mess to grab. “Bareback is fine but dry is not.” Hiro nodded not needing anymore explanation then that, Duo had not thought he would. Slipping his hands into jeans that were paler then his had been he slide them down allowing Hiro to slip his legs free one at a time as fingers were coated. Allowing Hiro to slip them back in he took the lube and enjoyed making sure the Lord was nicely coated and shiny, fuck glinting like diamonds this was how he liked his Vampires. Hiro tilted his head and Duo nodded, he was more then ready, he had wanted this since that damn pit cell. He smiled when Hiro entered him slowly, mindful of his superior strength which Duo was not all that concerned about. Once inside Hiro remained still for a moment allowing Duo to adjust before he began thrusting into him. Duo wrapped his legs around hard muscle as he arched to draw the immortal even deeper into him. There was no complaints from him about how well they fit together, soulmates being fate sure seemed right to him at that moment. There was no other way to describe the attraction, it was not just physical and he knew Hiro felt it as well. This was not first time he had shared a bed with a hot Vampire but none of them had felt like Hiro, not simply right. As Hiro moved Duo imagined doing this for centuries and never tiring of this man and the way he made him feel. Time meant nothing as they moved against each other, shifting, speeding and slowing, no words were needed and if they were uttered they were mearly sounds.

Duo cried out as he came, Hiro's hand slowing as he finished only then did it stop. The Lord's cries made Duo shiver, he could get used to that sound very quickly he was sure of it. Wrapping his arms around Hiro he pulled him into a kiss, he tastes faintly of sugar still. “Worth it.”

Hiro smiled as he brushed bangs from Duo's flushed face, he was the most beautiful being he had ever seen and he never wished to forget his face, “Thank you.”

“Back at you...way better with the other half of my soul then just a hot guy,” Duo caught Hiro blink before the Lamia smiled fondly at him, dark blue eyes glinting in the soft light. “You will stay right? There is nothing you need to take care of?” Hiro was a Lord and his time was not always his own, it was just how it was.

Hiro shook his head, “All I need to take of is right here with me I saw to that before coming to the bar.” Leaning down he kissed his Warlock soundly before snuggling against him, dark eyes closing with a content sigh, “I will be here come morning unless all Hell breaks lose once more this week.”

Duo chuckled softly, the way this week had gone it was anybody's guess really how insane tomorrow would be. Shifting so he was more comfortable he wrapped an arm around his Lamia feeling his breathing and pulse even out as he started to drift off. Stroking the back of Hiro's neck he did not care if Hell broke lose as long as no one he cared for was harmed during all the breaking go on, “Lucky us.” Closing his eyes he sighed, there would be more exploring later but for now just sleeping near each other was enough to make them both happy. It was the simple things in life you treasured.

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight8**

And there we go, fuck how jeans work yea fangs am I right? Yes Quatre and Trowa will get to sleep together before the end of this fic promise, and requests there feel free to make. All in all I am not unhappy with this work, still not use to writing smutty things so if it sucks I am _sooo_ very sorry. As always all suggestions, requests, questions are welcomed. Not sure how many more chapters there will be but I am aiming for 10-12 so take that how you will. See ya all in Nine I hope.


	9. There's No Trick And No Surprise

 

 

 

I originally wanted to add the Trails to this chapter and have Samhain and the morning after as a separate chapter. QuakeRider Hell has taken over most of my Muses so this did not get typed fast enough. All that stuff will make into the next chapter so no worries you will get to know what happened. Hope this was worth the wait.

**WarNinGs: More bonding all around, Samhain dress up**

**Aishi Say**

**"** _I want your bite_  
Wanna feel your teeth on my neck  
Wanna taste the salt of your sweat."

From the chorus of 'I want you bite' by Chris Crocker, if you have not heard it google it very Vampire friednly. Fits with the unedited AO3 version better but screw it going with it.

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight9**

Dark eyes half opened as the Lamia raised his head sensing another, frowning at the servant he tilted his head. - _Yes_?- The servant held out a sealed envelope not saying a word, Hiro took it with a nod and she left the room just as quietly. Extending a claw Hiro slashed the seal and opened the folded paper, scanning the fine script with a dark stare. Shaking his head he glanced down at Duo and smiled, the Warlock dead to the world with a bit of a smile on his face. Pricking his palm he dipped a claw tip in the welling blood before scrawling a quick note under the summons before setting it on the nightstand where Duo would easily find it. Licking the blood from his palm he summoned his undamaged underwear and jeans from the floor, slipping them on before doing the same for his shoes. Turning he brushed wild bangs from a serene face, leaning in to kiss a smooth cheek before leaving the mortal to his dreams.

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight9**

Sighing softly the blond smiled sensing the stillness of sleep, slow even heartbeat and breathing were mere whispers below his ear. Trowa was right were he had been when the blond had drifted off, his warmth the clearest fact the Made was still a living being. Reaching up Quatre stroked long soft bangs, oh how he wished he could stay like this until Samhian night. Trowa shifted slightly, strong arm slung over his waist. Head rose when the door opened, a servant entering glancing at the sleeping heir before noting the blond was awake. Walking up to the bed the young looking women held out the sealed letter and Quatre took it. Bowing she turned and left leaving Quatre to frown at the Maxwell seal, recognizing it as surely as his own. The Maxwell clan was hosting a gathering and this could be nothing more then an official invitation to Trowa, since he was an Heir and Knight. Frowning he debated opening it for a moment before sighing softly, if it was not simply and invitation it would be wrong to open it. - _Too early for such heavy sighs._ -

Quatre jumped slightly at Trowa's lazy teasing in his head, looking down he huffed. "I thought you were sleeping," The Warlock had not been focused on Trowa's mind so it was not surprising he had missed the Made waking up. It was not as if Vampires were heavy breathers, a panting Vampire was either very mad, very weak, or very psychically engaged one way or the other.

Trowa smiled as he rolled onto his back opening his dark eyes, focusing on the golden wax seal. Lycan used silver his own race the traditional red, gold meant Arcane, "What did I miss?"

"I did not open it, it is for you," Quatre had accepted the letter but that was all, and only because he had been awake.

Trowa frowned as he reached up, left hand shifting to rest under his pillow, index finger pressing against wax for a moment before slashing. Nodding he lowered his hand, "By all means the Maxwell clan is your ally."

Quatre watched a pale claw move, letter openers were not really needed by 2 out of the 3 races. When Trowa gave his consent to read the letter the blond smiled touched, trust was not something Trowa just gave away. Opening the folded paper he recognized the handwriting as Duo's Aunt Cridhe, who was the fun one it seemed. "It seems lady Cridhe Maxwell has formally invited you to her hosted gathering. Duo must have told her about you and Hiro becoming part of our little family."

"Remind me to officially accept that before you leave," Trowa said as he sat up with a stretch. Rolling his shoulders he sighed softly, it felt good to be fully healed and well rested. Tilting his head he smirked at the Warlock, "Am I your plus one or are you mine?"

"I tend to got to Maxwell gatherings since father is often too busy to host one himself so I don't need to be officially invited. Feel free to choose, it hardly matters to me." Quatre was not as busy as his father but he and his sisters often lacked the time to plan a party, let alone one for one of the biggest Witch holidays even mortals celebrated still.

Trowa nodded, Quatre and Duo had been friends for a while so certain things could be taken on faith by now. "Still need to go shopping, and you have training to do."

"Will you be terribly disappointed if I fail?" Quatre knew Trowa was a fighter by nature, always had and always would be. The Warlock was not a warrior born but he wanted to be able to cover his friends and not be a hindrance to them.

Trowa leaned close, hand resting on the back of a pale neck, "Don't worry about such silly things, all I care about is that you are safe and happy. You do not have to be anything more then what you already are, just come back safe."

Quatre closed his eyes, tilting his head he pressed his smile to Trowa's frown, smiling even more when Trowa's lips curled into a smile at the kiss. "I will be just fine Trowa, I just wish you could be there."

Trowa sighed softly, "I will be there afterward if you want me."

"I will see you at the party, I look forward to it." Quatre did not want Trowa worrying over him needlessly, the blond was too well liked to have to worry about an attempt on his life.

Nodding Trowa reached up catching the blond's chin, "You know I will always find you."

"Of course I do," Quatre took the Made's hand and kissed his knuckles, "I simply wish to see how long it takes you this time."

"Wicked thing," Trowa teased laughing, "You are lucky you are worth the hunt."

"Only because you are such a noble hunter," Quatre teased back, he did not have to fear this immoral hunting him down ever. "I wish I didn't have to go."

"We both have work to do, a few days won't matter much." Leaning in he kissed the paler male gently, "Go be great."

Quatre smiled, throwing his arms around Trowa's neck he held the monster close, "Go help your mother." Pulling away he took Trowa's face in his hands and kissed him wishing he could stay, but there was much to do and they sadly had different duties. Letting go he smiled before slipping out of bed, turning at the door he bowed his head and walked out.

Trowa took the invitation from the bed and smiled at it, what was a few days to an immortal?

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight9**

Duo curled in on himself a bit with a groan, lifting his head he frowned not seeing the Lamian Lord. Sighing he sat up and noticed a folded piece of paper on the nightstand. Taking it he frowned at his clan's seal before flipping it open, scanning the contents he frowned slightly at the crimson scrolling cursive at the bottom. Hiro's handwriting was so pretty Duo just studied it for a moment before reading it. ' _Unmei no hito, going to need that translated later. I would not have left you so early if not summoned by your blood. If our paths do not cross again before the gathering know that I await your knighting so we can truly work together. I know you will do great things with or without me, and this makes it easier to be apart from you during your trials._ _Know I guard your heart as you do mine, until next I can see your_ _glowing smile._ _Hayaku koewo kikitai na, Hiro._ _Bet that will make me want to kiss him later, damn it why can't it just be Samhain tonight?_ ' Sighing Duo bowed his head holding the letter to his chest, a few days had never felt longer. Getting out of bed he headed for the shower, no doubt comparing notes with Quatre would help cheer them both up.

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight9**

"You seem pensive but not because of your upcoming trials I would assume." Wufei smiled when Quatre blinked up at him. "Pardon my intrusion, your father said you were here."

"Not at all, please?" Quatre gestured at the chairs before his desk, smiling when Wufei sat down as invited. "I am a little worried but mostly I just miss Barton."

Wufei nodded, "Once the red string of fate ties two together so they remain. I am glad you found your other half before the world froze his heart completely."

Quatre frowned tilting his head, "The red...oh, right the Asian soul-mate legend. You believe it is true?"

"Perhaps not as literal as in the stories but souls that are meant to be close will find each other, souls that knew each other will know each other again. In a few days you will be a full fledged Knight of the Arcane, and I have already written up a formal request for you and Maxwell to become part of my unit." Wufei saw the potential in both males, and since they all got along so well he saw no reason not to lay claim to them before another could.

"You...thank you Lord Chang," Quatre bowed his head, it meant a lot that a respected Knight already wished to stand with him. "Will you not be disappointed when you lose us?"

Wufei chuckled, "You may address me as Wufei my friend, and yes a bit but gods know the Bloods could use a few more stable minds in their ranks."

Quatre smiled, having a commander he liked until he joined Trowa in immortality would be a comfort. "I humbly accept you kind offer."

Wufei bowed his head, "I will see you are well educated before you join the Bloods my friend, Barton will see to you after that quite well. The three tests are a challenge but the rights we Knights have need to be earned."

"Do many have to take them more then once?" Quatre knew many did not talk much about them, it was not illegal or anything just one of those things.

"It is not unheard of to pass only two of the three the first time around. Only those completely unfit to become Knights die in the trials, magic cannot be fooled. Our trials are more dependent on the mental and moral parts then pure power." Wufei had passed because he had been determinedand ultimately worthy of his current rank.

"You think Duo and I will pass, or did you write up the requests simply hoping?" Quatre was not worried about passing the Trial of the Hand, not after fighting on this island.

"I have faith in you both, Yui and Barton are not the only ones who saw your potential. You both will be needed to bring peace, and I look forward to that day to come." Wufei was a warrior but petty fighting was beneath them all, the sooner it ended the better.

"Some peace and quiet would be nice," Quatre agreed with a smile, their world stable was also best for the humans.

"Cat? Oh hey Chang, interrupting?" Duo asked head stuck into the room, it seemed informal to him.

Wufei shook his head as he rose, "Not at all, I look forward to seeing you both with proper rings in a few days. Duo."

"Wufei," Duo nodded as he moved aside so the lord could exit the room, slipping inside he closed the door. "Well Auntie summoned Hiro, could have waited until after we showered."

Quatre smiled at his friend, "She sent Trowa an invitation as well."

"Duh, it's so out of the bag we are all one big ass kicking family now, need theme music...later. So the next time you see yours he'll be all nice and fully healed, fun." Duo grinned as he sat down, Quatre may be more proper then he was but he was not an idiot.

Quatre blushed looking down, "Gods willing."

"Well I have slept with Vamps a few times and Hiro was _way_ better, trust me soul-mate sex is the best." Duo had no complaints in how things had turned out last night, and Hiro being gone because his clan had summoned him was hardly the lord's fault. "I have also decided I need a permanent translation charm on me, or I need to learn Japanese because he says supper sweet things in his native tongue."

Smiling at that Quatre nodded absently, Witches already knew a bit of Gaelic languages simply because of old spells, same with Latin. "Trowa is half demon so he doesn't exactly have that problem." The Made could tease him all he wished but even humans knew demons could understand any human tongue.

"So cheating there, fuck it won't be an issue for long," Duo was not planing on remaining mortal for forever. "Luckily I don't have parents to nag me."

"Father seems to accepted things but I hardly need his approval," Quatre had plenty of sisters to carry on the line.

Duo smirked, "That atta boy, so proud." Quatre laughed and Duo grinned at the blond, "You got plenty of time we won't start aging for a few decades yet."

Quatre nodded absently, "You ready for Samhain?"

"Need to do some shopping, you?" Duo had chosen his trickster/lesson teacher deity a while ago, there were plenty to choose from.

"Need to go shopping, I guess since we have been debriefed we are free to go." Quatre sighed softly, "I wish we could take the others."

"Well this way it'll be a surprise who they're going to come as, but I hear ya. Next year we can all go together, the whole family, Hell we can host one, or help if you think two former Warlocks won't do." Duo was not a White Witch so gaining demon blood would not hinder his magic any.

Quatre frowned slightly, "Some may think so but it is not as if we will lose our powers when we change. Hilde may enjoy being the official hostess, she was sad last year she was so busy."

"Dude so right, Hilde would love finally being able to host one, and having all her closest friends there will be even better." Duo grinned as he nodded to himself, bonds were not only made with blood.

"We can talk to her about it after shopping, gods know she will need a few things." Quatre hated to leave all his friends but they would be together again in a few days, and hopefully they could stay together longer then.

"Stop twisting my arm huh?" Duo teased getting to his feet, "Come on let's book, the sooner we are done the sooner we can start planing our first days as true Knights."

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight9**

Trowa titled his head smirking, "Don't." Hiro warned knowing the younger male very well even if they had not been together long.

"Don't what Hi-kun?" Trowa cooed, laughing when Hiro glared at him, "Peace, I do know when to keep quiet."

"I know my friend, I fear I am suffering from a taut red thread." Hiro sighed, he had not expected to miss Duo so much, "You seem to be suffering less then I am."

"I didn't join with my better half yet so no, a bit of a silver lining from doing so much regenerating this week." Trowa reminded his friend as he loosely crossed his arms, Quatre had not offered and he wondered if the blond knew on some level what that had meant.

"Physical pain is far easier to ignore, it makes me wonder if it hurts so because he is still mortal." Hiro knew what dying felt like, just because Lamia were hard to kill did not mean the pain was not still felt. He had never been mortal, could they feel their body dying even in their late teens and early twenties?

Trowa frowned at his pure blooded friend for a long moment before shrugging slightly, "Sounds logical enough. You going to be all right?"

Hiro smiled at the former mortal, "I will be fine, we can adapt to pain easier then mortals. I got an interesting summons this morning."

"Yeah, Duo's aunt sent me an invite too," Trowa frowned when a group of pretty mortals noticed the pair. They pouted but took the hint, maybe they thought he looked hungry rather then simply annoyed?

"No, she has requested I act as her head of security," Hiro corrected, making a mental note to nip the first annoying mortal he met today.

"Well you are bound to her nephew, though I am not sure he has shared that with her," Trowa knew the Maxwell mostly by reputation, not counting Duo.

Hiro chuckled softly, Trowa was a good fit for more reasons then one, "The summons did not say either way. I have accepted and I named you as my second."

Trowa nodded, "Quatre is Duo's best friend, and it is no secret we work well together, do I have to sign anything?"

Hiro shook his head, "I will be heading there once I have done the shopping I need, you have any plans that would prevent you from simply accompanying me?"

"Not really, Kath already already gave me the time off, as long as I tell her where she'll be fine. When do you want to leave?" Trowa had finished his debriefings with the council so he was free to leave, if only more missions took him to places with surveillance crystals.

"Now actually, is that a problem?" Hiro wanted to get to work, work distracted and he needed that.

Trowa shook his head patting Hiro's shoulder, leaving his hand where it was, "Come on Hi-kun I'll call while we walk."

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight9**

Duo sighed chin in his hands, bags stashed beside the bed, "You feel anything?"

"You mean because Trowa isn't here? I miss him but not really no, you do though." Quatre did not need his gifts to know, Duo looked like he was getting sick.

"Probably because you didn't sleep with yours, all that joining and mortal vs immortal stuff equals blah now. Totally worth it, but I hope it gets better before I change or I may just get it over with." Duo did not regret a second of last night but if Hiro was feeling like this too that made him feel guilty.

"Well he was either healing or I was too worried father would cruse him to really touch him so..." Quatre shrugged, this morning he could have asked Trowa to stay with him longer but he had not. It seemed he had chosen wisely, even if he was curious.

Duo nodded, the Made could take a beating all right, "Well there is nothing stopping you from celebrating getting you Knighthood. You aren't nervous are you?"

"A little yes, but I am not scared of the big bad demon." He had already felt a taste and it had not been at all unpleasant once he knew Trowa was still in control of his body.

"Nothing wrong with the first time jitters, and the guy is half demon even if he is harmless." Vampires were hunters and mortals were their prey, is was a little risking baring you neck to one.

"More so since he gave me his name," Quatre smiled fondly before sighing. "Gods Duo that kind of power I..."

"Hey," Duo soothed hands on the blond's shoulders, "He doesn't need a name to mess with you, besides the guy can count the number of people he truly trusts on like two hands now. You are not a Black caster Cat, controlling demons is not your thing, you can't crush his will."

Quatre bit his lip, "I know it is just...this week has been insane, everything has changed so quickly and now."

"Yeah," Nodding Duo smile reassuringly, "But it will better now, for all of us. Look what we've done in only a few days, give us a month and shit boy we might finally get something done around this place."

Quatre chuckled, Duo had an interesting way of putting things, "How about you tell me all about your grand plan while we go shopping?"

Duo grinned, he had a few ideas, "Yes for distractions and plans for world domination!"

Quatre just smiled as he dialed Hilde, "Unity Hilde, Duo and I were wondering if you had finished your shopping? Of course we would be happy to join you for the finishing touches. Yes, we will meet you there."

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight9**

Hiro glanced around the well kept landscape as he walked up to the door, pausing when three hooded figures exited the door. Noting the Maxwell crest on the broaches they wore he bowed in greeting, " Lady Cridhe."

The head figure bowed her head, "Lord Yui, I see you were not only prompt but have brought your second with you." Soft accent and even tone gave away little as she preferred.

Hiro nodded, "Barton is a professional as well."

"So protective," The Witch commented before chuckling softly. "Oh stop frowning so Lamia, Duo has already told me he has befriend the Made. So Barton this is truly your first?"

"I have not been part of this world for very long, and Mades are not often invited to such things." Trowa did not mind Witches but Mades were often looked down on, it was part of the reasons he made so many examples. To be seen as a 'worthy' heir he had to be meaner then most, being a boogieman for monsters had turned out to be a job he rather enjoyed.

"Your lineage is of no importance to be Dearie, your intentions are." Holding out a fist she opened it showing off a piece of quartz. "Take the gem it will tell me all I need to know of you." Barton eyed the gen for a moment before taking it from her palm, closing his fingers around it. "Good boy," the Witch praised nodding, "Open your hand." Graceful fingers opened and the Witch took the gem back, frowning at the colors the gem was now tinged with. "One can lie to others, one can lie to themselves, but no one can lie to the soul. Welcome to my home Lord Barton you are exactly what my nephew claimed you to be. Now if you would both follow me there is much to do."

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight9**

"Oh you two are so sweet," Hilde smiled before sipping her drink, shoppers going about their day all around the food court. "I would be more then happy to host for you two...your fanged halves had anything to say about it?"

"Haven't talked to them about it," Duo answered taking a fry, "besides neither of them are Warlocks."

"No, but, your sires would still have something to say about you throwing a party on their lawn," Hilde reminded Duo with a smirk.

Quatre smiled, "It will be easy enough to ask after the gathering."

"Cat's covering logic, right now all I want to worry about are the Trials." Duo half wished it was sundown already.

"You two will do fine with the Hand, you already helped stop the coup that was aiming to start a full out civil war. Head should be easy enough since you two are not brain dead males like most humans, poor dears. Heart...that one is rumored to be the hardest," Hilde had heard all the stories, everyone had even those who never took the Trials.

Quatre frowned slightly, "Well if some monstrous Lamia have passed I am not all that worried."

"Don't Vamps grade Hand and Head higher since they have the insane strength and all?" Duo knew each of the Three each had the same trials they just put more emphases on different parts. Witches favored Heart since they were the moral ones, Lycan Head since wolves were wise in many myths, and Lamia favored Hand since they were all about power.

"Even so someone with no morals would be unfit to be a Knight as they are suppose to be the best of each race. Not to mention their right to execute criminals should have to be earned," Hilde was fine with not have that right at the moment.

Duo frowned, "Wouldn't go so far as to say I'm among the best but if Hiro's soul passed the Trial of Heart then mine should be able to right?"

Hilde nodded, "That would make sense by the Soul-mate principle, though even if mine is that doesn't mean I will become a Knight as well."

"Not everyone who has the potential needs to become a Knight," Quatre comment before getting to his feet. "I'm going to head back, sundown will be here soon enough."

"I hear ya little buddy," Duo got to his feet, snatching his bags, "Hil?"

Hilde smiled getting to her feet, bags in hand, "Human malls are only charming with company."

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight9**

Duo closed his eyes as he took a calming breath, he knew once he walked through those doors all eyes would be on him. Quatre had already slipped away to try and find Trowa but Hiro was at the main party so Duo would not be sneaking anywhere. Reminding Quatre of the virtues of Soul mate sex he had parted ways with a hug. Checking to make sure his coyote fur was still in place one last time he nodded to himself and opened the doors. Walking outside he smiled at the colorful balls of magic gently floating around like bubbles bathing the quests in soft colors. Not sure what Hiro was wearing he moved to meet his Aunt, his face was not covered so it would easy to spot him in a crowd. "Hey Auntie."

"Duo Dearie," Lady Cridhe greeted with a warm smile, crow feathered adorned attire shifting as she hugged the young Warlock. "I see you have a right proper ring now, your mother would have been so very proud of you."

"As am I unmei no hito," Hiro assured Duo from behind the Warlock in some native attire that looked good from behind.

Duo smiled the moment he heard Hiro's voice, turning he wrapped his arms around the samurai geared Lamia lord. Hiro's soft laugh as he returned the hug was adorable and Duo could not be happier just then, "Hottie say what now?"

Hiro shook his head, rolling his eyes when Duo removed his helmet, "It means my fated person."

"Awesome way to start a sorry to leave your bed before you wake up and breakfast in bed is not the reason note. Now what did hayaku koe wo kikitai na mean?" Duo had a knack for accents but he did not have a demon's instant translator inside his brain, at least not yet.

"I want to hear your voice very soon," Hiro answered feeling the same now as he had when he written those words in his own blood this morning.

Duo kissed the lord gently, "Knew I would want to do that once I knew what that meant, so right."

Hiro smiled happier then he had been in years, "You prefer the truth to empty words no mater how poetic. Does Coyote like warriors?"

"Coyote likes those who are honest with themselves about who and what they really are, and I know you are so yep. You anyone I might know?" Duo would have to brush up on his Shinto pantheon after tonight.

"Hachiman, the divine proctor of Japan and her people, even immortals like myself. He had been born a man and acceded to godhood by being the model samurai warrior." Hiro tried to live by the same code, those in power had to be examples.

"A Furry and a Samurai walk into a bar...yeah how about I stop there?" Duo grinned when Hiro grimaced before grinning back.

"I see your Hellhound has a nice smile, good he'll need it around here." Lady Cridhe nodded to herself pleased. "Go enjoy the party dearies that Hellcat is about and my shields are nothing to sneeze at."

"Thanks Auntie, come on you," Duo hooked Hiro's arm and pulled the lord away. "She so likes you, hoped she would."

"She is an interesting Witch, seemed to like Trowa once she saw his stone." Hiro had not come to impress Duo's clan but it did make things easier on everyone involved, any skipped headaches were welcomed.

Duo smirked as he wrapped his arms around Hiro neck, masked helmet held in his hands. "Cy has a Hell of poker face but you can't trick that spell, not god deceit alive could."

"She did not order me to take one, why?" Hiro interlaced his fingers at the small of Duo's back, content and curious.

"Well you are well known while Cy is still pretty new, and those rumors don't paint in a the beast light for peaceful gatherings." Duo reminded his immortal lover with a bit of a knowing smirk, "You sent him off so he and Cat could have a quite moment?"

"The walls needed checked, what else he does with his evening is his affair, anything getting through those shields would make enough noise it would be impossible to miss not mater what he might be doing." Hiro answered with a straight face and teasing tone, "Quatre also passed?"

"Yep, and those trials were a bit trippy, remind me to compare notes with you later." The Hand had been pretty much what he had been expecting, it was the most well known and standard among the Three.

Hiro nodded leaning close, "As you wish." Duo smirked before kissing the Lamia back, both happy to ignore anyone around them who was not a friend.

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight9**

Quatre smiled slightly as he folded his arms on the railing around the second story balcony, colored wings contrasting with pale stone. Hilde was wearing lavender with a torch and key as Hecate, speaking with a few Witches he did not really know. Wufei was wearing some ancient looking robes and was with Sally who was dressed as Persephone, she would tell Death what to do. Head turned when Duo entered and walked up to his aunt, Coyote the often misunderstood trickster. A samurai moved to stand behind Duo and it was clear it was Hiro, he really did need to brush up on his Asian pantheons. He had no idea what Trowa might be wearing but he was sure he was not in the courtyard below. Resting his chin in his hands he sighed softly, the soft lights and moving mass of colors distracting. Closing his eyes he titled his head, "Trowa."

Clawed fingers clinked off the Egyptian collar the blond was wearing, "Is the bird thing an inside joke, or a reminder you are meaner then you look?"

Quatre leaned back into the solid warmth behind him, bare back feeling something fur lined he assumed was a cloak. "A bit of both, more of one if you are dressed as a feline."

Trowa smirked, "Most I know are war ditties, and that is how outsiders see me...or did I miss the point of dressing as gods?"

"No, you did not," Quatre had chosen Isis because she was powerful and could be ice cold when she choose. Even kind gods could smite with the best of them if it was called for, it was also a bit of joke since Trowa was really a flaming skull faced mummy feline now.

"Good, Hiro said even humans had not completely lost the point even if they do no focus on the divine as your kind do." Trowa had always liked Halloween, as if the Dark was something always to be feared and hated?

"Not all humans are so blind about why they do what they do...you never were," Quatre knew Trowa may have born human but it had never been what he had meant to be.

Trowa smiled clicking his claws on soft gold and colored stones, "We have instincts for a reason, denying them is a foolish thing to do."

Quatre nodded, sighing softly when soft lips brushed the back of his neck. "Are you making a point or dropping a hint?"

"Am I not allowed to do a bit of both?" Trowa asked glancing down at his friends among the masses that were unimportant to him.

"I would start to worry if you were always as frank as Duo when not being playful," Quatre wanted to turn but he felt safe right where he was. Knowing the big scary Vampire behind you would never used you took all the fear away. "Did Hiro give you the night off?"

"He asked me to walk the wall until near midnight, that is what I did so now I am free to enjoy the gathering as you wished." Trowa answered, it was called the witching hour for a reason. The pretty light show was soothing but he only paid his absent attention to it.

Quatre smiled, he had a feeling the Vampires had made sure no one would miss either Trowa or himself. All of Quatre's friends would cover for him, and the strangers would hardly notice with Duo around to be distracting. Taking Trowa's wrists he lifted clawed hands from his collar, pushing them back before dropping them getting a mock huff in his ear. Shaking his head he reached behind him taking the Made's hand and pulling him gently along behind him. He felt a little guilty ignoring his host but he knew Duo's nice aunt would understand. She had allowed Trowa to prowl her home alone so he was welcomed, and Witches knew all about the Soul mate principle seeing as they discovered it.

Entering a guestroom he closed the door before turning to face Trowa for the first time in a few days which had felt so much longer. His assumption about a cloak was correct as the fur line garment seemed to be covered in leaves. Antlers emerged from the shadows cast by the cowl and Quatre smiled recognizing one of the oldest and most mysterious figures in Celtic lore Cernunnos the 'Horned God'. God of the wilds, the hunt, the underworld, fertility and abundance. The Made was a hunter, his demonic forms were both feline so those were both covered nicely. Vampires were immortal so masters of life and death was fitting enough, they were also sexual creatures by nature. He could not see the Made's face but he was sure enough Trowa was watching the blond study him, patient as any predator. "A wild god is more fitting then a pissed of feline even if the ears would have been cute."

Trowa chuckled softly at that, he could already hear the nyan jokes from Duo, "Maybe next year I embrace what the masses think of me."

Quatre curled his fingers around his chin, Trowa was a cat who fed on mortal blood so they would still be fitting. Thinking about what the masses thought he was he the blond frowned slightly, his reputation was much truer. He watched a hooded head turn as if listening to something and the young Warlock's thoughts shifted to a darker place. Trapped in a pit without his power and without Trowa's soul to control his inner demon. Speaking under his breath he cast his power outward, tethers of teal laced magic wrapped themselves around the Made's wrists. Trowa glanced down at his captured wrist before Quatre gestured and he landed on the bed. Moving closer Quatre called more tethers to remove the antlered head piece and unclasp the clock. Green eyes blinked up at him with a questioning but calm look, head tilting as he propped himself up on his shoulders. Quatre watched Trowa closely as he moved, seeking any sign or distress or annoyance. Humans had been cold and cruel but he was unsure how cruel, he had no desire to reopen old wounds. "Ari." Dark eyes glinted as the Made frowned slightly waiting. "Does it upset you?"

"You are no master of demon binding even using my full name you could not hold me if I did not allow it." Trowa reminded the blond, teal turning black at his right wrist before he simply flexed it free and held it up. I gave you power over me because I can trust you with it, though I wasn't expecting you to be so playful with it so soon."

Quatre frowned slightly watching his magic being corrupted before being broken by a simple flick of the wrist. He had only cast his spell on the nickname Ari, since Trowa was a Hellcat calling him lion was not all that strange. Even so he had not expected his magic could be that easily countered, as if it was not even there. Duo had the expertise in demonic magics but he did not have the true name to bind the demon, not that Trowa did not trust Duo or anything. When Trowa mentioned playful Quatre blinked, he had pulled the Made onto his back and held him to bed with his magic without even really thinking about it. All of Duo's teasing and his own curiosity had all but acted on their own, and Trowa was perfectly fine with it. "Feline's don't take orders."

"We don't take orders from those we do not like, are you implying I do not like you?" Trowa cooed smirking, Quatre was not without a feline streak himself.

Quatre shook his head smiling, a wave of his hand recapturing a leather cuffed wrist, "Such a lazy fish for a compliment." Trowa smirked at him and Quatre smirked right back as his magic slipped under thick leather before jerking the Made back down. "I thought I was worth your time pity."

"Spoken like a true goddess, so demanding," Trowa countered rolling his eyes, Quatre was worth whatever he demanded.

"Has the great hunter changed his mind already? The prize not worth enjoying now that the hunt is over?" Quatre watched soft teal color dark brown leather as Trowa's ankles were tangled up as well, he really did look good in teal.

"Prizes are nothing more then bribes little bird, you have always been a reward I have to earn," Trowa had no use for empty meaningless rewards, demons had higher standards then that.

Quatre smiled knowing Trowa was serious even if they were both using teasing tones. "And who decides if you have earned me then?"

"You," Trowa closed his eyes claws pinning the end of a tethered against his palm, feeling it twitch like a caught cat's tail.

Nodding the blond moved to stand between Trowa's knees, hands resting on smooth soft leather, "And if I think you have earned a reward?"

Trowa half opened his eyes, smiling at the blond, "Then who am I to say otherwise?"

"Mine," Quatre answered allowing his pale hands to slide over leather, there was no resistance at all unlike denim. The Made's touch was no longer entirely new but without fear that sold warmth was far more appealing. He knew sleeping with Trowa would cause them both to suffer when separate but it was worth it, Quatre wanted to fully bind his soul to its foreordained other half. To give Trowa the one thing his sister and mother never could, no mater how they loved him.

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight9**

The demon already liked the taste of him, the man needing little convincing to listen to that little devil on his shoulder. Quatre smiled as his magic snapped the cuffs off, Trowa was not wearing a shirt so the pants were the only real obstacle between them. As pleasant as they felt under his palms they would have to go, his own mostly white attire would be easier to remove without damaging it. Magic could repair them if he decided to use his powers to tear them apart, he did not see Trowa having any attachment to his clothing since he got in a lot of fights.

While not as experienced as Duo he was not exactly sheltered, he knew what one normally did to a tied down partner. Magic would not chaff or injure unless the spell used called for it, and Quatre had no desire to hurt the Made. Bloodplay may be a cliche Vampire act but the blond would not be drawing blood just because he was with a Vampire. Keeping his hands where they were he used his magic to undo dark leather, he did not have fangs like Hiro did. Not against that idea he grabbed the waistband and pulled, relived the leather was not tight enough to make removing it annoying slow. He fully understood just tearing clothes off and being done with them. Studying the Made for a moment teased him with the tip of his tongue, pleased with the shiver. He had not exactly had a lot of practice with this sort of thing but being Empathic had it's advantages. Testing with his tongue he decided teasing the Made was more fun when their lives were on the line. Leogan had been a bastard but with him and his followers defeated they were all free to enjoy a bit of peace. With the thought of a peaceful near future he titled his head and took Trowa into his mouth, hearing the Made moan. Getting the angle right was definitely a tricky part but he knew he had nailed it, a reward indeed. Holding perfectly still for a moment beyond smiling he allowed himself to get use to feel before moving his tongue. Once he became used to it the act was not all that unpleasant, and making the boogieman of monsters react to the littlest seeming movements was addicting. The reason one did this to reward another made perfect sense to him, and Vampires not having to breathe like mortals held interesting possibilities.

Left hand remained on heated skin as his right finger moved to slip inside the immortal, just because he could rapidly heal did not mean he needed to be roughed up anymore by Witches this week. As before it felt strange at first but he soon got used to the new sensation. Tethers of power pulled the rest of the Made's clothing off, dropping it to the floor before curling around his calves. Quatre summoned a few to remove his collar as he slipped in another finger, the gold feeling heavier bent over as he was. Dropping it to the floor the magic vanished since the thin layers of white and gold lined teal would not be hard to remove by any means deemed fit. A third finger joined the other two and the blond smiled to himself relived his instincts were on point, he had been a bit worried. Over thinking things was a bad habit he sometimes had, being sensitive to others moods did that to people.

At a mental call of his name he frowned momentary forgetting what Trowa would want to bother him with while he was intent on pleasuring the Made. Realizing what he had been warning him about Quatre smiled once more. - _Go ahead I don’t mind, I want to know what it's like.-_ How would he know if he hated something if he never experienced it? There were plenty of things he knew he would not enjoy but this was something people were split on. Moving his fingers he felt Trowa thrust as he cried out, bitter sickness washing over his tongue. Swallowing he decided it was not so unpleasant he could not get use to it he lifted his head. Crimson eyes half open, studying him before closing with a relived smile. “So cute.”

Trowa chuckled, he had been called far worst things, “Not everyone enjoys doing that.”

“I know, but it was not that bad just bitter, I don't mind it that much.” Quatre downed worst tasting potions, and it was far more worth it then any of them had been. Trowa smiled amused and Quatre bit his lip, all those times he had wondered about attracting the Made's attention he had not pictured topping him. It was a pleasant prospect to be sure, but he felt a twinge of doubt once more, “Trowa...”

“Don't worry Quatre I can fling you across the room if you displease me,” Trowa assured the blond, laughing when he smacked his abs.

“Brute,” Quatre huffed before laughing as well, he knew Trowa was not worried about any of this. Reminding himself of that he closed his eyes, focusing on the man he loved and who loved him back. Slipping inside he held still for a moment, the tight heat new and almost too much for him. Pulling partly back out he thrust back inside biting his lip. Allowing his hands to wonder over tone planes of muscle moving under slick hot skin he experiment with speed, not needing his gifts to read the body below him. Claws dug into soft covers rather then his warm flesh, fangs glistening like their skin by this point. Quatre leaned down muffling his scream with the Made's welcoming mouth, swallowing his answering scream in turn. Enjoying the feel of fangs smooth along his tongue he sighed pulling his tongue from Trowa's mouth. Swallowing he meet crimson and smiled, “Duo was right.”

Trowa tilted his head, tongue trailing along the soft skin under Quatre's chin, “Do tell?”

Quatre sighed contently, he could get used to that too, “Soul mate sex is the best sex.” Trowa chucked at that and Quatre hit him with a pillow before removing the last of his clothes and dropping them next to Trowa's. “I should just leave you tied up like that.”

“So sensitive,” Trowa purred, smirking when Quatre swallowed.

“So lucky you are hot,” Quatre muttered laying down to Trowa's left, banishing his magic bonds so Trowa could move once more. Smiling when Trowa held him close, “I was talking about me.”

“Glad you good fortune pleases you so much,” Trowa teased kissing the blond gently before closing his eyes. “Thank you.”

“You deserve a happy ending after the week you've had,” Quatre remind his lover as he snuggled closer, hot and sticky not as annoying without clothes to cling to you.

Trowa sighed softly, chin resting on soft hair, “So do you.”

“I would say this was a fine start,” Shifting slightly the blond was content to just sleep for now, they had all the time in the world now. Trowa's soft chuckle was music to ears as he drifted off.

**As We Dance With The Devil Tonight9**

All the content I skipped to get this posted in time will be added next chapter so you'll get to read about the Trials and learn about Hiro's and Trowa's as well. Sorry for the long wait AOS QuakeRider Hell has hijacked most of my brain. If you are into that as well come say Hi.

 

 

 


End file.
